Lost Wings and Wings of Pain
by PixieXL
Summary: A strange girl drops out of the sky, into the laps of the Chosen's group. As Kratos and the others learn more about her, the girl finds that Sylverant is not the place to escape her past but find it. Story goes through the game's events.   KratosxOC
1. Fallen Girl

**Hello, and welcome to the story. I posted this story years ago under another account name: Selene Ikuza. I am starting new by reposting edited versions of the first half of the story and hopefully I can finish the story this time around. Thanks to all those who are reading this.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.**

Chapter One: Fallen Girl

The sun shone particularly brightly in the Triet Desert, reflecting light off the golden yellow sands. The Chosen's group was trudging dutifully through the hot sands. Kratos was walking ahead of Raine and Colette, silent as usual. Then, without warning he threw out his arm.

"Wait," he said glancing back at Raine. "Do you hear that?"

Raine gave him a questioning look, but then she heard it. A low rumbling reached her ears and was getting louder.

"Where-"

"Look!" Colette exclaimed. "A shooting star!"

"In the daytime?" Raine asked.

The two adults followed her pointed finger and saw a glimmer in the sky that was growing larger by the second. It was round and encased by an angry orange glow that gave it a tail. The objected looked like a vary dangerous shooting star.

The trio watched the object fall closer and closer until it crashed with a ear-splitting sound that caused the ground to shake all around them. Colette lost her balance and fell backwards. Kratos and Raine remained standing but stunned.

"What in the world was that?" Raine asked, helping Colette to her feet. Smoke was billowing from behind the dunes ahead of them.

Colette set off at a run for the crash site.

"Wait, Colette!" Raine called, but the girl was already well on her way, leaving Raine and Kratos no choice but to run after her.

Colette stopped just above the crash site and stared down into the center. Kratos stopped at her right shoulder. If he was expecting anything to be the cause of such an unusual occurrence, it wasn't what his eyes were seeing at that moment. The round orb had left a crater in the sands and seemed to have broken in half upon impact. The orb was made of some dark stone and had been hollow, like a gigantic capsule, and in between the two halts of the capsule was a girl.

_A girl?_

An unconscious girl lay in the wreckage, her cloths torn, dirty and bloody. Her body was twisted at an odd angle, her torso angled in the opposite directing from her hips, and her limbs sprawled every which way. She seemed to be bruised and bloody in many places. For some time the trio was in a stunned silence. Raine was the first to speak.

"What in the name of…is that a girl?"

"It would seem so," Kratos said tonelessly.

"She's wounded…We need to help her," Said Colette turning to the other two.

"It would be unwise Chosen," Kratos said, "If we help her and she turns out to be an enemy we would all be in trouble."

"But if we don't do something she'll die!"

"Colette, Kratos makes a good point. She could be dangerous."

"But we cant just leave her to die…even if she is an enemy, no one should have to die like that," Colette said sadly.

Kratos stared down at the girl. Something about the sight of her bothered Kratos, though he didn't know why.

"Well…If it is the Chosen's wish…"He started to say.

Colette smiled, "Thank you Kratos."

"Kratos are you sure?'' Said Raine.

"If she is dangerous, she can't do much in the state she's in. We'll help her but also keep a close eye on her. It she tries anything, We can take care of her easily enough."

"Well…all right," Raine said defeated.

"I'll go get her."

Kratos walked down the crater, careful not to slip on the rocks and stones. As he got closer to the girl the strange feeling inside him grew. It was like he knew something about her but he couldn't remember what. He stood next to her and stared for a moment. Her hair was long and dark brown, and it framed her face like a portrait. She was pretty but nothing about her stirred Kratos' memory further. Brushing the feeling aside he kneeled down, slid his arms under her, and gently lifted her up. She was very light. Kratos walked back up to his companions.

"We need to take care of her right away," Raine said examining the girl. "Kratos, can you carry her to Triet?"

"Yes."

Colette looked worried, ''Professor Sage, will she be okay?''

"She should be okay as long as we act quickly. But be aware, we may have to kill her if she tries anything."

Colette bit her lip, but said nothing.

With the strange girl in Kratos' arms, the group continued to Triet's Desert Oasis.


	2. Friend or Foe?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales Of Symphonia or anything to do with it.**

Chapter Two: Friend or Foe?

By the time the group got to Triet, the sun was high in the sky. They were hot and thirsty and in need of rest. The girl in Kratos' arms was still bleeding and he could hear her breath, faint and shallow. They went straight to the inn and got a room, one for Kratos, and one for Colette and Raine. In Kratos' room he laid the girl down on the extra bed. Raine got out gels, bandages and her staff, and spoke to him.

''Thank you, Kratos. Please leave while I undress her.''

Kratos nodded and left the room. He walked down to the lobby and sat down in a rickety chair and waited.

Nearly an hour later, Raine joined Kratos in the lobby. Colette was sitting down on an old bench. Raine sat next to her and leaned against the wall, already somewhat tired, and unsure about the girl upstairs. Something was strange about her.

"How is she," Colette asked.

"'Well, she'll heal,'' Said Raine. "Her wounds are severe though, I think I barely managed to stop her from dieing. She's not going anywhere at any rate, and we can't get sidetracked. We must look for the seals. What were Remiel's words Colette?"

"He said 'first go to the desert, where you will find the seal of fire' " answered the small blonde.

"We should probably search the city for clues,'' The healer continued.

"Agreed. But what do we do about the girl?" Kratos asked. "We can't very well all leave her, can we?"

Colette jumped up and nearly fell over, "I'll look after her. I'd be glad to."

"No. You are the chosen. We need you, in order to search for clues.''

"Ah, you're right. I'm sorry.''

"Well then Kratos,'' Said Raine standing up, ''Why don't you look after her and I'll go with Colette around the town?''

Kratos looked at Raine, making sure she was serious. "Forgive me, but wouldn't it be better if you remained? You are the healer, and the Chosen needs protection while she searches the city."

"Are you suggesting I cannot protect her?" Raine said cooly.

Kratos remained silent. Raine interpreted this silence as him conceding defeat.

''Well then it's settled. I've done most of the healing so you just need to watch over her.''

''It's better this way,'' Colette said with a smile. "That girl would need more protection then me right now, she's so injured."

''Well…if the Chosen wishes it,'' Kratos said.

Colette went to get bag from her room. Raine turned to Kratos.

"By the way, there's something you should know about the injured girl."

"Healing magic doesn't work on her."

Kratos' forehead wrinkled slightly. "What? How?"

Raine shook her head. " I don't know it simply has no effect. I may as well be pointing a flashlight at her body for all the good my magic is doing. The gels are working, but not the magic. Something about her body seems to reject healing mana."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. I've read stories about mana not working, but those were fairy tales about mythical creatures. That girl seems to be human enough."

"We'll have to be careful with her, just in case. That's why you want me to watch her?"

Raine nodded. "Just in case. We are doing this because it's what Colette wants. But we can't take risks."

At that moment, Colette reappeared in the doorway. Raine gave Kratos a last glance before the two females left the room. Kratos sighed and brushed his hair aside. The journey had just started and already, there were complications.

''Ughhhh….''

The girl was moaning in her sleep, and the look of extreme pain crossed her face. Kratos put a hand to her forehead, to find that she had a fever. he walked over to the table Raine had put her medical supplies and got a cloth. He pored some cold water over one and folded it neatly. He walked over to the girl and brushed her hair aside, leaving her forehead bare. She was sweating a lot. He dabbed at her face, wiping the sweat away.

There it was again. That odd feeling.

He ignored it and gently placed the wet cloth on her forehead. Then he sat down on a chair at the girl's bedside and waited.

After a hour or so Colette and Raine came busting in the room, followed by an out of breath Genis. Kratos stood up, looking from one to the other.

"What has happened? Chosen, there's a cut on your cheek.''

"She's fine she just tripped,'' said Raine. ''but Lloyd is…''

This was slightly startling to Kratos, but he kept his voice indifferent, ''Something happened to Lloyd?''

"Lloyd…got captured…by Desians…He's at… the base near by,'' Said Genis, speaking between breaths.

Raine looked at Kratos, ''What should we do?"

''I should come along in case you need to fight,'' Said Kratos.

''Okay, but…the girl-"

"Is not in immediate danger. We can leave her alone for now," Kratos responded.

''Alright.'' And they all ran out the door, to save ready for a fight to save Lloyd.

Late that evening, the group returned to the Inn, with Lloyd Irving, a teenager with spiky brown hair and a bright red jacket. They were all tired and injured from battles at the Desian Base, but they were alive. Before they attended their wounds Lloyd and Genis told the others why they followed them in the first place. Genis made friends with someone at the Desians' human ranch. This was against the law in Iselia, and Lloyd fought the Desians that caught him and Genis so they could get away without being identified. It didn't work however, and the day Colette left, the Desians burned down the village to teach Lloyd a lesson. He and Genis were banished from the village never to return. Colette's grandmother asked them to catch up to Colette and help her regenerate the world.

''But how did you get captured?'' Raine asked Lloyd.

''When we tried to leave the town, some Desian guy hit me from behind and knocked me out. The next thing I know I'm in a cell.''

''I see,'' said Kratos, ''You let your guard down.''

''I did not!'' Lloyd said hotly. ''I just…didn't react fast enough...''

''Lloyd, you were busy calling the first guys we fought 'weak,' " Said Genis rolling his eyes.

Lloyd looked like he was going to hit Genis. Raine spoke to Kratos in an effort to avoid more injury.

''Kratos, Why don't you go up to your room and see how the girl is doing?''

''Will we be moving her to your room?'' He asked, ignoring the questioning look and Lloyd and Genis' face.

''I'm afraid we can't move her at the moment.''

''Alright then. Goodnight.''

Kratos left and, the minute the door shut, Lloyd and Genis started talking.

''A Girl? In his room? What's going on professor?'' Lloyd asked Raine.

''Yeah. I mean, I know he's an adult and stuff, but should he be bringing girls on this journey?'' Genis said, rewarded by saying this with a hearty smack upside head from the professor.

''Don't be so immature. She's injured.'' Raine said, and told them what happened.

Meanwhile Kratos, whom had stopped outside the door to look for something in his waist pouch, heard everything Genis and Lloyd said. He shook his head and walked to his room.

When Kratos walked into the room, the girl was still asleep but making tiny noises, as if she was having a nightmare. He got a fresh cloth and sat down on the bed next to her. He leaned over and carefully took the old cloth away. She was still sweating, and whispered things in her sleep. She twitched slightly and jerked when Kratos started dabbing at her face again. He put it down on her forehead, and moved his hand down to her cheek. It was warm and soft.

''Who are you?'' he whispered to himself.

Suddenly the girls eyes flew open and her hand was at Kratos' throat. She over powered him, knocking him backwards on the bed so that she was over him. She was holding him down tightly but didn't seem interested in choking him. His eyes met hers. They were somehow animal like, and seemed to glow gold.

''What the hell are you doing?'' She demanded

''Tending your wounds,'' He said calmly.

''Where am I?''

'' An Inn in Triet.''

''Triet…is this Sylverant?''

''Yes. Now let me tell you something…''

He pushed her to the side so that they rolled over and she fell to the floor with him holding her down this time.

''I'll let what you just did go this time. But if I find out you're an enemy of me or the people I'm traveling with, I won't hesitate to kill you.''

She stared at him, The animal look she had in her eyes gone. The auburn-haired man stared back.

''Do we understand each other?'' He whispered.

She nodded, and he let go of her. She looked human enough. In fact she looked like an everyday, skinny, pale women. However, Kratos knew looks could be deceiving, and he hadn't forgotten what Raine said. Something was odd. He kneeled beside her and saw that underneath the dressing gown Raine had put on her, the bandages around her ribcage were crimson. Odd or not, this girl was badly wounded.

''Can you stand?'' he asked.

She tried to get up but couldn't. She could feel her body searing with pain. She shook her head.

He picked her up carefully, and placed her on the bed. She looked in pain again. Kratos walked over to the table and got all of Raine's supplies. Then he walked over to the bed and sat down.

''Was it…you who found me?'' The brunette said hesitantly.

''I suppose you could say that. It was my companion that fixed up your wounds.''

''Might I ask your name?'' She asked.

''Kratos Aurion. And yours?''

''Crystal Lunith.''

Kratos looked up at her. Something was nagging at the back of his head. He resumed his work of putting gels on bandages, as if nothing happened.

''I assume you don't mind if I take care of your wounds.''

Crystal said nothing, so he lifted the gown a little, and started loosening the bandages around her ribs. When they were off, he saw a deep slash in her side. He moved his hand over the slash and muttered a healing spell, just to try it. As Raine had told him, it didn't have any affect. So he put the gelled bandage over the wound. Crystal could feel a stinging, burning sensation, and a small gasp escaped her mouth.

''Bare with it for just a minute. The pain means it's mending the skin,'' the garnet-eyed man said, while putting gel on other wounds and wrapping fresh bandages around her.

After a few minutes Crystal said, ''I'm very sorry.''

''You have good instincts. If I was an assassin, you would have had the opportunity to kill me. However, you didn't do me any harm other than holding me down. That could have been fatal for you.''

''Well in this case it's a good thing. I don't want to kill the person who saved my life,'' She said with a small pout.

''Hmmm…''

A few more minutes of awkward silence passed between them. As Kratos wound the last bandage around her arm, Crystal tried to talk again.

''Thank you,'' She said meekly.

''It's nothing. Lay down.''

She did as she was told. Kratos put a hand on her forehead and leaned over her. His face was half an inch away from hers.

''Wha…what are you doing?'' She stuttered, trying to back into the sheets as far as possible.

He looked straight into her eyes, ''Checking for fever,'' The mercenary said. He back away slightly. ''Judging by the color of your face and the temperature of you skin, you do have a fever.''

He took the cloth that had falling onto the bed when Crystal awoke, and for the third time that day, began cooling her face down by, wetting it, and dabbing at her face.

''Right now you need to sleep,'' He said standing up. ''That is, assuming you want to get well.''

Crystal closed her eyes and soon fell into a nightmare-filled, troubled sleep.


	3. Morning

**Disclamer: I do not own Tales Of Symphonia. Just Crystal.**

Chapter Three: Morning

Crystal sat straight up, her breathing fast and shallow. She looked around, disoriented. The morning sunlight pored in, through the cracks in the curtains. It seemed that the sun had just risen. She started to remember last night. Waking up to find garnet eyes staring at her, the man who helped to heal her…Kratos Aurion.

She slumped back onto the bed and rubbed her forehead. The images from her dreams still flashed before her eyes, but the sunlight helped to distort them and they gently faded away. It was then that she realized something. Her body felt better. Her joints were stiff, and there was still pain, but it was much better than yesterday. She closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

Kratos had woken early and went out for his morning sword training. He found a good spot behind the hotel, not too far from his companions. After spending entire days with his guard up, he found that his morning exercise was his favorite part of the day. He could spend hours alone, with only the light of the dawn and his sword for company. It was the clearest and most relaxed hours of his day. For this particular morning he put thoughts of the strange girl aside and allowed his mind to thing only of the dancing metal in his grasp.

Near the end of his session, Kratos heard footsteps, and turned around to see Raine approaching. Her pearly white hair glistened in the sunlight.

''How is she?'' The healer asked.

''Hmmm…energetic,'' he answered and told Raine of the night events.

''Do you think she is an enemy?'' She asked.

Kratos thought for a moment. ''I don't think so. I get the feeling that she had escaped something or someone, because she was completely different when I told her where she was.''

''But where else could she come from?''

"I don't know. I can't forget the fact that she fell out of the sky in that great ball of stone."

Raine hesitated for a moment. "Not that I believe in this sort of thing but…could she be an alien?"

"Well…I suppose anything is possible in these situations. In any case, we should talk to her when she wakes up. We can't afford a detour on the Chosen's journey.''

''You're right. I'll wake Genis and the others in a little while. Why don't you wake the girl soon?''

''Alright,'' He said and watched Raine walk away before sheathing his sword.

Kratos washed away the morning workout, and put on his travel clothes. The sun was getting higher in the sky, so he decided it was a good time to check on Crystal.

He walked up the stairs and opened the door. He caught a glimpse of a shapely figure with bandages around her torso, before shutting the door quickly, hoping she hadn't noticed anything.

Kratos felt his face go hot, then he wondered to himself why he was emberessed. He took a breath, turned back to the door, and knocked.

''Just a moment please,'' she called, and the sound of the rustle of clothes followed. She opened the door.

''Oh hi.''

Crystal stepped aside to let him pass, and he walked in. She shut the door behind him, and walked over to the bed and sat down, gesturing to Kratos to do the same. He sat down in the wooden chair against the wall and tried to ignore the thin dressing gown she was still in, a piece of clothing the Professor had put on her. It was white and a little short, the hem stopping halfway up the girl's pale and scratched up thigh. The two caught each other's eye before Crystal looked away again. Kratos decided to break the silence.

''How are you feeling this morning?'' He asked.

''I think I'm okay. I'm not really fully healed, but I can get on well enough,'' She said rubbing her arm.

''I see,'' He said quietly.

''Are you okay?'' The brunette asked. ''You look a little…flushed.''

''I'm well, thank you.'' After a few minutes he said, ''The rest of my companions should be up by now. I think they would like to talk to you.''

Crystal stared at her feet. ''Alright…'' She said quietly.

''We should put you in something more…suitable,'' The Auburn-haired mercenary said, glancing at the dressing gown she still had on.

''Yes. That would be a good idea,'' she said, with a half-smile.

Kratos walked over to his leather traveling bag and pulled out a navy-blue vest and matching pants.

''Try these on. They might be a little loose but they should fit well enough. I will be in the room at the end of the hall with the others. Come when you have changed,'' And with that he opened the door and left.

Crystal slipped on the vest and zipped it up. It was made of sturdy fabric and had a little bit of stretch in it. A thin line of blue outlined the edges and the coller went up to her chin if she zipped up the silver zipper all the way. She put the zipper up to her cooler bone and put on the loose blue pants. Then she combed her hair with her fingers to make herself a little more presentable. She checked herself in the room's dusty mirror, then walked down the hall and gently knocked on the door.

''Come in.''

Crystal carefully opened the door and walked in. The room was not unlike hers, with wood floors and clay walls. She saw four unfamiliar faces. Two of them looked to be about sixteen, one, a brunette boy, the other, a blonde girl. There was a twelve-year-old sitting with an older woman who looked like his sister. They both had white hair.

''Hello,'' said the white-haired woman. ''We've been expecting you. Please sit down,'' She said leading her to a wooden chair. Crystal glanced over at the corner where Kratos was leaning against the wall, watching her from under his curtain of auburn bangs.

''Well now,'' The woman started, once Crystal seated herself. ''My name is, Raine Sage. I'm the one who tended to your wounds.''

''Oh, thank you.'' Said Crystal, bowing her head graciously.

''It was nothing. How are you feeling this morning?'' Raine asked examining her.

''Oh, I should be all right in time.''

''Good. Well I suppose I should introduce you. Lloyd?'' she said, motioning to the boy with spiky brown hair.

''I'm Lloyd Irving,'' He said.

''I'm Colette,'' said the girl sitting next to him.

''I'm Genis,'' said the youngest boy.

''And you know Kratos,'' Said Raine.

Crystal looked around at them all. "I'm pleased to meet you all. My name is Crystal."

They all chorused in a greeting before Raine continued speaking. ''Well anyway…it was Colette's wish that you should be saved. But I'm afraid we must ask you some questions. We are on a dangerous journey and we can't afford to take any chances.''

Crystal stopped herself from narrowing her eyes. She had expected a hitch somewhere. No one would help a strange girl, whom they know nothing about, without being at least a little suspicious.

''Understandable,'' She sighed.'' What would you like to know?''

''For starters where did you come from?''

Crystal's shoulders stiffened. She looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "I…I'm afraid I cannot answer that."

From the corner of the room, Crystal heard a small "Hn…"

"Well then…How did you end up so wounded?" Raine continued, unfazed.

Crystal kept her gaze down. _Here goes_, she thought.

''Well…''The golden-eyed girl started. "I…cannot answer that either…"

Raine kept her tone steady. "And why is that?"

"Because I don't know."

There was a defining silence.

"You don't know?" Raine asked.

"I do not. I…" Crystal shut her eyes and flashes of images played behind her lids. She opened her eyes again and looked Raine in the eyes. "I can't remember. I'm sorry."

"Do you have amnesia?" Raine asked.

"I guess so. I don't know why I'm here, or where exactly here is other than in an inn, in a desert, in Sylverant. I don't know why I'm so injured. I know my name and I remember my childhood, and that's it."

"Well, knowing your childhood is a start, where did you grow up?"

"I still can't tell you."

Raine stared ay her. "I thought you said you remembered that."

"I do. It's really not some I can't tell you. It's something I _won't_ tell you."

The white-haired women shook her head. "You have to understand…we are on an important journey and we have already interrupted that journey to help you. You are starting to make it very difficult to help you further, especially if you really can't remember anything."

"I am sorry to be difficult. There's a number of things I can't tell you, but I can tell you one thing: I am indebted to you, and I would like the opportunity to repay that debt."

"We appreciate the offer," Raine said. "But I am not sure you can. Besides, we should try to get you to your home."

Crystal looked down again. "I don't have a home. My village was destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes. Burned down. With everyone in it." Crystal's gaze turned hard. "That's all I remember."

Lloyd looked down. "Just like Iselia…"

"I have no home to return to," Crystal continued, looking at Raine. "You said you were on a journey. I would like to accompany you, and help however I can."

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Kratos asked.

Crystal's head turned sharply and she looked him dead in the eyes. "You look like someone who's been around a while. Who knows their way around the world."

Kratos merely grunted.

Crystal stood up and walked over to him. She knew that if she could make him understand, then the others would too. She spoke directly to him, never breaking eye-contact. "I have no home, and no family. Of that, I assure you."

They stared at each other, hardly blinking. Kratos looked at her clear yellow eyes, looking for some hint of a cloud. Try as he might, he could see nothing but a burning in her eyes. Then, Kratos gave a nod. "I see."

Kratos looked at Raine who had been watching the silent communication intently. "She's telling the truth," he said.

Raine sighed. "That doesn't mean we can bring her along."

"Why not?" Collete asked. "She has no where to go. We can't just leave her."

"I'm with Colette," Lloyd said. "It sounds like she's in a similar position that Genis and I are in."

Crystal looked at Lloyd. "What do you mean?"

"Genis and I were banished from our village after we caused it to get attacked by Desians. Now we have no where to go either."

"That's why we joined Colette!" Genis piped up. "To help the Chosen regenerate the world, and defeat the Desians. We're also all friends."

"Wait…Desians?" Crystal was confused for a moment, before something dawned on her. She turned to Colette. ''Are you...the Chosen of Mana?''

Colette nodded. ''Yep that's me.''

Something clicked in Crystal's mind as she realized fully where she was. She addressed Colette directly now. "If you'll let me accompany you I can protect you. I want to. Please?"

''I don't think that would be wise,'' Kratos said.

Crystal looked at him,'' Wha…Why? I thought you believed me."

"Even so, we know nothing about you, aside from what you just told us. What reason do you have for wanting to protect the Chosen?"

''I want to fight the Desians. I want the suffering of this world to stop. If the Chosen is the one who can save everyone, then I want to protect and save the Chosen." She looked down and spoke to herself more than anyone. "And if I can do something worthwhile to help others, it won't be a waste."

She looked up at Kratos. He watched her with his garnet eyes, as if saying: Do you mean what you say? Crystal looked at him with a fierce look. Kratos could see fire in her eyes. There were a number of odd things about this girl. She fell out of the sky. Her story was shaky. The group knew nothing about her. Despite all this, Kratos could see something in her. Something good.

''It is for the Chosen to decide,'' Kratos said. ''We shall go along with whatever her wish may be.''

Colette turned to the boy beside her, ''What do you think Lloyd?''

''I think we can trust her,'' Lloyd said. ''Dwarven Vow # 2: Never abandon a someone in need.''

Crystal couldn't help but smile at his words.

''I swear you're all way to naïve for this journey,'' Raine sighed.

''Lloyd is right,'' Colette said earnestly. ''Besides, If she can help us, we should help her.''

''Thank you Chosen,'' Crystal said.

''Very well then. I take it those fit?'' Kratos said eyeing Crystal's clothes.

''Ah yes. Thank you Kratos.''

''Now we must find the seal of fire,'' Said Raine, clearly exasperated. "It's at the ruins south-west of here.''

''Then that's where we must go next,'' Kratos said.

Lloyd groaned. ''Ahhh man. You mean we have to cross the desert?''

"So it would seem," Crystal said.

''Then it's settled,'' The healer said as she stood up. ''Welcome to the group, Crystal. Now go get ready, we're leaving soon.''


	4. The Fire Seal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales Of Symphonia.**

Chapter Four: The Fire Seal

Before setting out for the desert, the chosen's group stocked up on supplies at the nearby bazaar. Crystal had no equipment, so Raine and Kratos gave her some glad to get what she needed.

"I promise to pay you back," Crystal told them.

The girl looked over the weapons and picked up a long sword. The steel glinted in the sunlight, and crystal could see her eye reflected from the surface.

"Hey girlie, that ain't no accessory," the man behind the stall said.

"And I'm no ordinary girl," Crystal replied, and tossed a few gold coins to pay for the sword.

Kratos walked up next to her and looked at her purchase. "You'll need a shield too."

"No I won't. It'll just get in my way."

"That's foolishness."

"I have an idea…" Crystal said turning to Kratos. "Why don't you call me foolish, after you see me fight."

He looked down at her. "You won't be doing much fighting today. Not with those wounds."

"I'm a fast healer," she said as she turned and walked away.

The noon sun was brutally to as it beat down on the group. Crystal fastioned the collar of her new sand colored cloak around her neck and put up the hood, grateful for the small amount of shade it provided. The ruins were finally in sight.

''Gahhh….It's so hot,'' Lloyd complained.

''It's just ahead so stop complaining,'' said Raine calmly.

The ruins were tall and made of dark brown stone. Colette walked up to the stone pedestal.

"This has my family's crest on it," the blond said.

"MARVOLOUS!"

Raine's sudden exclamation of joy startled everyone except Genis who sighed. "And I was trying so hard to hide it too…"

The white-haired professor ran around examining the ruins. Lloyd asked, "Is she always like this?" Genis just sighed again.

Raine directed Colette to place her hand on a stone pedestal. The ground started to rumble and the stone slab on the ground ahead of them opened to reveal stairs leading down.

"I guess I really am the chosen!" Colette exclaimed.

"I think that's been established by now," Genis replied.

The minute the was inside the cavernous ruin, monsters began to attack. A red orb-like creature cast a fire spell, and three fire-balls headed straight for Lloyd and Crystal. In unison the jumped away and dodged the fireballs. By the time Crystal unsheathed her sword, Kratos had already gotten right up to the orb and slashed through it with his sword. The creature fell defeated.

Kratos straightened up and turned to them. "Make sure you guys block spells if you can't avoid them. Let's continue."

Crystal nodded. Lloyd grumbled something that sounded like "know-it-all" before following Kratos deep into the cavern.

The group found their way into the seal room. The were immediately met by three fire beasts. They were unlike the other monsters in the cave, stronger and much more dangerous.

"Let's go!" Lloyd said running headfirst into the fray.

Crystal, Colette, and Kratos ran in after him. Lloyd and Kratos were already taking on the biggest beast, so Crystal aimed to keep one of the smaller ones busy. The beast she faced was an angry color of read and looked almost like a dinosaur of some sort. It roared, revealing a set of very pointy teeth.

"Well, come on then you," Crystal said to the beast, her sword held at the ready.

The beast charged her. She dodged to the right and eyed the beasts skin. It looked hard, but there were soft spots. She aimed her sword right for one of those spots and hit her mark. The beast howled in agony and whipped its head around to bite of her shoulder, but she was too quick. She used its back as leverage to flip herself over, aiming another fatal hit as she was upside-down traveling over the beast. It howled and fell, defeated.

Crystal landed lightly and felt her wounds tugging slightly. She was already feeling them re-opening, but when she checked to see how her new teammates were doing, she knew it wasn't time to rest yet. A fire spell had hit Raine and Kratos while they were casting healing spells. Colette had been knocked out and Genis was trying to cast water spells.

''Lloyd!'' Crystal yelled. ''Get the smaller one, protect Kratos and Raine until they heal us!''

''Okay!'' He yelled back.

Lloyd knocked the bigger beast over with a barrage of stabs and went to work on the smaller one. Crystal back-flipped over the bigger beast and brought her sword down into its back, barely missing the spikes it had along the middle of it's body. She felt one of the spikes graze her cheek. She heard rain yell, "_First Aid!" _and hoped that soon one of the others would come to assist. She kept doing flips and sword cuts but she was getting tired quickly and her wound was starting to slow her down. She flipped over the beast once more but it caught on to her technique and swatted her like a fly with its tail. She slammed into the wall and slid down it, landing painfully on her stomach. The beast rounded on her and opened its mouth, ready to unleash another fireball. She looked up and saw the fireball forming in the mouth of the scaly monster, then a blur of dark blue and auburn. The next thing she knew the fire beast was falling, dead and defeated. Kratos sheathed his sword.

''Are you alright?'' Kratos asked, kneeling next to the girl. His cheek was cut also and he had burns all over his body.

Crystal slowly pushed herself onto her hands and knees and coughed. "Well, I'm alive."

She gingerly stood up and watched as Colette prayed at the alter of the seal. There was a bright light and Remiel, the angel appeared. He gave Colette wings and told her where the next seal was. Crystal limped over to Colette.

''Crystal! Your wounds!'' She said her eyes widening.

''Wha…oh this,'' The brunette said seeing the crimson on her bandages. ''Don't worry, Colette it's fine.''

Raine seemed lost in thought, ''Hmmm…the seal of water…''

''It would be unwise to remain here any longer,'' said Kratos. ''Let us take our leave.''

''Yeah let's get out of here,'' Said Genis.

They made their way out of the temple, tired and injured. Colette took a few steps before she collapsed.

"We should get her back to the city, and get a doctor."

"Wait. It's best not to move her. The angel said the transformation wouldn't be without pain." Kratos said.

"Then let's set up camp for the night," Raine said.

Colette looked at Raine. "I'm sorry to be so much trouble…"

"Don't be sorry, you dork," Lloyd said to the blond.

The group set up camp for the night. Genis cooked some tofu curry for them and Raine took Crystal away from the other guys so that she could dress the brunette's wounds properly. When they got back to the others, Crystal saw Kratos sitting alone his shirt half unzipped. His wound were still untended but he seemed unconcerned

She turned to Raine. ''Professor, could I take some of those gels and bandages?''

''Of course.''

Raine handed over her satchel of medical supplies, and Crystal walked over to the auburn-haired swordsman.

''Kratos?''

He looked at her with boredom. ''Yes?''

''I see your wounds are still unattended.''

"It doesn't matter."

"I can tend to them."

''If you wish.''

Crystal kneeled down in front of him and began unpacking the bag of medicine. She got out the bottles of gel and bandages.

''Would you kindly remove your shirt?'' She asked.

Kratos complied, while Crystal put some water on a cloth. When his chest was bare she started cleaning all the messy half-dried wounds. The injuries were not a pretty sight but Crystal didn't flinch when she saw his many cuts and burns, or the scars from many a battle that covered the unscathed parts of his body. She finished cleaning off the dried blood and sand and started spreading gel onto a cloth. She pressed the cloth to his most serious wound. He blinked a few times but didn't react to the slight pain he felt. She continued pressing the gel onto all his wounds until they healed. When she started bandaging him up she heard a small snicker, and looked out of the corner of her eye for the source. She could see a blue outfit and sliver hair, and could only guess it was Genis making fun of her. She felt her face flush a little, decided to ignore it and spoke to Kratos.

''Thank you for saving me…again.''

''It was nothing.''

''Are your wounds feeling better?'' She asked.

''Yes. Thank you.''

Kratos looked at her. "Your cheek his cut."

She gave him a half smile. "So is yours."

"I told you to get a shield."

"And I told you it would get in the way. You see now why I said that, don't you?"

"I do. All those flips," he looked over at the bonfire. "You must be hard for enemies to pin down."

"Hard enough to survive anyway. My wounds were slowing me down though."

"You need to heal."

"I heal fast."

She was trying to make conversation mostly due to the fact that Crystal had suddenly realized that Kratos had quite a fine build of muscles, and the minute she thought that she started to blush. Despite her efforts her face was turning a delicate shade of red.

''Do you feel ill again?''

Crystal looked up and felt a warm hand on her forehead. Kratos was examining her again. She started to stutter.

''Uhh…I'm f-fine…''

''Perhaps you should rest soon,'' He said.

"Hey guys!" Genis called. "Dinners ready!"

Crystal got up and walked over to Genis and Lloyd, cursing herself for getting so nervous for no reason. Lloyd saw her approaching and called out to her.

''Hey, Crystal. Come sit with us.''

She smiled and sat on the grass next to Lloyd.

''Want some soup?'' Genis offered Crystal, ''It will replenish you strength.''

''Thanks Genis. What were to you two talking about?''

''Fighting actually,'' Lloyd said. ''You know you were pretty awesome today.''

''Me?'' She asked.

''Yeah. All those flips and slashes!" Lloyd exclaimed. "It was pretty cool!"

Crystal smiled. "Well, you did a good job protecting the others while they finished healing us."

"Awww, it was nothing," Lloyd said, scratching his head.

''For Lloyd, it's something,'' Genis said handing Crystal a bowl of soup.

''Hey!'' Lloyd said, smacking Genis in the head.

''Owwwww…''

Crystal laughed. The three spent the night talking and joking together. It made Crystal feel very normal, considering the strange circumstances that had brought her to this moment. After a day of fighting together, Genis and Lloyd seemed intent on integrating her into the group. The two boys obviously had a long standing friendship and Crystal would watch their conversation until one of them pulled her into it again. Eventually Raine told them to go to bed.

The next morning they got up at the crack of dawn, sleepy, but minimally healed. After a supply stop in Triet, crossed the desert and arrived at the Ossa trail.

''Halt!'' Called a voice.

They looked up the path to see a young woman. She was dressed in purple and pink, and had black hair tied up in a knot on her head.

''Is the Chosen of Mana among you?'' The woman asked.

Colette stepped forward, ''Yes, that's me.''

''Prepare to die!'' The woman lunged forward aiming a blow at Colette, and the small Chosen stumbled backwards in surprise, her foot knocking over a lever on the ground. Nobody realized what happened until the assassin fell into the trapdoor, and out of sight.

''Uh-oh…'' Everybody chimed at the same time.

''Oh no! what do I do?'' Said Colette peering into the dark void.

Lloyd was shaking from laughter, ''I feel sorry for her.''

''I hope she's okay,'' Colette said worried.

''Even if you calculate her maximum possible weight, and the depth and speed of her fall, It shouldn't have been fatal,'' Said Genis.

Lloyd looked confused. ''So…she's alive right?''

''Let us be on our way,'' Kratos said tonelessly. "It would be unwise to remain here."

They all went up the steep side of the mountain pass and down the other side. The entrance was in sight, when a voice called: "Stop!"

They turned to see the same women from before. "Now…as I said before…prepare to die!"

The assassin leaped into action and charged Colette. She swung for the blond with something sharp in her hands.

"Nope!" Crystal said, stepping in front of Colette with her sword in front of her. She blocked the sharp object which turned out to be a sword. The assassin leaped back, but Crystal followed. The assassin tried to attack with her cards but Crystal blocked the strike, skipped around her and karate-chopped the back of her neck with her hand. The assassin fell and Crystal walked back to her group. She turned to the assassin to address her. "There's six of us, and one of you. Leave us alone." She addressed her group. "Let's get going."

Lloyd and Genis caught up to Crystal and walked with her. Raine walked behind with Kratos. She looked at him. "Maybe you were right about trusting her. But I still think she's hiding something."

"As do I," Kratos said.


	5. Legends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales Of Symphonia**

Chapter Five: Legends

After they found a boat in Izoold, they arrived in Palmacosta, tired and slightly seasick. They arrived at the Palmacosta inn, and rested a bit before they began exploring the city.

Palmacosta was bright and sunny, but breezy and nowhere near as hot as Triet had been. They came upon the town square where City Hall, the Church of Martel and a few other buildings resided.

There was one building in particular that caught Genis' eye.

"Would you like to go take a look?" Raine asked, seeing the curiosity on Genis face.

He nodded and they followed him to the steps of the great building. An engraving over the door read: _Palmacosta Academy_.

Inside the great oak doors was a clean, well polished school. Steps leading to a second level were directly ahead of them. A small sign near the door told them that the cafeteria was to the right at the end of the hall. A smaller sign was taped to it and it said: **Help Wanted: Waitress**. Students walked past the group carrying bags and books and folders, all headed to class or to study.

"Hey, Genis, weren't you supposed to come here?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, yeah, I got a letter of recommendation-"

Genis was cut of by a drawling voice. "_You?_ Someone as short as you got a letter of recommendation? Yeah, right!"

Two students stood before them. The one who had spoken was blond with thick black glasses. The other had freckles and a blue hat that was hiding messy red curls.

"I had to take the entrance exam six times before I got in," The red-head said. "They wouldn't just let in someone like_ you_."

"Hey, that's not fair," Lloyd said, annoyed. "Genis is the smartest kid in the world. He can even do his times tables!"

Genis looked at Lloyd, incredulous. "What kind of a low bar is that?"

"It's a high bar for Lloyd," Raine sighed.

"He's not the brightest bulb, is he?" Crystal said.

"So it would seem..." Kratos agreed.

The blonde boy laughed. "Birds of a feather fly together. I bet this is the same case."

"Genis could beat you any day!" Lloyd said.

"Oh yeah? Then how about we test against each other to see who's better?"

Genis looked at his friend. "Lloyd-"

"He can do it!" Lloyd said, confident.

"But Lloyd-"

"Genis, you know you can take this guy right?"

Genis thought for a moment, and then he nodded. "All right. I'll do it."

"Good," The blond boy said. "My name's Mighty. Come up to Classroom 2, in an hour."

"Okay," Genis agreed. He watched the two boys walk back upstairs before turning to Raine. "I haven't been studying recently so..."

Raine nodded. "It would be a good idea to do some brushing up. Let's borrow an empty classroom."

They went upstairs and peered into the windows of the first classroom. It appeared to be empty, so they went inside and Raine set up for the short lesson.

They covered math, science, and language. There were still a few minutes to spare so Raine decided to cover an old world legend before they finished.

"Now..." Raine said, "Who knows the legend of Rinoa? Lloyd?"

"She was...uh…the queen of something…" He mumbled, uncertainly.

"Honestly Lloyd, have you ever learned anything? Genis, you tell the story."

Genis stood up. "Yes Raine. Rinoa was from the world known as _Veluna._ The planet Veluna was founded by two friends named, Rinoa, and Midina. They built a whole society for the sole purpose of protecting our world, Darris-Karlan, and the rest of the universe. But when it came to deciding the leader of the newly formed planet, the people sided with Midina saying that Rinoa was too cold-hearted in her ways."

"That's correct. Now Colette, will you continue the story?"

"Yes professor," Colette said, standing as well.

"After Midina was announced the new Queen of the planet, Rinoa got mad and began causing trouble in the newly formed land. She was eventually, banished and came down to earth. She met a great Mage, whom was on the side of one of the two opposing forces of the great Karlan war. She tricked the Mage into creating the Magitechnology which sparked the war. She told the Mage that she could win the war if he taught her his magic secrets. After Mithos put a stop to the war Rinoa fled with some of the Mage's dark arts books and went back to Veluna. Then she…she uh…"

"Is something wrong Colette?" Raine asked.

"I'm sorry; I don't remember what comes next."

"Professor Sage?" Crystal said, standing up. "I know the rest of the story."

Raine looked at her with some surprise. "You do? Well then why don't you finish the story?"

"I'd love to," Crystal smiled and then began.

"Rinoa went back to Veluna and used her new found powers to spread a plague that infected the land. Plants withered and died, dark fog engulfed the world, and the people all fell into incurable comas. Once there was no one else alive, Rinoa confronted Midina head-on. She used her dark arts to try and kill the queen. But Midina also had great powers. She had a mastery over the power of light, which no one could ever hope to defeat. Midina used her powers to open the gates of heaven and hell, and Rinoa was pulled in. As Rinoa disappeared she yelled to Midina 'I will escape one day, and take my revenge on the next of your descendants that inherits you wretched light!' With that she disappeared, never to be seen again."

There was a stunned silence echoing throughout the room. Crystal looked around and saw everyone staring at her. Perhaps, it was the strange expression on her face, a mix of bitterness and grim satisfaction. Whatever it was Raine had the good sense to break the silence.

"Very good Crystal. But I'm surprised that you knew the story so well. Where did you hear of it?"

"I-In my village. The legend was passed down for years so I…heard it there." Crystal was hoping Raine didn't notice the quiver in her voice. The professor raised an eyebrow but let it go nevertheless.

"Well any questions? Lloyd?"

"Is that a legend?" Lloyd asked. "Or is Rinoa a real person?"

"I'm sure there are many debates about that, but it seems unlikely that there is another world that watches over us besides Cruxis."

"I've heard many legends concerning the war that have a woman from a faraway land as the spark that started it" Kratos said from the corner, where he took to sitting and watching the others.

"Anyway it's never been confirmed to be true. To continue…" Raine went on pulling out a few textbooks, "The history of the great Karlan war is…''

Crystal couldn't hear Raine, for she was to busy thinking about her past. Every time she heard that story, images flashed through her mind…her mother on the floor…the empty look in her sister's eyes…a single blue lily…a man with blue hair…crimson blood everywhere…These images haunted her dreams every night.

"Alright, it's time," Raine said, looking at the clock. "Let's go."


	6. ShowOff

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.**

Chapter Six: Show-Off

"That was awesome, Genis!" Lloyd cheered. "I'm kinda glad you didn't want to stay here for school though..."

"Of course I did. You think I could just sit in a classroom with you all out saving the world? You're so stupid Lloyd."

They walked out of the classroom, Genis walking a bit taller than he did before, obviously pleased with himself. He had scored a perfect 400/400 on his test thus, beating Mighty and teaching him a few manners.

Lloyd looked discouraged. "I am not that stupid!"

Crystal laughed.

"Hey, is anyone else a little...hungry?" Lloyd asked.

"It is about time to eat...however..." Raine looked at the small pouch where she kept the money. "We're running low on funds, and we went through the last of our food."

"So what do we do?" Lloyd asked.

Crystal had an idea. She turned to the others. "Is there any chance you guys could go see the rest of the city without me?"

"What are you going to do?" Genis asked.

"I had an idea. Don't bother me with the details now, just come to the cafeteria when you've finished looking around okay? Stock up on gels and stuff, go see what you can find out about the next seal, and come back later, okay?"

"Crystal, what-" Raine began.

"I'll see you all later," Crystal called over her shoulder, for she was already at the stairs and a moment later, she was out of sight.

"What's with her?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm not sure, but she's gone now," Raine sighed. "Come on, we'll look around the cit and go meet general Dorr."

Crystal hopped down the steps to the first floor and walked down the long hallway, all the way to the end. She entered the cafeteria.

It was a lively place, filled with students eating and talking or studying on their own. The scents of tea, and noodles wafted from the kitchen, and two hurried waitresses dashed about the room, taking orders and delivering food from one table to another.

Crystal walked up to one of the waitresses. "Excuse me, where's the manager?"

The waitress pointed to the back counter, where a man with a red and white hat was trying to be a waiter himself, but seemed to be having trouble with it.

"Excuse me," Crystal said to the man. "I'm looking to make some money but I'm afraid I can only work for a day or so. Is that possible?"

The man looked at her like she was Martel, coming to save him. "A day would be perfect, young lady! I've burned my hand helping my staff and I've had no chance to go see a doctor. I just need extra hands for a day and then I'll be fine. Can you start now?"

"I was hoping you'd say that. My companions and I are on a journey, but we're a bit low on food and money. If they came here in a little while to eat, could you take it out of my paycheck?"

"Yes, yes, of course, of course," The manager said, absolutely gleeful at being able to escape. "Here's an apron. Sara, the waitress with green hair; is in charge while I'm gone. Good luck, young lady!"

With that he was gone.

Crystal smiled to herself. Her companions had already done so much for her, she was glad to be able to do this for them.

"So, why did Crystal want us to meet her back here?" Lloyd wondered.

They group had just reentered the building after a very enlightening walk around the city. Their next destination would be Honiska Peak, where they hoped to recover a book telling them where the seals would be. The governor, General Dorr; mistakenly gave the book to a group of travelers pretending to be the Chosen's group. His assistant Neil heard one of the fakers say that they should head of to Honiska Peak. So all they needed now was a bit of food money and they would be ready to head out.

"Mmm…it's smells good," Lloyd said as he opened the door to the cafeteria.

The group walked over to an empty table and sat down. A waitress came up to them with a tray of ice water.

"Here, you go. What would you like to order?"

Lloyd looked up at the waitress and gasped. "Crystal?"

Crystal winked and gave a little salute. "Yep! I got a job."

"A job?" Kratos asked. "Won't you have to maintain a job for more than a day?"

"No worries. The manager said I could just work for the day and get a paycheck later. He also told me that my friends could order what they'd like and he'll deduct it. So you guys can eat now."

"That's great!" Lloyd cheered.

"I must say, you've certainly helped out," Raine said.

"Glad to be of service." Crystal whipped out a notebook and smiled. "What can I get you?"

They all ordered and Crystal walked back to the kitchen. Kratos watched her go and almost felt the ghost of a smile playing at his lips.

"So, what do we do after this?" Lloyd asked. "Head out to Honiska Peak?"

Raine nodded. "We're better off if we can find that book instead of going by Remile's clues."

"I can't believe those fakers took the book," Lloyd grumbled.

"I can't believe Dorr just gave it to them," Genis added.

Crystal arrived with a tray of food. "Here you go guys! Where are you headed after this?"

"Honiska peak," Raine said. "It's fairly close, we should be back before nightfall. We need to go find the Book of Regeneration." In answer to Crystal's quizzical look she added, "we'll catch you up on details later."

Crystal nodded. "Alright. I gotta work until the end of the day, so I'll see you guys when you get back. Be careful out there!"

Crystal went back to work, and when her companions stood up to leave, they all waved and said thanks before heading out. Even Kratos gave her a small wave. As Crystal continued working she felt a little happy.

The customers Crystal served were mainly students who were pleasant with a few exceptions. The ones that were bent over textbooks were a little more snappish about how fast they were being served, but Crystal decided not to care. She just went about her job, serving food, taking orders, hearing little but the noise of the restaurant and a rhythmic banging in the square outside. By the end of the day, the manager was back and payed her great fully. She bowed in thanks and was putting on her coat when she suddenly heard a commotion in the square. People were running into the restaurant for shelter.

"What's going on?" Crystal asked a women who had just run inside, holding her baby close.

"The Desians are invading! They're setting up a public execution outside."

"What? What about Palamcosta's militia?"

"They're all out on a training mission right now, and Dorr left to join them a few hours ago!"

Suddenly Crystal realized what the sound of the banging she heard when she was working was. She fought her way through the crowds entering the academy building and made it outside. The sky was growing darker as the sun was setting and it cast a glow on the scene before her.

A tall wooden execution stand had been set in in the square. Atop the platform with a rope around her neck was a woman Crystal recognized from the town's item shop. Her feet were on a trapdoor that would fall away as soon as the order was given. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be whispering a soft prayer. Two Desians stood on either side of her. Civilians stood around the square watching in horror.

"Oh no!" Crystal looked towards the voice to see Colette had entered the square with the rest of the group behind her.

Crystal ran towards them. "Guys!"

"What's happening?" Lloyd asked.

Crystal stopped by his side. "An execution…"

"No! You can't do this!" A civilian man cried.

"Silence, vermin!" one of the Desians said. "This woman refused to provide us with supplies. Even though we exceeded our death-count quota for the year we received permission to execute this inferior being. Now silence all! Lord Magnius approaches!"

A muscle-bound man with flaming hair walked up the execution stand, surrounded by guards.

Crystal felt someone rush past her. A girl with a brown pony-tail ran forward. "Mom!"

A Desian turned and marched towards her, his whip held ready for use.

Lloyd jumped forward. "Stop right there! _Demon Fang!"_

A blade of mana sailed across the concrete to meet the Desian. The whip-master fell with a groan. Lloyd began walking towards him.

"Lloyd stop," Raine said, standing front of the swordsman. "Do you want this city to become the next Iselia?"

"It's not the same! They don't have a none-aggression treaty!" Lloyd looked at the frightened people in the square. "How can we regenerate the world if we can't even save the people in front of us?"

Colette skipped to his side. "Lloyd's right! I won't just stand here and let this happen!"

"Nor I," Crystal said, standing beside them.

Magnius examined Lloyd. "Ah. So you're the boy with the Exphere." He laughed. "Ha! This is perfect! After I get that Exphere, I'll move up. Get them!"

Two Desian magic-users cast a spell and fireballs streaked towards Lloyd and Colette.

"No way," Genis said and he dashed in front of them. _"Force Field!"_

The fireballs his magic shield and dissipated harmlessly. Genis looked smug. "Amateurs."

"You worthless idiots!" Magnius cried in anger. He gestured to the stand. "Hang her!"

The trapdoor fell out from under the woman's feet. She gasped and gripped the rope around her neck as her feet flailed aimlessly.

"No!" Colette cried. She twirled on the spot and sent her ring to the rope holding the woman up. It cut straight through and the woman fell to the ground.

Magnius looked like he was about to charge towards her but he was too slow. Kratos ran towards him before anyone had noticed him move and slashed Magnius in the shoulder blade. The Desian boss stumbled backwards and fell to his knees. The guards encircled him. "No! Protect Lord Magnius!"

Kratos looked back at Raine. "Let us respect the wish of the chosen."

"Do you all realize what you're doing?" Raine asked skeptically. "If you defy the Desians, this city might get attacked."

Lloyd nodded. "I know what I'm doing. I won't repeat the same mistake again. I'll destroy them all." His voice rang out. "THE ENTIRE RANCH!"

"Lloyd, that's insanity," Raine said.

"They're already after me and Colette. Besides…" He looked at Colette. "We have the chosen on our side. The savior who will regenerate the world. Right, Colette?"

"Yep!" She said happily.

The professor sighed. "I give up, you're all hopeless…"

"C'mon, Raine, did you expect anything else?" Crystal asked. "You can sit this one out though, if you want."

"No, I'll help. I'd worry about you otherwise."

Magnius looked infuriated. "I'll leave them to you. Get rid of them!"

The Desian leader disappeared and the other Desians left behind attacked.

A whip master charged for Crystal. She drew her sword, ready to defend but there was no need. In a flurry of dark blue and Auburn, Kratos was in front of her, protecting her once again.

The whip wrapped itself around Kratos sword. He gripped his blade and pulled it back, dragging the Desian with it. He kicked the Desian in the stomach and knocked the back of his neck with the metal hilt of his sword. The Desian fell unconscious.

Another Desian tried to attack Crystal from behind. She sensed him at the last moment and blocked his short sword with her blade. Kratos moved swiftly around her and slashed the enemy.

Crystal narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing? I can take care of myself y'know."

Kratos blocked an oncoming fireball. _"Guardian!" _He brushed himself off and addressed her. "You shouldn't strain yourself so much. Healing spells won't work on you and gels only do so much. You are still injured."

"Ha!" Crystal laughed as her eyes scanned the battle-field. She saw a third Desian coming up behind Kratos and placed a hand on Kratos shoulder. She pushed down on his shoulder and jumped into a flip. In an upside-down position she slashed the attacking Desian with her sword. Then she lightly landed beside his fallen body. She flipped her hair back and smirked at Kratos. "Worry about yourself."

Kratos turned his back to her and gave a small smile. "Humph…show-off."


	7. The Palmacosta Ranch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.**

Chapter Seven: The Palmacosta Ranch

The Desians were defeated and the woman who had nearly been executed was saved. The woman, Coco, and her daughter, Chocolat; brought the group back to their house where they provided them with all the items they needed as a thank you. Chocolate was very grateful and even kissed Lloyd on the cheek. He went a bit pink, but smiled at her warmly. They walked down to the avenue with her, she bade them goodbye, and walked off to fulfill her job as a tour guide.

"She's nice," Lloyd said.

"Well, she certainly seemed to like you," Genis teased.

"Shut up Genis!"

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me! I was just saying!"

"She is very nice," Colette said, smiling. "Working for the church and helping people."

"It makes sense after what her mom told us about Chocolate's grandmother being taken away to a ranch," Raine said. "Someone with an incident like that in their life must have a lot of heartache. But she turned it to strength."

"I'm glad for it," Crystal said. "It makes the world seem like it has more hope."

Kratos nodded. "Indeed. Turning one's weakness to strength is most admirable. Sometimes it is through hardship that we find our hidden abilities."

After they rested for the night in the Palmacosta Inn, the group was on its way back to the House of Salvation to continue the journey. They had reached it and took a few steps towards the house when a voice called behind them.

"Chosen, please wait!"

Colette stopped and turned around, as did the others. An armored guard stood before them. He wore the same armor as the Palmacosta guards. "I have a message from Dorr. He is about to launch an attack on the Palmacosta ranch and would like your help rescuing a tour guide who got kidnapped."

"Who is the tour guide?"

"Her name is Chocolat."

"Chocolat?" Lloyd exclaimed.

Raine looked away. "Oh no…"

Colette turned to Lloyd. "We have to help them."

Lloyd nodded.

"Thank you," The guard said. "Niel, Dorr's right hand man will give you the details at the ranch."

They group headed to to Palmacosta ranch. Lloyd was fuming and the others were tense.

"That Magnius is a Barbarian," Genis said quietly.

"I'll make him pay!" Lloyd said.

Kratos looked over at him. "Even a brute like Magnius is a human being. Taking him out means taking a life. You must be willing to bear that responsibility."

Lloyd looked down. "You're right. I get excited a little too easily."

"You're still young," Crystal said. "These are things everyone has to realize as they go. That isn't a crime."

Lloyd smiled a little. "You guys are right. Thanks."

The Ranch came into view little by little through the wooded area it was shrouded in. As they go closer Crystal could see a chain link fence. The sound of whips cracking and commanding voices reached her ears. She looked at Lloyd.

"This is…a human ranch?" she asked.

He nodded grimly. "Yeah…Genis and I saw the Iselia one. But I had no idea there were others just like it…"

"Lloyd," Genis said. "I don't want more victims like Marble…."

"I agree. Let's take care of this," he said.

Crystal heard a rustle behind her and turned to see a blue-haired boy in caramel-colored clothes. "Who are you?"

"I am Neil. Chosen, please wait, I must tell you something. I want you all to just go ahead and leave the Palmacosta region?"

"Wait!" genius said. "What about Chocolat? Aren't we supposed to save her?"

Neil looked grim. "That's…"

"So it's a trap," Kratos said.

Crystal turned to him. "What?"

"I was wondering why the Desians just left Palamacosta, a city with an army, alone all this time. Normally, they would dominate a city like that."

"So either Palmacosta is no real threat," Raine added. "Or they are beneficial to the ranch."

Neil nodded. "It's Dorr. He is working with them. I don't know why but for your safety you must leave, Chosen."

"It seems that would be the best choice," Kratos said.

"No!" Colette objected. "I can't ignore this. Regenerating the world and saving people are not exclusive to each other."

"Colette the choice of what to do is yours," Raine said. "You are the Chosen One."

"What happened to Dorr?" Lloyd asked Neil.

The blue-haired man looked sad. "I am afraid he was also betrayed. He's gone."

"It just gets worse…" Crystal said. "So what do we do now?"

Lloyd looked determined. "We go in there and save the captives and Chocolat."

"I'll help," Neil said. "I've got the passcode for the back entrance. I took it from Dorr's desk."

They all went around the edges of the base until the found the back entrance, which was left unguarded.

"These Desians aren't terribly bright, are they?" Crystal said.

Neil punched in the passcode and they got inside. The corridor was deserted but as soon as they turned the first corner attackers were waiting for them.

Lloyd drew his sword. "Let's go!"

They fought their way through the base, making sure no one who saw them remained conscious. They finally came upon the room that all the captives were held in. Each cell had a clear glass wall with a metal frame. Raine poked around, looking for the control panel that would open the glass doors. When she found it she motioned for Lloyd to come over. He slashed the control panel three times before it was compliantly destroyed and the cells opened. The people wandered out of their cells unsure if they were really free.

"Don't be scared," Lloyd said. "We're here to free you."

Raine turned to Neil. "Will you help them to safety? We will find a way to open an escape route and find Chocolat."

He nodded. "Of course, leave it to me. See you later." He turned to the prisoners. "Okay everyone, my name is Neil! I know this is sudden but please just stay calm and follow me!"

He led them back the way the Chosen's group had come. Crystal watched them go before turning her attention to the exit on the opposite side of the room, further into the base. "Onward then?"

They all continued further into the base, maneuvering the strange teleportation platforms that created a maze. With Raine's help, Crystal worked out a system where they could mark which portals led to dead ends and which kept them moving higher in the floors. Eventually they found themselves in the core of the base; they were in the control room. They were not alone however.

"So…the forsaken Chosen and her band of misfits have arrived."

Kratos looked surprised. "Forsaken?"

"Chocolat!" Genis cried.

Crystal looked to her side and saw the young tour guide, guarded by two Desians.

"Lloyd, Chosen!" she called in glee. "Dorr sent you to save me, right?"

"That's not going to happen," Magnius said. "See? Your plan is falling apart." He motioned to a monitor showing Neil leading the captives towards an exit. Before they could reach it the door shut. They tried to go another way but all the other gates shut down.

"No!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Trapped like the rats they are. Maybe I should remove their Expheres and let them turn into monsters?" Magnius said with a sickening grin. "Then I suppose you'd have to kill them. Just like that old women. Just like Marble."

"What?" Chocolat said, taken aback. "Grandma? You don't mean?"

"That's right, little Chocolat," Magnius said mockingly. "Your poor grandmother turned into a monster. And Lloyd is the one who killed her."

Lloyd's expression was pained. Genis took a step towards Chocolat, a pleading look on his face. "Chocolat, it wasn't like that. We tried to save her! But…we couldn't."

"No! Get away from me!" she spat.

"Take her away," Magnius said with a wave.

The Desians grabbed the girl and led her towards the portal on the floor. Lloyd tried to stop them, but she rounded on him. "Leave me alone! I'd rather die than be saved by Grandma's murderer!"

Lloyd took a step back and she was gone. Magnius started to laugh and then stepped off of his chair.

"Time to take care of you vermin!" He said drawing his sword. He took a mighty swing and the group scattered into a battle position. Raine and Genis started casting spells, Colette started chanting an angel spell and the three swordsman surrounded him and took turns attacking and covering. His huge sword and his wide swings made him a tough opponent. Lloyd attacked him with a barrage of stabs but Magnius knocked him away like a fly, and then slammed his sword into the ground, sending a spray of stones at Crystal and Kratos. She leapt out of the way, but a few stones hit her leg and her already fragile and healing ribcage. Kratos got a few good hits in, but not without taking damage, but that gave Lloyd the opportunity to hit Magnius harder. Crystal joined in by Magnius' guard was tough to break. Then the spells poured in.

_"First aid!"_ Raine yelled. Lloyd's wounds stopped bleeding.

_"Icicle!"_ Genis yelled. An Icicle bigger than Magnius appeared below his feet and speared him, breaking his guard. The three swordsman attacked from all sides, slashing again and again until finally, the Desian leader fell.

"H-how…?" he groaned, his cheek resting on the ground. "A superior half-elf such as me…losing to the likes of you?"

"It's because you are a fool Maginus," Kratos said. "Cruxis has accepted Colette as the Chosen of Regeneration."

Magnius looked up, his brow furrowed in either pain or confusion. "Then…I was deceived…" he went silent.

Raine walked over to the control panel. She typed at the computer, first opening the doors to free the prisoners, then programming a code. She looked up at them. "It's going to self-destruct in ten minutes. Let's go."

The group headed out of the room via the portal. Crystal stopped and looked back at Magnius. Then she saw something flicker on one of the monitors.

"Let's go," Kratos said, standing at the portal waiting for her. She joined him and as she stepped onto the portal she thought she heard a small laugh. Before she could look back, she was teleported out of the control room.


	8. Rage

**Hi guys, thank you for staying tuned to my story. I also want to thank my first reviewer, I'm glad someone who had seen the story before is reading it once again!**

**I will try to update as frequently as possible, especially until I get caught up to where I left off last time. **

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.**

Chapter Eight: Rage

Just outside of the destroyed ranch the group stopped to catch their breath.

''Man…'' Lloyd sighed, ''That was dangerous''

''Well at least there's nothing left of it now,'' said Crystal panting slightly from running so much.

Genis rubbed his head. ''Where do we go now?''

''We must find the seal of water. It should be somewhere nearby,'' said Raine.

"But where should we look now?" Crystal asked.

"What about the Theoda Geyser? Isn't it near here?" Genis asked.

Raine looked somewhat reluctant. "Well…I suppose it couldn't hurt to check. We can rest at the Theoda docks; they should be close to this location."

Colette was very silent, and she had a worried look on her face.

''What's the matter Colette?'' Lloyd asked.

She tilted her head. ''I hear footsteps of someone nearby.''

Kratos placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. ''Everyone get behind me and Lloyd.''

They did as they were told and the person approached. Crystal couldn't see anything, but she noticed Kratos stiffen up in front of her.

"What?" he said to himself.

''You…! From the desert base!'' Lloyd said.

''Well, well, Lloyd Irving,'' said the voice, sending chills down Crystal's spine. She knew that voice all too well, a voice she couldn't forget if she tried. She walked around Kratos, and saw the blue-haired, Yuan standing before her. He regarded her with a look of surprise. She could feel the rage building inside of her, and before she could think, she lunged at him.

Yuan fell to the ground, battling Crystal off of him without success. She punched and scratched him mercilessly until he drew a knife and began slashing it through the air in front of her. She leaped back as if he were suddenly made of fire, and had burned her. She was about to lunge again, but Lloyd and Kratos had the good sense to grab hold and restrain her.

''Get off me! Let go!'' she growled, but the two guys were too strong.

Yuan gingerly got up.

''Why don't you put a leash on your kitten?'' He said nursing a bloody mouth.

Crystal let out a yell of anger, still struggling. ''I'll kill you!''

''What the hell are you doing here?'' Lloyd asked not even daring to slacken his grip on Crystal.

''I have no need to explain myself to you.'' He sneered.

''Then leave.'' Kratos said.

''Alright. I'll leave you alone this time Lloyd. But don't forget, next time I will get you.''

''Just try it,'' Lloyd said with an air of arrogance.

Yuan walked away with Crystal yelling after him.

"Dammit! Get back here!"

"Crystal, calm down!" Kratos shouted.

The whole group stiffened. They had never heard Kratos raise his voice before.

Crystal glared at him. "Let. Me. Go."

''I will not. You're way too unstable, and you're injured,'' he said now using both hands to restrain her, and signaling Lloyd to let go of her. Kratos saw the look in the girl's eyes. It was that animal look. The look he saw when she first woke up in Triet. Something was strange about her and he still didn't know what. The auburn-haired man turned to the group.

''Please continue walking ahead. I wish to discuss something with Crystal.''

Hearing him shout for the first time made them think they shouldn't ask questions. Once they were ahead a good distance, Kratos and Crystal walked behind them, Crystal still being held back by him.

''Are you going to tell me what that was about?'' He asked quietly.

''Are you going to let me go?''

He threw her down, and before she could move his blade was at her throat.

"Who are you, Crystal? _Answer me_," he said, his voice dangerous.

She glared up at him. "You heard my story."

''Your story is iffy at best. We still know nothing about you. I agreed to let you come with us provided we could trust you. If you don't tell me who you are right now, I suggest you take your leave.''

"I really don't see what you're so worked up about. Knowing who I am and trusting me are two different things. I thought you were starting to trust me, but judging by the way your sword is in my face, I guess I was wrong."

"I have a job to do and if you're an enemy, you're in the way.''

Kratos watched as Crystal's eyes flared at the accusation. Then she lowered her gaze.

''Maybe I will take my leave…''

She could feel Kratos' grip on his blade lower slightly. That was the only inch she needed.

The brunette slid out from under his blade and drew her own. She stood up in a battle ready stance, watching the look on Kratos' face. He seemed unconcerned, and she could see something like amusement dance in his garnet eyes. She lunged for him, and steel clashed with steel in a battle of pure strength. He pushed her back, but she parried around and aimed for his side. He spun around and blocked it. A series of hits followed, like a dance of blades, neither one giving the other more than two steps forward or back.

With each blow Crystal could feel her wounds pulling themselves apart. She had already over-exerted herself in the battle with Magnius, and fighting Kratos was far more difficult than any enemy they encountered throughout the journey. She was almost positive she had begun to bleed again, but she didn't dare show any weakness.

Kratos knocked her down again, but she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him down with her. He pinned her down, about to bring his sword to her again. She slipped out from under him and knocked him over.

He turned to stand up, but he saw the glinting silver of the blade now at his throat.

He tried not to smile slightly as he realized his defeat.

"Not bad," he said.

"I…told you…I'm good at…fighting…"

Crystal swayed on the spot and collapsed, her blade slipping out of her hand. In one smooth move Kratos knocked the blade aside, and opened his arms, allowing her to fall into him. He turned her over to see her lips turning blue, and the blood draining out of her face. Half of her vest had turned purple and was shining and wet. He moved his hand under her shirt and lifted it to see the bandages were soaked with blood, as if she'd been bleeding for an hour.

_She's going to die…_

The words echoed in his head. He grabbed her and ran after the rest of the group. He found Lloyd and genius sitting outside the house of the Theoda Docks. He skidded to a halt in front of them.

"Where is…Raine?" Kratos said panting.

"She and Colette left saying there was something they-What happened to her?" Lloyd said noticing Crystal.

Kratos didn't stop to answer the question. He quickly spoke to the woman at the front desk inside the house, gave her some gald and without another word he was up the stairs.

The small room was empty except for a bunk bed, a chair and a table with a lamp. Kratos placed Crystal in the lower bunk, and began getting supplies out of his satchel. He removed Crystal's bloody clothing and began cleaning and dressing her wounds. He noticed very little except her shallow breathing and the bleeding.

After a lot of cleaning, pressing, and gels, Crystal's bandages were finally staying white. Kratos sighed and sat down on the floor. He leaned against the bed-post near her head and closed his eyes, listening to the silence of the room and the young girl's breath which was returning to being rhythmic and quiet.

The door creaked open and Kratos opened his eyes. Raine poked her head in.

"Everything okay? Genis and Lloyd told me Crystal fainted," she said.

Kratos nodded with apparent exhaustion. "She heals fast, but enemies attack her faster."

Raine leaned against the doorframe speaking quietly. "It doesn't help that healing spells don't work on her. And I still haven't the foggiest idea why."

"Neither have I."

"Well, the others have gotten rooms. We'll rest here tonight and go search for the water seal tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Wait, am I sleeping in here?" He asked.

"Well the other rooms are taken and the top bunk in here appears to be free, so I suppose so," she said matter-of-factly. "Do you object?"

He sighed. "Not really. It doesn't matter."

"Good. Then, goodnight."

Raine shut the door behind her. Kratos sighed and stood up. He took off his cape and his shirt and went in the bathroom to take a shower. He returned to the room and put on a fresh tank top. There was a groan from the bunk.

"What…what happened?" Crystal said clutching her head.

"You fainted, I took care of you. _Again."_ Said Kratos putting great emphasis on the last word.

"Oh damn it. Don't tell me you carried me here."

"Does it look like we're in a forest?" He asked, turning to her.

Crystal blushed slightly. ''Well excuse me; I didn't know mercenaries help their enemies.''

''Humph…''

She started to sit up but then realized she was only in her undergarments. She snatched up the blanket to cover herself. "Don't tell me you…"

"I apologize for that, but Raine wasn't around and the alternative was that you bleed to death," he said, looking away from her. "It's not like I noticed anything anyway. I was pre-occupied with your wounds," he added.

''Why didn't you just leave me there?'' She asked.

Kratos eyes followed along the floor, up the bed, and came to rest on her face. Two golden eyes were glaring at him. "You couldn't expect me to leave you there. You were about to die."

Crystal stayed silent for a few moments. Then she spoke again.

''Do you honestly think I'm an enemy? I've had plenty of chances to kill Colette. I could have taken that chance and run. Yet, here I am apparently injured, _mainly _from my fighting for you guys, not against you."

''It's not that I think you're an enemy. I just don't know if I can trust you,'' He said simply.

''What's the difference?'' She asked, irritated.

''I can tell you're not an enemy. But I know you are not being truthful,'' he said crossing his arms.

''So, you attacked me?''

''I decided to test you. You beat me but didn't fight to kill. Besides that you got angry at the thought of me thinking you're a traitor.''

''You…you…what?'' She sputtered. ''You stuck a sword in my face, to see if I was serious?''

''Yes I did,'' He said with boredom.

Crystal felt anger well up inside her but she controlled it.

''So what, I'm allowed to stay now?'' she asked tonelessly.

''Yes I would say you are.''

''Well thank you very much. Now tell me, where are we?"

"The Theoda Docks. We are staying here tonight. That's your bed," He said nodding to where she was seated.

"Then leave, I wish to dress and get ready for tomorrow. Goodnight."

Kratos walked over to his bag and pulled out one of his shirts. "You should wash your clothes before tomorrow. They're full of blood. You can wear this in the meantime."

He threw the shirt at her and she caught it. Then he gathered his bag and clothes. Without another word Kratos left the room. Crystal glared at the door long after it shut behind him.

_"..Huff…huff…huff.."_

_They were gaining on them, but his hand wouldn't loosen on hers as he dragged her along. They finally reached it. He threw her inside and started punching buttons._

_"Be safe!" He yelled._

_"No!" She cried but he was gone as the sound of an explosion reached her ears._

"No!" Crystal cried sitting bolt upright.

She looked around, breathing hard. There were no enemies around her, just the rough wooden room at the Theoda Docks. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Her brow was sweaty. She threw off the covers and went in the bathroom to take a shower.

The group walked out to the docks to find their transportation to the docks was not what they expected.

"It's a…washtub?" Lloyd said with confusion.

"Yeah, it's a washtub," Crystal said.

"Uh, you guys go ahead, I'll stay here," Raine said with hesitation.

"Come one professor, it'll be fun!"

Colette took Raine's arm who exclaimed in apparent distress. "Ahh!"

The whole group looked at her silently. Lloyd spoke. "Are you...afraid of water?"

"No!" Raine protested and she marched into one of the washtubs. "This should be fun. Well, come on!"

Lloyd shrugged and got in a second washtub, followed by Genis.

Colette stepped into a third and called back. "Crystal, come in mine!"

"Sure, Colette. As long as it's not some sort of…" Crystal looked back at Kratos. "…problem."

She got in the washtub with the little blonde, a highly annoyed look covering her face. Kratos sighed a little and got into Raine's washtub.

Maneuvering the washtubs was awkward at best. Colette and Crystal rowed from each side, trying to stay in synch so that they could sail in a straight line. Genis and Lloyd were particularly noisy and somehow kept getting water in their boat. After what felt like a particularly long twenty minutes, they reached the Theoda Geyser. Lloyd and Kratos docked first and helped the others step out of their tubs.

"That was a…rare experience," Kratos remarked.

The Geyser was quite large and erupted every fifteen minutes. Steam poured off of the long pillar of water. As the group stood behind the tourists and gazed at the Geyser, Colette glanced over at something. She walked over to a sign a little ways away, and the group followed her. Behind the sign stood a pedestal with a smooth dark stone and a symbol.

"Hey…that's my family's crest," Colette said, looking at the pedestal. She placed her hand on the stone. There was a rumbling and in the cliff behind the Geyser a cave entrance opened up.

"Wow!" Colette exclaimed walking forward to get a better look. As her feet reached the edge, a pathway of light stretched from the cave entrance to her feet.

"Well, that was easy," Crystal said.

Maneuvering the cavern of the water seal wasn't very complicated, and soon the group found themselves in the seal room faced with their next enemy. A large creature with mermaid-like body guarded the seal and tried to wash away the group with numerous water spells. Between the spell-casters and the swordsman, it was easy enough to keep the creature preoccupied, and soon it fell. Colette prayed at the alter and Remiel appeared.

"I will grant you more angelic powers," Remiel said. Colette was wrapped in rainbow ribbons of light for a moment. He continued. "The next seal lies north, in a land that gazes upon the end."

The angel disappeared, and the group gathered their thoughts on his words before they left.

As they exited the cavern, Colette collapsed. Lloyd ran to her side. "Professor! It's happening again!"

"Oh no…we must let her rest until this phenomena-I'll call it Angel Toxicosis-has passed."

Kratos put his bag down a little ways away. "Time to set up camp then."

Lloyd carried Colette over to their camp spot and Genis and Crystal set to work creating a bonfire. Raine spent some time making sure Colette was comfortable before doing her rounds healing each of the members. When Raine finally came over to Crystal to check on her wounds she said: "I'm sorry about last night, by the way."

Crystal raised her eyebrows. "Sorry for what?"

"You and Kratos having to share a room. I hope you weren't uncomfortable with it. I would have asked you, but you were unconscious and apparently wounded again when I visited your room last night."

Crystal looked at her with confusion. "We didn't share a room. He told me it was my room and then left."

"Really?" Raine said looking up from Crystal's rib which she was re-bandaging. "That may explain why I saw him outside so early this morning then."

A realization tinged with embarrassment dawned on Crystal and she shot a glance over at Kratos. "Oh shoot…"


	9. The Only Reason

**Hello everyone. Thanks to your support, this story received over 200 hits very first week. Let's keep it up! And reviews are always appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia**

Chapter Nine: The Only Reason

The next day the group when through Honiska peak and headed towards Asgaurd: the Ruin City. No one had asked Crystal about her confrontation with the blue-haired man but it became apparent that something happened after they left her and Kratos alone. Neither Crystal nor Kratos would speak to the other unless _absolutely _ course it wasn't as unusual for Kratos, but Crystal was another story. She usually talked with Lloyd or Raine or one of the others, and she talked with Kratos more than anyone. Oddly enough, Kratos never seemed to mind her despite his cool exterior. But now the tension between them was icy.

For Crystal's part she was still mad but also felt embarrassed and somewhat guilty about fighting with him and making him leave the room, which apparently resulted in him sleeping outside. The dynamic had just become too awkward, so she went about her business. To her relief, her companions didn't pry, or talk about it. At least, not to her face.

Once they were in Asgaurd it didn't take long for the Chosen's group to find themselves in trouble. At a ceremony in Asgaurd, a fake Summon Spirit attacked Raine. Lloyd jumped in front of her in a battle ready stance, and a battle commenced.

The evil Summon Sprit focused on Genis and Colette first, and attacked mercilessly. Genis, needing more time to cast spells, was the first to fall unconscious, Followed by Colette. Raine was running out of mana to heal the swordsmen and swordswoman, and Kratos was too busy helping Lloyd fight of the Spirit, to heal anyone himself. Lloyd and Raine collapsed from exhaustion, leaving the fight to Crystal and Kratos.

They weren't doing well at all. The Spirit seemed to have no weak spot that was within reach of their blades, and the argument the two had threw their teamwork out of whack. The Spirit slashed at Crystal and swatted Kratos away like a fly. When Kratos tried to cast a healing spell, Crystal was down and the opponent hit Kratos before he could finish.

''Crystal, cover me!'' He shouted from behind a barrage of attacks.

''Oh, now you need my help?'' She yelled back trying to score a slash on the attacker.

Kratos pushed it back with enough strength to knock it down.

''We don't have time for this!'' He yelled, as the beast got up.

''I know, I know!'' She blocked a Wind Blade spell.

''Well if you know, the why don't you do something?''

Crystal couldn't really understand herself. Kratos had triggered an apprehension in her, and apprehension about trusting or relying on people, and the feeling restrained her.

''I…I don't know why!'' was all she could say.

''Well if you can't trust me to attack, then I'll defend.''

''What do you mean?''

''Attack him with everything you have! I will protect you!''

Crystal looked into his garnet eyes and understood.

Kratos moved his blade rapidly at the Spirit, directing all its attention to him. Crystal readied herself, and ran full force towards the Summon Spirit while it was still occupied with the mercenary. The Spirit saw her coming and tried to attack her but Kratos wouldn't let up. Enraged, the Spirit gave a mighty slash across Kratos ribs. The steely talons went right through his flesh.

"..Ugh…!" He coughed.

Crystal drove her sword into the evil creature, and her blade shone with light, freezing the spirit. _"Light!" _she yelled and beams of light burst from within the beast. The fake summon spirit fell to the ground and disappeared, leaving a stone plaque behind. Kratos fell to his knees, clutching his side. Crystal kneeled beside him and inspected his wound.

Crystal wasn't a healer like Raine but she did know some things about it. She knew special ways of healing a wound like that, and right now she needed Kratos in order to get the others to safety.

She put her left arm in front of her and with the sword in her right hand. She made a shallow cut into her forearm. The blood started to spill out of the wound as she put a finger to the crimson liquid.

''What, in the name of Martel are you doing?'' Kratos asked staring at the peculiar actions of the girl.

''Be quiet, I'm concentrating,'' She said.

She lifted her cut forearm to Kratos' wound, and started chanting.

_''Warmth of light from heavens above, angels that sing of all that is pure, grant me thy strength.''_

A spiraling light encased both humans, and Kratos felt his wound mending. In a flash the light was gone, and the auburn-haired mercenary was fully healed. He moved his arm and twisted his torso, inspecting himself. He had no wounds. He stood up and looked at the brunette. She was sweating but the cut on her own arm had stopped bleeding.

''It's my way of thanking you,'' Crystal said, looking up. "You saved my life more than once, so it's the least I can do. Also, it's an apology."

Kratos offered his hand, and helped her stand up. She was surprisingly steady for someone who cut her own arm open.

''What was that technique you just used?'' He asked.

''Just something I picked up from a book,'' She said looking around at her unconscious comrades. ''Help me get these guys to safety.''

Kratos dropped the subject and with the help of Raine, whom he managed to heal, Crystal and the tired mercenary carried their injured comrades to a hotel to heal and rest.

While they were in one of Asgaurd's hotels healing up, the mayor of Asgaurd found them and thanked them for ridding the town of the fake summon spirit. "It's been plaguing us for longer than you know. As a thank you please feel free to stay the night and eat and drink in the local pub. I'll notify the owners so that they don't charge you."

"Thank you, we appreciate it," Raine said graciously.

The Mayor smiled through his white beard and left. Lloyd grinned widely. "Yes, now we can eat! I'm starving!"

"Shall we all go over then?" Crystal asked. Genis and Lloyd nodded happily.

Colette looked somewhat hesitant. "Um…I'm a little tired, so you guys go ahead."

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked looking at her with concern.

"Nothing! I'd just like to rest a bit,"

"Okay…but you should eat something," Lloyd said.

She smiled. "I will, I promise! Don't worry, go eat!"

"I'll stay with Colette, you all go ahead," Raine said. "And Crystal, you stay while I re-bandage you, then you can go eat."

"I'll take these two then," Kratos said. "We'll see you later."

The three boys ate. Raine motioned for Crystal to sit down in front of her. Crystal abided and removed her usual blue vest. "Seems like I'm always bandaged."

Raine took the vest and tossed it in a basin with water to soak. She sat next to Crystal and started spreading gel on the bandage. "Well, it's a pity healing magic doesn't work on you. I wonder why that is."

"Uh well…" Crystal trailed off.

"If I had to hazard a guess why they don't work, it would have to do with that spell you performed on Kratos earlier," the sage said looking straight at Crystal now.

Crystal stared back for a minute and then sighed. "Okay, you got me…my blood has healing properties. So certain spells like the one you saw today can heal others. But that's why healing magic doesn't work on me."

"That's fascinating…" Raine said with an edge of scholarly excitement in her voice. "But why? Crystal, who are you?"

"I told you what I can, Raine. All I can promise you is I am not an enemy. And I will continue to protect Colette," she said glancing at the blond who was sitting on the bed on the other side of the room.

Colette smiled warmly.

"Alright," Raine said. She finished Crystal's bandages in silence. Then she gave Crystal some clean clothes.

"What are these?" Crystal asked looking at the clothes in her arms.

"You aren't going to go to dinner in battle-ravaged clothing, are you? Those may not be your exact size but they should do for now."

Crystal went in the bath room to change. The clothing turned out to be a pair of Colette's black leggings and a mint green wrap tunic that was probably Raine's. They smelled clean.

"Raine, where did these extra clothes come from?" Crystal called.

"Just because we are on a journey doesn't mean we can't look presentable in polite society. I keep all the spare clothes together for times like this."

"Doesn't that mean you guys need these clothes for when you go out later?" Crystal asked tugging the leggings on.

"I've got some more. Besides, yours need to soak for a while to get the blood out. "

Crystal put on the tunic. She spent some time tugging the neckline as close together as possible as it was cut a little lower than she would've liked. She gave up after a while and walked back into the room to show the other girls.

"You look nice!" Colette said, clapping her hands together.

"My, you do," Raine said nodding. "It's a nice change after weeks of wearing Kratos' pants and vest to battle in."

Crystal looked at the wall mirror and started to blush. "I don't think I've looked this…feminine in a while. Are you sure this looks okay? It's a little snug…"

"Don't worry, you look fine. Have a good meal," Raine said.

The local pub was next door to the Katz explorer's stand. It was rustic on the inside with exposed wood beams in the stone ceiling, wood floors, and wood pillars. The chairs and tables were all wood as well with a dark finish. Crystal walked through the door and was immediately spotted by the bartender. "Hi! You're Crystal right? You're one of the travelers! Come on over, I'll make you a drink."

Crystal walked over to the friendly man behind the bar. He had a mustache. "I'm also the owner," he said. "And I'm real happy you guys got rid of that spirit. Now maybe tourists will come back."

"I'm happy we could help," Crystal said, sitting down at the bar.

"What can I get you?"

"Just a lemonade please."

"Comin' up!" he said cheerfully and he disappeared into the kitchen. Crystal smiled to herself. It seemed like they had really helped the townsfolk. She was grateful all over again that Colette had let her join their journey if it meant helping others along the way.

"Hey there," said a voice.

Crystal turned to see a tall guy with short brown hair and a white tee-shirt smiling at her. He looked young enough to be in his twenties. "May I help you?" She asked.

"You can. You see, it pains me to see a beautiful girl sitting alone at a bar. Would you kindly put me out of my misery by letting me join you?"

It was all Crystal could do to suppress her laugh into a smile. She couldn't suppress her comment though. "Oh dear…don't tell me that line has actually worked for you?"

"No, but there's a first time for everything." He flashed a smile. "And I would love for you to be my first."

"Yeah, sure you would," Crystal said turning away from him. The bartender put the lemonade in front of her. She hoped that would save her from the wannabe pickup-artist next to her, but the bartender just winked and walked away, seeming to not want to interrupt.

"I can't just let a girl drink by herself though," the brown-haired guy continued.

"She's not alone," a deep voice said.

Crystal turned in surprise and saw Kratos standing there. He too had changed into civilian clothing and was sporting a black button down and dark pants. He was looking at the guy with a cool expression.

The guy looked from Crystal to Kratos. "You know this guy, beautiful?" he asked.

Kratos ignored the guy now and addressed Crystal. "We wondered where you were. Genis and Lloyd are sitting in a booth in the back."

"Hey," the guy said, obviously unhappy at Kratos' attitude. "Don't butt in, we were having a conversation?"

"Were we?" Crystal asked him. "Well, I suppose it's over now. Have a good evening." She gave him the most sincere smile she could muster and then turned back towards the bar. The guy sulked away and Kratos walked up next to her.

"I could've gotten rid of him without your appearance," she said.

"I wasn't sure you wanted to get rid of him with that smile of yours."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"We are on a journey to regenerate the world," Kratos said tone that resembled a lecture. "It's none of my business, but it's not a time to play around."

"So you just came over because you don't want me to get…distracted while we're on the journey?"

"That's correct."

Crystal examined his expression and smirked. "You sure that's the only reason you came over?"

Kratos just looked at her, but he didn't answer. She hopped off the stool and walked towards the back of the pub. He didn't move for a moment. Suddenly he wasn't entirely sure that was the only reason either.

The plaque the fake summon spirit had dropped showed the location of the Balacluf ruins, which was likely to be the next seal. The group made their way from Asgaurd. Crystal and Kratos were back on friendly terms, which mystified their companions who had experienced days of awkwardness.

''Uh…what happened?'' Lloyd said in an undertone to Genis.

''I'm not sure,'' He replied.

''But aren't they being a little…friendly?''

''Maybe they made up?'' Colette said quietly.

They continued discussing Kratos' and Crystal's sudden turn of emotion for the better, until they got to the ruins. After a lot of battles and a few puzzles they got to the alter room.

"I feel….a large amount of mana welling up," Genis said.

A greenish light flashed and large bird creature was before them. It had green and yellow wings and a body and beak of blue. Its talons and beak looked deadly. The challenge that this beast held for the group was that it was huge. It was at least three times as tall as Kratos, and that made it possible for it to deal more damage to the Chosen's group than they could do to it. After twenty-minutes of tiring hacking, slashing and healing, Kratos leaned on his sword and watched Crystal try to jump and flip high enough to get land decisive hit. Her efforts were in vain, and she was breathing hard. Then, he had an idea.

"Crystal!" he called. "Do you see the jewel on its forehead?"

"Yep!" she called back. "What about it?"

"I bet that's its weak spot! That's what we need to hit!"

"But how? It's way too high up!"

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

She looked at him. His expression made her smile. "Of course!"

"Then come on!" He called running forward. He held out his hand. "Jump as high as you can when I say so!"

She nodded and ran towards him. She took his hand and he closed it tight and yanked her forward.

"Now!"

He threw her through the air. She practically flew from the momentum and she held her blade high above her.

"Hi-ya!" she slashed the blue jewel. It shattered, and the creature let out an ear-piercing cry before disappearing in flash of light. Crystal somersaulted and landed lightly on the ground. She sheathed her sword. Kratos walked over to her.

"That was very well done," he said with a small smile.

She grinned. "Says the one who had the idea."

"Only your skills could have pulled it off without any practice though."

"Thanks. It was very effective. We should put that move away for later use."

"Agreed."

Colette prayed and released the seal. Remiel briefly appeared and told them the last seal was northwest in a place that looks upon the center of the world. As they left the chamber the Raine and Colette discussed the hint, realizing that it probably meant the last seal was in the Tower of Mana. As the reached the exit a familiar voice called out.

"Stop!"

"Oh no…" Lloyd said with exasperation.

The female assassin from the Ossa Trail appeared. "Finally, I have found you! Prepare yourselves!"

Crystal and Kratos looked at each other and nodded. At the speed of light they appeared on either side of the assassin. Lloyd caught on and drew his sword in front of her. The raven-haired woman was surrounded by a triangle of swordsmen.

"You really think you can take on all of us?" Crystal said, pointing her sword menacingly.

"Just leave," Kratos said.

The woman bit her lip. "…I can't..! I have to save everyone!"

"But if I regenerate the world, I will save everyone," Colette said.

"Everyone in this world will be saved!" The woman cried and she threw a smoke bomb. Crystal blocked her node.

"Wind Blade!" Genis cried. When the smoke cleared the woman was gone.

As the group left the ruins Colette was hit by her angel sickness again, so they decided to set up camp for the night. Crystal volunteered to be the night watch.

It was a normal night until the golden-eyed girl noticed a change in the wind. Something that sent shivers down her spine.

She got up and ran as fast as she could towards the presence she sensed. She was scared. _Could they of found me already? _she thought._ I can't let them get to the others! Colette, Lloyd Raine, Genis, and…Kratos._ They had done so much for her; she wasn't about to put them in danger.

Crystal was a good distance away from the campsite, when that familiar stench entered her nose. The sent of rotting flesh and earth. She stopped, and waited. A shrill cry came from her right and she dived into a roll. Sharp claws grazed her side, and she stood up to face her enemy.

It was always the same monster. A creature not of this world with the torso and arms of a man but scaly, deformed legs. Its feet had long steel claws and so did it's seemingly normal hands. The face was a twisted version of a human's, with slits for nostrils, and red demon eyes. The whole body was a sickly green color, and it had large deformed wings, beating against the night sky. It was a mockery of human life.

Meanwhile Kratos' sensed something nearby as well, and followed after Crystal in secret. He arrived behind a tree, just in time to see the monster lunge again for Crystal, who side-stepped it with ease.

Crystal was almost fully recovered by now so she decided to take care of the creature quickly. She looked up at the sky and began chanting once again.

_''Oh, Angels above me. Great ancestors of the sky. Grant me thy wings of power.''_

Two bright, pure white, angel wings sprouted from Crystal's back and lifted her into the air. She started moving her hands, like she was drawing an invisible bow and arrow, and light flowed around her. As if being manipulated by some great force, the light went into Crystal's hands creating a real bow and arrow. She shot it into the heart of her enemy who fell and disappeared instantly. Crystal floated back down to the ground and her wings folded and disappeared as well, leaving no trace that they were ever there.

Crystal sighed, before turning around. ''I know you're there, Kratos. Come out, I'll explain everything.''


	10. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia**

Chapter Ten: The Truth

Kratos stepped out of the shadows and walked over to her, looking alert.

''Your instincts have gotten better,'' He said.

''The only time they're off is when I'm very weak. Like when you found me,'' She said.

He walked over to her. "I think you owe me some answers."

She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them. "Yes, I believe I do." she turned towards the direction of the campsite. "Let's go back near the campsite. We shouldn't leave the others without a guard."

Kratos nodded and they walked together in silence. Crystal's mind was racing. The truth was dangerous to someone in her position. But her debt to Kratos and the others was starting to outweigh the consequences. Besides that, Crystal was growing tired of lying, and there was little she could say now that Kratos had seen her wings.

''So…you are going to tell me the truth this time?'' Kratos asked, interrupting her thoughts.

''Yes.''

The silence between them remained until the campsite came into view. Crystal walked to a large tree trunk and slid down her back into a sitting position against it. She felt a wave of exhaustion wash over her and let out a sigh. Kratos sat next to her and watched her closely.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. ''You thought I was lying about the story I told you and Raine and the others. You were right. It's all a lie."

"You do not have amnesia?"

"No. Not at all. All my memories are clear." She laughed and Kratos could hear a bitter edge in her laugh. "Sometimes they're so clear I wish I did have amnesia." She looked at him straight on now. "The truth is crazy. It's going to sound ridiculous and I don't even know if you will believe me. But I think I owe you the truth no matter what you think.'' Kratos nodded so she said it. "I'm from another world. I'm from Veluna.

''You mean world from the story Genis, Colette and you told in Raine's class?'' Kratos asked. ''It's also said that the beings there are called Guardians. Angel-like beings.''

''That's right.''

''So you are a Guardian?''

''Yes. Guardians are exactly like humans with a few biological differences. We live longer and age slower than humans. The reason we are called Guardians is because Veluna is a society that watches over all other planets in this universe. We cannot stop wars between clans or countries, but we can prevent major occurrences that would lead to a planet's destruction. Or try to at least."

"How do you manage that?"

"With advanced technology that allows us to monitor the events in the worlds and stop those who wish to bring an end to it. Do you remember the rest of the story of Midina and Rinoa?"

He nodded.

"Well…Midina is my ancestor."

Kratos eyes flickered with interest and surprise. "What?"

"Midina Sundrith was the Queen of Light and enemy of Rinoa." Crystal's eyes seemed to glow slightly, even in the darkness as she spoke. "My name is Crystal Sundrith."

Kratos' eyes widened a little. "How is that…possible?"

"It is fact. Just now you saw my wings, my powers over light, and my enemies. Rinoa's followers. Now, in order for you to understand, you must hear my story." She looked at Kratos intently. There was a trace of disbelief in his eyes. "Please," she said. She gently touched his knee, pleading. "Please keep an open mind. I know it sounds crazy. But I swear on my life, it's the truth."

Kratos looked at her and nodded. She took a breath.

''In my land there was once a great man named Aaron Sundrith. He was my father as well as king of the land. I was in training to be a princess and take over the kingdom. My white wings were apparently a sign that I was to inherit true land when I turned 21. My father and mother ensured I was kept safe. They were loving but protective. I had no friends. I had three siblings, but my eldest sister had left our planet, my younger sister was too little to play with, and my older brother was always with his friends or training to be knight. I spent most of my childhood alone, playing in the gardens of the palace alone. Then one day, while I was making flower crowns, Yuan walked into the garden."

Kratos brow furrowed. "Yuan?"

"Remember that day outside the Palmacosta ranch when I attacked the guy with blue hair? That's Yuan. I despise him."

"So, you knew him before you came here."

"Yes, he was in the kingdom. He started to talk to me and complemented my craftwork. He started to come everyday we he told me about other lands. I told him about my father never teaching me how weald a sword and he became my teacher. I was…so happy to have a friend that I never thought much of the questions he asked. Like what the palace was like and how many guards my father had. I was young and foolish. He always brought me a blue lily that he said grew near his home. For a year it went on and I saw him everyday. Then…I turned fourteen.''

She sighed and continued. ''It was on my birthday. My family threw me a small party. My mother had learned of my friendship with Yuan, and invited him. I was so happy that day, surrounded by the people I cared about most. I blew out the candles on my cake and at that moment the lights went out. A small gasp and a thud could be heard but I couldn't see through the darkness. The lights went back on. And my father lay in a pool of crimson, with a single blue Lily on his chest. He was dead. I looked around…and Yuan was gone.''

Kratos, stayed silent while Crystal went on.

''The next year we held a memorial for my father in the kingdoms chapel. Again, the lights went out and that day my mother died the same way. Another image I'll never forget: a slash to her heart with blood spilling out and another blue lily lying on her chest. My older brother helped me find out were the blue lily grows. It was on a planet of darkness called Yami, the original home of the famed Rinoa. That year my brother died in the blink of an eye." Her voice shook slightly. "I…I turned my back on him for a second and then he screamed. I looked and he had dropped to the floor, bleeding. He told me to stay safe. That day was also my birthday…the day I turned sixteen."

Crystal hugged herself. "You cannot imagine…what a nightmare it was. I felt like I was being ripped apart and yet, I was never the one to suffer or die. It was always the ones around me. A day before I turned seventeen I ran away from the kingdom with my younger sister, desperate to spare her fate. But we were caught. Yuan chased us through the woods. He caught me first and flung me aside. The impact broke my ribs. Then he caught my sister and…"

Her voice caught. She hung her head and bit her lip. "Yuen walked over to me, as calm as if we had been in the palace gardens. He used a paralyzing charm to restrain me and told me he was working under my family's greatest enemy, Rinoa. She had somehow broken free after all that time and was targeting me. He told me I had the sacred power of light that hadn't been passed down for four thousand years. He also said that Rinoa would stop at nothing to rip me apart mentally and drive me insane. She might never kill me as long as she can torture me, keep me from my powers. He left a blue lily on my chest and walked away."

"On my eighteenth birthday all my remaining blood relations were killed. On my nineteenth birthday Rinoa invaded my land, killed my people, and took over Veluna. I ended up here because a friend of my father, whom had managed to stay alive all these years, forced me into a transporter that was still in development. It can, send anything to another planet through a wave of mana. That's why it probable looked like a comet crashed when I came down here."

Crystal took a breath, determined not to cry. "The transporter freezes a person in whatever state they were in when they entered. I was injured badly from the war so it kept me frozen in time until it smashed open when you and the others found me. But I have seen the dates on newspapers here and…time has passed."

Kratos stared into the bonfire as he spoke. "So how much time has passed since you left your planet?"

"About five years. It seems like yesterday to me, and I seem to still just be nineteen. But if I hadn't been frozen, I would be twenty-four by now."

Crystal hugged herself tighter. Her body was shaking violently. The night had turned chilly, but that wasn't what caused her tremors. It was the images of the violence she witnessed, the blood spilled from each member of her family. The images had haunted her dreams every night, and now they were fresh again, with the retelling of her life.

Kratos seemed lost in thought, absorbing Crystal's story. He turned his head towards her, but his gaze was down. "I am…so sorry."

Crystal shook her head. "There is no need. Pain is pain, and there's nothing I can do about it except bite my tong and bare it. I am so…pitiful."

Kratos watched her stony expression and noticed her shaking body. He unclasped his cape and draped it around her. She looked at him in surprise at the chivalrous gesture.

''…T-thank you,'' She said somewhat awkwardly.

"You seem to do more the simply bare it," he said looking at her with garnet eyes.

Crystal stared at the ground, clutching at the cape around her. "What do you mean?"

"The way you fight. Your determination. You don't just bare it. You move forward with it."

"I just…want to do something good. I have caused so many to-" she couldn't say it.

"You have saved so many since you came to Sylverant. What about the Palmacosta ranch? Those people were grateful to be free of Magnius."

"That was a group effort."

"And aren't you part of the group?"

Crystal looked at him for a moment and realized he was actually trying to be gentle with her. Maybe even cheer her up. She looked down to hide her small smile. "Yeah I guess I am, huh?"

The two remained silent for a moment. Kratos looked up at the stars. ''You shall be very helpful in future battles. To think, you haven't even been using all of your power, have you?''

She gave him a sideways glance. ''No, I haven't. I…suppose I should tell the others the truth too, right?''

''It is your decision. I would advise you to tell them at least part of the truth, however.''

''Kratos?''

''Yes?''

''I know I haven't known you very long but…can I ask a favor?''

''What is it?''

''I would like the others to know but…will you…tell them the summarized version for me?''

''Wouldn't you like to tell them yourself?''

''I would but…I don't think I can…'' Her voice started to quiver.

Kratos looked at her. ''I understand. I will tell them.''

''Th-thank you.''

''Would you like to sleep?'' he asked.

Crystal shook her head.

''Suit yourself.''

They stayed silent for a moment. Kratos watched the sky, and Crystal watched the flicker of the campfire. There was something else she wanted to ask, but she felt a little ashamed.

''Kratos?''

''Hm?''

''Can I stay on night watch with you?''

''If you wish.''

Crystal stayed under the cape he had put around her. It was warm and soft, and somehow familiar. She felt safe for the first time in days, sitting with Kratos under the night sky. As painful as her story was to tell, she felt lighter now that someone else knew. After a while she felt her eyes grow heavy.

Kratos remained silent and thought about what Crystal told him. He knew that planet. He had been there he was sure of it. But he still couldn't remember the memory that had been tugging at his mind ever since he met the small brunette beside him.

He felt something warm against his chest that shook his thoughts. Crystal had fallen into his arms, quite literally, and was breathing slow and peaceful breaths. She had fallen asleep. _Foolish girl, _He thought. _She should have just gone to sleep by the fire._ He covered her more securely with the cape, and wrapped his arms around her. She seemed very small. He patted her silky, brown hair. _You are foolish. But not pitiful._


	11. The Asgaurd Human Ranch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.**

Chapter Eleven: The Asgard Human Ranch

The next day, before they packed up the camp, Kratos told everyone else what Crystal had told him the night before. He made Crystal agree to tell parts of the story and he would tell the rest. By the time Kratos told them all of the repeated murder of each of her family members, Crystal turned her back to her companions. She didn't want to see any sadness or pity directed at her. When Kratos finished, Raine asked what Crystal intended to do.

''I have no home, no family, and nothing worthwhile waiting for me,'' Crystal answered turning back to face them. ''All I ask is that I may help restore this world, so that the suffering may end. I just want to do something good."

Kratos watched her. Based on what she had said last night he wondered how much Crystal knew about the world and the regeneration.

Raine looked to the blonde. ''What do you say, Colette?''

''Of course you can stay. Right Lloyd?''

Lloyd nodded. ''It's not like we're gonna turn you away now.''

''Thank you,'' Crystal bowed.

It was decided they would cut through a small forest and stop at Luin on their way to the Tower of Mana. The sunlight shone through the leaves, dancing around in little pretty spots of light.

''What's Luin like?'' Lloyd asked.

''It's a nice place,'' Said Kratos with a softened look in his eyes. ''The town is warm and inviting.''

''Have you been there before Kratos?'' Crystal asked.

Kratos' expression returned to boredom. ''I passed through it once before, that's all.''

Crystal could sense something odd, and hidden in his voice, but didn't pry. Eventually they saw the top of a house in the distance.

''Hey guys, I think I can see Luin!'' Lloyd said.

''Wait…Kratos; do you sense something…strange?'' Crystal asked, turning to the auburn-haired man.

''Be on guard,'' He whispered to her, so he wouldn't alarm the others.

They soon arrived at what used to be the entrance of the city.

''Wha…what's this?'' Lloyd gasped.

''It's…horrible,'' Colette said forlorn.

The once beautiful town was completely destroyed. The bridge was half gone, the houses burned down, blood and traces of a battle were everywhere. The group walked to the fountain, to find the assassin from the Ossa Trail, bloody and half dead.

''Oh…It's you guys,'' The assassin said weakly. ''If you want to finish me off now's your chance. I don't have the strength left to fight.''

Lloyd kneeled beside her. ''What happened? You're badly wounded.''

''Look around you. Everything in this town was reduced to ruins. The Desians…ugh…attacked. And the survivors were…taken to the ranch.''

The assassin closed her eyes in pain.

''Professor, can you heal her?'' Lloyd asked.

Raine stared at him as if he were crazy. ''Lloyd, are you serious?''

''Professor please!'' Colette pleaded.

''Fine,'' The healer said, shaking her head. ''But I swear, you're all way to softhearted for your own good.''

Raine bent down and held her staff over the purple-clad girl.

''Wh-Why did you save me?'' She asked.

''Because,'' Lloyd started. ''You obviously fought for this town, rather than yourself. If you tried to save Luin, then you can't be that bad.''

The girl looked embarrassed. ''But…I'm trying to kill you…''

''You don't seem like a Desian, so you must have reasons right?'' Crystal said.

''Th-Thanks,'' Said the assassin.

''What should we do about the Desians?'' Kratos asked.

''We have to save them,'' Colette said.

''So we'll raid the ranch,'' Crystal said simply.

''Lloyd? What do you say?'' Raine turned to look at the smaller swordsman.

Lloyd gripped the hilt of his Katana. ''I said it before didn't I? I'm going to destroy them all. The entire ranch!''

''So hotheaded…'' Raine sighed.

Colette turned to the assassin. ''What's your name?''

''It's Sheena. And I have a favor to ask. Please, take me with you. If you let me come with you I swear I will do whatever I can to aid you."

''Of course you can,'' Lloyd said.

"I agree," Colette nodded.

Raine, narrowed her eyes, but she didn't protest, nor did any of the others. The seven people made their way to the Desian human ranch, all the while formulating a plan. Once they got to the base they ambushed a couple of Female Desian soldiers and stole their clothes steal their clothes. They returned to Luin to regroup and change into the two uniforms they obtained.

Crystal pulled zipped up the tall leather boots and looked down at her clothing. The shorts were also leather and incredibly short. "What the hell is this? Shouldn't there be some sexual harassment clause that bans uniforms like this in any organization?"

"It would seem that there are very few laws Desians adhere to…" Raine said looking at her own lack of coverage with an unhappy expression.

"Why do you guys get to be the Desians?" Lloyd asked.

"Because we only go these two uniforms and you'd look suspicious if you wore one," Crystal said.

"Why do you already have one?" Genis ask Sheena, who had pulled out her own uniform from her bag.

"I had planned to infiltrate the Desian base myself before you guys came along," she said.

They went back to the base with the three females guarding the other members of their group, who they had tied up for the sake of appearance. Raine played her part perfectly with the guards at the gate; they didn't hesitate to let her through. Everything had gone according to plan until they got inside the control room. Within seconds of their arrival, an alarm went off and they ended up cornered by a few Desian guards.

''Well, well, well,'' Came a sneering voice from behind one of the Desian lackeys. ''It seems a few rats have gotten into my ranch. I'm impressed you're still alive.''

The owner of the voice stepped out in front of the cornered group. He had short blond hair and narrow, squinty eyes. He was wearing a smirk that somehow matched his ridiculous blue suit.

''Who are you?'' Lloyd asked, with his cocky tone.

''He is Kvar. One of the five Desian Grand Cardinals,'' Kratos answered. Crystal thought it was strange that Kratos knew something like that, but brushed it aside.

''How amusing,'' Kvar laughed. ''The inferior being asked for my name, after invading my ranch. You're more reckless than I thought. It matters not. Finish them off!'' Kvar commanded the spell caster next to him, whom performed a fire spell aimed at Lloyd.

''Guardian!'' Lloyd shouted, bracing himself with his arms. The fire ball got nullified by the shield and Kvar's beady eyes caught on something. Lloyd's peculiar Exsphere.

''Ahh...I see. That Exsphere is without a doubt the product of my Angelus Project,'' Kvar said.

Lloyd looked confused. "What?"

"C'mon!" Kratos shouted and they ran out of the room.

The ranch was very much like a factory of some sort. Conveyer belts with cases of what appeared to be Exspheres were moving throughout the next room. Desians paced in front of control panels, pressing a button here and there, making the shipments go where they we supposed to.

The group dodged or fought soldiers as they made their way trough the vast room. Then they came to a small landing below a window showing another part of the Exsphere manufacturing plant.

"Wh-What is this?" Lloyd asked, against at what he saw.

Humans-many humans-were on the conveyor belt above them, all headed into a strange machine.

Crystal looked away. There was something very gruesome going on.

"This is where the Exspheres are removed form the host bodies."

Lloyd wheeled around, surprised that the owner of the sneering voice had caught up to them.

Raine took a small step forward. "Do you mean that Exspheres are made from...human bodies?"

"Not exactly. Exspheres are dormant until they extract nourishment from humans to grow and awaken. Human ranches are Exsphere manufacturing plants," Kvar sneered as he looked at them. "Why else would we waste our time caring for and raising these inferior beings?"

"That's terrible!" Genis said.

"What's terrible is what you've done. Stealing and using the Exspheres we've spent so much time creating. You deserve to be punished."

The soldiers advanced on the group, surrounding them.

"Lloyd, for the sake of my leader Yggdrasill and my own success, I need that Exsphere!" Kvar said.

"What's so special about my Exsphere?"

"That Exsphere is the product of years of research. Now I can finally attain what that filthy female host body stole from me all those years ago."

"What are you-" Lloyd's eyes widened. "You don't mean..."

"Oh, you don't know, do you? That Exsphere was cultured on host body A012. Human name Anna." Kvar smirked. "Your mother. She took it and escaped the facility but paid for that crime with her life."

Whatever tension the room held before, increased a hundred fold with that one sentence. Lloyd was stunned, Kratos went pale, and everyone else was confused. Crystal's mind went into overdrive. _Then…Anna Irving? No it couldn't be…Irving is a usual name…isn't it?_

Lloyd gripped the hilt of his sword. "You...you killed my-!"

"Now, now, I wasn't the one who killed her. Your father did."

"Liar!"

"After removing her key-crestless Exsphere she went out of control and she turned into a monster,'' A twisted grin appeared on Kvar's mouth. "And your father killed her. Pathetic, wouldn't you say?"

Kratos' fist clenched into a ball. "Do not speak ill of the dead!"

''Well ether way,'' Kvar said. ''That Exsphere was part of my angelus project! It belongs to me.''

The Desians moved forward on the group, cornering them even more.

''Let me handle this,'' Sheena said lightly stepping forward. She held up a piece of paper and a large spirit appeared and transported them out of the ranch. They fled to Luin.

That night, the group stood around in shock at what they had learned. Those who used an Exsphere-Lloyd, Genis, Raine, Sheena, and Kratos-stared at their Exspheres. Lloyd looked pained.

"I'm sorry, "he said. "Right now…I need to think by myself for a while."

Lloyd walked away and the others stayed where they were.

Crystal walked a little ways away as well, hoping to be able to think for a while too. There was something bothering her and she wasn't sure she could even think about it. It was just too twisted of an idea.

"What would you want, if it was your life taken by an Exsphere?"

The deep voice made her jump, but the distance of it told her that the words weren't directed at her. Crystal looked behind where she was sitting to see Kratos and Lloyd a few yards away. Lloyd was staring at the Exsphere on his hand.

"If it were me, "Kratos continued. "I'd want to be useful to someone who could break this tragic cycle. Then…perhaps I could atone for some of my sins.

Lloyd looked at him. "Your sins? Like what? "

"That's not important. What is important is your decision about the Exspheres."

Lloyd nodded and walked, back in the direction of the campsite.

Kratos sat on the ground and stared ahead of him. His expression looked tired and angry at the same time.

The next morning Lloyd spoke to all of them. He apologized for his wavering.

"I'm going to fight, and break this cycle."

"Well said," Crystal agreed.

"Well then, how are we going to infiltrate the ranch this time? " Raine asked. "We can't use the same trick twice now that they've tightened security."

"I know have a friend in Hima who escaped the ranch. He may know of a way in," Sheena said.

"Alright let's go," Lloyd said, and they set off.

Raine examined the stones behind the ranch until she found one that didn't feel quite like stone. It turned out to be the hidden entrance, and the group was able to once again infiltrate the ranch. Once they entered, the Chosen's group fell into what seemed to be becoming a routine for when they entered a ranch. Thy created a plan to free the prisoners and take out Kvar and split into two teams. Crystal, Kratos, Lloyd, and Genis went after Kvar. Raine, Sheena, and Colette went to free the prisoners.

The infiltration team found Kvar. He was strong, but overconfident, which gave his opponents many opportunities for decisive blows. What Crystal couldn't help but notice was, in addition to Lloyd's normal passion for defeating a Desian, Kratos seemed extremely angry. She couldn't begin to understand why.

As Kvar fell for what looked like the final time, the rest of the group had entered the room to rejoin them. Lloyd turned to Colette. At that moment Kvar stood up and held up his staff chanting a spell aims right at Lloyd.

"No!" Colette yelled and she threw herself in front of Lloyd. A thunder blade slashed her across the shoulder.

"Inferior beings!" Kvar exclaimed.

Kratos ran forward and slashed Kvar across the chest. "Feel the pain-" he struck again. "-Of those inferior beings-" he thrust his sword into Kvar's abdomen. "-as you burn in hell!"

Kvar fell, and this time was defiantly the last time.

Raine punched in a code to the ranch's main computer and they escaped before it blew up. When they left the ranch and returned to Asguard to rest, Lloyd told the others the reason why Colette wasn't in pain despite the huge gash on her body. He revealed that with each seal that was released Colette was slowly losing her humanity. She had already lost her ability to eat, sleep, or feel. Sheena protested against continuing to release the seals for Colette's sake alone, but the blonde angel shook her head saying this was why she was born. Lloyd's fist trembled.

"Isn't there another way…?" He said barely loud for anyone to hear.

Everyone retired to their rooms and Raine began making her rounds. She employed Crystal's help by shoving a bunch of bandages and medicine and told the brunette to give them to Kratos. Crystal opened the door to Kratos' room.

''Krat-oh! Excuse me!'' She squeaked, and slammed the door shut. She hadn't realized she didn't knock before coming in, and caught a glimpse of Kratos wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Unluckily for her, he noticed and opened the door again.

''What do you want?'' he asked.

She turned bright red. ''R-Raine asked m-me to see if you needed help with your wounds. The forest we went though on the way b-back here was poisonous, so magic healing doesn't work on w-wounds.''

''Just a minute,'' He said before shutting the door again. Crystal heard footsteps move around the room and less than a minute later he opened the door again and let her in.

She sat down on the bed and started unpacking the bag, but Kratos stopped her.

''There's no need, I'll do it myself.'' He said coldly.

''Are you sure? It's better if someone else dresses your wounds for you.''

''Yes, its fine. Now please, leave me alone.''

Crystal felt a little hurt by his tone with her but ignored it.

''Okay then. Good night,'' She stood up and left.

The next day they got to the Tower of Mana, and made their way though the temple. The guardian of this seal was the strongest the group had encountered. The teamwork Crystal had with Kratos the last few fights dispersed by this time. He was distracted and angry. He made plenty more mistakes then he ever had before and he even missed with his magic attack.

''Kratos, Calm down!'' Crystal shouted while guarding against a barrage of razor spikes.

He didn't seem to hear her. She ran forward to try and get through to him, but she ran at the wrong moment. He brought his blade backwards at the very moment Crystal was behind him. She felt the sharp steel go through her gut, and gasped in surprise. Kratos turned around and saw the brunette start to fall backwards.

''That's…it…'' She muttered and caught herself. Her white wings sprouted from out of her back and she rose into the air, her sword held high. The blood dripped out of her wound like red rose petals. A few drops landed on Kratos' forehead as he watched her rise into the dark sky. Crystal began to focus her Mana and chanted.

_''O Angels of judgment, fill my blade with your purifying light. Rain upon my enemies!''_

She flew forward with her sword aimed for the beast's forehead.

_''Heaven's Blade!''_

She plunged the blade into the beast and released her Mana. Her opponent gave a loud cry, fell to the ground and disappeared. At the same time Crystal sheathed her sword, and her wings disappeared, while she was still high in the sky. She fell, limply to the ground, her consciousness slipping away. Kratos walked forward a few steps and caught her easily. Raine ran forward.

''Crystal, are you okay?'' Raine asked.

The brunette angel opened her eyes slightly. ''Yes…I'm just…a little tired…''

''I will take care of her,'' Kratos said to Raine, who looked at him and nodded. She walked to Lloyd and the others. Colette offered her prayers at the alter.

As they walked out of the temple Kratos carried Crystal, who was unconscious; in his arms, holding her close, and tightly. His face looked made of stone.

"Professor Sage!" Lloyd called out. He was standing over Colette, who apparently collapsed. "It's Colette's Angel Toxicosis..."

"I see...let's set up the camp here for today," Raine said, walking over to the blonde.

Colette opened her mouth to speak but then stopped. She looked puzzled about something and tried to speak again. But no sound came out.

"What's wrong Colette?" Lloyd asked.

"I would assume she lost her voice."

Genis looked at Kratos. "What?"

Colette tried once more to speak but the only sound that could be heard was air escaping her mouth in a silent gasp.

They set up a campfire and Genis cooked. Lloyd sat down with Colette, who was leaning against a tree. He wrapped one arm around her in a comforting gesture. Kratos carried Crystal over to a tree and laid her down, with her head resting on his lap. He tended her wounds and wrapped his cape around her body to protect her against the cold.

All was silent at the little camp when Sheena stood up.

"Everyone, I have something to say. I want to explain why I was trying to assonate the Chosen."

Raine nodded. "All right we're listening. Tell us about your homeland. A land that doesn't exist in this world."

Sheena was taken aback. "You knew?"

"No. But you said yourself that Sylverant will be saved. That must mean you aren't from Sylverant."

"Yeah...you know, it's really a shame that your intellect is being wasted here," Sheena said. "You're right. My homeland isn't Sylverant. My world is called Tethe'alla."

"Tethe'alla?" Genis repeated "You mean the moon?"

Sheena laughed. "Of course not. My world isn't on the moon." She saw Lloyd's confused expression. "Even I don't really understand the specifics, but there's another world that lies entwined with Sylverant. As shadow is to light. That's Tethe'alla."

"Two entwined worlds?" Raine asked.

"They are right next to each other, but they can't one another. Our scholars say they exist on shifted dimensions. The two worlds can't touch each other, but they do exist next to and affect each other."

"What do you mean by that?" Lloyd asked.

"They vie for the supply of Mana. When one world weakens, the mana from that world flows to the other. As a result, one world is always flourishing and the other is waning. Sort of like an hourglass."

"So..." Genis said, standing up. "Right now Sylverant is..."

"That's right. Sylverant's mana is flowing to Tethe'alla therefore, it's in decline. Without mana crops won't grow and magic won't work. The summon spirits that protect Martel can't survive in Sylverant either. So this world slips even further down the path of destruction."

"Then the Chosen's world regeneration is actually the process of reversing the mana flow?" Raine asked.

"Exactly," Sheena said. "When the chosen breaks a seal the mana flow reverses and the Summon Spirit that governs the seal awakens. I was sent to prevent the world regeneration from happening."

Lloyd stood up. "In other words, to ensure Sylverant's destruction?"

"You can say that, but your world regeneration is also an attempt to destroy Tethe'alla. We're both doing the same thing."

"It's hard for me to believe all this," Raine said.

"I'm the proof," Sheena said, pointing to herself. "I posses summoning arts that have been lost from this world."

Colette stood as well and stared at Sheena.

"Please don't look at me like that, Colette," Sheena said. "I know that wasn't your intention. And I don't know what to do. I have to protect Tethe'alla but people in this world are suffering. And if I don't stop you, Tethe'alla will suffer. I can't just abandon Tethe'alla. Isn't there a way both worlds can be saved?"

"I want to know too," Lloyd said.

Raine shook her head. "Don't you think it's possible there is no other way?"

"The best thing we can do now is to save Sylverant from its current crisis," Kratos said monotonously.

"But what if we don't regenerate the world and just defeat the Desians?" Lloyd asked.

"Although we succeeded in destroying a ranch defeating the Desians won't help. The Mana will be exhausted."

"Is it really that important?"

Genis nodded. "Not everyone worries about it that much. But Mana is more important to life than water. Without it, lands will die. It's the source material for everything."

"The mana supply is very limited. We live by chipping away at the amount we currently have. If things continue as they are now, Sylverant will eventually lose its mana and be destroyed."

Colette walked next to Lloyd and took his hand. She began tracing patterns on his palm.

"Colette? Oh, you're trying to spell right?" He read out what she traced. _"I'll try asking Remiel if there's a way to save the two worlds."_

"If it doesn't work out..." Sheena began, a grave look on her face. "I may have to kill you after all..."

"_When that time comes I may fight back. Because I love Sylverant too."_

"I understand. You intend to become an angel no matter what, don't you?"

Colette nodded solemnly.

"Alright."

A little while later, while the others were eating; Crystal opened her eyes slightly. She could feel something warm under her, and the pain was subsiding. There was a bush of auburn above her.

''Ugh…what happened?'' She asked, disoriented.

The voice of Kratos answered. ''After you killed the guardian of the seal, you fainted from loss of blood.''

She realized that he was bandaging her wounds. His expression was flat, and he looked intently at what he was doing.

''You look so serious,'' She said softly. He didn't say anything. ''Fine, don't talk.''

Crystal slowly sat up, flinching at the pain on her stomach. He held out his arms in a protective gesture as if ready to catch her. "Careful," he said.

She looked at him and noticed her was avoiding her eye. There was something like shame in his face.

''Why so gloomy?'' She asked.

Kratos twitched at the question.

''You can't hide it. Tell me,'' The brunette insisted.

''I…forgive me,'' He said quickly.

''Forgive you?''

''For the…'' He looked pained at his next words. ''For inflicting such a serious wound. I almost…hit your vitals.''

Crystal was shocked at the mercenary's discomfort. He was being so…thoughtful.

''I-it's okay, I'm fine aren't I?'' She said, suddenly very self aware.

''Yes, you're right.''

He looked up and gave her a small smile. She turned a delicate shade of pink.

''I'm going to go see Genis,'' Crystal said, but she stood up too quickly. She felt slightly lightheaded and lost her balance, falling right on top of Kratos.She ended up straddling him and her face was an inch away from his.

''Maybe I should help you stand next time,'' Kratos said, ignoring the blush that covered his face.

Crystal slowly got up and he walked her over to the others. Genis made soup again and had a bowl ready for her and Kratos.

''Why are you two flushed?'' Genis asked, handing a bowl to Kratos.

''Shut up Genis.''

The two didn't mean to, but they said it at the same time. They looked at each other quickly, and then looked away, both the shade of a cherry.


	12. Crimson Village

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. **

Chapter Twelve: Crimson Village

Raine said it would be a good idea to try to get to the Tower of Salvation by foot, so everyone packed up and set out. The track proved to be exhausting, with the weather changing suddenly to cold, and the monsters being tougher, and more annoying than ever. Raine and Kratos soon got tired from healing and they were running low on Gels. Suddenly Genis shouted happily.

''Sis! Look, look, there's a village up ahead! Let's go, let's go!''

Raine looked at Kratos who nodded. ''We need rest, desperately. We should see if there's food and lodgings.''

''I agree,'' Lloyd said, breathless from killing yet another monster.

They walked towards the small village. It was shabby, somewhat like Izoold, with peeling paint on the houses, and patched-up roof tops and windows. The village was made of four houses and a tavern in the middle. A wooden sign hung that that read: _Lamberth._ The chosen's group walked to the tavern first.

Inside it was quiet, warm, and empty except for a little old lady. She walked up to them.

''Welcome to Lamberth. Y'all be needing' a place to stay?'' She wheezed.

''Yes please,'' Raine answered. ''We need three rooms if you have them.''

''Ay, sorry to say, we only got one. Y'all are welcome to share, if ya don't mind. I got some extra blankets.''

Raine sighed. ''It'll have to do. Anybody object to that?''

They were all too tired to complain, so Raine paid the lady, and she led them upstairs to the room. It was a tiny, cramped room with a single window. Crystal dropped her bag on the floor.

''No point in being old fashioned now.''

The old lady popped back in the room making everybody jump. ''Dinner is in a few minutes, so y'all should wash up and git down here to eat somethin.''

She disappeared again, and everybody put down their bags, and walked back downstairs. At first they wondered if they walked into a different room altogether. The small tavern was filled with people drinking and talking. Raine led the way to a table and they all sat down, looking around them at the chatter.

Crystal couldn't put her finger on it but something was wrong with Lamberth. It seemed fake somehow. The people acted a little strange. They talked and laughed, but there was something twitchy about the atmosphere. Crystal didn't want to alarm the others so she didn't say a word.

The food was bland but not bad and after Lloyd finally finished his last bowl of rice, they walked back upstairs. There were only two beds in the room and Crystal insisted that she could sleep on the floor. Raine, Colette, and Sheena, pushed the beds together and managed to barely fit onto the bed.

''Well it'll have to do,'' Raine said getting a blanket out and laying it on the bed.

''Hey, Colette's trying to say something,'' Lloyd said, while Colette was tracing words on his hand.

''_Why don't you take the bed Crystal? I can't sleep anyway,''_ Lloyd translated.

''Don't worry Colette. I don't mind sleeping on floor. Besides…'' Crystal grinned and put a hand on Kratos shoulder. ''I want to keep the boys company.''

Everyone turned to look at her, and she could feel Kratos freeze, next to her. The three girls got into bed and Lloyd and Genis, retreated to one side of the room, while Crystal and Kratos were left alone in the corner.

''Ever notice, we always seem to get paired together?'' Crystal said, with a small laugh.

Kratos sighed a got a blanket. There was only one. _Figures, _he thought, Crystal sat down just far enough from the others, so no one would overhear them. Kratos looked at her and she patted the ground next to her, asking him to sit.

''Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to ask?'' Kratos said, sitting down.

"Never miss a beat, do you?" Crystal kept her voice low. ''Did you notice anything…strange about this place?''

''If you mean the people's jumpy attitude among other things, yes, I did.''

''What do you think it is?''

''I'm not sure. Tomorrow I think we should make a haste and leave. I don't think we'll get to the Tower of Salvation by foot anyway.''

''You're right,'' Crystal said. ''I don't like this place at all. It's made me feel a bit…off.''

''For now the best thing we can do is get some rest,'' Kratos stood up again and walked a few steps away from Crystal leaving the blanket with her. Crystal however, grabbed the hem of his cape. He felt the tug and turned around.

"What is it?''

''Stay.''

Kratos looked at her for a moment. She was looking up at him intently, almost pleadingly. Her head was tilted to the side slightly and she was still on her knees. The auburn-haired man knew he couldn't say no.

''This is unlike you,'' He said sitting down next to her.

''Well…I just don't really want to…spend the night in this place alone,'' She turned a light shade of pink.

''You're acting like a little girl.''

''Well if I'm bugging you so much, you can go,'' She pouted before turning away from him.

''Whatever you say,'' He shrugged, but he didn't move. He simply sat there, while she brought her knees to her chest and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes he noticed her shoulders starting to shake.

''Crystal?'' He whispered. ''Are you cold?''

She opened her eyes and nodded. He unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around her. The brunette unwrapped one side and put it around Kratos. He looked at her with an odd expression.

''Don't take it the wrong way,'' She said. ''I just don't want to be the reason you catch a cold.''

''T-Thanks,'' He said back, wondering why he felt a little embarrassed.

''Let's try to get some sleep,'' Crystal said, sliding down the wall a little, to get more comfortable.

A few more minutes passed, and Kratos heard Crystal's soft breathing, telling him that she had gone to sleep. He sat there and thought about the girl next to him. What would she say if she knew more about him? How would she react? After hearing her story, he wasn't sure he would end up doing the right thing. He would just be hurting someone once again.

Something warm pressed against his side.

He turned to look at the girl. Crystal had slid sideways, and her head came to rest on Kratos' shoulder.

The mercenary gazed at her, a warm smile curling his lips. Her hair was flowing down her back in waves and her lips were as red as a rose.

_Hold on, I can't be thinking those things, _Kratos thought to himself. He shook his head, as if trying to dislodge the thoughts going through it. He looked back at Crystal. She seemed to be having a hard time getting comfortable, since she was fidgeting quite a bit. He gently put an arm around her and shifted, so she could lean on him less awkwardly. Finally she stopped moving about, and Kratos closed his eyes as well.

The next day Crystal awoke to the sound of a soft heartbeat. She felt warmth all around her, and looked up. She met two garnet eyes looking down at her.

''Are you awake?'' Kratos asked.

The brunette blinked a few times, just to make sure she was really awake. She realized that the warmth she was wrapped in was Kratos arms, and she had somehow fallen asleep against his chest. Her legs were in between his.

''Um…s-sorry,'' She said, turning pink.

''For what?''

''For…hanging on you,'' She said pulling away from him.

Kratos let her go. ''It's okay, I didn't mind so much.''

Crystal felt her face get hotter. He smiled at her, obviously amused.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Kratos and Crystal jumped, instantly alert. They grabbed their swords and ran down the steps. The scream had come from outside. They burst out the door, and onto an extremely surreal scene.

Bloody, dismembered, corpses lay strewn across the dusty ground. Grotesque monsters, at least thirty of them, all around the tiny village, some killing the remainder of humans, others being restrained by the Desians. Sheena, Raine, Genis, Lloyd and Colette, all standing in fount of Kratos and Crystal. Apparently they had gone down stairs before the two.

''What is this?'' Lloyd said, sounding sick to his stomach.

In the center of the chaos, was a man with glasses and a green cape. He, like Kvar, had a sneering voice.

''Hear me inferior beings!'' The man called out. ''I am Rodyle! One of the five Desian Grand Cardinals!''

Crystal looked back at Colette. The tiny blonde looked absolutely terrified. Her eyes were wide and round, and her mouth was agape in a silent scream. Crystal noticed Lloyd step forward.

''You bastard!'' Lloyd shouted. ''What do want?''

''I have no need to explain myself to you filthy creatures,'' Rodyle sneered. ''Besides, the only business I have is with that young lady there.''

Crystal froze. Rodyle was looking straight at her, and now all her companions were looking at her too. She fixed her face into the bravest expression she could muster and spoke.

''Me? What could you want with an "Inferior being" such as I?''

''Just come with me and all will be explained,'' He said.

Lloyd drew his swords. ''We won't let you take anyone!''

Rodyle gave a cold laugh. ''If she doesn't come quietly I have to take her by force.''

''Just try it!'' Genis called out.

''I'm afraid I'll have to order these monsters to attack.''

Crystal felt her heart leap to her throat.

''I'm sure _you _know who these monsters are…_Don't you, Crystal?_'' Rodyle continued.

She was absolutely stunned. _Those monsters used to be humans….They still had the souls of a human…But they're attacking the other villagers._

''Crystal, snap out of it,'' Raine said.

The angel shook her head, and saw that Lloyd and Kratos were now on the verge of charging Rodyle.

''Wait,'' Crystal said, putting a hand on their shoulders. ''I'll handle this myself.''

''Are you crazy? You can't take on that many on your own!'' Lloyd said.

''I can. You haven't seen half my power.''

''But Lloyd is right,'' Kratos said. ''You mustn't do this on your own.''

''No. I must.''

Kratos looked at her. Like so many times before now, he could tell her feelings by her eyes. This time her eyes were determined, icy and resigned. Kratos nodded.

''You can't be serious,'' Lloyd said. Kratos held Lloyd back and Crystal walked towards Rodyle.

''So,'' The Grand Cardinal sneered. ''You've decided to come along.''

Crystal unsheathed her sword.

''I refuse.''

The look on Rodyle's face changed from an all-knowing smile, to an expression of mangled fury and hatred. He lifted a hand, ready to give his command.

''GET HER!''

The Desians let the monsters loose at the same time. The Desian spell casters started chanting. A few other Desians charged Crystal with a sword held high. Crystal stayed in the center of it all, calm as can be.

''Hey! Look out!'' Genis called.

''What is she doing?'' Raine gasped.

''She's gonna get hurt!'' Colette exclaimed.

''Crystal! Watch out!'' Lloyd yelled.

''She's not going to…'' Sheena said softly.

Kratos could feel his pulse quicken with each split second Crystal stayed still. ''Don't die,'' He whispered.

Crystal closed her eyes and concentrated. She focused her mana. The monsters were almost a foot away now.

_A little more…_

_More…_

_There!_

''_Whirlwind light blades!''_

Crystal twirled, her arms spreading gracefully to her side, as if she were performing a dance. Light mana spilled out of her body and moved in a spiral around her. From out of the spinning light a thousand tiny spikes of pure mana shot outward, killing the enemies around her. The monsters exploded gruesomely, blood going everywhere. The Desians fell were they stood. Only Rodyle managed to block the attack.

The light around Crystal dispersed, and she stood in a pool of blood. There was crimson all over her body but it wasn't hers. It was the Exsphere monster's blood.

Innocent blood.

Rodyle started laughing maniacally. ''Hahahaha! You may have stopped me but at what cost? You've killed so many innocents!''

Rodyle looked at Crystal. He didn't like the look in her eyes.

''Haha…so defiant, I'll leave you today but you will see me again. Until next time Crystal…_My little angel.'' _

With that, Rodyle disappeared, leaving nothing behind. No survivors, no enemies. Nothing. Just the chosen's group and Crystal.

And a Crimson Village.


	13. Starry Sky

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.**

Chapter Thirteen: Starry Sky

Crystal, Kratos, and everyone else, left the blood-soaked village behind, intending to head to the canyon town called Hima. They had gone farther than a day's walk since they left the Tower of Mana, so as the sun began to hang lower in the sky, the group stopped to set up camp a little way off a brook. Crystal washed off some of the blood, while the others started fires, sharpened weapons, and talked amongst themselves.

When Crystal finished, she walked over and sat down with Sheena, who was cutting up some carrots for Genis. Raine began discussing the incident.

''How did the Desians kill the villagers without us waking up in time to stop it? And why did Rodyle want Crystal?''

''Do you think they didn't want us to wake up until they caused enough damage?'' Lloyd asked.

''But how did they do it?''

''It was all a front.''

Everyone froze and turned to Crystal. They hadn't heard her speak since she addressed Rodyle.

''Didn't you all notice?'' She continued. ''The way the villagers acted…like something…'' She trailed off.

''Crystal and I were talking about it last night,'' Kratos said. ''Did you notice the floor?''

''Now that you mention it…'' Genis began. ''It weird…like walking on an upper floor.''

Kratos nodded. ''What we saw was probably a facade.''

''Do you think they built a human ranch below the inn?'' Raine asked.

''Either that or some kind of underground facility to keep the prisoners hidden. Either way we walked into a trap.''

''But what did they want?''

Kratos had an idea, but he wasn't about to say it. At least not in front of Crystal.

''I don't know,'' He said.

''Well it won't help us to worry about what we don't know,'' Lloyd said shaking his head. ''Let's focus on getting to the Tower of Salvation.''

They murmured in agreement. Genis stirred the pot of soup he was cooking, Lloyd and Sheena talked about weapons, Raine settled down with a book, and Kratos leaned against a tree. Crystal was feeling strange. She could see the gory images of the dead villagers, as if someone stuck a picture in front of her eyes. Shaking her head, she tried to focus on what Sheena and Lloyd were talking about.

_It no use…I can barely see what's in front of me…_Her stomach felt like it was twisting itself in two. Her shoulders started to shake. _I can't let the others see me like this…_

Crystal stood up.

''I'm gonna go sit by the stream for a bit. Is that okay?'' She asked Sheena with the most sincere smile she could manage.

''Ok but…'' She stopped for a moment, and her brown eyes flickered to a spot on Crystal's arm.

''What?''

''Well…there's some blood on your arm, so you might want to wash it off.''

Crystal was confused for a moment, ''What blood? I don't have a cut.''

''No it's…it's not your blood,'' She said hesitantly.

Crystal understood. ''Oh yes, of course. I'll go wash it off,'' She smiled, and stood up. She couldn't stay there a minute longer.

Crystal walked past everyone as fast as she dared so they wouldn't notice, and as soon as she was a good distance away, she ran.

The girl ran and ran and finally stopped near some bushes. The emotion welled up inside her. She fell to her knees and started vomiting. She tried to pull herself together but to no avail, and by the time she stopped she was shaking and pale. Crystal gingerly stood up and wobbled over to the side of the stream. She washed her face and rinsed her mouth, before bathing her arm in the cool water in an attempt to get the blood off. She started to scrub at it, but it wouldn't come of no matter how hard she tried. It was driving her crazy, she couldn't leave it there. Every time she thought about it, it reminded her of the innocent blood she spilled, and she got dizzy again. It drove her so insane that she grabbed a sharp rock and started scraping at it. The brown dried blood_ still_ wouldn't come off. She started to cut into her arm with the rock, determined to get it off even if she used her own blood to get rid of it.

Back at the camp site, Kratos was thinking about what happened. He felt that the incident was a trap for Crystal more than anything. But why the Desians would want her was not something he could begin to understand. Something was happening that he knew nothing about.

He started to wonder where she was. She could fool everyone else with her smile but not him. He had known her long enough to know when she was feigning normalcy. He got up and walked towards the stream.

When Kratos found Crystal, she was sitting, her face white as a sheet, her arm covered in crimson cuts. She still had the rock in her hand, and was cutting at her arm, with her eyes squeezed shut in pain.

Kratos ran over to her and grabbed the rock.

''What are you doing?'' He said with a note of anger in his voice. Crystal looked up, startled.

''Nothing,'' She said looking away from him.

''Do not lie to me; you know you know you can't. What is this?'' He sat down next to her and examined her arm.

''It's nothing I said!'' She tried to pull her arm away but he wouldn't let go.

''I'll ask again,'' His voice had gone deeper. ''Why did you do this to yourself?''

Crystal tried to speak casually, ''There was blood on my arm and it wouldn't come off, and since it wasn't my own blood…'' The images flashed through her mind like a movie on fast forward, and she started to sway, the loss of blood, contributing to her sickly state. Seeing this, Kratos steadied her and started to take care of her.

The auburn-haired man ripped some cloth from the hem of his pants, dipped it in the water and began cleaning her cuts. After that, he moved his hand over her arm and rubbed some gel onto the wounds. Crystal felt a tingling sensation as her skin began to repair itself.

''Now…you want to tell me what's going on?''

''I…'' The words caught in her throat, ''I just wanted the blood off…" with those words the tidal wave of guilt washed over her, and she broke down unable to say all the thoughts going through her head, ending up with only half sentences.

''What have I…what have I done? Those people…all those people…they all…and I…I…I kill…'' She started hyper-ventilating. ''Killed…'' Her stomach lurched again and she stood up, dashing to the bush nearby. She retched and coughed, and Kratos walked over to her.

''You are unwell. Let me take you back to the campsite,'' He started to help her up, but she slapped his hand away.

''Leave me alone!''

''I will not.''

Crystal was getting annoyed by his attitude.

''I left the damn campsite so that you guys wouldn't see me like this!'' she yelled.

''But why?''

''I hate people seeing my weakness!''

The auburn-haired man kneeled down beside her and turned her to face him. She half-heartedly tried to fight him off, but he grabbed her wrists. He tilted his head to see into her face better. Her golden eyes were sparkling with tears, and were dark with shame.

''…Why are you forcing me to talk…?'' She asked, looking everywhere but Kratos.

''Because I knew you would leave so the others wouldn't see you sick. You try to take all the blame yourself.''

''How would you know?'' A bit of arrogance entered her voice.

He looked at her and she saw something. A sad, empty look flickered across his face.

''I know nothing comes of it. Carrying your sins with your chin up is one thing. Taking everything upon yourself until you can't take anymore is another.''

Crystal bit her lip, still trying to fight back her emotions. But his next words made that impossible.

He let go of her wrists. ''It's okay to cry.''

Her lip quivered, and her tears spilled out of her eyes in waterfalls. She slowly leaned into him, her sobs getting more pronounced. He pulled her the rest of the way into his arms and her head came to rest on his shoulder. She held onto him, as if for dear life, and shook. She couldn't help it. There was years of sorrow bottled up inside her.

Kratos had seen her cry a few times, but he had never seen her so upset. He felt like if he let her go she would break in two. So he sat there, with the skinny girl in his arms.

After a while Crystal calmed down, and her shaking subdued. She pushed herself up a little bit and looked at Kratos with her tear-stained eyes.

''How do you feel?'' He asked gently, still holding on to her.

''Dizzy…,'' She replied looking down. ''My vision is a little blurry.''

''What do you expect? You've cried your eyes out.''

''I still don't want the others to know how upset I've been, Kratos.''

''Understood.''

Crystal looked at him, and gave a small smile, which he returned.

''Do you want to return to the campsite?'' Kratos asked.

Crystal nodded.

Kratos got up and offered her his hand. She gratefully took it and stood up. The brunette nearly fell over, but Kratos caught her and made sure she was steady. He walked her back to the campsite, holding her hand the whole way.

''Welcome back,'' Raine said, looking up from her book. ''Where were you?''

''Walking,'' Crystal shrugged, letting go of Kratos' hand. It was dark by now.

''What happened to your arm?'' Sheena asked. She pointed to the cloth wrapped around Crystal's arm.

''I tripped,'' She said simply, sitting down.

Sheena left it at that, and even though Crystal had the feeling Raine noticed the redness of her eyes, nobody questioned her answered.

The sky got darker and the group was returning to their usual ambiance. Lloyd and Genis were playing around with Colette who, despite being mute, was just about as lively as the two teens. Raine and Sheena were talking in undertones a little ways away from the others. It struck Crystal as slightly abnormal, since the two women didn't even like each other when Sheena first joined them.

''Here.''

Crystal blinked at the glass that was obscuring her view. She glanced up to see Kratos.

''What's this?'' Crystal asked, taking the glass and peering inside it.

''Kirima, fruit juice. It's good for you,'' He said sitting down next to her.

She put the glass to her lips and sipped some of the cold pink liquid. It started out tangy, and then progressed to turn sweet on her tong.

Kratos watched her. ''How is it?''

''Delicious. Did you make this?''

''Genis was kind enough to give me the ingredients.''

''I never pegged you for the cooking type,'' Crystal teased.

Kratos grunted. He stayed silent for a moment, before asking something else.

''How are you…feeling?''

''Well…'' Crystal looked at the ground. ''I…still can't really accept what I've done. But…'' She looked at Kratos, and her smile returned to her lips. ''…I'm much better. And I…think I should thank you for it.''

A look of surprise crossed his face. ''I didn't do anything.''

''Are you kidding? You've done so much for me, Kratos.''

''No, I haven't.''

Crystal sighed and lay on her back. The canopy of stars above her was magical. She could even see constellations. She reached for Kratos' clothes and tugged at him.

''What is it?'' He asked.

''Want to watch the stars?''

He gave another grunt, but after about a minute, he laid back next to her.

''Aren't they beautiful?'' She said.

''…Yes.''

''She that constellation over there?'' Crystal pointed towards a cluster of stars in the eastern sky. ''My mother told me that's called "Lunith" after the myth.''

''Isn't that the fake last name you gave me when we first met?''

''Yeah. I always liked the name Lunith.''

''What was the myth?''

''Lunith is a water sprite. It's said that if you come in contact with one, it will bestow upon you some kind of power. There was one story my mother always told me to help me go to sleep. Once upon a time, in a small village; there was a man who wanted wealth and power. One day a dark mage visited him and told him: "If you swear allegiance to me, I will give you ultimate power." The man agreed but he couldn't control the power he was given, and it turned him into a demon. He rampaged all over the place, and destroyed town after town. In one of the towns, he killed the fiancée of a young man who was weak in strength, but brave at heart. When the young man saw his fiancée die, he ran to the lake by his town and prayed. The Lunith appeared and gave him power to fight. The young man defeated the demon, and before it was sent to heaven, it changed back to the soul of the man it once was. The man said "Thank you for saving me," and disappeared. The Lunith were so pleased that they could help, they resurrected the soul of the young man's fiancée.''

Crystal turned her head a small a little to see Kratos gazing at her intently. She bushed slightly, and sat up. ''I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.''

''No need to apologize, I've just never heard you talk about anything from your childhood,'' Kratos said.

''I didn't mean to bore you.''

''I wasn't bored at all.''

Crystal watched Genis fall asleep on Raine's lap and Lloyd sit next to Colette and Sheena.

''You know…'' Crystal started as she lay back again. ''I have this strange feeling about you, Kratos.''

''…What?''

The brunette rolled over and gazed at Kratos. He tilted his head a bit and stared back. The starlight danced in his garnet eyes, and his auburn hair lightly brushed against his face. Something about his expression was more relaxed.

''Well…'' Crystal struggled; trying to put it into words. ''You're very…familiar somehow. I feel at ease when you're around.''

Kratos eyes widened. Could it be that Crystal had the strange same feeing he had when they first met? Images started forming in his head. They were fuzzy but he could remember something. The smell of flowers under an azure sky.

''I said something weird, didn't I?''

He was shaken from his thoughts by Crystal's worried voice.

The auburn-haired man smiled softly. ''No, you didn't say anything weird.''

Crystal watched his expression and realized how many years it had been since she felt relaxed, even normal. She reached over and placed her head on Kratos' chest. He froze for a moment, surprised by her action, but then he relaxed and hugged her.

''Good night,'' she whispered.

''Good night.''

Kratos lay awake, cursing himself. How could he let himself get involved like this? All he would end up doing is hurt her. But it was inevitable.


	14. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.**

Chapter Fourteen: Betrayal

Crystal opened her eyes. Daybreak. The sky was barely lit by the young sun, and the clouds never looked more mysterious. The brunette sat up and stretched. Yesterday seemed like a distant dream to her now. She looked around. Raine was quietly moving around, packing up the campsite. Crystal stood up and walked over to her.

''Morning.''

Raine looked up. ''Good morning, Crystal.''

''Want some help?'' She asked.

''Yeah, thanks.''

Crystal helped the Healer fold a few blankets and picked up some garbage Lloyd left laying around.

She couldn't help but notice that Raine seemed very downcast. There was worry swimming in her eyes, and a very prominent frown was playing at her lips.

''Raine?''

''Huh?'' Raine seemed startled, and replaced her frown with a smile. ''What is it?''

''Is there…something on your mind?'' Crystal asked cautiously.

''What makes you say that?''

''You seem very…dismayed.''

The smile slipped off her face. She looked at the confused brunette.

''Crystal…''

''Yeah?''

''Today, we will arrive at the Tower of Salvation. Please, just be careful.''

Crystal blinked mystified. ''Okay…''

Raine returned to tidying up, and Crystal assisted her in silence.

Soon the rest of the group woke up, so they moved on to Hima. A couple battles, and a few healing spells later, they waked into the dusty little town.

''So how are we going to get to the Tower?'' Lloyd asked.

''Why don't we go to the top of the cliff?'' Sheena suggested. ''You get a good view of it from there.''

They all climbed the upward sloped path that lead through the town. There wasn't much to look at besides a few Katzs, and a small dusty inn, so it didn't take long.

''Wow…'' Genis gasped, gazing at the tall structure ahead of them.

Lloyd put a hand to his forehead to block the sunlight. ''That's pretty tall.''

''It still doesn't answer the question of how to get there,'' Crystal said.

"I think I can help you!" Said a voice.

They all turned around to see a man walking towards them. He had a beard and a curly afro-like hairdo. He was holding a leash that lead to the collars of four scaly purple dragons.

''Who are you?'' Lloyd asked.

''Name's Tomas and I can help ya. I'm opening a sightseeing service today. Ride the dragons around the Tower of Salvation to get a close look!''

''Can we land at the Tower with those?'' Raine asked.

''Yes, I dare say you can.''

''Wow, cool!'' Lloyd exclaimed.

''So when will you be needing to go?''

''This will be the end of our journey,'' Kratos said. ''We should take some time to make sure we're prepared.''

''Why don't we take a few hours rest?'' Raine suggested.

''Can you have the dragons ready by then?'' Crystal asked Tomas, who nodded.

They all went their separate ways to restock and relax. Lloyd went off to talk to Colette, Raine and Genis practiced some spells, and Crystal walked around the little town with Sheena.

Kratos had gone to pay his respects to the graveyard. In Crystal's opinion, he had been acting weird.

Crystal parted company with Sheena to go talk to him. The brunette didn't really think it was her place to interfere with his affairs, but she felt that she should at least ask. So she walked up to the graveyard.

''Kratos?''

He was squatting in front of the graveyard, and didn't turn around. He simply asked: ''What is it?''

''Are you alright?''

''I am.''

''Well, um…'' Crystal shifted uncomfortably. ''I-if you want…you can talk to me. It's the least I can do.

Kratos stood up and looked over at her. There was a weary expression engraved in his face. ''I'm fine.''

He started to walk past, but stopped when he was exactly next to her. ''No matter what happens at the Tower…don't die.''

''O…K…'' She said.

Kratos walked away leaving Crystal extremely confused for the second time that day. She glanced over at the looming tower and started to get an ominous feeling.

''Are we all ready? Then let's go.'' Raine lead the others back to the peak where the dragons were waiting. Of the four there, Kratos went ahead with Colette, Genis with Raine, and Sheena with Lloyd and Crystal on her own.

Crystal rode across the sky, letting the wind sweep through her hair. The sky was a beautiful light blue; the clouds were glowing from the sunlight that poured from the high heavens. The immense Tower of Salvation stretched into the heavens making Crystal feel extremely insignificant. The truth was she was worried about Colette. If the last seals took away her taste, ability to sleep, and her voice, what was going to happen when she released the final seal? _Surely it will be alright…Raine and Kratos know what they're doing._

Crystal's dragon touched down on a grassy platform at the entrance of the tower. She slid herself off, patted it on the head as a way of saying thank you, and it flew away. She turned to Lloyd and the others, who had arrived ahead of her.

''Where are Kratos and Colette?'' Crystal asked.

''They must've gone ahead,'' Raine said.

''Let's catch up.''

They walked through the doors and ran to the warp point just ahead of them. They eventually made it to the alter. Colette was kneeling down praying and Remiel appeared just above her.

''Colette, Chosen of Mana …'' He said with his deep voice. ''You have reached the final seal. I congratulate you. In breaking the last seal, you will make the final sacrifice, and let go of the last of your humanity. You heart and memories.''

''Wha…what?'' Lloyd turned to Raine. ''Professor, what is he talking about?''

Raine looked pained. ''Lloyd, Colette made me promise not to tell anyone. If Colette finishes the journey, she loses all her humanity.''

''But that means…'' Crystal said slowly.

''Yes,'' Raine nodded. ''Becoming an angel…means dying.''

''That is not correct,'' Remiel interrupted. ''The Chosen will lose her humanity and in doing so will be reborn as a vessel for the goddess Martel. This is the true nature of the World Regeneration.

''No…Colette!'' Lloyd ran up to the alter.

Colette turned to him, but instead of sadness…she smiled. _''Lloyd, its okay. I knew what was going on. But once I released the seal, the world will be saved. So I want you to live on in the newly regenerated world.''_

''Colette…'' Lloyd said, grasping her hands. ''If you knew why didn't you tell me?''

_''You can hear my voice? I'm so happy! I'll be able to say goodbye to you in the end.''_

''No…you don't have to do this!''

_''It looks like…it's time…'' _Colette began floating upwards. Her hand held on to Lloyd's. _''Goodbye…''_ Colette's hand slipped out of Lloyd's, and she closed her eyes. Her wings sprouted from her back. She opened her eyes.

They were blank.

''Ha…hahahahahahaha!'' Remiel started laughing sinisterly. ''I've finally done it! Now with this vessel for Martel…I will become one of the four seraphim!''

''H-how could you do that to your own daughter?'' Genis exclaimed.

''When I first appeared, you _inferior beings_ started calling me her father on your own!''

Lloyd drew his swords angrily. ''Bastard!''

The fight with Remiel wasn't that tough. He sent many light attacks after them but for fighters like Lloyd and Crystal, the angel didn't have much going for him. What Crystal couldn't help but think throughout the fight was: Where was Kratos? Why didn't they find him yet? Crystal worried slightly but knew that he wouldn't be stupid enough to get captured.

Remiel fell, utterly defeated.

Lloyd turned to Colette, still hanging above them. ''Colette, please…come back to us!''

''It's useless.''

Everyone turned to see Kratos stand at the alter now.

''Kratos!'' Crystal exclaimed.

''What do you mean,_ useless?_'' Lloyd asked cautiously.

''It is what you wanted as well. Once the Chosen releases the final seal, the Chosen will be taken to Darris-Karlan as Martel's vessel.''

''You don't mean Colette is…dead?'' Lloyd asked a hint of fear in his voice.

''No,'' Kratos answered. ''Right now, the Chosen is merely a puppet standing at death's door, but she cannot remain in this state. She must be taken to Darris-Karlan.''

Crystal stared at him, disbelievingly. ''K-Kratos…who are you?''

Kratos held up his fist, and the Exsphere glinted. ''I am a member of Cruxis, the organization that guides this world. I was charged with making sure the Chosen completed her journey.''

White light came from his body and sapphire wings sprouted from his back.

Crystal jaw dropped. _A…Another angel? But that had to mean that he had…_

''He's an angel too?'' Genis said with surprise.

''You deceived us!'' Sheena exclaimed.

''Call it what you will. But when the Chosen releases the seal, she will revive Martel, who will regenerate the world. It that not what you wish?'' Kratos asked.

''But if Colette does that she'll die,'' Crystal said gravely.

''No way I'm gonna let that happen!'' Lloyd yelled, drawing his swords. ''Give us back Colette, now!''

Genis unleashed a water spell, which Kratos sidestepped. The auburn-haired man drew his blade. ''You earnestly think you can defeat me?'' He asked.

It didn't take long for Kratos to knock everyone into a state of half-consciousness. Sheena was down on one knee, nursing a wounded abdomen. Raine leaned against a pillar with her eyes closed. Genis was on his knees, breathing shallowly from using up so much mana. Lloyd was using his sword as a crutch, conscious but worn out and unable to move his right leg very well.

Crystal was left to fight the seraphim, exchanging blow after blow, with a cut cheek, and sprained ankle and a seemingly broken rib. She was unfocused, careless, and just couldn't believe the situation she was in. _Just last night we were lying next to each other under the stars. He held on to me so…warmly. And now I have to fight him? It…It's all wrong…_

''Stay focused!'' Kratos growled, pushing her back and knocking her down. ''Do you want to die?''

Crystal coughed, on her hands and knees. She slowly looked up. ''_Do I want to die?_'' She repeated, her eyes glowing with that animal look. ''Here's a better question…_Do I have a choice!_''

She lunged for Kratos, slashing mercilessly, with every blow sounding in a metallic ring all around the room.

''You'll kill me no matter what, right?'' She yelled, enraged. ''After all, you lied to us the entire journey! Isn't getting rid of us just the next step in your grand plan?''

''I have my reasons!'' Kratos yelled back, returning the blows.

''Oh really?'' She shouted mockingly, putting even more force into her blows. ''Well I'm sure they were good reasons. For example, maybe you being a lying bastard has something to do with it!"

''You have some nerve!'' Kratos shot back, blocking every blow. ''You lied to us in the beginning! So what makes my reasons any less important than yours?''

''Well I never _betrayed _you did I? I never tried to kill you! Because we were companions!'' A tear rolled down Crystal's cheek. "I...trusted you…"

Kratos saw her expression and for a moment his own face reflected the pain she was feeling.

_"FIRE BALL!"_ Kratos shifted his bade and blocked the spell. But he paid for his distraction, for Crystal's bade swift came up to his throat and was pressing slightly at his neck. He could feel the cold steel starting to cut his skin.

''Do it,'' He said, resigning himself. ''I am now your enemy. You must kill me.''

Fresh tears ran down Crystal's face and she bit her lip. She bit so hard she drew blood, but it was nothing in comparison to the twisted, tight feeling in her chest. She felt like her choked back sobs would make her explode.

''Do it.''

She tightened her grip on the sword, causing the blade to press into Kratos' neck even more. A single drop of crimson rolled down his neck, leaving a glistening line of blood.

Crystal's eyes widened and as she watched the small trail of blood. The images of her family and al her loved ones covered in blood flashed through her mind once again. _All died because of me…_

Then, all expression left her face. Her mind shut down.

Kratos watched with astonishment. He could see the fire in her eyes disperse, as if someone had blown out a candle.

''I can't do it…'' She whispered. She lowered her sword so that it was away from Kratos and then, let it slip out of her hand. It seemed to fall in slow motion, and landed with a clatter that echoed throughout the room.

"No…" Kratos whispered.

Crystal fell to her knees, and lowered her head slightly, waiting for her execution.

Kratos started to raise his blade, in a strike ready position but hesitated. He felt a sharp pain in his heart. ''Ugh…!''

A flash of light shone throughout the entire alter room. A young man with blonde hair appeared, floating a few feet above the ground. His rainbow wings flapped lazily and his eye were a cold and empty blue. He regarded the room with a weary glance.

''So even the great, Kratos couldn't finish off the Chosen's sad little group,'' The man said with a drawling voice.

Kratos sheathed his sword and kneeled down. ''Lord Yggdrasill.''

''A-Another angel?'' Sheena gasped.

Yggdrasill looked over at Lloyd, who had managed to stand up but was slow moving.

''You're Lloyd?'' The blonde asked.

''Give me your name and I shall give you mine,'' Lloyd shot back.

Yggdrasill laughed. ''People need not introduce themselves to a dog.''

''What did you say?'' Lloyd asked.

''Fine. I'll tell you,'' He sneered. ''I am Lord Yggdrasill, the leader of Cruxis… _and_ the Desians!''

Yggdrasill shot a ball of mana at Crystal who fell unconscious, then at Lloyd, who hit the pillar behind him, causing it to break.

''I trust you have no objections?'' The blonde leader asked Kratos, who simply stayed silent. Yggdrasill got ready to fire the killing blow when he was interrupted.

Botta appeared with shoulders that looked like Desians. They gathered the unconscious Lloyd and his companions into a portal and disappeared.


	15. Tethe'alla

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.**

Chapter Fifteen: Tetha'alla

What happened after they were rescued from the Tower of Salvation was a blur to Crystal. She had somehow slipped into total unconsciousness after Yggdrasill appeared, but didn't remember anything but…Kratos standing in front of her. _Oh, that's right…we're enemies…_The thought shot through Crystal like a knife.

The brunette had woken up to find the others all gathered around her. Raine was explaining things to them. The group called Renegades had saved them and they were in the desert. Colette was still soulless and they figured out that the world regeneration was a scam. A con, simply to bring back the goddess Martel. Why they wanted to bring her back so much was anyone's guess. Soon the group was lead into the main room by a few henchmen. Waiting for them was Botta, and the last person Crystal wanted to see.

Yuen.

''You…!'' Crystal hissed.

''I see you tamed that wild temper of yours, Crystal,'' Yuen said languidly.

''Why don't you just tell me, what the hell you're up too?'' Crystal growled. ''Or is killing my entire family just something you did for kicks?''

Yuen's eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a frown. ''Be quiet. You don't know the whole story.''

''Oh yeah? It's not like you ever took time to explain it,'' She replied coolly.

"Why did you save us?" Raine asked.

"Because we couldn't allow the Chosen to complete the regeneration. We are an organization that fights against Cruxis and the Desians."

"What are they doing?" Genis asked. "Why are there two worlds fighting for mana?"

"Because," Yuen said simply. "Yggdrasill is the one who created the two worlds."

The group stared in shock.

"_Create a world?_" Genis repeated. "That's impossible."

"If that's what you think, then our conversation ends here. We have what we need to stop Cruxis. We no longer need the chosen." He looked at the young swordsman. "What we need is you Lloyd!"

Yuen signaled his henchmen to surround them.

Lloyd stepped back in surprise. ''What the heck?''

"This time, you're mine," Yuen said.

Crystal nudged Sheena who turned to her with a questioning look. Without drawing attention, Crystal pointed to the doorway just beyond the lackeys, and made a slashing motion. Sheena nodded.

In one motion, Crystal drew her sword and used the blunt side to knock two henchmen out of the way.

''Come on!'' Sheena yelled, ushering the others out while taking down two more.

They ran down a hallway and through another door. Once they went through, Raine used the keypad to lock it. Their pursuers were forced to stop, yell a curse, then run back the way they came, giving the Chosen's group a chance to rest.

''Man…'' Lloyd sighed, leaning over and breathing fast. ''Why do they want me? These Renegades really need to decide whether they're our friends, or enemies.''

''Does it matter? I'd never trust that blue-haired scumbag," Crystal spat.

''Anyway…'' Raine started. ''We need to decide what to do and get out of here."

"How are we gonna get Colette back to normal?" Lloyd asked.

"Sheena," Raine said. "Do people in Tethe'alla use Exspheres?"

"Well, not civilians but they are used for machines and they study them at the research instate. Why?"

"Ah, I get it!" Genis exclaimed. "Colette's state is caused by the Cruxis Crystal! It's acting like an Exphere!"

"Hey, you're right, the people at the institute could help," Sheena said. She looked at Raine intently though. "But…doesn't that mean your abandoning Sylverant?"

"Colette's state is the priority now," Raine said with dignity.

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah…we can't just leave her like this. So how do we get there?"

''I came on one of the Renegade's Reiards," Sheena said.

''What's a Reiard?'' Genis asked.

''It's a like a flying machine that runs on mana,'' Sheena explained. ''It can travel between rifts in the dimensions, allowing one to fly between both worlds.''

''Would there be any at this base?'' Raine asked.

''If they are here, they'd be in the hanger.''

''Then let's go,'' Lloyd said, nodding towards a large doorway.

''Get them!'' Yuen yelled, as he watched Lloyd climb onto one of the flyers, but it was too late. The whole group disappeared into the sky.

''Wow…is this…Tetha'alla?'' Genis said, awe struck.

''Yes this-wait, something's wrong!'' Sheena yelled.

Lloyd felt his Reiard jerk and it started to smoke. ''Wh-What's happening?''

''The Reiards!'' Sheena yelled. ''The mana over here is weaker than before!''

''And that means?'' Lloyd asked.

''We're gonna fall!''

Sure enough, all the Reiards started to head towards the ground. The wind whipped Crystal's face as she tried to maneuver her flyer towards a soft spot. But the ground was getting closer and closer, and all she could hear, was Lloyd's screams.

''AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

''Is everyone okay?'' Lloyd asked, looking around at his fallen comrades.

''I-I think…'' Genis answered, gingerly getting up.

''What happened?'' Crystal asked. Her head was pounding.

''This is the Fooji mountain,'' Sheena said.

Lloyd looked around at the smoking flyers. ''Oh, man…not my ideal flying experience…''

''It looks like we're walking from here on out,'' Genis commented.

''So where should we go now?'' Lloyd asked.

Sheena bit her lip. ''Well I guess we should head to Meltokio city, since that's where the king is.''

''Okay then, let's go!'' Lloyd said with his usual enthusiasm.

As they walked down the mountain, the aftershock of all that had happened started to settle in on Crystal. The sadness and anger swirled inside her until her mind went numb and shut down.

She walked silently her group, stopping only to fight and a monster when necessary. She had gotten much more ruthless in her fighting style. Before Genis could finish a spell, Crystal would swoop in, slash the opponent apart, and silently walk away, leaving a trail of blood wherever she went.

This new behavior of Crystal's alarmed Lloyd slightly. Towards him, Crystal was always kind. Perhaps a little sassy at times, but she was never cold hearted. He started to wonder what was going on in her mind.

"Crystal?" Lloyd called, catching up to her. She didn't answer. "Crystal?"

She glanced at him. Her eyes looked as empty as Colette's. "What?"

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Lloyd," She answered automatically. Her voice sounded almost robotic.

He started to say something, but was interrupted. "Lloyd."

The swordsman turned to Raine, with a questioning look. She motioned for him to come over.

"What is it?" Lloyd said.

"I think it might be best to leave her alone," Raine said.

"Why?" He asked stupidly.

"Lloyd, how angry or sad did Kratos' betrayal make you?" Sheena asked.

Lloyd's eyes narrowed. "Very. I just can't believe someone we trusted the whole journey was lying all along…"

"Crystal was closest to him of all of us," Raine said. "She is probably the most hurt by this."

Sheena looked sad. "Do you think she'll get better?"  
>Raine glanced solemnly at Crystal before answering. "I don't know…After the story she told us about her past with Yuen…Well…Maybe we should let her be for the time being. We have to worry about Colette."<p> 


	16. The Other Chosen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.**

Chapter Sixteen: The Other Chosen.

Once they were at the gates of the lively city of Meltokio Sheena stopped them.

"This is where we part ways," She said.

"Huh? Why?" Lloyd asked.

"I must return to my village and report my failure to kill the chosen," She replied and took out a letter. "Give this to the king. It will explain all that happened."

Lloyd took the letter. "Okay. But I won't say goodbye. We'll see you around."

"Yeah," Sheena smiled. "See ya."

She walked back out of the gates and the group returned to walking to the palace.

They walked up the set of stairs and into the town square. Genis and Lloyd stopped to look around, while the still soulless Colette kept going and proceeded to bump into another person.

"Ow!" The person cried dramatically. The person was a teenaged aristocratic girl, with a large silk dress, blonde hair and tons of make-up. She was followed by two other high-class girls. "Watch where you're going!" She scolded.

Colette stared blankly.

"This girl has no manners towards her superiors!" The second girl said.

"And just look at the dumb outfit! Filthy commoners!" The third said.

Genis was enraged. "What did you say?"

"It's alright, Genis. It's obvious they never looked into a mirror."

"_What did you say?_" The blonde one said.

Another person, with long curly red hair, stepped between the two groups.  
>"Now now, my beautiful Hunnys, don't fight," He said.<br>"But master Zelos!" The blonde girl whined.

Zelos put a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture. The girls quieted down, and he turned to Colette. "Hey there, cutie. You aren't hurt, are you?"

No answer.

"You know, I bet you're _really _much prettier, when you smile …" he said, laying an arm around Colette.

Instinctively, Colette grabbed his arm and threw him away.  
>"Kyaah! Master Zelos!" The girls cried.<p>

Zelos turned his body in mid-air and landed lightly on the ground.

"Whoa! You certainly are strong, cutie you really startled me," Zelos said with a grin.

Genis watched him with a raised eyebrow. "Who _is_ this guy?"

Zelos walked past them and said fleetingly, "Sorry I'm not interested in talking to guys." Then the redhead spotted Crystal. "And how are _you_, Gorgeous?" He said smoothly.

"Not interested," Crystal said, without a glance.

He ignored the snigger from Genis and Lloyd and turned to Raine. "Oooh!" he cheered, looking happy again. "Who are you my Cool Beauty?"

Raine turned to him. "Give me your name, and I shall give you mine."

"Hey, you stole that line from Lloyd!" Genis said.

"Hmmm…now that I've heard someone else say it, it, sounds really arrogant," Lloyd said.

"Oh my, you don't know me?" Zelos asked, obviously surprised. "Well, it seems like I have a way to go."

"Master Zelos, let's go!" The blonde girl whined, annoyed at being ignored.

"Oh, right. Well then…goodbye, Cutie, Gorgeous, Cool beauty," He said nodding to Colette, Crystal, and Raine in turn, before glancing at the boys and adding as an afterthought: "Later you…_others._"  
>e left, with the four girls twittering behind him.<br>"What an ass!" Genis exclaimed. "He was grinning the whole time! What an idiot."  
>"He had an Exsphere," Raine said.<p>

The two boys looked at her. "Really?"

"Yes."  
>"That explains the fast reaction…but who is he?" Lloyd asked.<p>

"We should keep moving," Crystal said monotonously.

They went up the second set of stairs and walked to the majestic gates of the palace when they were halted.

"No one's allowed in," One of the guards said.  
>"But we need to talk to the king," Lloyd said.<br>"No one's allowed in." the guard repeated. "The king has fallen ill and the pope, as well as the Chosen one is praying to the goddess Martel to cure him. If you have any questions, you should go to the church and pray that the king will recover."

They walked inside the church and Raine went up to the priest. "Excuse me; we need to see the King."

"Well I'm afraid no one is allowed at the moment," The priest said apologetically.

Raine opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps followed by a dragging, rumbling sound.  
>he priest regarded the person behind them. "Ah, Presea. Please take the Sacred Wood to the king's chambers."<br>The group turned to see the girl. She was young, about twelve or thirteen years old, with pink hair up in two pigtails. Her green eyes were oddly empty. The rumbling sound was caused by her cargo, a long log of wood about the size of half a tree.  
>"Understood," She said. Her voice was without emotion. She turned around and left the church.<br>"Sacred Wood?" Lloyd asked.

"How cute …" Genis mumbled.  
>"Oh yes, Sacred Wood, from Ozette. It will be burned in a ritual to appeal to the goddess, so she will cure the king."<br>"Is the ritual going to be held in the King's chamber?" Lloyd asked.  
>"Yes."<p>

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Lloyd asked Raine, who nodded.

They ran out of the church and saw Presea, making her way to the castle.

Genis called out to her. "Hey!…um…Presea!"

Presea stopped and Lloyd walked towards her. "Hi. I'm Lloyd. This is Professor Sage, Colette, Crystal and-"  
>"I-I'm Genis!" He stuttered.<br>"Huh? Genis, Why are you all r-"  
>"Will you let us help you carry the Sacred Wood?" Genis interrupted Lloyd.<p>

Presea started to walk away.

"Wait!" Lloyd called and she stopped again. "It's really important. We need to see the king but we aren't allowed inside, and our friend's life is in danger."

She didn't answer.

"So, uh…will you help us?" Lloyd asked uncertainly.

Presea dropped the wood and walked a step forward. "Understood."

"Huh?"

"Please, carry that," Presea said.

Lloyd got her meaning and ran towards the log. "Oh, okay!"

He started to lift and Genis took the other side, but both of them together couldn't make it budge. "Ugh…! This is…heavy…"

Crystal walked forward and picked up one end, while Presea picked up the other, and they silently carried it up the stairs.

"I have lost all confidence as a man…" Lloyd said.

Genis nodded sadly.

After getting inside the castle, and knocking out the guard for the king's chambers, they were in the King's presence.

The pope turned towards them. "Who are you?"

Lloyd noticed a familiar face in the room. One with long red hair.

"Oh, it's you guys?" Zelos said.

"Chosen, do you know them?" The pope asked.

"Well…I guess you could say that."

"You're the Chosen?" Lloyd said, disbelievingly.

The King sat up. "What do you want?"

Raine stepped forward. "We received a letter from Sheena, addressed to you, Your Majesty."

"What relationship do you have with Sheena?" Zelos asked.

"Never mind that," The pope said, taking the letter and handing it to the king. "Please wait in the guest room while we evaluate the situation."  
>"What's taking so long?" Lloyd asked.<br>"Plotting our deaths." Raine said.  
>"What about Presea? She doesn't have anything to do with this," Genis said, glancing over at the girl.<p>

The door opened and the pope, followed by Zelos and some guards walked in and filled out the room.

"Let me get this straight…" Zelos began. "You want to use Tetha'alla's technology to get the Chosen of Sylverant's soul back."

"Yes," Raine nodded.

The pope thought for a moment. "Well…we needed to kill the Chosen. This is the perfect chance! Seize her!"

Two guards tried to grab Colette, but she whipped her chakarams out. In an instant, both guards fell to the floor, blood flowing out of the slashes Colette inflicted.  
>"W-wait!" the pope stopped the other guards. "She's a killing machine. If we try to take her by force, she will only cause more death."<br>"How about a deal then?" Raine asked.

"Like what?" The pope asked.

"Right now, we have no way of getting back to Sylverant. If the Chosen of Mana is over here, there is no way to complete the regeneration. Furthermore, If Colette gets her soul back she will never become a true angel."

"I see…" Zelos said. "But in other words, you're abandoning Sylverant."

"Yes."

"Professor!" Lloyd said questioningly.  
>"Colette's soul has the highest priority now. Isn't that why you came all the way to Tetha'alla?"<p>

Lloyd looked at Colette, and then at Raine. "Yes, you're right."

"Well then, as long as you people stay on this side," The pope said, and turned to Zelos. "Chosen, will you accompany them to make sure they don't travel back to Sylverant?"

"Sure thing."

"When will we leave?" Genis asked. He had a look on his face that said he didn't like Zelos much.  
>"I still need to get some things…meet me in the church, willya?" Zelos said.<p>

Lloyd nodded, and left with the others. They walked to the church but Zelos was already there. "Yo, Lloyd! Finally!"

"Uh…Zelos right?" Lloyd asked, taken aback slightly by Zelos' familiarly.

The redhead flipped his hair. "Yep, yep. I'm the great, Zelos Wilder! But you can just call me, Zelos. Anyway, I arranged for us to go to the imperial research academy without any trouble."

"Not bad, Zelos," Lloyd remarked.

"Since you're going to be watching our every move, I certainly expect that much," Genis said, a trace of scorn in his voice.

"Quiet you little twerp…" Zelos said with his eyes narrowed. Then his expression softened as he turned to the others. "Well, other than the two guys…this cutie is Colette, right? And this cool beauty is, Raine…and who is this little one?"

"That's Presea," Genis said. "She helped us get into the castle."

"She's not from Sylverant?"

"Ozette," Presea answered mechanically.

"Ozette! That place out in the boondock-I mean…out in the forest?" Zelos asked. "Oh, that is so sad…you're being dragged around by these barbarians."

Lloyd started. "Hey, who are you calling bar-!"

"Hello," Zelos interrupted, spotting Crystal. "What's your name, Gorgeous?"

She narrowed her eyes and watched him warily. "Crystal."

"Wonderful!" He said moving put an arm around her. "What's say we be friends?"

Crystal simply brushed his arm away and walked towards the exit of the church.

"Is she always like that?" Zelos asked Lloyd quietly.

"Well…I guess…"

Zelos shrugged, and then grinned. "Well, then it's a good thing I like a challenge!"

The redhead skipped after her, and Genis glanced at his sister. "It's going to be a long journey, huh?"

Raine sighed and slumped over slightly. "Yes, it will be."


	17. The Waning Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia.**

Chapter Seventeen: The Waning Light

They walked out of the city and followed Zelos to the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge. They kept running into monsters and bandits, but between Zelos, Lloyd, and Crystal, the monsters hardly lasted a full minute. Crystal was using her Light attacks more fluently now. One attack she recently learned was called, L_ight Blade. _It was a tamer version of _Heaven's Blade,_ the attack Crystal used on the monster at the Tower of Mana.Zelos stopped fighting from time to time to watch the brilliant light show Crystal made out of the squalls.

Once they got to the overpass, Zelos stopped in front of it and turned to all of them. "Listen up, Bumpkins. This bridge is the famous bridge of Tethe'alla. It stretches between the Fooji and the Gaoracchia continent and is working with three-thousand Exspheres."

The group stared solemnly.

"Three-thousand…" Lloyd muttered.

"Human lives…" Genis finished.

"Huh?" Zelos looked at all of them. "What's with the faces?"

"Perhaps we should tell him," Raine said.

Raine told Zelos about the process of making the Exspheres, and the human lives that get sacrificed to empower the small stones.

"Wow…that's a pretty gruesome story…" Zelos said, once Raine had finished. "But still…mourning for the lost souls won't bring 'em back. We should keep going!"

Zelos smiled and walked ahead of them.

"Is he insensitive, or just optimistic?" Lloyd asked. Genis just sighed.

They went across the long bridge, which stretched over a large body of water.

"Okay, it's time for me to give you all nicknames!" Zelos proclaimed.

The others just stared.

"Colette is Little Angel. Presea is Rosebud. Lloyd is Hey, You, and Genis, is Twerp."

"Wow, bet you took a lot of time thinking of my and Lloyd's name," Genis said sarcastically.

"Raine will be Ultra Cool Sexy Beauty!"

"I don't want a name like that…" Raine said.

"How about Ultra Cool Beauty?"

"Can't you think of something…normal?"

"The professor is the professor," Lloyd said.

"Hmm…Professor…that has a nice ring. The bewitching teacher…hehehehehe…" Zelos got momentarily lost in his thoughts.

"Whatever…" Raine sighed.

Zelos turned to Crystal. "Hmmm…for Crystal…she uses light, so…" He clapped his hands together. "I've got it! Crystal will be, Hikari-chan!"

Crystal said nothing, so Zelos took that as a yes, and went about whistling all the way.

They arrived at Sybak, a city filled students, teachers and researchers. They went to the research institute where a scholar told them a little about what was causing Colette's illness. The Cruxis Crystal she wore was actually an evolved Exsphere that was keeping her soul at bay. He recommended using a keycrest since that would work on a normal Exsphere. So Lloyd fixed a broken necklace he promised Colette and attached a new keycrest to it. He put the keycrest on Colette's Cruxis Crystal in the hope it would revive her.

But nothing happened.

"It didn't work…" Lloyd said hollowly.

"Only a dwarf would know what else to do," Raine said.

"But Dirk is back in Sylverant," Genis said.

"Maybe if there were some way to take it to him…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Zelos exclaimed. "I'm here to keep watch on you remember? I can't let you go prancing off to Sylverant."

"But if we don't do something, who knows what will happen to her," Lloyd said.

"And you would want to help a girl in need, don't you?" Raine asked slyly.

Zelos sighed. "Well…I guess I can't stop you can I? How about-"

He was cut off by the sudden appearance of guards. One stepped forward with a spear in hand. "Zelos Wilder! You and your companions are under arrest for treason against the king and the church of Martel!"  
>e other guards grabbed each member of the group and stuck a medical needle in their arms.<p>

"Hey, what's that?" Lloyd asked, flinching slightly.

"It's a part of the caste system of the kingdom," Zelos answered. "Blood tests to find half-elves."

"We've got two affirmations!"

Genis started. "No we-"

"Its okay, Genis."

"But…"

Raine held her head high. "It's true, we are half-elves."

"All right, let's go," One guard said, but was stopped by another.

"Wait. Half-elves can use magic. We'd best take these two first and lock up the others in the dungeon."

The humans of the group were shoved roughly into the dungeon. Lloyd heard the key turn in the lock, and the sound of Raine and Genis being taken away a floor above. He cursed himself softly. "Dammit…!"

Besides the captive group, two others were in the shadows of the room.

One of the two sighed. "If you had the good fortune to be born human, why do you throw it away by committing crimes?"

The voice belonged to a woman. She was holding up her glasses from the center. Her blue hair was tied up in a bun, and two pointed ears were just barely noticeable as being a trait of an elf's. Her white, dress-style, lab coat covered her to her blue cloth shoes. She and her blonde-haired assistant were standing in a science lab.

"We didn't do anything," Lloyd defended.

Kate made a disbelieving noise, but her eyes caught on something.

"Presea?"

She walked towards the pink-haired girl but Presea ran away to the corner.

"I see…so you're still like this…" Kate said.

"How do you know Presea?" Lloyd asked.

"She was part of an experiment for Exspheres that we conducted. It's called the Angelus Project. We think that Cruxis Crystals are Exspheres, further evolved. We just put the Exsphere into a special crest and it evolves further, nourishing itself from the host. The host may die after the evolution is finished."

"So that's why the little one is so sober?" Zelos asked, looking over at the sedated girl.

"That's horrible!" Lloyd exclaimed. "How could you do something like that?"

"I could ask you the same question. We half-elves never did anything, so why do you humans treat half-elves like dirt?"

"I don't treat them like dirt! I treat them like I treat anybody!"

"_It's true…he's a strange one who treats everyone the same…_"

The all looked around for the very familiar voice that echoed of the walls. A puff of smoke appeared in front of them.

"…Even an assassin like me," The voice said.

The smoke cleared to reveal-

"Sheena!"

"Hey, Lloyd. Sorry I'm late," she said, smiling.

"No problem! Now, let's get out of here!"

"I won't let you go," Kate said. "If I do, I'll be committing a crime."

"But he's going to save his half-elf friends. Are you gonna stop him?" Zelos asked.

Kate was taken aback. "I-I don't believe you."

Kate's assistant turned to her. "But Kate, I heard the guards arresting two half-elves upstairs."

"…Alright…but if you are telling the truth, come back here with your friends. I'll tell you how to save Presea."

"Thank you," Lloyd said, bowing his head slightly.

Kate pressed a switch on the table and a closet on the back wall slid aside, revealing a small cavern. "No one knows about this exit, so you can use it to get away."

They ran across the bridge, until the knights were in sight, but as they got closer, the section of the bridge between them started to rise.  
>"Oh crap, they're pulling the bridge up to cut us off!" Zelos swore.<br>"We'll have to jump!" Lloyd shouted.  
>"Are you nuts?" Zelos yelled. "We'll <em>die<em>, if we jump from here!"  
>"But if we don't, the professor and Genis might die!" Lloyd said.<p>

The gap of the two bridge parts was getting wider and wider. They all jumped determined to get to the other side.

But hey missed it by inches and fell towards the blue water.

Colette sprouted her wings and flew back up before the others.

Sheena, thinking as quickly as possible, made a quick incantation and called upon the only thing she could. "Undine, help!"

The call was successful and the blue-skinned Undine appeared on the water below them. A jet stream rose out of the water, and hit the rest of the falling group. It shot them back up over the other side of the bridge and they landed easily on the ground, right in front of the astounded, open-mouthed guards.

"Give us our friends back!" Lloyd commanded, drawing his sword.

A fight ensued. Sheena and Zelos took out the guards that were holding Raine and Genis, while the others took out a guard each. Colette was merciless towards her opponent, and finished him quickly. Crystal was the same with hers. Presea only swung her axe a few times and the third guard was down. Only Lloyd was having some trouble.

Lloyd hit the knight over and over, but his opponent guarded, and then pushed him over with the shield. Lloyd stumbled and fell. The guard moved to finish him with the spear, but as he did, a lightening bolt struck down the Knight. The enemy fell and Lloyd looked over to his rescuer. Zelos moved out of his incantation stance and grinned at Lloyd, who returned it. "Thanks, Zelos!"

"No problem!"

Lloyd ran over to the two Sages. "Thank goodness you're both okay!"

"But…" Genis didn't look at him. "We're half-elv-"

"So? What's you point?"

"Thank you," Raine said. "What does the Tethe'alla part of our group say?"

Sheena smiled. "I'm from Mizuho. We're not exactly wanted either."

"I just want to go home," Presea said.

Zelos shifted uncomfortably for a moment, and then looked at them. "Look, I'll be honest. I'm not completely okay with this. But people have told me I'm different too, being the descendant of an angel and all. And now that I'm also wanted by the king we're in the same boat."

Raine smiled a little at his sentiment, then looked at the only one who didn't answered. "Crystal? What do you say?"  
>Of course I'm fine with it," She replied.<p>

"Thank you, all," Raine said.

The group stood around deciding on their next step. Finally they decided to fetch the Rheairds from the Fooji Mountain in order to have them ready for when Sheena would make the pact with Volt, allowing the regards to fly again. They climbed towards the misty summit.

Lloyd started to wonder how Zelos was going to carry the five heavy Rheairds. It was his suggestion to get them in the first place. Lloyd figured he had some good reason. At least, he hoped so.

Finally, they reached the top.

"So, how will we carry them?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, I'll show ya. Come here."

Zelos lead them over to a spot closer to the flying machines. Suddenly, an orange cage made of some sort of Mana appeared and enclosed the whole group, except for Colette. "Wh-what the…?"

"Hahahaha!"

A shrill laugh broke through the sky, followed by the sudden appearance of a woman. She had slightly wavy dark green hair. Her eyelids and lips were caked in black make-up and all she was wearing was a tight red leotard, long black gloves, and thigh-high black boots. Her wings were made of some gold metallic metal and caused her to float a few inches above the ground.

"The mice fell for the trap. Fool!" She said, eye her captives.

"She called you a fool," Lloyd said, nudging Zelos.

"Zelos…is clumsy," Presea said.

The chosen hung his head. "I'm so sad now…"

"Who are you?" Lloyd demanded.

"I am Pronyma, leader of the Five Grand Cardinals. I've come to take back the Chosen, as well as observe some…interesting companions.

The woman circled the cadge. When she came to Crystal, she stopped and stood right in front of her.

"Long brown hair, yellow eyes…you must be the angel, Crystal." She said.

Crystal looked at her for a moment, and then moved her gaze away.

"Hm," The woman observed her. "Your gaze seems much more dull and empty than what I heard. You want to know what I heard? That you had the gaze of a lion. That your gaze could burn like the wildest inferno, and shine like the brightest light. But I guess betrayal would dampen the spirit of someone with such a weak heart."

Crystal's hand twitched.

"Do you know why your heart is so weak?" The woman continued. "It's because you're parents were pathetic. They were the most pathetic creatures to ever exist. Just look at how they died! Never learned, did they?"

Crystal's hand balled into a fist and she squeezed it tight. Her only thoughts were on how Pronyma knew about her parents, and how much she would like to stain the women's leotard a darker shade of red.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Lloyd spat, trying to bring the attention away from the brunette.

"I suppose a bad upbringing would make any 'Light' wane, wouldn't it?"

A drop of blood rolled down Crystal's hand.

"You've lost your edge, Crystal," another familiar voice said.

Her eyes snapped to the voice. The voice that belonged to Yuan.

"So you're here too, Pronyma," He said approaching them.

"Yuan. What are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm not here for the Chosen; I'm just retrieving my Rheairds. But if I knew I'd be seeing an old friend…" He continued, staring at Crystal with his face very close to the cage. "…I would've brought her a present. A blue lily, perhaps?"

Crystal snapped. Without thinking anything except for the wish to hit his smirking face, she aimed a punch for Yuan, but was stopped by the cage. The Mana shocked her and burned her fist. She gasped, and withdrew it.

"So you two know each other?" Pronyma asked.

Yuan ignored the question and went about retrieving the Rheairds, by using a wingpack. The flying machines disappeared into the small capsule and he pocketed it. He turned to go, then turned around and looked at Lloyd. "Don't forget, Lloyd. You still owe me a match."

Yuan disappeared and Pronyma returned her attention to Colette, who was staring into space.

"Now…we need to return this Chosen to Cruxis-but what is this?" She asked, eyeing Colette's necklace. "What is this crude keycrest doing on the Cruxis Crystal? No matter, for it is but a bauble. I shall remove this ugly thing at once."

Pronyma moved to take it, but Colette quickly slashed her away with her Chakrams.

"No!" She cried. "This was made by Lloyd, to help me!"

Lloyd stared in disbelief. "Colette…spoke!"

"Huh? Why is everyone trapped in that thing?"

"Impossible!" Pronyma hissed.

Colette turned around in confusion and lost her balance. She fell over, kicking the small machine that had produced the shield. It dissipated, leaving Lloyd and the others free.

"Haha! That's our Colette!" Genis laughed, getting his kadenma out.

"That's it! We will take the chosen by force if we need to!" Pronyma spat. She attacked Crystal, who quickly guarded with her sword and began slashing mercilessly.

Throughout Raine and Zelos had to focus on healing spells the entire time, while Lloyd, Presea, Sheena, and Crystal, had to go between offense and defense. Colette's attacks were slow moving. Her mind had not caught up with her body after being brought back so suddenly from her empty state. More than once Pronyma tried to use Colette's weakness against her by moving to take the Chosen away. Lloyd and Sheena stopped this twice but Pronyma tried again.

"Colette! Use long range attacks only! I don't want you in danger of getting kidnapped!" Lloyd yelled, blocking Pronyma's attempt.

Colette nodded and moved behind Zelos and Genis.

Pronyma smirked and started focusing all her attacks on Presea, while chanting quick spells to keep the others at bay. Presea started to buckle under the constant strain, and finally her guard was broken. Pronyma hit her, and the girl was sent flying. She landed, and skidded to a halt, but was unconscious.

"Damn you…_ERUPTION!"_ Genis cried. The hot lava flew up from the ground Pronyma stood over, burning her body.

She cried out and chanted again. Underneath Genis the ground began to glow and a spear of black light shot up, piercing the little sage.

He cried out in pain, but caught sight of Presea's unconscious body and got up, chanting another spell.

Meanwhile, Lloyd launched a flurry of attacks of his own. He slashed continuously and followed that with numerous front flips, which continued to cut at Pronyma. The flurry made her collapse momentarily. Raine used the opportunity to heal Lloyd, who had taken his own amount of damage. _"First Aid!"_

Angered by being unable to take down the brunette swordsman, Pronyma went for Crystal instead, casting a few spells to keep the others away once again. Crystal did her best to parry each attack, but her mind was clouded. She felt like she was dreaming, and could do nothing about the way the dream would go, but had to simply go along with it. She couldn't think. She could only dodge, dodge, attack, dodge, attack, attack. That was all she knew right now.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. Pronyma was faster and Crystal was getting quickly worn out from all the fighting all day long. Pronyma put a large amount of force in the last attack and hit Crystal squarely in the abdomen, knocking the breath out of her. Before another move could be made, Pronyma used the same attack she did on Presea and sent the brunette flying.

Crystal could feel the wind flow through her hair, then her body land, with a sickening thud. She was sore all over, and tired. All she wanted to do was sleep.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she slipped away from the battle.


	18. The Forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia.**

Chapter Eighteen: The Forest

Crystal's eyes opened slightly, then she shut them. The sun was shining brightly through the curtains. _Wait, curtains?_ She opened them again to find herself in a bed. Not only that, she was in someone's room. She slowly sat up then flinched and grabbed her stomach. She felt a sharp pain, and noticed that she was bandaged up. It looked like Raine's work, which could only mean everyone was safe and left her here to slowly wake up.

Crystal threw off the covers and swung her legs over to the side of the bed. She stood up quickly, but dizziness hit her. Her foot twisted under her and she fell over, hitting her arm on the bedside table and knocking over a lamp that hit her on the head.

Crystal lay still for a moment, for fear that she would knock something else over if she moved.

"What the heck was that?"

She turned her head to see a head of red hair sticking out from behind the door. Zelos looked at the bed, then at Crystal lying on her back, then at the lamp on its side next to her.

"Had a little spill, did we?" He smirked and kneeled down beside her.

She sat up slowly and started to move her foot but flinched and stopped. He noticed her twitch and examined her ankle.

"Tut, tut, tut," Zelos waggled his finger at her. "You've just regained consciousness and you've already fallen and sprained your ankle? For shame, Crystal. A seasoned fighter like you…"

Zelos slipped his arms under her, carried her back to the bed, and placed her down. As he stood up again, he opened his mouth to say something, but then, as his gaze flickered to something, he shut it. He stared at a spot just below Crystal's neckline, and he stood mesmerized for a moment.

She looked down at herself to see that the shirt she was wearing (pajamas from Raine probably) was unbuttoned just enough to show her cleavage. She blushed a deep shade of red and slapped him hard.

Zelos rubbed his cheek, shocked for a moment. Then he grinned. "So you _do_ have an emotion other than coldness and indifference!"

She pouted for a moment.

"While you pout, why don't you get dressed?" Zelos asked, motioning to the clothes on the dresser behind him.

"Where am I?"

"My house in Meltokio. We snuck in to find a way to get across the water to the next continent. Now it's the next day and everyone's waiting, so get dressed already!" He strode out and just before he shut the door he stuck his head back in and added: "And why don't you button that shirt, while you're at it?"

He smirked and shut the door quickly, for Crystal had thrown a pillow at him. It slammed against the door and fell down, and all she could here was Zelos snickering away with a: "Bye, Hikari-chan!"

She stood up and found her navy vest and pants neatly folded and fresh out of the laundry. She stared at the clothes that she had borrowed and never returned to her old companion. He thoughts started to wander to him, but she shook her head and pushed herself back into her dulled mind-set. As she zipped up the vest the sweet smell of vanilla wafted around her.

"Ah, Crystal. Good to see you're awake," Raine said moments later, when Crystal was coming down the stairwell.

"I couldn't find my equipment," Crystal said.

"It's down here. We cleaned off all of our weapons."

"So, what now?"

"We talked to the research academy here in Meltokio. They can get us across the water in an EC."

"EC? What the heck is that?"

"Elemental Cargo," Raine explained. "It's a cargo ship. They've modified it for us, so it'll be more like a ship, except less obvious to travel in. We're wanted criminals now."

"C'mon, we should go," Sheena said. "My friend, Kuchinawa, is waiting for us on the dock. He has the new EC."

They got to the bridge and walked to the gate leading to the dock. It was closed and bolted shut. A sign on the gate said: Closed to the public. **No trespassing.**

"It is locked..." Presea said.

Lloyd stepped forward. "Leave it to me." He pulled out a wire and began moving it around inside the lock. The gate swung open.

"Lloyd is only useful at times like this," Genis teased.

"His face loses out to mine though," Zelos added.

Lloyd looked at them. "What does my face have to do with anything?"

The others laughed. Crystal however, walked behind Lloyd through the gate, onto the landing of the stairwell.

"The bridge..." She said quietly.

Colette looked at her curiously and walked to her side. "Oh, yes...you can see it from here." The blonde looked at Zelos. "Are those decoration-looking things Exspheres?"

"Yes, Colette, this bridge is...operated by Exspheres."

"...It looks a bit gross."

The entire side of the bridge was covered with bluish glass crystals, each housing a hundred or more Exspheres. To Crystal the crystalline covering looked like a thousand mini coffins.

Zelos looked at Colette somberly. "It certainly is grotesque. Although, knowing where Exspheres come from, I'm not sure it's appropriate to describe them that way."

"...You're right."

They group walked down the stairwell and came to the dock. A man stood beside a boat-like object floating in the water. The man wore red and black clothes that covered his whole body including his face. The only skin that could be seen was his hands and his eyes. Eyes that seemed oddly cold.

"Kuchinawa!" Sheena called as she ran to her friend's side.

"Took you long enough," the man said sarcastically. His voice was very deep. "This is the EC."

"Okay, Lloyd," Zelos said. "Try using that Wingpack."

Lloyd walked towards the edge of the dock and held out the Wingpack. He gripped a small button on it. Suddenly the EC miniaturized and disappeared into smoke. Lloyd's hand jerked and settled, a tad heavier than before. "Whoa!"

Genis and Colette cheered. Raine looked perplexed.

"...Why do I feel like...I've seen this before?" She said.

"That's so cool!" Lloyd said. "Let's bring it back out!"

He pressed the Wingpack again and then the boat came out, landing right where it was before. Genis and Colette cheered again.

"Geez, you guys live like country folk, don't ya?" Zelos said shaking his head.

"How about you all stop goofing around and go on your way?" Kuchinawa suggested.

Lloyd threw his fist in the air. "Alright let's go! To the sea!"

"Oh, we're going out to sea..." Raine sighed, bracing herself.

"Sheena, take this." Kuchinawa handed her a small amulet. "It's a protective charm."

Sheena took it and smiled at her friend and took the charm. "Thank you."

One by one they boarded the EC then they drove it across the water.

Lloyd was learning how to steer while the others got comfortable inside. The interior was almost empty. The floor had reddish-brown tiles and a few empty crates lay scattered against the white walls. There was a blanket in the corner, draped over one of the crate piles. Three wood columns from floor to ceiling stood in a triangular formation in the middle of the room.

Raine walked over to one and sunk to her knees with a groan. Colette and Genis stood by her, trying to help her feel better. Colette rubbed her back a little as Raine's pale face started to turn a shade of green. Presea sat down on a box, as did Crystal and Zelos stayed near Lloyd to "help" him drive.

They finally got across the water and docked. Genis and Colette helped Raine get out and they walked the short distance back to Sybak.

The city was bustling as usual but there was one person that stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Kratos!"

Lloyd's call sent a bolt through Crystal. Her eyes snapped to the person in question, the swordsman-gone-traitor Kratos.

Lloyd drew his sword. "Are you trying to take Colette away?"

"I have no intention of fighting you in the city," he said.

Crystal could feel her body begin to shake. She watched him with an apprehensive look on her face. He however, didn't look at any of them. He walked straight for Colette and addressed her.

"Chosen. If you wish to live, you must remove that worthless Keycrest."

She shook her head. "No. This was Lloyd's gift to me."

"Such foolishness will be your undoing," Kratos said. He walked away.

Zelos waited for him to be out of earshot before speaking. "What an arrogant S.O.B.! Talking like he knows everything."

"While we're on the subject of ways of talking, why don't you do something about that vulgar language?"

"Anyway," Raine said, before Zelos could reply. "Lloyd, we must go see this Kate person."

He nodded. "Yeah, let's get going."

They made their way back to the academy. Zelos remained silent, and Sheena breathed a sigh of relief. She was happy that changing the subject was successful.

She glanced over at Crystal. The brunette's expression looked as empty as ever, but there was a slight crease in her forehead that told Sheena, Kratos' sudden appearance had a negative effect on the girl. Sheena could only hope that it wouldn't last long.

They went on to Kate's lab, going through the secret entrance.

"We saved our friends and came back as promised," Lloyd said. "Will you tell us how to save Presea?"

Kate observed the two Sages before her and nodded. "You were telling the truth. You really do have half-elf friends."

"I've heard the story. Presea's creating a Cruxis Crystal in her body?" Raine asked.

"Yes, that's correct. We cal it the Angelus Project."

Lloyd's eyes widened. "Th-that's the project my mom was involved in..."

"The Exsphere is nothing different, it just has a special Keycrest in it. The crest delays the parasitic process and causes the Exsphere to mutate into a Cruxis Crystal. It could take days or decades."

"Is the parasitic infection the reason for Presea's emotional response is so subdued?" Raine asked.

"So..." Genis said, looking over at the pink-haired girl. "She's just like Colette."

Colette gasped. "If we leave Presea like this what will happen to her?"

Kate looked at Colette and spoke coldly, but with a small amount of hesitation. "When the parasitic process is complete...she will die."

"That's horrible!" Genis exclaimed. "Please, save her!"

"You promised. You will save her right?" Lloyd asked.

Kate nodded. "Yes, you didn't discriminate against half-elves. I'll keep my promise."

"B-but, Kate!" The assistant protested.

"It's fine. I gave them my word." She turned to Raine and Lloyd. "Seek the dwarf Altessta, beyond the Gaoracchia Forest. He and I experimented on Presea by the order of the Pope, so he should be able to tell you how to return Presea to normal."

"The Pope? Not that pathetic old man again," Zelos sighed.

Kate looked a tad angry. "Don't call him a pathetic old man!"

"Oh, my, that's a rare thing to hear from a half-elf."

Kate ignored him. "Anyway, have Altessa fix Presea's Key Crest."

"Lloyd, can't you fix it?" Colette asked.

Lloyd shook his head. "To be honest, I can't even tell the difference between a normal Key Crest and this one. It'd be better to go find Altessa."

"Then, it's settled. Let's go to the forest," Sheena said.

"Thank you," Raine said to Kate.

"Don't mention it," She replied.

They stocked up on supplies and left the city. Sheena, who knew the way best of the group, led them a few miles away to the forest.

"Whoa…it's pretty spooky in here," Lloyd said.

"Chosen!"

The voice was followed by the hurried footsteps of clunking armor, and the Papal Knights came from a path in the forest.

"You guys are still stalking me?" Zelos asked exasperatedly.

"Silence, Chosen," The first knight said. "You are in the Pope's way."

"I've known that ever since I was born," Zelos laughed.

"Then I'm sure you understand. Get them!"

The knights attacked Zelos and Crystal, who was standing right next to him. He blocked, she dodged. Another knight moved behind Zelos while his hands were full. Zelos had no time to block.

Crystal moved in and slid her blade into the knight before doing the same to the knight that was locked into a stalemate with the redhead. All three fell at her blade.

Lloyd and the others had already finished with the other four already. "Sheesh…they really have it in for us don't they?"

"Thank you so much, Hikari-chan!"

The group turned just in time to see Zelos tackle-hug Crystal who was in mid-step and thus, fell over from the redhead's weight.

"Zelos…what are you doing?" Crystal asked her voice thin from getting the wind knocked out of her.

"Just thanking the person that saved my beautiful face," Zelos said, nuzzling against her neck.

"What the-get off of me!" Crystal yelled.

The whole group went silent with surprise.

"Did Crystal just…get angry?" Lloyd asked Genis.

"I…think so…"

Crystal could feel herself blushing.

"It's been a while since that happened," Raine said.

Zelos got off of Crystal and offered his hand to help her up. Crystal took it and pulled herself up.

"Let's keep going. We don't want more of them catching up with us," Sheena said, sighing at Zelos' stupidity.

They kept walking through the forest, defeating monsters as they went. There was something eerie and bloodstained about the dark wood. It felt like there was a presence all around them. In fact, it felt like many presences. The wind sounded like it was howling in pain, and the tree braches creaked in sorrow.

Lloyd shivered. "What's with this place?"

"There's a legend that there was a prison near here," Zelos explained. "A long time ago, there was a prison breakout. All the escapees were eventually caught and were taken out to this forest, where they were all executed. Now the sprits of those angry convicts are roaming the forest."

"That's so creepy…" Colette said.

"Where's the prison?" Lloyd asked.

"It's gone now. It was destroyed in a fire the same year the prisoners got executed," Zelos said.

"That is…very disturbing," Genis said.

They continued through the forest and got to a patch of slightly more lit space with two pathways to choose from. Colette stopped in the center and looked towards one pathway.

"I hear something..." She said. "Footsteps...from far away..."

Zelos looked confused. "I don't hear anything."

"Colette still has her angel senses," Raine explained.

"...They're definitely footsteps. Also, the sound of clinking armor. There are lots of them and their coming this way."

"Not good. Isn't that where Altessa lives?" Lloyd asked Sheena.

Sheena took out a card. "I'll send Corrine to scout."

The little fox-like creature appeared and ran off towards the noise.

Suddenly a booming voice rang out. "Stop!"

A man jumped down from the trees.

Lloyd stepped back in surprise. "It's that guy from the Meltokio sewer!"

"Man it's just one thing after another with the Pope! Am I really that much of a problem for him?" Zelos asked.

Crystal looked from the man with long blue hair, who appeared to be a convict; to the rest of the group, confusion etched on her face. Raine noticed this and whispered, "An enemy we came across when we snuck back into Meltokio."

"I do not wish to fight you," The man said with a deep voice. "I just wish to speak with that girl."

Lloyd followed his gaze to the pink-haired girl on his left. "With Presea?"

"You've got to be kidding! Or did you forget that you tried to kill us?" Genis asked, looking extremely annoyed.

"I cannot speak for the others, but I, at least, never intended to take your lives. My orders were to retrieve a girl named Colette," The man said.

"Me?" Colette asked.

"I will do you no harm. Presea is her name, correct? Please, let me speak with her."

The man turned to Presea but as he looked at her his eyes widened in shock. "An Exsphere?" He asked. "You are yet another victim?"

He walked towards Presea intending to reach out to her. The girl slapped his hand and leaped back.

"Presea's in danger!" Genis exclaimed, whipping out his Kedenma.

Lloyd drew his sword. "I don't know what's going on, but let's stop this guy!"

The man leaped back as well. "You give me no choice!"

He charged for Lloyd who slashed for him. The man leaped into the air and flipped over the young swordsman.

"What the heck?" Lloyd asked himself.

The man went for Genis who was busy chanting a spell. Zelos slide in front of the boy and blocked the convict's kicks with his blade.

As Zelos danced with his sword flying through the air Crystal, seeing the redhead's weariness, intervened to keep the opponent busy.

Zelos began chanting out First Aid spells to the rest of his group, trying to keep them in top form. Raine tried to cast enough support spells to protect her comrades.

Crystal slashed and dodged, but his kicks and techniques were hard to parry. The convict seemed to be an expert at dodging and Crystal soon found herself growing tired.

He dodged her forward thrust, spun around her and kicked the blade out of her hands. Crystal felt irked by this, but had no time to retrieve her lost weapon. She wanted to end this quickly, so she decided to rely on other moves instead.

Crystal leaned back on one leg while the other remained straight, putting her into a battle ready stance. She put her palms an inch away from each other and focused her mana.

Lloyd and Zelos meanwhile, saw that she was concentrating and kept the man busy while she got ready. She began to chant again.

_"Light so strong, strength to aid me in my fight. Come now and shine."_

Crystal's palms began to glow and a ball of light formed between them, getting stronger and thicker with each passing second. Brighter and brighter it shone.

She began to pull her palms away from each other, causing the light orb to stretch, like hot glass. She pulled it longer and unstuck it from one hand. Holding the light with the other, she used her free hand to mold a pointed part on one end, and unstuck her other hand. The result was a spear made out of pure, tangible light.

She jumped back into the fray, moving faster than she ever did before. The light of the spear danced through the dark atmosphere, and landed critical blows on the opponent. The man could no longer dodge the attacks; the light was too bright for him to see through. Crystal decided it was time for the fight to end and launched a rapid-fire attack. Each attack was successful and the last blow was effective indeed. The blue-haired man fell unconscious to the ground.

Everybody stared at Crystal, and Zelos gave out a low whistle. "Nice one, Hikari-Chan."

Raine looked at the fallen man. "He sounds like he has reasons for his actions. Perhaps it would be wise to take him prisoner? I'm sure he would have much to tell us."

Lloyd nodded but before he could say anything, Corrine flew over his shoulder to Sheena.

"Sheena!" The creature squeaked. "There are lots of soldiers coming this way! Run away, quickly!"

"Colette was right," Sheena said.

"Uh, shouldn't we get out of here?" Zelos asked.

"But the Papal Knights are at the entrance. We're trapped."

Sheena paced for moment. She bit her thumb as if steeling herself about something. Then she stopped pacing, took a deep breath and turned to them. "There's no choice then. I'll have to take you to Mizuho."

"Wait a minute, Sheena," Zelos said. "Isn't Mizuho a secret village that's _forbidden_ to outsiders?"

"Right now, we don't really have a choice…we have to go."

Lloyd nodded in agreement. "Aright, lead the way."

"Hey, Zelos, carry the big guy."

Sheena motioned to the unconscious convict. Zelos bent down and tried to pick him up, but failed miserably.

Zelos kneeled down and grabbed the man's arm. He tugged and tugged, but he couldn't lift him. "Me?" He asked, breathless from the effort. "You want me to carry this gorilla, by myself? Are you kidding me?"

Colette walked forward and bent down to pick the man up. "I'll help." She picked him up with one hand and carried him on her shoulder. "Oh, he's lighter than I thought. I can carry him on my own."

"Men are so useless sometimes…" Raine said, shaking her head.

Sheena led the way and Colette and the other girls followed, leaving the boys in a temporary stunned silence.

**Review please!**


	19. The Ornate Key

**Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia.**

Chapter Nineteen: The Ornate Key

Mizuho wasn't far from the exit of the forest. The tops of old-world style houses came into view, and they walked through a wooden gate.

A man dressed in blue ninja clothes spotted them and ran up to Sheena.

"Sheena! What's the meaning of this? Why have you brought _outsiders?_"

"I am prepared to accept my punishment," Sheena said. Her voice held an edge of formality the others hadn't heard before. "They are travelers from Sylverant. I must inform the vice-chef of our arrival."

"Very well."

The man walked ahead of Sheena. She turned to her group.

"Wait here."

Sheena walked after the man, and the group made themselves comfortable outside of the gate.

Crystal leaned against the pole of the gate and slid down. Her vision was getting blurry.

Colette placed the blue-haired man down and Lloyd kept a watch on him. Eventually, he came around.

"Ughhh…"

"Don't try anything," Lloyd said his hand on the hilt of his sword. "You're our prisoner."

"I like to think, that I'm smart enough not to start anything when I'm not aware of the situation," He replied calmly.

The ninja in blue clothes walked up to them.

"The vice-chef will see you now," He said.

"Alright, let's go," Lloyd said.

He stood up and turned to go, but was stopped by Zelos.

"Hang on, bud. Hikari-chan doesn't seem to be doing to well."

Lloyd looked over at Crystal. Her face was extremely pale and she had her eyes squeezed tight. She was also rubbing her forehead continuously.

Lloyd kneeled beside her and whispered softly.

"Crystal?"

She didn't answer.

"Crystal, what's the matter?"

She remained silent for a moment. With her eyes still shut, she spoke very softly.

"…Can't…"

"If you can't talk, whisper into my ear," Lloyd said.

He leaned in so that his ear was near her lips. She put a hand on his shoulder and whispered to him. Her breath was slightly irregular and her brow was furrowed in pain, but she could still manage to explain to him.

He turned to Raine. "Professor, she say's the technique she used in the forest had a bad effect on her. She's feeling very ill."

Raine peered at her with concern. "I see…"

She kneeled down as well and took Crystal's hand.

"I'm going to ask a few questions. Squeeze my hand for a no, remain silent for a yes. Alright?"

Crystal moved her head up in an understanding motion.

"Do you have a headache?"

-Silence-

"Dizziness?"

-Silence-

"Was that the first time you did that technique?"

-Silence-

"Are you seriously ill?"

Crystal squeezed her hand. She didn't feel well, yes; but she hated the thought of being inconvenient.

"Alright…Can you move?"

-Silence-

"I think we need to have someone carry you, okay?"

-Silence-

Raine turned to the group. "I think she simply exhausted too much of her mana at once. If we can stay in the village or set up camp for a night, she should be alright by morning. For now, we need someone to carry her to the vice-chef's house."

"I'll do it, professor," Zelos said.

Raine nodded and stood up.

Zelos slid his arms under her and carefully picked her up. He followed Lloyd and the ninja to the vice-chef's house.

The walked into the quiet village. The houses were small but cozy, and everyone was wearing Kimonos and Yukitas with sandals. A small stream passed through the village, separating the vice-chefs house from the rest of the buildings.

The group walked one by one over the wooden bridge that attached one side of the stream to the other. Lloyd, who was ahead, opened the sliding door and entered the house ahead of everyone else.

The house was very tidy and neat, with carefully-made tatami mats on all the floors, and beautiful paper that made up the screens. The group took off their shoes and approached the door to the vice-chef's room.

"Enter travelers from Sylverant," said a deep voice.

"Thank you," Lloyd replied.

The walked into the room. The vice-chef was a powerful looking man. His face was slightly worn, but his eyes were sharp. His hair only showed a slight graying at the hair-line next to his ears, and was jet black everywhere else. He sat in seiza position on his cushion and Sheena sat behind him also in the traditional way.

The group sat down on the opposite side of the room with Lloyd and Raine in the front and the rest in the back. Zelos placed Crystal down with utmost care and sat directly behind her. She seemed to sway slightly where she sat. He placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke quietly in her ear.

"Lean back."

He started to pull her to him but she didn't move.

Zelos sighed. "I promise I won't do anything perverted, I'm just trying to help you be more comfortable."

Crystal thought for a moment and then leaned backwards into Zelos. He wrapped his arms around her and cradled between his arm and his chest.

"That alright?" He asked.

She relaxed into his arms a bit more and they both listened intently to the vice-chef.

"I am vice-chef, Tiga. Our chef, Igaguri, has fallen into a coma, due to an accident," Tiga said. "Because Sheena has failed to kill you, we, the people of Mizuho, now face persecution from the Tethe'alla royal family and the church of Martel."

"Is that true?' Lloyd asked.

"Yes. Now I have a question. People of Sylverant, what do you intend to do in Teth'alla, the land of your enemies?"

"I've been thinking about that a lot," Lloyd said, sitting a little straighter. "Someone asked me what I'm here for, and what I want to do. I want a world where everyone can have a normal life. I'm tired of people having to become sacrifices. I'm tired of discrimination. I'm tired of people becoming victims," he closed his eyes. His voice sounded weary, almost aged. "I'm tired of it all."

Tiga smiled at him. "You are an idealist. The worlds of Tethe'alla and Sylverant flourish only by victimizing each other. So long as that structure remains, anything you say is mere sophistry."

Lloyd stood up "Then we need to change that structure. Supposedly, this world was created by that Yggdrasil guy, right? That's what Yuen said. If I human or elf built this, then we can change it as well!"

Tiga laughed. "You sound like the hero Mithos. He was a sublime idealist. He ended the Ancient War by insisting there was a way for the two warring countries to coexist in peace. Are you saying, you want to become the next Mithos?"

"I'm not Mithos," Lloyd said simply. "I'm me. I want to find my own path to change the worlds, with all my friends."

Tiga's smile grew wider. "I see. Very well then. We shall search for a new path as well."

Sheena looked at Tiga in surprise. "Vice-chef, do you mean..."

He nodded. "We will use our information network to help you. In return, when the words are at peace, help my people move to the lands of Sylverant."

"But, I don't have any right to decide something like that," Lloyd said.

"All we need is your aid when we move."

"Is everyone okay with us joining forces with the people of Mizuho?" Lloyd asked.

"It doesn't sound like a bad deal," Raine said.

"Okay," Lloyd smiled and turned back to Tiga. "We're going to look for a way to change the two worlds. Let's work together."

"Agreed. Then, I hereby order Sheena to continue to accompany you. This time however," he said, glancing in Sheena's direction, "not as an observer, but as a representative . Make us proud."

"Yes, sir!" Sheena said happily."

"We will start by locating the Rheairds. Sheena attached a guardian to one o them so we should be ale to locate them shortly."

"Thank you very much," Lloyd said, bowing his head in a gracious manner.

"Excuse me, Vice-chef?" Raine said. "Does this village have lodgings by any chance? We have a companion that is ill."

"Ill?" Sheena piped up after being so quiet. "What happened?"

"It's Crystal. She's feeling very anemic after the technique she used in the forest sucked her Mana dry."

Sheena got up and walked towards the brunette.

Tiga watched her. "She's found some friends at last. It would warm the heart of the chef if he could see her." He turned back to Raine. "Yes we do have lodgings. Orochi will show you where to go."

"Thank you."

Raine got the others outside with Zelos still carrying Crystal, and Sheena threatening him.

"If you do anything perverted, I _will_ slap you so hard, your pretty-boy face will stay swollen for the rest of you life."

"Aw, Sheena, that's so harsh," Zelos whined.

Raine spoke to Orochi, and he led them to the well behind the Chef's building. It was boarded up, as if it wasn't in use. Near the top of the boards was a small indentation, just big enough for a key of some sort.

"Um…" Zelos started, staring at the well. "What are we doing here?"

Orochi answered by reaching inside of his waist pouch, and pulling out a small length of brass. It had various indents on it and looked about the size of the keyhole.

He put the brass into the keyhole and turned it left and right a few times. Some clicking sounds could be heard and eventually, Orochi took out they key and removed the boards from the well.

The well was much wider than it looked at first. Nearly big enough for two people, and so deep it was pitch black.

Orochi approached the well. He let out a long whistle, changing the note once in a while to make the sound distinct. When he finished the same tune in the form of a whistle came from somewhere deep in the well.

"Stand back."

The group did as they were told and all of a sudden, a long silver hook attached to a rope came flying out of the well and latched itself onto the stone edge. Orochi took out two plastic handles and attached them to the rope. He then lifted himself into the well and hung onto the edge with one hand.

"Be right back."

He let go and slid down the rope out of sight.

"What the heck?" Genis said.

"You'll see," Sheena said.

A few minutes later, a creaking sound echoed its way up the ears of the group. Curious, Lloyd walked forward and peered into the well. He couldn't see anything except for darkness, but the sound was getting closer. He poked his head a little farther into the well when…

"AHHH!"

Blue suddenly obscured his vision making the swordsman fall backwards in surprise. He blinked a few times before he realized it was Orochi standing on something that was inside the well, looking from the surprised boy on the ground to Sheena, who was laughing hysterically.

"Sheena, why didn't you tell him that was going to happen?" he questioned.

"I wanted to see his reaction," Sheena laughed, clutching her stomach.

Raine stepped forward to examine what Orochi was standing on. She cooked her head to one side.

It seemed to be a large wooden bucket, not unlike the washtubs the group had traveled in to get to the seal of water, except these were even bigger. The tub expanded the entire width of the well and looked reinforced with metal around the outside. It was moving up and down the well via a few metal strips along the well's wall that the tub latched onto in places.

"How does this work?" The elder sage asked.

"It's called a _Trans. _Metal bars along the outside of the tub hook onto the metal bars. We've made it mechanical by using some electric Mana. It's a bit like an elevator."

"I see…"

Orochi stepped off and gestured towards it. "Please divide into pairs and board the Trans. It will take you somewhere safe."

Sheena nodded. "Yes. It's well hidden so we'll be safe."

"Alright then," Lloyd said. He turned to the blue-haired man. "What's your name?"

"Regal," He replied.

"Okay, we'll have to keep you with us for a while."

"Hey, Lloyd," Zelos said. "How's about we let pops help us?"

Lloyd thought for a moment while Zelos explained.

"He wants to talk to Presea, right?"

Regal nodded.

"Well, he'd be willing to help us out while she's with us, correct?"

"I don't know…" Sheena said slowly. "But I started as your enemy too, so I shouldn't judge.

"Okay then. Regal, will you help us?" Lloyd asked.

Regal nodded. "I swear upon my shackles, that I will help you."  
>Good. Now that that's taken care of…" Lloyd turned to Orochi. "I'll go down first with Regal, okay?"<p>

"Very well," Orochi said.

Lloyd and Regal climbed into the Trans. Orochi clicked a switch on the edge of the tub and it slowly descended.

A few minutes later the Trans returned to the top of the well, empty. Raine and Colette stepped inside and they too were taken down. On the third trip, Genis went down with Presea, and on the fourth, Zelos carrying Crystal.

The redhead stepped inside the tub and kneeled down in it. It was a tad small for two people, so Crystal hung onto Zelos in a tight embrace.

The deeper they plunged into the dark well, the worse Crystal's headache got. Her eyes were having trouble adjusting. The stuffy air made her feel claustrophobic, and the smell of mold got to her nose. The slow movements of the elevator threw off her center of gravity. She felt like she was spinning around even through she couldn't have been moving. Confused, she clung tighter to Zelos.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

She moved her head slightly to look at him. The last of the light from the outside made his eyes glisten slightly even in the darkness. She nodded and he patted her back lightly.

"We're almost there."

A low thud and a halt of the Trans announced that they had arrived at the lowest floor. A sliding door opened in the cylinder shaped shaft. It revealed a normal looking room, not unlike that of a regular inn. There was a fireplace flickering away in the center of the back wall and a few armchairs were gathered around it. Filling them out was all their companions except for Lloyd, whom was leaning against the wall with Regal. Raine was sitting in the armchair closest to the entrance and was in the middle of a spirited conversation with another female ninja.

"I see! How fascinating!" She was saying.

Zelos walked forward. "Hey guys."

"Oh, Zelos!" Raine looked up surprised. "Bring Crystal over here."

Raine, as well as the female ninja, stood up and lead Zelos over to a long lounge chair. The ninja went to a cupboard and got out a pillow and blankets. Zelos laid Crystal down, and Raine took the items from the ninja and helped Crystal get settled.

"Lay here and recuperate. You should have your Mana back by morning."

Crystal nodded and Raine went back to her chair. Zelos followed and slumped down into the last empty chair. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Why does that girl always get into trouble?" he asked.

"Hey, she got into this trouble saving your neck, remember?" Lloyd said, glancing over at Crystal.

Zelos gave a lazy wink. "And what a pretty neck she saved."

Genis rolled his eyes, and Lloyd just shook his head.

The sound of the sliding door revealed Sheena, stepping out of the shaft into the light. Upon seeing the female ninja, Sheena ran over to the girl. "Hina! I didn't know you'd be down here!"

The other girl smiled. "I was stationed down here after my last mission."

Sheena turned to the rest of her group. "This is a friend of mine."

"I'm Hina Jeganshi. At the moment, I run this safe house. It was good of you to come, travelers from Sylverant."

Hina grinned. Her long red hair tied up in a pony-tail on top of her head and the cross shaped scar on her cheek gave her the look of a delicate tomboy.

"Thank you for helping us," Lloyd said.

"Hey, Professor?" Zelos started. "What was so fascinating?"

"Oh, yes. Hina was telling me about this place," Raine explained. "During the Karlan war, this was a secret storehouse to keep civilians safe. Mizuho used it to keep their leaders and the children of the village out of danger. But it was here for much longer before the people of Mizuho found it."

Raine turned to Hina. "Could you show them?"

Hina nodded and reached in her pocket and pulled out a key. It was very ornate and carefully decorated. It was all gold, with swirls of crystal embedded in the head of it. Two crystal angel wings sprouted out of the tip of it. The key sparkled in the dim light of the fireplace.

"It's so pretty…" Colette said.

"What's it for?" Lloyd asked.

Hina nodded towards another sliding door at the end of the room. "Come see."

They followed her to the door. Raine looked over at Crystal to see that she was fast asleep.

Hina opened the door. They were in a cave lined with small torches. The smell of fresh air on a breeze reached their noses.

"Hope you're all up for a small walk," Hina said.

Lloyd nodded in agreement and the group followed Hina through the cave. The slight strain on Lloyd's legs made him think the ground was slanted upwards. Soon they saw an orange light glowing at the exit.

They stepped out of the cavern to find themselves outside again but this time, they were higher up. The smell of the air was fresh and cool, and the horizon could be seen by a nearby cliff.

Lloyd looked behind him. Mizuho could barely be seen behind the hills that covered the distance from the well, to wherever they were now.

"This way," Hina said.

She led them down a path that wound around the mountains ahead. The grassy hills were covered with wild flowers, such as daisies and bluebells. Big bushes of pink flowers and lush green leafs were in various places on the mountains. Lloyd looked at each of them, and sometimes saw that the large plants encased small spaces of land like natural tents.

"Where are we?" Raine asked examining a flower by the road-side.

"This is a secret place no one knows about," Hina said. "Since nobody comes here, the plants can grow without inhibitions."

"So, why are we here again?" Zelos whined.

"I told Raine about an alter out here. We suspect no one ever found it, so we keep it safe from prying eyes. I think you'll find it interesting. Especially since you travel with that girl…"

"Which girl?" Genis asked.

"The one you call Crystal, who is sleeping at the safe house."

"What do you know about her?" Lloyd asked with a tone of suspicion.

Hina glanced at him, and then moved her gaze back to the path before answering. "I caught a glimpse of her eyes. Golden color. There's something special about her, isn't there?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You'll see."

Lloyd didn't pursue the subject further and continued to follow Hina in silence.


	20. Altar of the Angels

**Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia.**

Chapter Twenty: Alter Of The Angels

After another ten minutes or so, Hina stopped in front of a stone wall.

It was a great slab of dark gray stone not unlike the stone that was always used at the entrance of the seals in Tethe'alla and Sylverant.

Lloyd and Genis braced themselves.

"FANTASTIC!"

Raine's ruin-mode had taken over.

"LOOK! The smooth surface is almost the same as the Polycarbonate that is used at the seals, but with one strong difference! The slightly grainy texture at the feel suggests that it is a different type of material altogether! Hina!"

The girl flinched at Raine's enthusiasm. "Y-yes?"

"What is this?" She demanded.

"W-we aren't quite sure…I told you this place was here before Mizuho was even built."

"We must find out! But first…" Raine's eye caught the indents on the slab-like door. "What are these carvings? They look like hieroglyphics, or maybe an ancient language? No, maybe both. Hmmm…"

Zelos looked at Genis. "Hey, kid. What's up with the professor?"

"She's in ruin-mode…" Genis sighed.

"Ruin-mode?"

"Whenever Raine sees valuable ruins, she goes slightly crazy," Sheena explained. "The first time I witnessed it, I was as surprised as you, trust me."

"She likes ruins that much?" Regal asked.

"Loves them."

"I see…" Raine said distractedly, "So if I'm right…hmm…_the key of angels?_ Perhaps the key Hina has…?"

Hina put a hand on Raine's shoulder. "Let me open it up for you."

She took out the key and touched the head of it to the stone door. A low rumble came from the edges of the door. The dark stone slab parted in the center and slid alongside the wall of the inner doorway.

Lloyd poked his head in a little and saw a short dark hallway, leading to another large door.

"Wonderful!" Raine exclaimed.

She practically skipped inside the entrance, leaving her quiet, embarrassed little brother sighing to himself in shame. Sheena gave him a sympathetic pat on the back and led him inside with the rest of the group.

It was fairly dark inside of the hallway. Torches were set along the wall, but they were bare of light, making the only source of illumination the daylight spilling from the outer door.

Two angel statues in alcoves stood over the second door and looked down on the group from their perch, as if guarding the entrance. The expressions on the statues faces made Lloyd think the angels were judging the worthiness of those who entered below.

The second door was more intricately designed. It wasn't weather-worn like the first one was. This door seemed so smooth and shiny that Lloyd could swear it was made out of some kind of special crystal. There was a pair of angel wings engraved on the center of the door. Just below the center of the angel wings, was a keyhole, just big enough for the key Hina was holding.

"You guys ready?" She asked.

They all nodded in agreement and Hina turned towards the door. She slid the key into it and turned it a few times. There were a few clicking sounds before a final creak, and the door opened.

It opened from the center and slid back on invisible hinges. Everyone in the group waited with baited breath to see what was inside.

It wasn't simply an alter. Inside was a beautifully detailed alter with high ceilings and gold and crystal glittering everywhere, making the cold, dark chamber appear much brighter than it should have been. The center of the alter was a raised pedestal. A small set of stairs lead to the alter, and in the very center, presiding over a gold box of sorts was a large statue of a woman.

This woman had large angel wings that seemed to be carved out of pure crystal, sprouting from her back. Long onyx hair streamed from her head, which was topped with a gold tiara, also made from gold and crystal. Her eyes were seemingly life-like, regardless of the fact that it was a lifeless statue. They were heavily detailed. Black onyx for the pupils and for the eye color: golden-yellow topaz.

She was a very graceful figure. Slim and somehow relaxed. She stood with quiet dignity and looked straight ahead at the wall, even though, it appeared that nothing was there.

The group stood in awe of what they saw. Even the Chosen's alters and churches weren't so lavishly or radiantly decorated. This chamber made the even the palace look nothing more than "upper-class."

"It almost reeks of royalty…" Lloyd said distractedly.

"Nice way of putting it, Lloyd…" Genis said shaking his head.

Raine's eyes scanned the room. She was calculating all that she was seeing in her head and wondered what kind of mystery it would add up to. One thing she knew for sure was that it would take at least a few moments of research.

"Hina?" She turned to the ninja.

"Yes?"

"Can we look around?"

She nodded. "Just make sure you don't disturb the room. We have done our best to leave it well enough alone, in respect to the builders of this place."

"Thank you."

They scattered throughout the room, each person, except for Presea, Sheena, and Hina; curious about the nature of the grand room. Lloyd and Colette walked around the alter with Zelos, Raine examined the walls, and Genis made his way over to a corner of the room.

"Hey, sis?" He called.

"What is it, Genis?"

"Does this look like a bookcase?"

He was pointing at the corner of the room that was, on first glance, hidden from view. In the corner there was a large bookcase, also made of crystal, with two shelves. It was barren however. All that was on the shelf was a few loose pages of a book that may have once been there.

Raine walked over to the bookcase and looked at the loose pages. Hina walked over as well and explained.

"When we found it, this bookcase was already like that. We supposed someone must've found this place before us and taken the books away."

"I see…"

"Professor, look at this," Lloyd said.

He and Colette were looking at the gold box on the pedestal, while Zelos was staring up at the statue. Raine walked over to them.

Lloyd was pointing at writing that was etched into the top of the gold box.

"Can you read that professor?"

She bent over the writing to get a closer look. It was in angelic writing, but it was different from the writing on the old inscriptions. The words themselves were lost to Raine, but something struck her as familiar. It was a name.

"Mi…di…na…?" Raine read out.

"Midina?" Lloyd repeated, "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Isn't that the same name as Crystal's ancestor?" Genis asked.

"Speaking of Crystal…" Zelos interrupted, drawing everyone's attention to him, "Is it just me, or does this statue look an awful lot like her?"

Lloyd nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. What's with this place?"

Raine looked at Hina with a questioning expression.

"Why is it you chose to bring us here?" she asked. "If Mizuho has kept this place safe from outsiders for so long, why bring _us_?"

Hina looked for a moment as if she was trying to decide how to answer. After a minute or so, she did.

"That girl you brought. Crystal. There's something very special about her. I could tell from the moment I saw her golden eyes, so like the eyes of this statue. This place and she are connected somehow."

"Yes, maybe…but you still haven't answered. Why did you bring us?"

"Because, for many years we've kept this place safe in hopes that one day, we will find the person that needs this place. I think Crystal may be that person. If so, I want her friends to know of the existence of this alter. It could be important."

"So…" Raine said slowly, "You did this for no gain, no reason of personal importance?"

"That is correct. It's the duty of those who carry the key to this place, to help those who may have need of it."

Sheena nodded. "The carrier of the key is kept secret from everyone except the one whom it was passed from, and the chief, who orders who it should be passed to."

"If that is the case, I suppose there are those who may be after the key?" Raine asked.

"We have always had suspicion that may be the case," Hina answered. "Our leader decided it would be best to take extreme caution, just in case."

"Well then…it would seem that this statue is Midina. It is very likely the same Midina in the stories as well as Crystal's ancestor."

Raine turned to Hina. "Judging from what you told me about the security of this place, you took a risk in bringing us here. But I am glad you did. Thank you."

Hina bowed.

"Professor?" Lloyd asked. "Should we tell Crystal about this place?"

"Actually…" Raine's face went sorrowful. "In her present condition…I'm not sure she should find out about these things. I can't explain it, but…"

She trailed off. Colette, who had been silent for a while now stepped closer to the professor and spoke.

"I think I know how to explain, Professor," She turned to the others. "When I first went to the Church of Martel I was a little scared of finding out something about myself that I wouldn't like. I had no idea what releasing the seals would be like, and being inside the alter made me fear it for the first time."

"Colette…" Lloyd started but she continued before he could say more.

"After I left Iselia, I began to accept things again and I was fine. But, this place reminds me of the feeling I had when I was at the church. If this place gives Crystal that same fear while she's already so…sad…I don't want that to happen to her. I don't like keeping things from her but…I worry about the bad effect this place might have on her…"

There was a silence in which everyone simply stared at the blonde. It was unusual for Colette to speak her mind so plainly and openly.

She blushed slightly and looked at the ground. "W-well that's what I think anyway…"

"Colette is right," Lloyd said, "We'll tell Crystal at some point, but we'll do it when she's feeling better at least."

"Agreed," Raine said, "Anyone else have something to add?"

"Who is Crystal?" Zelos asked. "You guys seem to know something about her that I don't. Like about Midina being her ancestor."

"That's…not our story to tell Zelos. It's best to leave it alone for now." Raine looked up at the Midina's face then turned once again to Hina. "We will keep this place and the holder of that key a secret…would you be so kind as to take us back now?"

Hina nodded. "Of course. You go outside, and I will seal this place and be there in a moment."

With that the group exited the glistening chamber, passing under the gaze of angel statues as they left.


	21. Zelos's Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia.**

Chapter Twenty-One: Zelos's Thoughts

By the time the group got outside, night had fallen over the quiet mountains. Hina took them back through the tunnel and into the safe house.

"Thank you again, Hina," Raine said once they were all back inside.

"No problem," she grinned. "I was happy to do so. After all, you are Sheena's friends too."

Sheena smiled a bit shyly from behind Raine.

Hina proceeded to help them settle in for the night. She showed Genis where the food was kept, and his eyes twinkled at the amount of good ingredients they had stored. He quickly began to make use of them as well as the hearth and chopping block that was also there. Sheena and Lloyd helped him prepare dinner. Raine began a few more conversations about old tradition with Hina, who had become fast friends with the elder sage.

Regal, despite being a prisoner of the group, was invited into the conversation as well by Hina. He soon was talking with both of them, about old styles of tradition, and different aspects of Teth'alla. Raine didn't seem to mind his company at all. In fact she looked relived to have another adult in the group, although she was still wary of his possibly being an enemy.

Presea remained silent as always. She sat in a corner of the room, alone, slowing cleaning off her axe. Once she finished, she took out a stone and began sharpening the blade. After a few minutes, she cleaned it again. At one point, Colette tried to start a conversation with her, but was brushed off by silence. The blonde didn't take it personally, however. She simply felt rather sorry that they hadn't returned her to normal yet.

Zelos meanwhile was busy annoying everybody with his lighter than air attitude. When it got to the point that an unsavory comment towards Sheena earned him a red hand-print he grew tired and sat down beside the lounge chair.

While all of this went on in the one room safe house, Crystal stayed asleep. She twitched, or moaned quietly once in a while, but never stirred.

Zelos stood up and looked at Crystal for a moment. He had the feeling that, besides Regal, and Presea, he knew the least about the brunette. Whenever he joked to Sheena or Lloyd about her being silent because of a broken heart, they both would get extremely defensive and call him a number of names in an effort to shut him up on the subject. Everyone that had known Crystal before he met her was very protective of her. He wasn't the type to pry into someone else's business but he couldn't help wondering what it was that made her so quiet. He could tell by the way she acted once in a while that she wasn't always the way she is now. Cold and silent, never speaking unless absolutely necessary.

"Hey guys, dinner is almost ready," Genis called out, shaking Zelos out of his thoughts.

He glanced at her once more. _Well, it doesn't matter to me._

"Ohhh, hunnnnny!" He called out to Sheena.

"Shut up, Casanova!" She replied angrily.

"Aw…"

Zelos sighed and walked over to Genis to get some dinner.

A while later, everyone set up futons and sleeping bags on the floor and the whole group was fast asleep. All was quiet in the now dark room, except for one thing. A strange whispering that could only be heard by one.

_"…Crystal…"_


	22. Dizzy Dream

Chapter Twenty-Two: Dizzy Dream

_"…Crystal…"_

_"…Crystal…"_

_Where am I? I'm sitting on the ground…I'm kneeling on the ground…it's so cold…what's this feeling?…Like a hand is squeezing my heart…_

Wherever she looked it was dark. Ember fires were burning the sky. Explosions went off without sound.

…_I'm scared…_

_"…Crystal…"_

The voice kept whispering. It was calling her. But she was too scared to move. She tried with all her might to stand. Invisible ropes were holding her down. She was frozen stiff.

_If I don't move…everyone will die…why must they die? I'm so scared…_

She had to move. There was no other choice.

_"…Crystal…"_

Another explosion was in the distance. She could see a building as big as a palace disintegrated. But all was silent.

…_I can't stay here…they'll die…_

She struggled and struggled and finally, she stood up. She started walking. There was something following her.

_It's going to kill me…_

She started to run, but her legs would barely move.

_If it catches me it'll kill me…I have to run…_

She tried to run. She was moving faster but it was still a slow run.

_I have to run…I'll die if I stop…_

She ran.

_I don't want to die…_

She was trying with all her might to run. She moved through the darkness.

_I don't want to die…_

It was still after her.

_I don't want to die…!_

She was running now. She ran and ran. It wasn't enough. She was sure if she stopped she would die instantly.

_I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_

She kept running. Fires burned everywhere. The sky was a dark angry crimson. She was splashing in something as she ran. She looked down.

_**Blood.**_

Her white dress and her bare feet were covered in blood.

She screamed but no noise would come out. She could feel breath escaping her lungs but no voice came.

…_The silence…help…_

She kept running. Fear engulfed and enslaved her. She would give anything to be able to stop running.

…_If I stop…I'll die…_

Her legs hurt. Her heart hurt.

…_Is death so bad?_

She ran as far as she could.

Suddenly, light shone on her. Beautiful warm light. She kept running and looked around. She was outside. In a field. A field of flowers and grass. She slowed down a little but kept moving.

…_If I stop I'll die…_

She was worn out.

…_I'm…so tired…tired of being scared…of being sad…of my heart hurting…_

She slowed down more.

…_Is death so bad…?_

_"…Crystal…"_

The voice came back. It spoke to her.

_"…Crystal…child of light…is death so bad?"_

She came to a cliff, and stopped running.

…_Is it?_

She stood at the cliff's edge_._

_"If you die, nobody else will have to die…if you die, you can sleep in peace…"_

…_I'm so tired…_

_"Child cursed by the power of light…die now…and you shall sleep eternally…"_

…_If I die…it'll be over…_

_"Die now and never let anyone else die for you…"_

She stood there at the cliff's edge. Her body swayed. She started to lean towards the edge.

…_Eternal sleep…_

She leaned more. She was ready to let herself fall into the deep cliff.

_"…Die…"_

…_So…tired…_

At the cliff nearby the Alter of the Angels, Crystal stood over it, about to fall and still deep inside her dream.


	23. Disorientation

**Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia.**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Disorientation

_"…Crystal…child of light…is death so bad?"_

_She came to a cliff, and stopped running._

…_Is it?_

_She stood at the cliff's edge._

_"If you die, nobody else will have to die…if you die, you can sleep in peace…"_

…_I'm so tired…_

_"Child cursed by the power of light…die now…and you shall sleep eternally…"_

…_If I die…It'll be over…_

_"Die now and never let anyone else die for you…"_

_She stood there at the cliff's edge. Her body swayed. She started to lean towards the edge._

…_Eternal sleep…_

_She leaned more. She was ready to let herself fall into the deep cliff._

_"…Die…"_

…_So…tired…_

_She let herself start to fall towards the chasm. She could feel the wind though her hair as she slowly fell, deeper, deeper, down. Tears streamed from her eyes as she fell._

"CRYSTAL!"

Her body was caught in strong arms and she was being held. Suddenly she was flying upwards not down.

"Crystal, wake up!"

She opened her eyes, startled. No longer was she in that grassy field. Now she was in the mountains, the sky was dark blue and a blanket of stars was above her. The breeze was cool, and two garnet eyes were staring at her.

"Are you alright?"

Crystal looked at the person but her vision was blurry. The scent was familiar but she couldn't place it. She couldn't place anything. _Was I dreaming? _She could hardly think.

Her savior landed lightly on the ground. He quickly moved towards a grassy patch and put Crystal down. He knelt beside her and stared.

"What happened to you? What were you thinking?"

A hand was placed on her forehead. Then he checked her pulse. She looked at him blearily. The shapes were starting to come into focus. She could see clear garnet eyes, auburn hair…

It was Kratos.

_Kratos?_

Her eyes widened. Of all places, of all circumstances, Kratos was here? Now? _Am I still dreaming? There's no way it's him._

"Crystal?" He said her name with worry. "Crystal! What's wrong with you? Snap out of it!"

He was worried about the fact that she was simply staring at him. She didn't make a sound, and she barely moved. Crystal was just in shock, but Kratos didn't know that.

"Crystal, say something," He was almost pleading at this point.

She just stared. His expression was more worried than she had ever seen him.

"Crystal…" He reached out and brushed her arm.

Something a lot like a shock of electricity was sent down Crystal's spine, and it woke her up instantly. She knew who she was, what was real, and though she was still very confused about how she got in this situation, she realized immediately what she was involved in. And the anger and painful feelings she had towards the person in fount of her boiled inside of her faster than a volcano.

"Don't touch me!" Crystal slapped Kratos across the face.

He was momentarily stunned. He looked at her and rubbed his cheek bemusedly.

"You seem fine…" he said quietly.

"I'm far from it!" she spat. "How did I get here? Why are _you _here?"

"You seem to have sleep-walked your way from the others. I was simply passing by when I noticed something moving about in a strange way."

"Strange way?"

"Like I said, you were sleep-walking. And throwing oneself off a cliff is hardly considered normal unless suicidal."

Crystal raised an eyebrow. "So, you're saying I _threw myself_ off that cliff?"

"Yes. By the time I recognized you, you had already jumped."

"How did you know it wasn't suicide?"

Kratos stared at her. "You're not the type."

Crystal opened her mouth, and then shut it. She knew he was right, but she was still annoyed. "You have some nerve saying stuff like that."

"Why? Because I'm right, and you don't want to admit that I do know you well?"

"Shut up!"

"You're acting childish, again."

Crystal glared at him. He simply stared back with that unnerving look of his. Like he could see her deepest thoughts, her deepest emotions.

"Why couldn't you just let me drop?" She growled.

Kratos' eyes reflected slight surprise at this statement. "What?"

"At the Tower Of Salvation…you tried to kill us. Lloyd, Colette…me. So, why save me now?"

"Do you expect me to just let you fall?"

"Of course!" She said. "It only makes sense! You betrayed us! Yet, you save the one whom you tried to kill!"

"I couldn't just let you die."

"Yes, you could. You could just watch me fall. It would be one less thorn in your side, right? One less opposing force. One less worthless girl in the world. I don't matter to anyone. If I died, things might even be better."

"Stop talking like that," Kratos spat, angry now. "Dying for no reason? What good could that accomplish?"

She stood there silently, glaring at him. Glaring was all she could do, for she was at a loss of what to say. He was right. She knew that. But anger filled her, and pain struck at her chest.

"S-shut up," was all she could manage.

"You would rather die, then go on living?" he asked quietly.

"I told you, be quiet."

"If you died, what good did your whole family accomplish by dying to keep you alive? It seems a waste to me."

"SHUT UP!"

Letting the anger get the better of her, she tackled him to the ground. She tried to punch him in the face, but he grabbed her wrists before she could do anything. They struggled for a moment, rolling on the ground, Crystal fighting tooth-and-nail trying to land a hit on him.

He wouldn't let her succeed, however. After trying to avoid her fierce struggling, he rolled her to the side so that he could pin her down to the ground with his weight.

"You're in no condition to attack anyone," He whispered in her ear.

She kept struggling for a while longer, but under his weight she could do no more than grunt and wear herself out. Feeling the fatigue, she slowly stopped moving about and simply laid there, annoyed.

"Now then…" Kratos started, lifting himself off of her while still restraining her. When he made sure that she wasn't going to attack, he pulled her up into a sitting position and let go.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"How should I know?" She snapped. "The last thing I remember was falling asleep when I was still with the others."

"But were you dreaming when you were at the cliff?"

"Yes, I-" Crystal broke off. The thoughts and memories of the vivid dream came back. The emotions she felt in the dream threatened to take her over. The fear, the sadness…_the heartache…_and the strange voice she heard. The one that called to her. She got chills down her back just thinking about it. Her eyes burned with the rush of thoughts and feelings taking her over at once.

Not wanting to show how effected she was, she turned away from Kratos. "I don't know. I think I was, but I woke up so suddenly I can't recall."

"Stop lying, Crystal."

Surprise flickered in her eyes. "I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are."

"Leave me alone," She growled, standing up. She made sure she was steady, but she was also lightheaded enough that she couldn't successfully walk a step. So she remained still.

"Fine," Kratos said, standing as well. "I won't make you answer. But you mustn't keep this to yourself. What happened to you may have cost your life."

"You have some nerve…" Crystal growled. "You've got a lot of nerve telling _me_ what I shouldn't keep from Lloyd and the others. After what _you_ did to us."

"I have my reasons," Kratos said monotonously.

"Yeah. You're a cold-blooded traitor."

"If that is what you choose to believe."

"I didn't 'choose' anything! That's the way it is!"

"It is only the way you see it."

"What are you talking about? It is what it is! You betrayed us!"

Kratos remained silent, and fixed her once again with his unnerving stare.

She glared for a moment, but then her attention was turned towards the sound of rustling from the nearby bushes.

Crystal looked towards the direction of the sound, to see Lloyd stumbling out of the pathway. He had some leaves in his hair, and his red top was still unbuttoned. It was obvious that he had just woken up from his slumber.

"Crystal!" He gasped. "We've been looking everywhere for you! Where have-" Lloyd noticed Kratos standing there as well. After a moment of shock, Lloyd placed his hand on the handle of his blade. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Perhaps Crystal can enlighten you, for I must be going."

"Running away?"

"There's no need to fight here," Kratos said, then nodded at Crystal. "You should take her back. She's unwell."

Lloyd looked at Crystal, who looked at the ground. Kratos, without another word, took out his shining wings and flew away.


	24. Don't Ask

**Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia.**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Don't Ask

When Lloyd woke up due to a draft that was chilling the air, he didn't expect to find out that it was because his sick teammate had left her bed. When he realized Crystal was no longer in the room, he immediately woke up everyone else in the room, and the search party began.

As Lloyd walked down one of the dark mountain paths, he did something that the hotheaded swordsman didn't normally do. Think. Lloyd wasn't the type to over-speculate, but nonetheless, he worried about his teammate and what could have happened to her.

_Maybe she was kidnapped? She was very out of it today….it's not far fetched that she would be carried off somewhere…but who the hell would take her?_

A picture of Kratos flashed through his mind. But Lloyd had a feeling that Kratos wouldn't do something like that. _What reason could he have to do that?_

Then, Lloyd thought about how close Crystal and Kratos used to be. On their travels, pre-Tower of Salvation; Kratos had talked quite a bit to Lloyd, particularly when they were training. But those conversations usually had a purpose, such as what Lloyd thought about their infiltration of the ranch, how to get stronger, and even "what the true meaning of strength is."

With Crystal however, it was different. Kratos talked to her even more than Lloyd. Besides that, conversations between them were a bit more casual. Sometimes they talked about the same things Lloyd and Kratos talked about. Other times they would talk about topics such as, cooking, craftsmanship, books. Other times it was about the different way some towns were run by their mayors and leaders. The difference between Iselia and Plamacosta, the issue of discrimination and how it begins, and what problems we, as humans, create.

Such was what they normally conversed about, and it always amazed Lloyd, Genis, and Sheena. Once she had been with the group a bit, Kratos wasn't ever cold to her. A feat, which no one in the group could hope to accomplish.

So could he have possibly been the one to take Crystal? Somehow, Lloyd didn't think Kratos had any reason to do something like that. Why would he? No, it couldn't have anything to do with _him._

Which is what the young swordsman thought.

Yet, here he was, watching Kratos fly away, with his great shining blue wings.

As Kratos disappeared into the night sky, Lloyd looked to the girl beside him.

"What happened, Crystal?"

She made no answer. She simply clutched her arm and stared at the ground.

"Crystal," He said, taking a few steps closer to her. "How did you get out here? Why was _he_ here?"

Again, she made no noise, no movement, except to avoid looking Lloyd in the eye.

"Listen to me…" Lloyd said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You need to tell me what happened. Do you know how worried we all were, when we saw that you were gone?"

Crystal looked up at him and started to say something, but faltered. She was still trying to put it all together._ The dream…the cliff…Kratos…_None of it made any sense. The only thing thinking about it accomplished was making Crystal's legs shake and her head pound.

Lloyd noticed that her body was trembling very slightly. He sighed.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk just yet. Let's go back now, the others are waiting."

Crystal nodded and started to walk back with Lloyd.

"Crystal!" Sheena exclaimed.

Lloyd led the brunette to the area right outside the tunnel exit where the others were supposed to meet up again. Sheena had been leaning against a tree biting her nail and whispering to herself when she spotted her lost friend. Genis and Presea, who had been waiting as well, also ran towards the approaching two.

"Crystal! Are you okay?" Sheena asked.

She nodded in reply.

"Is the Professor back yet?" Lloyd asked looking around.

"No," Genis said. "We're still waiting for her, as well as Colette, Zelos, Hina, and Regal."

"Alright. Could you watch over Crystal while I get the others?"

"Sure, but is she okay?"

"She's just been through a lot. I'll be back."

Genis and Sheena looked at each other with raised eyebrows. If even _Lloyd _was being tactful, they shouldn't ask any questions. So Sheena sat Crystal down on a small stump, and Genis asked if she was injured in any way. Crystal shook her head and stared at her feet. Sheena sat beside her on the ground and Genis remained silent.

Soon Lloyd returned with Raine and Colette in tow.

Raine was a little pale. She kneeled down next to Crystal and examined her. After a moment she sighed.

"There's nothing immediately wrong with her," she said, before turning to Crystal. "When The others return will you tell us what happened?"

Crystal nodded.

"Did you find the others?" Genis asked Lloyd.

"I ran into Hina and told her what happened, so she should be looking for them right now."

Soon, the rustling of bushes announced the arrival of the last of their group. Zelos came running out from behind a particularly large bush. He was followed by Regal, and Hina who were gasping slightly, trying to keep up with him.

"C-Crystal…!" Zelos gasped. "Are you…alright…?"

"She's fine," Raine said. "No injuries, but I think she's still recovering. Let's get back to the safe house first."

Once back inside, Crystal down on the lounge she had been sleeping on earlier and everyone settled around her. She looked at all of their faces, wondering what she should tell them. She wasn't sure how much she could even remember or explain, let alone how much she even _wanted _to tell them.

"Now, Crystal-" Raine started. "Before you begin, how are you feeling?"

"I've got a bit of a headache, but I'm alright," she answered.

Raine nodded and Crystal took a deep breath.

"The thing is, I'm still trying to work out what happened tonight. I was dreaming about something, and in that dream I was running away. I ran a fair distance and eventually came to a cliff. I somehow fell off the cliff and then I felt someone catch me. I thought I was still dreaming but…I wasn't. That someone took me to safe ground and put me down. He called my name a few times and I couldn't see who it was at first."

Crystal paused for a moment. She didn't really want to admit who it was that saved her. She couldn't explain to herself why she didn't want to say it. So she bit her lip, took another breath and continued.

"That person turned out to be Kratos."

There was a resounding number of gasps or exclamations. Colette's as well as Raine's eyes widened, Genis gave a small: "What?" and Sheena took a small step back from where she was standing. Lloyd wasn't surprised, but his expressions darkened. Zelos, Presea, Regal, and Hina simply stayed silent, since they didn't know Kratos.

"Kratos was there?" Raine asked.

Crystal nodded, but avoided eye contact. "I'm pretty sure he used his wings to fly down and catch me."

Lloyd looked at her. "So…when I found you two…"

"He didn't have anything to do with me getting there. He's the reason I'm still alive."

"Well…" Raine started. "Let's forget about Kratos for the moment. The real problem is how you could've had a dream so strong that you nearly committed suicide. Did you jump in the dream?"

Crystal hesitated a moment. This was the part she didn't want to tell anyone. She didn't want the others to know how close she had come to giving up. After all they had done for her, all they went through for her…_"If you died, what good did your whole family accomplish by dieing to keep you alive? It seems a waste to me." _Kratos' words kept echoing in her head.

"Um…I-I slipped in the dream, and started to fall…when I heard my name is when I awoke."

"When did you hear your name?"

"Kratos, he… he called my name just before he caught me…"

A silence followed the statement. Crystal hid the expression on her face, but Raine could just barely catch a glimpse of it. It was a mingled expression of sadness, confusion and pain.

Raine stood up. "I see…well I'm going to say that the intensity of the dream was exaggerated by the sickness you got by overexerting yourself. How do you feel now?"

"I have a headache, and my body is a bit sore but I'm better…"

"Then you're almost fully recovered, but you won't get any better staying up later. Lay down, and get some rest. We'll take turns standing guard or lock the doors, so don't worry that this might happen again, alright?"

Crystal nodded and shifted into a sleeping position. The dream, the sleep walking, Kratos…so much was spinning around inside her head. She grew weary of even thinking and let herself fall asleep.

An hour later, Sheena's guard shift was almost over, so she tiptoed over to Zelos who was curled up asleep, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Zelos," She whispered, shaking him slightly. "Wake up. Wake up, already."

Zelos groaned a bit and rolled over. His eyes opened slightly and he smiled bemusedly at Sheena.

"Goo' morning' hunny…" He said blearily.

"Oh, shut up, and get up," She said, yanking on his arm. "You're supposed to be on guard with me before you take over remember?"

Zelos groaned again, and made a noise which meant that he was about to get up. Then, slowly but surely, he dragged himself of the floor, and joined Sheena in the corner of the room, far enough that talking wouldn't wake anyone up.

"So…" Zelos said, now fully awake. "How long do I get to enjoy your company?"

"With any luck, not too long," Sheena said.

"Aw, don't be that way, Sheena. I just wanna have a nice conversation with you."

Sheena looked at his simpering smile and twitched. "If you talked before you groped, maybe I wouldn't have an issue with you."

"I won't, I promise, just be a good sport, eh?"

"Alright, fine…" Sheena sighed.

"Great! So what should we talk about?"

"How should I know?"

"Well, there's something you wanted to talk about, right?"

"No, nothing really."

"Then what are we supposed to talk about?"

"How should I know? You're the one who wanted to chat so badly."

"Yeah, but you have nothing to say. Some friend you are."

"Don't blame me!"

"Why are you so angry?"

"Because you're so infuriating!"

"Shhh! Keep it down, the other's will hear you."

Sheena slumped over in exasperation. "Forget it…I'm going to bed…"

She started to get up but Zelos patted her shoulder. "Wait, wait. There's something I wanted to ask."

"What?"

"Who exactly is this Kratos guy?"

Sheena's expression darkened. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it seems like every time we meet that guy you guys treat him like an enemy," Zelos explained. "But he saved Crystal, and if her expressions mean anything, there's more to it."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the Chosen. "There is more to it, but I can't really see how it's any business of _yours_."

"Can't you? I _am_ traveling with you guys after all, on this crazy journey. Shouldn't I know who to trust? Or not to trust?"

Sheena thought for a moment. Zelos did have a point. As much of an idiot as the Chosen could be, he probably deserved to know a little about Kratos.

"Fine," Sheena said. "Kratos was one of Colette's companions, along with Lloyd Genis, Raine, and Crystal. When I first met them, after they helped me when I was injured, I found out that Kratos had been assigned to protect Colette, since the beginning of her journey. But at the Tower of Salvation, we found out that Kratos worked for Cruxis, and that Cruxis was really our enemy." Sheena looked down before she continued. "So, we were betrayed. Kratos nearly killed all of us, and only thanks to the Renegades did we escape alive."

Zelos nodded a bit. "Wow…that's some pretty harsh reality…"

"Well…now you know what's going on. Satisfied?" She asked.

"There's one more thing…"

"What now?"

He looked at Sheena straight in the eyes, his face serious.

"How long has Crystal been in love with him?"

Sheena was taken aback. "W-what are you talking about?"

"It explains a lot," Zelos said simply. "The way she looked in Sybak, the way she looked tonight after seeing him again, how quiet she is…I mean, if he used to be a companion, she fell in love with him, and then he betrayed all of you, it'd do a number on anyone don't you think?"

"I think your brain just went into idiot mode," She said standing up.

"Aw, c'mon…just tell me, am I right? Is Crystal in love with Kratos?"

"I don't know, and it's none of my business."

"I can keep a secret.'

"I said I don't know," Sheena said, trying to be too loud, despite the anger that was prickling at her.

"Tell me, Sheena," He pressed.

"Leave it alone, Zelos."

"Just tell me."

Sheena got very angry. She leaned over Zelos so that her face was near his.

"Now you listen to me," Sheena said, pointing an accusing finger at him. "I don't know, I don't pry, and I don't think I'd even tell you if I did know. You will never mention what I've told you to Crystal, and you will _never___mention that hair-brained theory of yours. Got it?"

Zelos nodded slightly, but his eyes were fixed on something else.

"Uh…Zelos?"

A small drop of blood came out of his nose. Sheena followed his gaze to realize that he was getting a very good look down her shirt, from leaning over him.

Sheena flared up, beet red, and slapped him hard across the face. His whole body turned and he was sent face first into the wall he had been leaning on.

"You idiot!" She said, unaware of how loud she was.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" Raine yelled, throwing her staff at Sheena's head.

The hard stone in the head of the staff hit the back of Sheena's skull. The ninja fell to her knees and rubbed her head with a small: "Sorry professor…"

Raine, who was glaring with demon eyes at the two people who had caused the noise, gave a small huff and returned to the futon she was sleeping on. Sheena got up and laid down in her spot without another word, but with a splitting headache.

Genis, Lloyd, and Colette, as well as the others in the room, shook with fear under their covers. Raine, was by far, the scariest thing when she was angry.


	25. Smile

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this far. I'm really trying to come back to tis story whenever I have a chance because I want to see it through to the end. So please stick with me and see what happens to Crystal and the gang!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia.**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Smile

The next morning the group packed up and Hina helped them exit the safe house without risk of being seen. Crystal was feeling physically healthy again, and after assuring her group that she was fine, went back to saying as little as possible.

They left Mizuho and headed for Ozette. The sun shone through the leaves of the old trees as they made their way through the forest. Crystal walked with the also silent Presea.

Lloyd followed a little ways behind Crystal and watched her frame sadly. He couldn't help but worry. It seemed like last night she nearly committed suicide. What would have happened if Kratos hadn't caught her? And what was Kratos playing at? Was he friend or foe? It felt like every time Lloyd turned around Kratos had switched sides again. He was getting sick of it, and he had the feeling it was getting to Crystal as well.

Lloyd wasn't normally the type to worry about more than he had to. That trait helped him get through the journey so far, even though it was one of the reasons he was always considered slow. But now, after all that happened so far, he did worry about Crystal.

Zelos noticed that Lloyd was staring at Crystal and put an arm around him.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"Well…Is it just me?" Zelos asked quietly. "Or do those two look exactly alike?"

He nodded towards the two girls ahead.

Lloyd shifted his glance. "I suppose…"

Zelos gestured flamboyantly. "Why do they have to be so gloomy? Why can't they smile more for the great and magnificent, Zelos? There can be nothing more wonder-"

"Shut up!" Lloyd said angrily.

Zelos' eyes widened and he looked at Lloyd curiously.

"Sorry…" Lloyd said grimly. "It's just that…Crystal…I'm worried about her…she used to smile but…"

"But what?" Zelos pressed.

"Zelos…" Sheena interrupted a hint of danger in her tone as she flashed him warning look.

Zelos sighed. "Alright, I'll leave it alone."

"Good," She said, looking happy with him for once.

"Besides I have my voluptuous Sheena, and ultra-gorgeous-cool-beauty Raine!"

"You idiot!" Sheena yelled, smacking him upside the head.

Zelos whined, and Raine gave a barely audible sigh.

They entered the quiet green town of Ozette. The moment they entered Presea ran ahead of them.

"Let's follow her, "Genis said as he ran after her.

The group followed her as she ran down a path that looked like it was made of a giant tree root. Because Colette was so clumsy, they walked down slower than the pink-haired girl.

When they caught up she was on the porch of her house, talking to someone.

"Rodyle!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Oh…the Chosen and the little angel," The Desian sneered. "Well, I'll be going now…goodbye."

Rodyle walked away. Crystal growled and started to charge after him, but Lloyd caught her arm, and pulled her back.

"No, Crystal. Let it go," he said. "I'd like to kill him as much as you do, but we can't do it now."

"But…" she started.

"Lloyd is right, we have to take care of Presea," Raine said.

Crystal nodded, and Lloyd let her go.

Genis turned to the axe-woman. "Presea, come with us. We need to get your Exsphere fixed."

"I must do my job. Goodbye…" Presea walked inside.

"Let's go," Lloyd said, and they all followed her in.

They walked up the creaky porch of the small house and entered. Presea was walking around her house, straightening up and putting different things away. But something was not quite right. As the group looked around the little shack, a decaying scent reached their noses. It was the smell of something rotting.

"Ugh…that smell…!" Lloyd gasped.

Crystal nearly swayed when the too-familiar stench reached her. "Death…"

They looked over at Presea, who was attending to something at a table next to a bed.

Raine consciously walked towards the bed. As soon as she realized what was in front of her she stepped backwards in surprise and clutched her heart.

"H-how horrible…" She said.

"This is _so_ not cool," Zelos remarked.

Crystal stepped a bit closer and stared at the bed. She assumed the person in the bed had been human at some point, but it seemed that was some time ago. The body was decomposing appallingly.

She'd seen enough. Crystal turned on her heel and hurried out of the house.

Zelos watched her fly out the door and turned to Raine.

"I'll go check on her."

Raine nodded and Zelos left.

"How come Presea hasn't noticed anything?" Colette asked, hiding behind Lloyd a bit, to avoid the worst of the sight. "Probably because of the Exsphere…" Raine said. "Presea has no idea what's become of the person in this bed…" Regal stepped towards Presea. "Presea, are you coming with us?"

"I must...do my job..." she said monotonously. "Raine sighed slightly. "Then we'll have to leave her." "Here!" Genis exclaimed. "If we force her to come with us, she'll fight back. We'll return for her after we visit Altessa."

Sheena nodded in agreement, and so did Lloyd.

Crystal ran out the door. She went towards the edge of the thick forest and stopped herself on a tree. She hung onto it and panted, her forehead bowed against the cool wood, her eyes closed.

The scent of the house was still in her nose. That rotting smell of death…the smell that brought so many memories flooding back…

She opened her eyes. _Enough of that_, she thought. _I can't keep letting these things get to me…or I'll never get better._

She turned around, took a deep breath and made her way back to the house. As she did, she noticed Zelos walking towards her.

"Hey, Hikari-chaannnn," He said in a sing-song voice. "You alright?"

She nodded and started to walk past him.

"Why are you so silent?"

Crystal stopped. She turned her head slightly. "It's the way I am I suppose."

Zelos shook his head. "That's not true and I know it."

"How can you know it?" She asked.

"Because…just looking at you I can tell…you aren't meant to be so unhappy."

His words tugged at something inside her. With her back to him still, she spoke softly. "You aren't meant to judge me, either."

Zelos watched her walk back to the house and followed a few feet behind her.

Lloyd knocked on the door of Altessa's house. There were a few moments silence and then the door swung open. A girl with a long green braid stood before them.

Lloyd blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting a young girl. He cleared his throat. "Um…Hello, is Altessa here?"

"YOU WISH TO SEE THE MASTER. COME IN." The girl stepped aside to let them in.

Crystal eyed the girl as she walked past her. The green-haired girl's voice was robotic, and her eyes were as empty as Presea's. She wasn't quite normal.

They had hardly been there half a minute when a dwarf with a long beard and a bald head, stepped out of his workplace and faced them. "Who are you?"

"We're friends of Presea-" Leave!" W-what?" Lloyd asked, surprised. I don't want anything more to do with that girl! Get out of here!" the dwarf said, and he went back to his room.

Lloyd looked at the girl. "What was that all about?" He demanded.

The group was in a stunned silence. The green-haired girl turned to them.

"I MUST APOLOGIZE FOR MY MASTERS BEHAVIOR, "She said. "HE DOES NOT WANT TO GET INVOLVED WITH PRESEA."

"Why?" Genis asked angrily. "He doesn't care if she dies?"

"IT IS NOT THAT. IT IS BECAUSE THE MASTER REGRETS WHAT HE HAS DONE."

"Then please, save Presea," Colette said. "All she needs is her Key Crest fixed."

"I DO NOT KNOW IF THAT WOULD TRULY BE IN HER BEST INTEREST."

Lloyd looked confused. "Why? How can anything be worse than living in this cruel condition while waiting to die?"

"IF YOU ARE THAT COMMITED THEN YOU SHOULD SERCH FOR INHIBITOR ORE."

"Presea's Key Crest isn't made out of inhibitor ore?" Lloyd asked.

"NO IT'S-"

"Tabatha!" Altessa's angry voice yelled. "What are you doing? Get rid of them!"

"YOU MUST LEAVE NOW. PLEASE, COME BACK AGAIN. I WILL ATTEMPT TO PERSUADE HIM."

Tabatha bowed and the group left.

They stopped just outside of the house and discussed what they would do next.

"Where can we find inhibitor ore?" Lloyd asked. "I have heard that between the forest Ymir and the island resort Altamira there is a mine," Regal said. "There should be some Inhibitor ore there. I would like to help if you're going to make a Key Crest for Presea. I can lead you to the mine."

"Just what is your relation to Presea?" Lloyd asked suspiciously.

"There is none."

"Yet, you seem very concerned about her," Raine said.

Lloyd looked at him for a moment. "Well...either way, you haven't done anything suspicious so far. You're welcome to come along with us."

Regal nodded in thanks before speaking. "Inhibitor ore is found relatively near the surface of the Exphere mine. The mine I know of is across the sea from here, on the southern continent."

"You said it's near Altamira, right?" Zelos asked with a grin. "That place is awesome; we should go there on the way!"

Sheena clicked her tong. "We don't have time to visit some gaudy resort!"

Zelos sighed, and Raine shook her head in exasperation. She looked more worried about something else. "The sea...? We're going out to sea...again?"

"Okay then, let's go!" Lloyd said.

They boarded the EC and sailed across the sea. Lloyd drove again and Colette sat next to him. Regal was also nearby, looking around at the interior.

"That Tabatha girl was a little strange," Lloyd said.

Colette looked at him. "Really?"

"Well...how should I put this? She reminded me of you."

She raised her eyebrows.

Lloyd nodded and continued. "When you lost your heart you acted very...subdued. It was odd. Like her."

"Perhaps, it is because she wasn't engaged in resuscitation." Regal said.

"What? You mean she wasn't breathing?" Lloyd asked.

"It didn't seem like it. I suppose she could have engaged in heavy training in order to breath silently..."

"Don't tell me she's an angel too," Lloyd said.

"She didn't seem like a bad person though," Colette said thoughtfully.

"No she didn't," Lloyd agreed. "I suppose that's what matters."

"Although, It wouldn't hurt to be cautious," Regal said.

A few hours later, they all ventured into the mines. After figuring out how to get to the other caves and getting past the many traps they reached the innermost part where boxes of ore were piled on each other.

They all went to a different pile as they looked for the ore. Lloyd was really the only one who knew exactly what it looked like, so he went from person to person as they shifted through the minerals.

Crystal was looking around when she found in the corner, completely by itself, a box about the size of her hand.

"I think I found it," Crystal said.

Lloyd walked over to her as she picked up the box and opened it. He examined the ore inside.

"Yeah, that's it!" Lloyd said as he took it from her. "I'll just need a little while to make the crest, so you guys hang out, okay?"

They all nodded and sat on the little rocks by the rushing waterfall.

Crystal walked around a bit and finally sat down. She stared at the rushing water for a while. It went over the rocks up high and flowed downwards until it hit the water below with a crashing sound. But the crashing sound wasn't destructive. It was blending in with the sounds of everything else and the sounds echoed off the walls. The walls were lined with lamp and the light of the lamps reflected on the surface of the blue water, making the caves brighter than they would normally be.

It was calming somehow. It was hypnotizing too. So much so, that Crystal didn't realize a certain redhead sneaking up on her.

"Hey, Crystal?"

The sudden breath on her ear made her twitch violently and she turned hastily, her hand gripping the hilt of her sword.

"Calm down, Calm down, it's just me!" Zelos said.

Crystal sighed and turned away from him again. "What do you want?"

"Well…" Zelos started, talking over her shoulder. "I've just been wondering about something…something that I'd be blind not to notice…so I wanted to ask something."

"Spit it out," Crystal said impatiently.

"What's with you?"

Crystal resisted the urge to turn and glare at him and kept speaking from her position. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Colette's returned to normal, the cause of Presea's extremely sober attitude is some whacked-out Exsphere, and yet you, the one with no Exsphere, and no angel sickness, are by far the most serious girl I've ever met."

"Just because I don't have the misfortune to have a problem the size of Presea's or Colette's doesn't mean I have my own reasons for being "Serious" as you say," Crystal snapped.

"Maybe you do, but do you realize how worried it's making everybody?"

"What are you taking about?" Crystal asked, turning a little to look at him.

Zelos sighed as if he had to explain why 1+1=2. "The professor is always worrying, Genis barely knows how to act between you and Colette being sick, Colette worries about everyone, and even though Lloyd doesn't seem like the type who would worry about anything, he still worries slightly. Not to mention, how hard Sheena's been trying to keep me in check without telling me anything."

"So, what's your point?" She said, looking away from him again.

"My point, _Dear_ Crystal…" Zelos said, tilting his head around her to glimpse of her face. "…Is that, you have to be aware of what you're doing. If you're so worried about something that causes you to shut yourself away from the others, you hurt them."

"I do no such thing," Crystal whispered convincing herself more than Zelos.

"Really? Then why am I talking to you about this?"

She remained silent.

He leaned on her a bit and spoke in her ear. "You know I'm right."

Crystal thought about it for a second. She had noticed how Sheena stopped him earlier. How Lloyd was always glancing over. How Genis was somber when he was near her…_How could I be so stupid? Even if I distance myself from them, it doesn't mean I have to worry them. After all, they were betrayed as well…_

Zelos watched her silence. "Are you going to cry?" He asked softly.

Crystal remained still for a moment. But her shoulders started shaking slightly.

"…God dammit…" She whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

The brunette took a breath and then sighed. "No…I'm done crying…I just can't believe I had to have _you_ of all people tell me that."

Zelos grinned. "Well, I _am_ the great, wonderful, Zelos!" He said arrogantly.

His stupidity made Crystal crack a half-smile. "More like the great idiot, Zelos the philanderer."

"Aww…"

She made a noise that was rather like a cross between a snort and a cough.

"Was that a laugh?" He asked, looking rather astounded.

"No…" She said. "Not yet. I have to take care of something before I laugh again."

Zelos looked at her curiously but didn't say anything.

"Alright, I'm finished!" Lloyd declared. "Presea should get better with this!"

"Then let us leave," Regal said, standing up.

The others stood as well and Lloyd moved to lead them out.

"Wait."

Lloyd turned around, as did the others.

"Um…" Crystal started. She fidgeted for a moment, unsure of how to continue. Then she looked up at all of them. "I-I realize how quiet I've been since the Tower of Salvation. I wanted to apologize for making you all worry.""

Crystal went into a deep bow. Lloyd walked up to Crystal and put his hand on her head.

He grinned. "What are you apologizing for?"

He took his hand away and Crystal looked up. She noticed something strange. There was something in Lloyd's cheerful expression that Crystal could swear she'd seen before, not in Lloyd, but in another person.

She brushed her thoughts away and addressed him. "Thank you, Lloyd." Then she looked around. "Do you all forgive me as well?"

"Of course we do!" Sheena said happily.

Genis and Colette smiled and Raine had a hint of relief in her expression.

Crystal watched everyone around her. Her friends. She could almost feel her jaw muscles creak; it felt like so long since she had last smiled.

But she did smile.


	26. The Burial

**Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia.**

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Burial

They were almost to the entrance of the mine when they heard voices. There were three men. Two soldiers and a very large man who had a small tuff of brown hair on his almost bald head and a handlebar mustache. He was addressing the two soldiers.

"It's no good," he was saying in a gruff voice. "There're no more Exspheres around here either..."

Regal caught sight of the larger man. "Vharley!" large man turned around. "Regal! So you're the one who destroyed the guard system outside."

"Who's that?" Lloyd asked Zelos.

The redhead's expression darkened. "That's...Vharley, the Exsphere broker. What's he doing here?"

"Why are you here?" Regal demanded. "Why has the Pope let you stay free? That's not what I agreed to!"

Vharley barked a laugh. "You think the Pope would keep a promise to a murderer?" He eyed Colette. "And you've forgotten your promise to bring us Sylverant's Chosen! You joined them instead!"

"Silence! If the Pope will not fulfill his promise I will punish you myself!" Regal stood in a battle ready stance as if he was about to attack the man before him.

"No way! I'm getting out of here!" Vharley turned and rushed out with the two soldiers.

Regal's face was twisted into a snarl. He stood, rooted to ground, trying to compose himself.

"Regal, who was that man?" Colette asked.

"He called you a ..?" Lloyd asked, turning around. "murderer, yes." Regal answered, nodding his head. "I am a prisoner trying to atone for my crime." "Crime?" "Explanations would be excuses." Regal interrupted. "I committed a crime. That's all that needs to be said. I understand if you look down on me."

"...My stupid actions have killed many people," Lloyd said darkly. "I don't know what you did, and your crime won't go away. But when you're suffering, it's all right to at least say so."

"Perhaps one day I will have the opportunity to tell you my story. I apologize...can understand if you feel uncomfortable around my presence now. But don't worry. As soon as Presea is better I will take my leave."

A silence passed around the group. They made their way to the entrance and no one said anything else on the subject. Outside, they boarded the EC and went straight back to Ozette. The weather seemed to be on their side. The breeze was cooling and the waters were calm. Even Raine didn't get as seasick as she usually did.

They got to the dock nearby the forest and walked the rest of the way.

Genis walked next to Regal and looked up at him. "So…you killed a human…"

Regal looked at the younger boy. "I am very sorry...I understand how uncomfortable you may be traveling with a murderer. I hope you can tolerate me a little longer, just until we save Presea."

"I'm a murderer too..." Genis said.

Regal's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"I've hurt countless people in order to protect myself. I had to take a life too...I don't know your crime but...I won't tell you to leave just because you killed people. Because in a way...we're the same."

Regal looked at Genis' young face and nodded solemnly. "Yes...I suppose we are. Thank you."

Genis looked away from Regal. "...But that doesn't mean I have to like you..." He muttered quietly.

The group walked up the path to the center of the village, only to find the pope's Papal Knights waiting for them. They were talking to a civilian. When the civilian saw them approach he pointed and said, "That's them! The wanted criminals!" Then he ran away.

"Ah crap, not this again..." Zelos sighed.

Sheena looked around at the knights. "Why are they always showing up where we're going?"

Some knights came up behind them. Others blocked their way to Presea's house.

"Capture Colette alive!" The head Knight yelled.

A battle ensued, but it didn't take long. They defeated them easily, and soon the knights left.

"Well, we managed to win," Lloyd sighed.

"It's my fault again..." Colette said sadly. "I'm sorry everyone..."

Zelos patted Colette on the shoulder. "Don't be silly. They're after my life too. The professor and Genis are wanted because they're Half-elves, Sheena is from a village now considered as traitors, and Regal is considered a traitor as well."

Colette smiled softly. "Thanks."

Zelos gave her a half hug and Lloyd shook his head half-smiling.

"Stop thinking everything is your fault," he said amusedly.

"I'm sorry, Lloyd."

"You don't need to apologize for it."

Colette started to smile. But suddenly her expression changed. Her face twisted in pain and she sank to her knees.

"Oww! Ow…ow…"

"Colette!" Lloyd exclaimed. "Professor! Colette's..."

Raine put a hand to the girl's forehead. "She's running a fever. But what's causing this much pain?"

Colette was clutching her arm, her squeezed shut in pain. She was turning pale.

"Move...please leave this...to me..."

They turned to see Presea behind them. Raine nodded and stepped aside.

Presea walked towards Colette, looked down at her, and then spun around quickly. She slashed a circle in the air all around her, forcing the others in the group to step away from Colette.

Presea hit Colette with the back of her axe, knocking the blonde out.

The sound of wings beating the air reached Crystal's ears. She looked around searching for the sound, but couldn't see where it was coming from. Until she looked ahead again.

Rodyle was riding between two great, mean-looking dragons with yellow teeth and claws. He landed right behind Colette and Presea, cackling at the scene before him.

"Good work, Presea," He sneered as one of the dragons picked up Colette. He flew back up, laughing at his success. "The Chosen of the failing world with aid me in my plan!"

"No...COLETTE!" Lloyd yelled as Rodyle disappeared from view.

Presea remained motionless, like a wind-up toy that needed it's key turned. Regal looked at her sad state and stepped next to Lloyd.

"Lloyd...will you help Presea?"

Lloyd nodded and took the crest out of his pocket. He walked towards Presea and attached the ore to her crystal. "I carved the charm. With this, she should return to her real self."

The crystal glinted fleetingly and Presea blinked. The light had returned to her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Lloyd asked.

"I...where am...daddy...where's my daddy?"

Raine looked at the girl sadly. "Presea...you're father is-"

Presea didn't wait for the end of the sentence. Her eyes widened and she turned and ran towards her home. The others quickly followed.

The girl stepped into her house as if it wasn't her own. The stench made it hard for her to breath. She looked around in confusion and spotted the bed. Something caught in her throat.

She stopped when she was just a few feet away from the bed. By this time the others were behind her, Regal closest to her.

"W-what...have I...?" Presea mumbled as she took a wobbly step towards the bed. Then she saw what was underneath the covers.

Shock and horror engulfed the small girl. It felt like the room was closing in on her. She let out a piercing scream and fell to her knees.

Genis ran to her and tried to calm her down, but to no avail.

"We have to get her outside!" Raine said.

Genis tried to pick her up but he was too small. Lloyd saw this and knelt down. He scooped her into his arms and ran out of the house.

Once Presea was outside, Raine knelt down beside her and tried to calm her down. Gradually, her screaming turned to dry sobs and eventually she was calmer, though still shaken.

"Listen..." Raine said gently after Presea had been quiet for a while. "There's not much we can do for you...but would you like us to give your father a proper burial?"

Presea nodded, and the others set to work.

"So..." Raine started. "We need to dig the grave and we need to prepare the...body. Who will do that do the latter?"

Regal raised his shackled hands and Lloyd, Sheena, Genis, and Crystal raised their hand.

Zelos looked at Crystal and then turned to Raine. "Professor, could you give me a moment to speak with Crystal?"

"Uh, yes, go ahead..." She said with a questioning look.

"Thank you," He said with a cheery smile. "Just carry on, alright? We'll be right back."

He waved to the others and began pushing Crystal in a direction away from them.

She began to protest. "Zelos, what are you-"

"Juuust want to have a little chat with you, Hikari-chan," He said.

He dragged her out of earshot of the others, then stopped and turned to face her.

"Why did you raise your hand?" He asked.

She looked at him curiously. "Because I can help."

"No, Crystal," Zelos said. "You shouldn't get your hands dirty with a task like this."

"I don't care about getting my hands dirty, I can help," Crystal said, a hint of defiance in her tone.

"The first time we entered that house you had a strong reaction when you saw the body. Do you really think you can handle it?"

Crystal hesitated. She _wasn't _sure she could handle it, but she didn't want anyone to think she was weak.

"I-I can handle it," She said.

Zelos wasn't convinced. "I saw the look on your face earlier today. You know you can't."

Crystal looked at him with a mingled expression of stubbornness and that of someone who has to admit they're wrong. "Yes, I can..."

"You seem to be convincing yourself more than me."

She stayed silent.

Zelos sighed. "Look...if you won't do it for yourself, do it for me. I can't stand it when girls are put in bad positions."

He took her hand in his and bowed down into a kneel. He brushed the back of her hand with his lips and kissed it. Then he looked up at her and smiled. "Please?"

Crystal suddenly felt like it had gotten much warmer out.

"I-If it means that much to you, I don't care," She said, not looking at him.

"Good!" He said happily, standing up again. "Now let's go join the others and tell them we'll dig!"

Still holding on to her hand, Zelos began to skip back towards the others, forcing Crystal to do the same while she tried to speak to him.

"H-hey I didn't say I'd dig! And why aren't you helping with the body?"

He grinned. "I'm a delicate boy, I can't deal with corpses! Besides since you won't be helping with it, you'll get to dig with me!"

"W-wait!" She said. "You mean that whole speech was just so that I'd dig with you?"

"Well, yeah. Don't you want to watch me take my shirt off and dig, so you could stare at my glistening pack of beautiful abs?"

"Why would I!" Crystal protested, yanking her hand away from Zelos.

He whined. "Awwww, Hikari-chan, you're no fun..."

So it was decided that Genis, Zelos, Sheena, and (in spite of herself) Crystal assisted in digging the grave, while Lloyd, Regal, and Raine went inside with Presea who insisted on helping prepare what was left of her fathers corpse.

A while later, the job was complete. Lloyd helped Presea make an appropriate grave-marker. A wooden cross with an Ax tied to it. Presea wrote her Father's name into the marker and put the finishing touches on the grave.

When she finished she turned to speak to them. She had returned to normal but her eyes still held a bit of emptiness.

"Thank you for helping me with Daddy's burial."

"Have you calmed down?" Raine asked.

"Yes…I've been a great burden to you all.," She said.

"You remember?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, mostly."

"Why did you have an Exsphere like that on you?" Genis asked.

"I received it from a person named Vharley."

Regal's anger seemed to flare up again. "I knew it...Vharley!"

"I wanted to save my sick daddy," Presea explained. "I wanted to learn how to weld an axe so I could work in my daddy's place. So Vharley introduced me to Rodyle, and I was taken to the research academy in Sybak."

"The experiments on you were carried out by order of the Pope, right?" Zelos asked.

"That would mean that Rodyle is in league with the Pope," Lloyd said.

"Presea," Regal began. He spoke softly. "Do you have an older sister?"

"No."

"Do you have any other family?" Raine asked.

"I have a younger sister. She left to go into service for a noble and that was the last I saw of her. And my mommy died when I was a child."

"_When_ you were a child?" Zelos repeated. "You're still are one."

"Oh, yes…I suppose I am…"

"At any rate, we can't just leave you in the village by yourself if you have no one to turn to," Sheena said.

Raine nodded. "Yes. The people of this village seem to avoid her."

"I...uh...I'd like to go with all of you, if that would be all right," Presea said.

"Huh? Why?" Lloyd asked.

"It's my fault Colette was taken away, so please, let me help in her rescue."

"If I may…" Regal said turning to the rest of the group. "I would also like to accompany you. It seems my fate is linked to your enemy."

"Is that alright with you guys?" Lloyd asked the others.

Sheena rolled her eyes. "We've come all this way together. Do you really need to ask at this point?"

"I think we've gone though this a few times already," Crystal said.

"Yep," Zelos agreed.

"I'm okay with it," Genis said.

"Truthfully, I'd like to oppose this," Raine said. "But I knew it'd end up like this."

"Good, then it's settled. Welcome to the group, Presea and Regal," Lloyd said with a grin.

"Thank you," Presea said.

"I am in your debt. I shall not betray your trust," Regal said.

"Now let's hurry and find Colette," Raine said.

"They headed east," Lloyd said.

"So, you've lost the chosen," a deep voice said. Crystal twitched.

They turned to see the auburn-haired man standing before them, leaning against a rock.

"What do you want? What's happened to Colette?" Lloyd demanded.

"Rodyle is ignoring orders and acting on his own. I know nothing of it," Kratos said.

Raine's eyes narrowed. "Internal strife? How pathetic."

"It doesn't matter. He will have no choice but to abandon the Chosen. She is useless in her current state. You can let her be."

"I will go and rescue Colette," Lloyd snapped, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "And if you interfere-"

"Then you should find the Rheairds," He said. "Mizuho's information network should have located them by now."

"Why are you telling us this?" Lloyd asked.

"I am telling you nothing of consequence. Now if you'll excuse me..."

Kratos walked past the group, and they thought he was going to ignore the rest of them. But then he stopped next to Crystal and looked at her.

"How are you feeling?"

Crystal was so surprised by his attitude that she nearly choked on her words. "I-I'm feeling better..."

"Good," he said. He reached into his waist pouch and took out a small folded cloth, and handed it to her. "In that cloth is _lonan herb. _The next time you expend your mana, mix this herb with Kirima fruit. It should alleviate the symptoms at least."

Crystal took the cloth and stared at it. Now what was going on? Kratos was acting the same way he used to. The way he acted before he betrayed them.

"T-thanks…" She stuttered.

"Don't mention it."

Without another word, he walked off, leaving a slightly stunned silence.

"Come on, let's go to Mizuho," Sheena said, motioning them to continue out.

They followed Sheena's lead and didn't mention what had happened. Well most of them didn't, with the exception of one.

"Hikari-chaaann," Zelos sang. "That was nice of him, wasn't it? Giving you an herb to make you feel better?"

"Shut up, Zelos…" Crystal muttered, hoping that it was just getting warmer out.

"Aww, are you turning red? Does that little gesture make you happy?"

"Shut up, Zelos."

He laughed. "Okay, okay. But seriously though…"

Crystal went rigid. Zelos put his arm around her and drew her a bit closer.

"If you were my girl…" He continued. "…I'd give you all the herbs you could want and I'd take care of you…" He whispered in her ear. "_Personally._"

Crystal turned bright red and punched Zelos in the gut with such force he was sent toppling backwards into Lloyd, causing them both to fall. She stomped over to the red-head and towered over his withering form.

"Let get one thing straight!" Crystal yelled. "I am _nobody's _girl, and I am not, nor will I ever be one of your 'Hunnys.' SO LAY OFF!"

Everyone had stopped walking and watched the scene in utter shock. They looked from Crystal to Zelos, to poor Lloyd who was buried beneath Zelos' body.

Crystal noticed the attention she had gained from the others. She gave a small huff and continued walking.

"Oh, man..." Zelos sighed. "I didn't know she could be so violent..."

"...Zelos, would you please get off me."

The redhead looked for the source of the muffled voice to find is was coming from underneath him.

"Oh, sorry Bud," Zelos said, moving off of the smaller boy. "You cool?"

Lloyd, who was face down in the dirt, rolled over and looked above him at Zelos' face.

"Why are there two, Zelos'?" He asked blearily.

Zelos sighed and grabbed his hand. "It's the question of the century, Bud. C'mon up you go."

He lifted Lloyd to his feet. The younger swordsman wobbled for a moment and rubbed his head.

"Man, she's strong..." He said, before he looked at Sheena, who had an odd smirk on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Lloyd asked.

"Well...it's just that," Sheena gave small laugh. "Crystal...her attitude...she's_ back._"

Lloyd watched Crystal who was walking ahead of the rest of the group, and then he grinned as well. "Yeah, she is."

**Review please!**


	27. Facing Fear

**Hey guys!**

**Summer is almost here which means I am almost back to continuing. One of my major projects this summer is working on this story. Thanks everyone for sticking it out so far and I hope you'll stay with me to the end!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Facing Fear

The group got to Mizuho and they went to see vice-chef Tiga.

He smiled upon seeing them. "Perfect timing. Our informants have just received news on the whereabouts of the Rheairds. But there is one problem…" He looked at Sheena. "Without Volt's Mana to power the Rheairds , they will be unusable. Sheena, you must form the pact."

Sheena's eyes widened and she took a small step back. "B-But I can't…!"

"You must," He said. "Without Volt's power-"

"I can't!" Sheena cried. She turned and ran out of the room, with tiny Corrine chasing after her.

Tiga sighed. "It seems she still can't get over what happened…"

"What happened?" Lloyd asked.

"About twelve years ago, Sheena's grandfather, Chief Igaguri asked her to form a pact with Volt, " He explained. "But something went wrong. Volt burst out in a rage. Many of our villagers died, and the chief fell into a coma. He's been asleep since then."

Tiga looked out the window and sighed. "Sheena is terrified of Volt and is consumed with the guilt of that day. But she must overcome her fear to be successful in the pact."

Lloyd stood, up.

"I'll go talk to her."

Tiga nodded and Lloyd left.

Crystal stood by the little window and watched as Lloyd went to look for Sheena. Zelos looked over her shoulder and watched as well, until Lloyd was out of sight. Then he looked at Crystal's expression.

"The look on your face says that you can understand Sheena's feelings a bit," He observed.

She kept her eyes to the outside. "I…I can understand the pain and guilt of what she went through…Now I understand why she didn't want to make the pact with Undine before…"

"I'm sure she felt the weight of the sadness of everyone around her who was affected…and you as well, if you've gone though the same thing," Zelos said solemnly.

She looked at him in surprise. "Y-yes, that is true…how did you know?"

"Everyone has one or two skeletons in their closet," He said, and upon seeing her confused expression he smiled and winked. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, sit with me. I'm sure Lloyd and Sheena won't be long."

Crystal agreed and sat with him. She said nothing further on the subject even though she wondered what Zelos had meant. Not to mention how unusual it was for the idiot chosen to say something of substance.

"Hey, Sheena?"

Lloyd walked across the little wooden bridge and around the corner. He caught sight of his friend sitting a little way down the road, so he walked to her.

Sheena was sitting in front of an alter, her knees drawn to her chest, her chin resting on her knee. Corrine was sitting next to her as well, trying to comfort her.

Lloyd stopped right behind her and waited.

"I can't do it…" Sheena said, her voice slightly muffled by her knees.

"That's not true, and you know it, Sheena," Lloyd said.

"No, I can't!" She turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were widened slightly, as if alarmed.

"How can you be so sure?"

"The last time I tried to make a pact with Volt, my people died! I couldn't do it then, and I can't do it now!"

Lloyd shook his head. "What happened before and what may happen now are two completely different things."

"What's so different?"

"You were younger then. You had less experience, it was probably your first time, and maybe you were nervous too. I know I would be. But now you're older, you can control your Mana better and you know what not to do this time so it doesn't go wrong."

Sheena looked worried. "B-but what if something goes wrong again? What if you all get hurt too?"

"I promise that won't happen. Besides…" Lloyd grinned. "You already made the pact with Undine! And that went great!"

"That's true…" Sheena said slowly.

She looked up at Lloyd's encouraging smile. She had the feeling she would regret what she was about to say but something about Lloyd's stupid grin made it impossible to give him any other answer.

The group remained inside, waiting patiently for Sheena and Lloyd to return. Soon sound of the door sliding open alerted them to the fact that their wait was over.

Sheena looked at them and then at Tiga. She gave him a nod.

"I'll do it. I'll make the pact with Volt, and I'll be successful this time."

Tiga smiled kindly. "Very good. I wish you good fortune."

"Thank you," Lloyd bowed his head graciously and then turned to the rest of the group. "C'mon guys! Let's go!"

The group made a short trip across the water and soon enough a small island came into view.

The island was about as big as the hot spring island back in Sylverant, where Undine and the Temple of Water was housed. Green trees were at the corners but there was a clearing in the middle of the island just ahead of the dock. At the center of the island was the Temple of Lightening.

It was about as tall as the Tower of Mana, except the way it pointed at the top made it look a lot more like a lighting rod. Its gray stone started to look bluish in the shade of the dark clouds gathering above the temple. The wind was picking up as well.

They docked and one by one got out of the EC. Sheena was putting on a brave face, her jaw set, her eyes almost unblinking. But she seemed far more rigid then ready to face her fears.

Crystal noticed this and walked up behind Sheena. She placed a hand on her shoulder. The female ninja jumped.

"Y-yes?"

"Sheena," Crystal said quietly. "I know how hard this is on you…but, just believe in yourself. It'll be alright."

Sheena's eyes lightened slightly and she smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Crystal. I'll be fine."

The brunette smiled encouragingly.

They had reached the large stone door, the entrance to the Temple. Lloyd stopped in front of it and turned to the group.

"Ready guys?"

They all nodded.

"Sheena?"

She nodded bravely.

"Okay then, let's go!"

Lloyd turned towards the door and pushed it open.

There didn't seem to be a need for an oracle stone in this temple. They got inside with no problem. They stopped to look around and then continued walking into the center of the room with Lloyd walking ahead. As he reached the foot of the staircase ahead there was a small clicking noise.

"Whoa!"

Lloyd leaped back in surprise. A thin bolt of lightening had threatened to burn him. He reacted in time and escaped with a slightly grazed arm.

"What was that?" He asked, blowing on his wound.

"Oh, right...this place is booby-trapped," Sheena said.

"Well, how did you deactivate the traps last time?"

"Um…I'm not sure," She answered. "Some people from Mizuho came in before me and cleared the way for me."

Lloyd sighed. "Okay, I guess we'll just figure it out ourselves."

A while later, after much running around, they managed to clear the final trap. All that was left was to go up to the alter of the summon sprit. Sheena looked extremely nervous by now, but she kept it together and walked ahead.

As soon as the girl stood in front of the alter, a large bolt of lightening hit the rod in the alter. A giant, bright ball of thunder appeared. It had two red eyes that gazed at the nervous ninja.

Sheena looked up Volt and began.

"I am Sheena. I wish to make a pact with Volt."

Volt seemed to say nothing but something in it's eyes made it seem like it was communicating. Sheena bit her lip.

"It's just like before! What the hell is he saying?"

"Calm down, I'll translate," Raine said. " He says: _I am bound by a pact with Mithos._"

"Mithos again?" Lloyd asked in disbelief. "How could he have formed pacts here in Tethe'alla too?"

"Maybe he had a Rheiard to travel between worlds like we did," Genis said.

"Volt…" Sheena said. "I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and form a new pact, with me."

Raine translated. " _My pact with Mithos is broken. But, I won't form another one._"

"Why?" Sheena asked.

"_I want nothing more to do with humans. Now leave._"

Sheena whipped out her cards. "No, we need your power!"

Volt reacted quickly. A wave of lightening was sent toward the whole group, knocking them over the ledge of the alter to the floor below.

Sheena kneeled and turned to look at everyone else. Her voice was pale and she fought to make sure it was steady when she spoke.

"Be careful everyone! This is just like the last time."

Volt, enraged, charged up another lighting ball and sent it towards Sheena, before she had time to react.

A small shadow leaped in front of Sheena and got the full blast of the electricity. The ball of mana held it in midair for a moment before it fell to the ground.

"Corrine!" The color drained from Sheena's face as she knelt down beside the little creature. "Corrine? Why…?"

"Sheena…" Corrine's squeaky vice was very labored as it spoke. "Form the pact…with Volt…I know you can do it…"

"But, Corrine…!" Sheena gasped.

"Volt just…lost his faith in people…" Corrine said, it's voice growing fainter. "Make the pact…I know you'll do it, Sheena…"

The small fox-like creature grew still and dispersed into particles of Mana.

Sheena stared at the patch of ground Corrine had just been laying on, unable to pull herself together. From behind her, Volt charged another thunder ball and launched it towards her.

Lloyd quickly jumped in front of her and used his shield to block the Mana. It got reflected and he turned to the assassin.

"Sheena, get a hold of yourself!"

"B-but…" She sputtered.

"If you don't make the pact, you'll just be hunted by his shadow for the rest of your life!" Lloyd said.

Crystal watched Sheena's silent form, stiff with fear and sadness.

"C'mon Sheena," Crystal said, an edge in her voice. "Don't let this defeat you. We need you to succeed."

The ninja rose, her face calm. She turned towards Volt.

"For the sake of everyone I love…Volt, I demand your power!"


	28. Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Trust

"Alright, everyone aboard," Raine called, herding the battle-weary group onto the EC.

Crystal climbed in after Lloyd and slumped down onto a cushion with a groan. Sheena had successfully made the pact with Volt, but not before a long taxing battle took place. Volt had dashed around the area, sending shockwave after shockwave of electricity at each of them. Raine and Genis somehow managed to block or avoid them, but Crystal had gotten the full blast of the spell, as well as Lloyd, Presea, and Regal. Now, as the cargo was headed back to Mizuho, Raine had her hands full trying to heal everyone.

Crystal insisted that her injuries weren't serious, but as soon as she was on the other side of the boat facing away from them, she let her forehead wrinkle with the pain she felt. Her old scars hadn't healed very quickly and Crystal's body had been put through the wringer ever since she first landed in Sylverant.

Ever since _he _found her…

She shook her head, clearing the thoughts away. She promised herself that she wouldn't let her mind wander down that path, and she wasn't about to break her own promise.

Instead, she thought about what had happened when they formed the pact with Volt. Undine, the summon spirit of water, whose power was also lent to Sheena, appeared and told them a mana link had been severed. Apparently, the summon spirits of both worlds were the glue that held Sylverant and Teth'alla in such close proximity to each other. If they formed pacts with all the summon spirits of both worlds, they would sever the mana links and thus, separate the two worlds. Crystal wondered if that was the solution they had been searching for. Zelos and Lloyd both immediately went for the idea of seeking out each summon spirit and was decided that they would need to form pacts with all the summon spirits to sever the worlds.

But first they needed to retrieve the Rheiards and save Colette.

Crystal's ribs ached and certain spots on her abdomen and chest throbbed. She was happy to be wearing her usual dark-blue clothes because she was sure no one would be able to see the bleeding. She didn't want to worry the others and besides that, she felt like it was more important that _they_ be healed and rested than for her to be taken care of. She had taken up too much of their time. Crystal let her head droop and closed her eyes, trying to forget the aching and throbbing.

"Is someone in pain?"

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up. Zelos was standing over her, eyeing her with an observing gaze.

"I'm fine," she said.

"You aren't fine at all. Just look at you. You're a mess."

"I said I'm alright." There was a tad more stubbornness in her tone this time.

He sighed and sat down next to her. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

Crystal pouted and looked away from him. But out of the corner of her eye, she noticed him unpacking something.

"What are you doing?" She asked the wall.

"If you would stop pouting and turn your head, you'd see that I am unpacking my first-aid kit," Zelos answered calmly.

She looked at him. Sure enough, he was unpacking bottles, gels, bandages, and other stuff too.

"You have a first-aid kit?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"It just seems so…well…" She struggled for the phrase. "It seems too…sensible and well prepared of you, I guess…"

"Your faith in me is as scarce as ever," He sighed, shaking his head.

"Why are you unpacking it though?

Zelos stopped moving and looked at her. "Is that a serious question?"

"Of _course_ it is." going to tend your wounds; you're going to bleed to death."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, I've had worse."

"You are not fine," he said, reaching for her arm.

She flinched and snatched her arm away. "Leave me alone."

Zelos grabbed both her arms so that she couldn't squirm and looked her in the eyes. "Y'know little missy, I'm just about tired of your attitude. Let someone help you for a change and stop playing the wounded hero."

Crystal grimaced and looked away from him, but made no comment. He let her go and started cleaning some of her wounds.

The ship came to a halt and small "thud" made it sound like they had docked.

Lloyd walked towards them. "Zelos?"

"Yeah, bud?"

"Since you're in the middle of helping Crystal, why don't you guys like to stay on-board while everyone else goes to Mizuho? Raine says she shouldn't move for a bit since healing magic doesn't work too well on her."

Crystal thought about how often Raine instructed her not to move when she was injured and cringed a little over how much double she caused the healer.

Zelos nodded. "Fine by me. Hikari-chan?"

She nodded, ignoring the embarrassing nickname.

"Good. We'll do some restocking while we're there. It'll be a little while so hold down the fort, okay?" Lloyd walked to the door as he spoke.

Zelos waved and grinned. "No problem! We'll be fine. See you later."

Lloyd waved back and left after the others.

Leaving them alone.

Zelos looked at Crystal and gave her a wide smile before resuming his work. He whistled a happy tune while he took care of the cuts on Crystal's arm.

He finished her arm and got some larger bandages out. When he spoke he was careful to keep his eyes on what he was doing.

"Crystal, take that off please."

She turned a light shade of pink. "What?"

"Your top. The one that's currently turning a dark shade of purple because of the blood pouring from you. Take it off."

"Are you nuts?" Crystal exclaimed. "I'm not taking off anything in front of you, you pervert."

Zelos groaned. "Okay, fine, I am a pervert, but right now I need to take care of _all_ of your wounds. So I don't even care if you have to get stark naked, I need to heal you."

"Why can't Raine do it?"

"Because, Raine had enough trouble healing the others without passing out from seasickness. Since magic doesn't work on you, we have to rely on herbs, gels, and bandages. She wouldn't know what to do with you until she was set straight. And you're bleeding too much for it to wait."

Crystal glared at him.

"Look…" He sighed. "I swear I'm not doing this just to see your body. I want to help you."

She considered his expression and decided that he really did want to heal her. She sighed in defeat.

"Here," he handed her a blanket. "You can turn you back to me and then cover anything you want to cover. But anything bleeding, I have to bandage."

Crystal nodded and took the blanket. She turned away from him and took off her vest. She threw the bloody garment away and loosened the bandages she had around her chest. Once they were completely off she folded the blanket and hugged it to her chest to cover herself up, careful not to let it get bloody from the wound covering her right ribcage and hip. Her body was even more of a mess than she thought.

"You okay?" Zelos asked cautiously.

Crystal nodded and sat with her back to him. "Yes, I'm fine. Go ahead."

Zelos began cleaning the blood away from her wounds and rubbing gel onto them. The stinging sensation made Crystal gasp softly.

He paused and spoke over her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, it just stings a little."

"Bare with it for a moment, it'll be over soon."

He went on pressing the gel onto the wounds. Little by little, they began to mend and he started bandaging her. He wrapped his arms around her waist a few times to get the strip of cloth around her. Crystal felt her cheeks flush slightly each time she felt the quick embrace and she was glad she had her back to him.

He tied and taped the last bandage and closed his first-aid kit. Crystal remained still for a moment, getting a feel for what movement would hurt her muscles more. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

For a moment, she thought Zelos was just putting a bandage on yet another wound. But the next feeling made her freeze completely.

Two lips lightly grazed her shoulder blade, from her arm to the base of her neck. She could feel his warm, soft breath on her skin.

"Zelos, what are you doing?"

He took a deep breath as if taking in the scent of her skin. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked nonchalantly.

She didn't move. "It looks like you've confused me with some other woman in your life."

"On the contrary…" he whispered softly. "I'm not at all confused. You are Crystal, the oddest girl I've met in some time, who has the softest skin I've ever touched."

He placed a hand on her cheek and let his fingers slid across her jaw down to her throat, over her torso and stop at her waist. His lips moved up her jaw line to her ear. He kissed the outer ridge of her ear before letting his lip slide over it.

Crystal's mind went dull like she was in a fog. She didn't really think about what was going on.

Zelos let go of her ear and moved himself around so that he could face her front. He leaned into her, his lips getting closer to hers.

She could see his blue eyes more closely than ever before. But when he was close enough for her to feel his breath a sudden spark ignited in her and her mind screamed _NO!_

At that moment Mana burst from her body blowing Zelos backwards. He hit the wall and landed with a thud. The force of the mana hadn't been too strong but it had surprised him enough to catch him off guard.

Crystal blinked a few times and realized what she had done. She saw Zelos, crumpled on the floor jumped to her feet, still clinging to the blanket.

"Oh no!" She cried as she hurriedly tied the blanket around her to cover more of her body. "Oh, Zelos are you alright?"

"I-I phink I brok' somsing…" Zelos said in a stuffy, muffled voice. He was laying face-down on the floor.

She kneeled down and started to reach for him but left her hands hovering above his body, unsure of how best to help him. He groaned and rolled over onto his back.

"Let me get something…" Crystal went to get his first-aid kit and she kneeled beside him, looking for something to help him.

Zelos gingerly sat himself up while Crystal shuffled through the different bandages and herbs looking for a solution.

"Is your nose broken?" She asked.

Zelos clutched it and pressed on it a bit before answering and wincing. "I phink so…"

Crystal wrinkled her forehead while she thought. After a moment of deliberations, she made her decision.

The first-aid kit held a number of items including the one Crystal now needed: a scalpel. She took it out and uncapped the blade. She carefully began cutting into the flesh on her wrist.

Zelos watched her and his eyes widened. "What da-!"

"Shhhh…." Crystal hushed him and finished making the cut.

She held up her cut in front of Zelos' nose. He began to question her again but she held up her other hand to stop his protest, and began chanting.

_''Warmth of light from heavens above, angels that sing of all that is pure, grant me thy strength.''_

Crystal tried not to think about it, but the last time she had used this spell was to heal a different swordsman's wound. Her chest tightened slightly and she pushed the thought away.

A light swirled around the two and after a flash, Zelos looked completely fine.

"How does it feel?" Crystal asked.

Zelos, looking very confused, reached up to his nose and carefully prodded it. Then he pushed it harder, his eyes widening.

"It's…its fine…?" Zelos asked bemusedly.

Crystal nodded, now cradling her wrist. "Yep, it's fully healed."

"What did you do?"

"It's a healing spell I learned a while ago."

"But how…?"

Crystal looked at him a moment before answering. "You don't know this but I'm a bit…different from most people…"

Zelos smiled slightly. "Well, I think I already guessed that much."

She retuned the smile. "Yes well…You see my blood has healing properties. When used with the right amount of mana and the right spell, I can heal any wound fairly easily. The downside is, it can be quite taxing and due to the healing properties in my blood, I have to heal naturally."

A glint of understanding came to Zelos' eyes. "So, that's why healing spells don't work on you?"

Crystal nodded.

"Wow…well, that's pretty darn useful…but I've never seen you use that healing spell before."

"Well, like I said it was…" Crystal closed her eyes and swayed slightly. "…taxing…"

"Whoa, whoa," Zelos' opened his arms just in time to catch the dizzy girl.

"Sorry," She said, her voice muffled by the fact that she was speaking into his shirt. "I'm a bit dizzy…"

Zelos shifted her onto his lap and so she could sit sideways and lean against his chest. "You shouldn't have pushed yourself."

"I didn't mean to hurt you though…" She said. She was a tad uncomfortable about Zelos holding her like this after what he had just tried, but her body didn't feel ready to move yet.

"May I ask something?"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't seem…to even react to what I was doing, but you suddenly flared up when I tried to kiss you."

"Hasn't Sheena done the same when you put the moves on her?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't even let me look at her in a certain way and you…" He seemed to struggle for the right words. "You reacted to the kiss more than anything else."

Crystal stiffened a bit. The feelings inside her were so mixed up when Zelos touched her like that. So mixed up that she couldn't even push him away at first. But when he got so close the only thought in her head was a panicked rejection of the man in front of her.

"Why was that?" Zelos asked.

She looked at the floor ahead of her, but her expression was glazed over.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"Is it because...I'm the wrong guy?"

Crystal bowed her head slightly so he couldn't see her eyes. "I don't know..."

Zelos sighed. "Look, you trusted me not to try anything and I did. I shouldn't have made a move on you like that, but-anyway, I'm sorry."

Crystal looked at him, a shocked expression on her face. "Did...did you just apologize for your perverted-ness?"

"Yes, I did," Zelos grinned. "Is that also so hard to believe?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, I'm full of surprises. However, I'm starting to think I should stop trying to get with you," he grimaced. "It's the only way to ensure my safety."

"And you still have Sheena to contend with."

"Yes, but I can handle her. She doesn't have Mana busting at random moments and punching people into walls."

Crystal grinned. "Not yet, anyway."

Zelos laughed. Then he looked at her. "Is it weird for me to be holding you like this after I broke your trust?"

Crystal sighed. "Ah, Zelos...I'm pretty used to people breaking my trust. It's strange though...I'm very distrustful of others and yet, I can't stop trusting them just enough to get hurt if they break it. It's as if I can't stop hoping to be proven wrong about my perception of the world."

"Even though you might get hurt again?" Zelos asked.

"Yeah. Can't help it, I guess...stupid isn't it?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it kinda is...or maybe that's better. Maybe it just means you're stronger than most."

Crystal thought about it. "I never looked at it that way before..." She looked up at him and smiled. "Either way, no, I don't mind you holding me like this. I think you know what will happen if you try anything again. Besides..." she relaxed. "It's more comfortable then the floor."

Zelos patted her head, and leaned against the wall. "Rest, Princess. We'll be back in a battle soon."

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	29. Sound the Alarm

**Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia.**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Sound The Alarm

By the time Lloyd and the others returned to the EC, Crystal had just woken from a long nap and she and Zelos were both making sure they were ready for the next fight. Raine told them that the Rheairds were being held at the Renegade's base near the city of Flanoir.

The EC had a short smooth ride over the waves before hitting the rocky field that surround the snowy continent. Lloyd, who was driving, seemed to circle the island a few times before Presea spotted a small dock near the entrance.

They docked the EC and Lloyd put it away.

"Brr...It's cold out here," Lloyd shuddered.

"It's a much colder climate out here than near Meltokio and Mizuho. If you visit Flanoir though, it's worse," Sheena said.

The walked closer to the stone entrance unsure of where to go.

"This way!" someone whispered.

Lloyd looked towards the voice and saw Orochi waiting with a Renegade.

"Isn't he a Renegade?" Lloyd asked, walking up to the ninja.

"He's one of our people who've infiltrated the Renegades. It's the easiest way to investigate the declining world of Sylverant."

"Wow, you guys keep tabs on Sylverant too?" Genis asked.

Orochi nodded.

"I'm the guard on duty at the moment," the informant said. "Please enter now."

He walked up to the door and opened it for them.

"Alright, time to go get those Rheairds!" Zelos said cheerfully.

"Come," The Orochi said. He lead them through the entrance and then off to the side, down a narrow hallway. The lighting was dim here.

Crystal walked closely behind Lloyd and Sheena. She reached inside her pockets once again, making sure all her items were there. It was an action that made her feel better about whatever was to come. She felt around for her compact knife but she couldn't find it. Remembering that Zelos had used it earlier she looked over to him, only to find that he wasn't there. There was just an empty hallway behind her.

Crystal stopped walking. _That's odd,_ she thought.

"Something wrong, Crystal?" Sheena asked.

"Zelos is gone."

Presea looked around. "Oh, you're right. I wonder what happened to him."

"Hey!" Zelos came skipping up the hallway. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, my cute hunnies. Were you lonely?"

"What the heck happened to you?" Crystal asked.

"I was just taking a look around the area. Wouldn't want to fall into a trap, right? Now let's go!"

He walked ahead of them. Crystal narrowed her eyes but followed without another word.

They ended up at a wall. The informant pressed a small invisible panel it slid away, revealing a control panel. He entered the code and the wall slide open.

They stepped into what appeared to be the center controls for the floor. Then the informant turned to them.

Orochi turned to them. "We don't have much time. I'll make this quick. The Rheairds are in the hanger, the deepest part of the facility. There's only one passageway."

"Sounds simple," Zelos said.

"I'm not done. Even if you get to the hanger the door will be shut and locked. In order to unlock it, a password is required. I'm sorry, we did our best but we couldn't get the codes. We did find out that three Renegades should be holding them."

"So we just need to find the codes?" Crystal asked.

"Yes. I'll remain here and support you. If there's anything you need, talk to me. One more thing. Even if you acquire the Rheairds, it's highly unlikely they'll be able to make the transfer over to Sylverant in their current condition."

"Why is that?" Raine asked.

"The dimensional transfer system works when an energy charge is passed from one Renegade base to the other and the Rheairds also need to be charged with the same energy. You'll be able to fly using Volt's power, but you cannot pass between worlds."

Sheena nodded. "So we were able to come over to Tethe'alla because they were pre-charged. That was just lucky."

"It doesn't matter right now," Lloyd said. "We just need the ability to fly."

"Yes. Let us hurry," Presea said.

Orochi gave them a nod. "Good luck."

They walked through the vast base, avoiding laser beams, dodging traps and ending up in many more battles than usual.

"Take that!" Lloyd said, thrusting his sword into yet another robot.

Crystal slumped against the wall with a sigh. "What's with this place? I know there's a need for guards, but this is too much!"

So far an alarm had gone off in every corridor they entered and they would be faced with a half dozen more enemies each time. Foot-solders, axmen, and an assortment of robots. Raine tried to figure out how they could keep tripping alarms when there didn't seem to be any around, but she couldn't figure out what was going on.

Crystal looked at Sheena. "Are you sure your informants just didn't find out about some of the traps?"

The ninja shook her head. "I'm sure. Our informants work here. Some are put in charge of setting alarms and traps; others are in charge of maintaining them. They have to know everything to do their job."

"Then what..." Crystal's voice trailed off. She sighed.

"C'mon hunnies, let's keep moving!" Zelos cheered.

The two girls groaned and followed.

Crystal walked behind Zelos, watching him. He seemed so unserious all the time. A real change from others in the group, like Regal and Presea. Not to mention herself. But sometimes she wondered what he was really thinking. If his light attitude was just a front for hiding something, the way her cold shut-down of emotions was a way for her to deal with problems. It seemed possible that Zelos was just like that. He just learned not to be too serious and that worked for him. But somehow...that didn't seem to be it.

As she watched the redhead, he was running his had along the wall. He hummed a little tune and seemed oblivious to what he was doing or where he was walking. Then she noticed his hand run over a small red button that was on the wall.

_Oh, no way..._

"Uh...Zelos?" Crystal asked uncertainly.

"Hmm?" He looked back at her and smiled. "What is it, Hikari-chan?"

"How long have you...been running your hand along the wall?"

"Oh um...I think since we left Orochi. It's a habit of mine."

Suddenly the alarm went off. It rang throughout the hallway, beating Crystal's eardrums with the wailing noise it made.

A few Renegades skidded around the corner ahead of them, shouting to one another and pointing at the group.

"Again?" Lloyd exclaimed, obviously annoyed.

Genis looked bored and he was already in the middle of a spell. "Ground Dasher!"

The floor underneath the new group of Renegades shook underneath them while small rocks pelted them. Lloyd, Presea, Sheena, and Crystal each ran forward and took them out. All the solders fell, unconscious and the alarm stopped wailing.

"What is going on?" Lloyd said, kicking the unconscious shoulder in frustration.

"Good job, Hikari-chan!" Zelos said.

He put an arm around her in an attempt at a hug. Crystal, however, wasn't in the hugging mood. She growled and turned on him. "You IDIOT!"

She aimed a punch for his face. Zelos yelped and leaped away, dodging the punch.

"Hey, hey, take it easy! What did I do?" he asked.

"You set off every frickin' alarm in the place since we got here! You've been absently running your hand along the wall and hitting all the red buttons. The ones Renegades hit to make the alarm go off, the alarm that means intruders have entered!"

"Has he really?" Raine asked.

"Yes!" Crystal said. "I just watched him do it!"

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Sheena said, shaking her head.

"Okay, now that we know its all Zelos' fault we've been in so many pointless battles, let's continue. It should go faster now. Zelos?" Raine said. She looked directly at the magic swordsman. "You're not allowed to touch anything anymore."

"Awww..."

Zelos hung his head as they continued through another passageway. Lloyd walked next to him.

"Why were you doing something like that, anyway?" Lloyd asked.

"Because..." Zelos straightened up and he had a small smirk on his face. "I like to run my hand along the smooth surface. It's almost like running my hands along woman's thigh."

A very uncomfortable silence followed the entire group. Crystal decided she must be wrong about there being any deeper meaning to his attitude. He was just born silly.

They hunted down the three Renegade's who had the codes. It went much quicker now that Zelos wasn't next to the walls. Sheena and Crystal made sure of it.

A lift took them up to the top floor where the door to the hanger was located. Raine entered the codes. There was a clicking sound and words flashed across the screen. **Lock disengaged.**

"Ready?" Raine asked.

They all nodded and the door opened.

The room appeared empty. The Rheairds were right in front of them, eight in total; enough for the whole group. Lloyd stepped closer.

"So you've come. Like moths to the flame."

That hateful voice grated against Crystal's ears. She wheeled around and her hand flew to the hilt of her sword. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lloyd do the same.

"Do you _ever_ say anything original?" Lloyd asked, sounding exasperated.

"You gotta admit, that is a seriously clichéd line," Zelos added.

"Humph…I see you brought your humor with you." Yuan smirked and then looked in another's direction. "Ah, Crystal. It seems like we see a lot of each other these days. Any more often and it would feel like old times."

"Shut up, Yuan," Crystal spat.

"Well, well, look who got some light back in her eyes. You aren't nearly as dead looking as you were the last time I saw you."

"That's odd, I don't feel much different."

"Oh, but you are," Yuan said, his eyes glinting with amusement. "You are different. But your current light is still nothing in comparison to what it used to be."

Crystal felt a prickling sensation on the back of her neck. She wasn't sure what he was getting at, but the look in his eyes told her that she didn't want him to voice it. "Shut the hell up."

"Are you angry?" Yuan asked. "I would be too, if I had been betrayed as often as you have. Kratos really is cold, isn't he?"

Crystal lost her cool. She lunged for Yuan, her sword aimed directly for his throat, but her blade was blocked by another sword, larger than hers.

"Thank you, Botta," Yuan said to his companion. Botta pushed all his strength into his blade and pushed Crystal backwards. She lost her balance and landed on her back leg to stop herself from falling.

"Now, enough of this!" Yuan said, unlatching his cape and throwing it aside. "You're impudence ends here! Prepare to die!"

Yuan held his weapon behind him. It was large and grand, dangerous and beautiful at the same time. It was made of pure silver and it glittered with dust that looked like Topaz and Sapphires that had been ground into a fine dust and set into the silver. The weapon had a blade on both ends and in the center was a circular cut-out; a place for the wielder the insert is fingers. Yuan spun the weapon effortlessly, even though it must've been quite heavy.

Botta stood faithfully by Yuan's side, holding a large blade much like the one he had in the Triet desert base.

Genis and Raine hopped backwards and began casting spells. Botta and Yuan both went after Crystal, but they were stopped by the other fighters on the field. Lloyd jumped in front of Crystal and blocked Botta's sword. The larger man's strength was formidable and Botta pushed Lloyd backwards, almost all the way to the wall. Crystal locked blades with Yuan. He glared at her.

"Are you getting in my way again, Crystal?" He shouted over the metallic sounds of the weapons meeting each other.

She gritted her teeth and dodged his blade. He twirled it continuously, and it was all Crystal could do to avoid missing an arm.

"_Pyre Seal!_"

Sheena's cards caught Yuan's attention. He put a palm out and as Sheena jumped into the air, a thunder bolt came out of nowhere and fried her. She crumpled to the ground. Zelos came out of nowhere with his sword at the ready. "You'll pay for that!" he yelled. He drove his blade into Yuan's shoulder. It barely grazed the blue-haired man, and Yuan back flipped out of the way.

"_Eruption!"_ Genis yelled.

A flicker of surprise and dread went through Yuan's eyes. The ground he had landed on turned into lava and a wave a fire hit him sending him up, up, up even higher before the circle of angry fire returned to normal. Yuan came crashing down, but he didn't stay down for long.

"Insolent whelps!" He yelled, enraged.

Lloyd and Presea beat blow after blow into Botta, but he seemed to have very high endurance rate. He drove his sword into the ground once again, producing boulders that flew at Presea, knocking her over. She gave small squeak and collapsed.

Raine's brow was sweating from casting so many healing spells. She saw the axe-wielder fall.

"Presea! Are you okay?" Raine pointed her staff at the girl. _"First Aid!"_

The girl groaned and began to stand up again, before rejoining the fray. She swung her axe at Botta with all her power. He was caught off-guard and Lloyd took the opportunity.

"Sword Rain!" he yelled.

Lloyd's sword hit Botta with rapid-fire speed. Finally, the last hit sunk into the opponent's ribcage. He coughed and fell to his knees.

"I'm...sorry, Lord...Yuan..." He collapsed.

Lloyd looked over at the others. Yuan was dealing numerous thunder attacks and each one was hitting Crystal with full force. Before she could move, he would flip over her and hit the ground with his sword, in a manner very similar to Botta's except that lightening hit the area around the blade's landing.

Lloyd rushed over and timed Yuan's next jump to his own. He held his swords crossed in front of him and yelled, _"Tempest!"_

He jumped and flipped into the air, moving like a spinning wheel. His swords hit Yuan just as the man started his mid-air descent. He gave a yell of pain and landed hard on his feet. Lloyd landed in front of him and shoved his blade into Yuan.

Yuan sank to his knees, clutching his wound and coughing. "Impossible! How...could I lose...?" He looked at Lloyd's fist and the stone that sat there glinted, like it was winking. "...Your Exsphere...to think that it's really evolving..."

Lloyd looked confused. "My Exsphere?"

Suddenly, the ground beneath them started to shake. Crystal looked over at Genis who shook his head.

"It isn't me!" The little sage said.

Yuan looked at the hanging lights, threatening to fall from the movement. "What's this shaking?"

"Lloyd!" Regal yelled over the shaking. "Now's our chance! Let's take the Rheairds, now!"

"A...all right."

Raine hit a few buttons on the control box. The Rheairds lowered themselves from the ceiling and the gate ahead opened, revealing the blue sky and dark ocean beyond. They each hopped abroad a Rheaird and escaped.

The wind whipped Crystal's face as she rode through the air. It wasn't enough to make her forget her anger, however.

She had finally gotten the opportunity to face Yuan and he beat her back so easily. She hadn't even been fighting him on her own. It was Lloyd who beat the blue-haired man, not her. She yelled in exasperation and urged her Rheaird forward.

_Save Colette. Just save Colette, _

Lloyd flew ahead as they searched the eastern skies. The empty blue space revealed nothing to Crystal's eyes. Suddenly, Presea shouted.

"Hey, what's that?"

From afar they could see an odd mass of cloud ahead. It was dark and murky, a very different color from the serene white of the surrounding clouds.

They flew around the object in the sky. It looked like an island. Fog encircled it, and the air was cold and crisp. The flat surface of the island was barren and dusty, with a few spurts of green here and there. There were three large rocks that looked hollow, like an upturned cave. Nothing could be seen inside the hollowness except for blackness and Crystal guessed that it would lead to the inner part of the Island.

The rocky underside of the floating land had roots hanging limply, drifting in the wind. It looked like the entire thing had been ripped from the earth itself. The atmosphere was eerie.

They flew closer and from afar they could see an orange cage like the one that captured them at the Fooji mountains.

"Colette!" Lloyd called. He jumped down from his Rheaird and put it inside a wingpack, before running towards the cage that trapped the blond girl.

Crystal narrowed her eyes and scanned the area. Something wasn't quite right about the place. She jumped down and also put the Rheaird away. She could hear the others landing behind her.

Colette's eyes grew wide. "No, Lloyd, stay away!" She cried. "It's a trap!"

He froze a few steps away from her. "What?"

Rodyle appeared in front of the cage, smirking knowingly at them.

Presea glared and held out her axe. "You will pay for using me. Let Colette go!"

She ran forward and jumped into the air, her ax held high above her. She brought it down upon his head, expecting it hit. But the blade didn't seem to be slowed by anything. It hit the ground with a thump and the image of Rodyle disappeared.

Raine stepped back in surprise. "An illusion?"

The Desain's voice rang out in a cackle and he appeared a few steps away from where he was before. "Ha! You can have that worthless Chosen! I understand why Lord Yggdrasil left her alone. A sinful Chosen like that is useless for my Mana Cannon." he looked back at Colette and sneered. "She can't save the world. She can't merge with Martel. She even puts her friends in danger. What a pathetic Chosen."

"Stop insulting Colette!" Presea yelled angrily.

Regal stepped forward. "It is not she that is sinful, but rather you and I. We are the epitome of sin. I'll drag you down to hell with me!"

Regal aimed an attack but Rodyle disappeared and reappeared at a safe distance.

"Drag me to hell? You inferior beings and your silly jokes."

Crystal looked to Sheena and Zelos and the three of them nodded. They circled around, not heading for Rodyle, but rather giving him less space to teleport to. The others converged upon him as well and he was surrounded. Colette shook her head wildly. "No! Everyone, please run!"

Rodyle laughed again and lifted his arms out, as if welcoming someone. Or something. "Now, my darling pets!" He called. "Feed on the flesh of these wretched beings!"

With a last echoing laughter, he disappeared.

The sound of wings beating the air reached Crystal's ears once again and this time she knew where to look.

Dragons flew towards them and the ground shook once again. A giant dragon, the queen of the other creatures came out of a cavernous rock and circled the group, baring her teeth and growling with apparent hunger.

"Don't try to fight them!" Colette cried desperately. "Run!"

"Winged dragon, a subspecies of dragon. Carnivorous. Excels at the pursuit and capture of pray. The probability of evasion on this small platform is one percent," Presea calculated.

"Give me a break!" Zelos said. "I'll pass on dying, thanks!"

Lloyd drew his sword. His expression was fierce. "All we have to do is defeat them before they can kill us!"

"Indeed," Regal agreed. "I have no intention of being part of the food chain without a fight."

Crystal nodded. She was raring for a fight. "I like the way you guys think. Let's go!"

They dragons flew over the group, trying to catch one of them with steely sharp talons. A small tip a steel bit into Crystal's back as she ducked. The dragon turned around and shot a stream of fire at her. She jumped to the side.

Crystal growled at the dragon. "I don't have time for you!"

She ran around the dragon, circling it a few times before leaping to the air and slicing it at the neck. The head came clean off and feel with a sickening thud.

She spun around to see Zelos and Regal dealing with the other dragon. She charged towards it, her sword held at the ready.

"_Light Blade!"_ she cried.

Her sword shone brightly and it sunk into the purple beast. Light spilled out from the creature and it dispersed into tiny fragments of mana.

Zelos and Regal looked at Crystal, both momentarily stunned. She however, didn't stop.

Lloyd was trying to slash at the queen dragon, but she kept flying out of range. The only thing that fazed her was Genis' spells.

Crystal took a deep breath and concentrated.

"_O, Angels above me," _She whispered._ "Great ancestors of the sky. Grant me thy wings of power."_

Her two shinning wings burst from her back. She rose into the air, gathering her power.

She could feel something slightly different about her strength. Suddenly, there was a new spark. A new skill she could use.

She flew towards the dragon. Even in its yellow eyes, she could see that the monster was surprised by the new threat. She sheathed her sword and focused on the mana forming in her hand, becoming more powerful, more potent.

She held both palms out, towards the dragon.

"_Solar Explosion!"_

The light shot out form her palms and towards dragon, like bombs that had just been launched. They exploded on impact, causing smoke to billow, and white flames to dance on its scales. The dragon gave a mighty roared and finally, it dropped out of the sky and into the vast ocean below.

Crystal lowered herself safely to the ground and folded her wings, but she didn't put them away completely.

If the others in the group were surprised by her actions, they had no time to address the matter.

The ground began shaking again. An orange lava-like substance seeped from the cage.

"No...it's too late!" Colette cried.

"What is this?" Crystal said. The lava spread around the entire platform. It went under her feet and stuck her to the ground. Her legs wouldn't move.

"It's Colette!" Genis exclaimed. "The man from Colette's body is all around us! It's going out of control!"

"It's caused by that magic circle beneath her!" Raine said.

Lloyd struggled against the substance. "C-Colette! Get out of here!"

"I can't...I'm changed to it, I...I can't move," Colette looked at her friends. Sorrow had taken over her face. "I'm sorry. I'm just a Chosen who couldn't even save her friends, much less the world. Maybe I'm just like Rodyle said. 'A pathetic Chosen...' "

Presea shook her head. "No, Colette. Don't delude yourself." Presea's voice was strained by the effort she was putting into trying to break free. "You haven't done anything wrong. What's wrong is this system that demands the sacrifice of the Chosen!"

Presea struggled and fought. She slowly moved one foot, then the other, dragging her axe along with her. With a cry she lifted the axe and swung it down with all her force.

With a sound like glass shattering, the cage dispersed.

Suddenly a shaking, much worse than before hit them.

"Woah! What is up with the ground?" Zelos asked as his body swayed.

"We have to get out of here!" Lloyd said.

Colette looked at him. "Lloyd...I..."

He ran to her and grabbed her hand. "Colette, you have to live!"

"I...I know..."

They others got out their Rheaids and jumped on. Crystal swooped up Presea and didn't bother with her Rheaid. Her wings fluttered a few times before lifting her off of the shaking rock.

Crystal hugged the smaller girl to her chest and looked behind her. The rock fell into the ocean with almighty crash. A wave about two-hundred feet in height rose out of the water and moved towards on of the continents. It crashed into the mountains there and Crystal watched as little blue rivers snaked their way thought the trees of the forests there. She saw that no towns seemed to be nearby and breathed a sigh of relief. They might've accidentally killed about a thousand more people if there had been village or city nearby. She flapped her wings and followed to where the others had landed.

"Is everyone okay?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm still alive!" Zelos said.

"It looks like everyone's alright," Sheena sighed.

"...But for what purpose did that Rodyle character kidnap Colette?" Regal asked.

Colette looked at them. "He said he needed a Cruxis Crystal in order to control the Mana Cannon. But apparently mine didn't work."

"Mana Cannon?" Lloyd asked.

Raine looked worried. "The escaped prisoner that we met in Hima, also spoke of the Mana Cannon."

Presea looked at Colette. "Colette...are you okay?"

Colette smiled warmly. "Yes, thanks to you!"

Presea's face lit up.

Lloyd looked surprised. "Presea smiled!"

"She resembles her..." Regal said quietly. "Just as I thought."

"Okay then...now that my cute little Presea smiled, it's a good time to start thinking about the next step," Zelos said.

"Yeah," Genis nodded. "We got Colette back, so what now?"

"What else?" Lloyd asked. "We're going to separate the two worlds!"

"So we're gonna form pacts with summon spirits of both worlds, right?" Zelos asked.

Sheena nodded. "This is where I come in, right? How about we start with the Summon Spirit Gnome?" He should be near here."

Lloyd nodded. "All right, sounds good. Professor? is that alright with you?"

Raine looked distracted. "What? U-Um...yes...sure, that's fine..."

"Professor?" Lloyd looked closely at her. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing. Anyway, let's get going."

"Alright!" Lloyd said enthusiastically. "But let's rest first. I'm hungry."

That night, the whole grow sat around the campfire discussing the days events and the mana links while they had their soup and bread. They talked about Rodyle's floating island and the dangerous dragons they had faced.

"I thought I was gonna get eaten," Genis said.

Zelos tore a piece of bread off from the slowly shrinking loaf. "Me too. Luckily, Crystal was in one of her merciless moods." he smirked at her.

Crystal looked at her own piece of bread, avoiding his eyes. "I was just a little riled up, I guess."

"You certainly were. What upset you anyway?"

"Zelos," Sheena said sending a warning glance at the redhead.

"No, Sheena, it's okay," Crystal said. "There's something I should explain to the Tethe'alla half of our group. You don't even know it yet," She looked at Sheena with half smile.

"I don't?" The dark-haired girl replied.

Crystal shook her head. "The only people who know it are those who were part of the group when I woke up in Triet. Raine, Genis, Lloyd, Colette, and…Kratos." She looked down as she said the last name. "They all know my background, and why I have wings and power over light mana. Actually, I'm surprised no one questioned that up to now, all things considered."

"I cannot speak for the others," Regal started. "But for myself I realize I am a most recent addition to your group, and since Raine and the others were not surprised by your wings, I assumed it wasn't something I need to think about."

"I actually was gonna question it, but I sorta forgot," Zelos admitted.

"Well...I have a story for you guys. A story about who I am, where I came from, and how I got here. It's not a very nice story…" Crystal took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "But it's one I have to tell you. Will you listen?"

She looked around at her companions. The Sylverant half of her group looked serious. The Tethe'alla half all nodded.

Two worlds, two halves of Crystal's group. And at that moment, she felt smack in between both of them.


	30. Spicy

**Hello everyone! I am still working through this story, so even if I don't update please keep your eyes peeled for an update! I get really busy sometimes, so the story alert might come in handy for some of you who really enjoy this story.**

**Here's the next chapter. Short and sweet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia**

Chapter Thirty: Spicy

"So…that explains a lot…" Zelos said. He looked slightly stunned, as if his brain was still processing the information overload he had just received.

Crystal had finally finished her story, the events she spoke of leading right up until Kratos's betrayal and the Renegades rescuing their group. She had worked hard to keep her voice calm and steady, but once she finished she felt the fatigue of battling the dragons washing over her. The mana she expended to use her wings made her body ache.

"That's why you hate Yuan," Sheena said.

"That bastard…" Lloyd growled in a low tone.

Crystal nodded. "I can't ever…forgive or forget what he's done. I will not rest until I kill him myself."

"But what I don't understand is how can he work for the Renegades and Rinoa?" Genis said.

"I don't think he simply works for the Renegades," Sheena said. "He seems to be the leader, and if so that would make Botta his right hand man."

"But where does his alliance with Rinoa fit in?" Raine asked.

"And I wonder, where Rinoa is now, and what she is doing," Regal added.

"She's looking for me." Crystal said grimly. They all went silent and looked at her so she continued. "Back in Sylverant, Rinoa's…minions came looking for me. I killed them quickly, but she must've realized they never came back home to their queen."

"Wait, what?" Lloyd looked at Crystal quizzically. "Her minions came looking for you? When did that happen?"

"It was the night after we released the Wind Seal. You were all asleep at the campsite. I was the night watch when I sensed them nearby. I killed them before they could find you guys. But Kratos came looking for me and saw my wings and powers first hand."

"Which is why he knew the story enough to help you tell us," Raine said, nodding to herself.

"So…you're a Guardian on the run from some great evil queen," Zelos said thoughtfully. Then he smiled and shrugged. "Things never get boring with this group do they?"

"So what should we do?" Lloyd asked.

Crystal looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"About Rinoa. We can protect you but how can we help you?"

A small smile twisted Crystal's lips and she looked down to hide it. Lloyd was truly a good-hearted guy. "You leave it to me. I will not allow my circumstances to put you in danger. I'm not sure how I want to deal with my issues—in fact I've been putting off thinking about it. But give me some time to decide what to do. And when I do…" she looked around at all of them. "I hope I can rely on your support and encouragement."

Sheena put an arm around the brunette. "Of course you can!"

Lloyd and Genis launched into a discussion about fighting the dragons, and Crystal sat back, watching them, willing herself to get her strength back. Hoping some Kirima juice would help, she searched in her satchel when her hands brushed an unfamiliar cloth. She pulled it out and a known scent drifted. It was the cloth Kratos had given her, with the lonen herb inside.

She gently unwrapped the cloth to see the stark green leaves inside. Remembering Kratos's advice she crushed the leaf on a flat stone with a smaller rock and mixed it with the Kirima juice she managed to make in a cup. Lifting the cup to her lips she smelled the pleasing sweetness of the fruit with the slight minty-ness of the lonen herb. She cautiously drank a bit of it, relieved that it tasted as good as it smelled. Withen moments, the ache in her muscles was starting to subside and she felt more energized. She looked down at the cup and smiled despite herself.

Kratos seemed to be looking out for her.

The group packed up the campsite and walked a mile until they reached the dusty brown cliffs that formed the entrance to the Earth Temple. The monsters were aggressive, but even more aggressive was the miniature man blocking their path to the inner chambers.

"What is this thing?" Zelos asked.

"Who you callin' a thing! That's rude!" The little gnome squeaked.

"Sorry about my companion," Sheena said, shooting a look at Zelos. "Will you let us pass by?"

The gnome smiled. "Ooh hey, pretty lady. Sure you can pass by, but not your friend here."

"But we have to go through!" Lloyd protested.

"I can't let you in for free! That's not how the world works buddy!"

"Isn't there any way you'll let us pass?" Crystal asked.

"Well…I've always wanted to know what's 'spicy?' Does 'spicy' taste good? Gimme something spicy to eat!"

"Spicy? Like curry?" Genis suggested.

"Yeah, gimme that!"

"Then let's take a break here to cook," Raine said.

"Who will make the curry?" Regal asked.

Lloyd looked to Crystal. "Can you make some?"

"Me? O…okay…"

Lloyd and Zelos cleaned off a flat stone for a work surface while Genis set up a pot and lit a fire with his magic. Crystal set to work, chopping and stirring, while the others sat in a circle, talking and watching her work. The curious gnomelette hopped up to Crystal's shoulder and sat there, watching everything around him.

About twenty minutes later, the curry was finished. Crystal took the tiny flat stone the gnomelette used as a plate and spooned a bit of curry onto it. He hopped down and took it.

"Oh! So this is spicy!" He said. Then he shoved the entire plate into his mouth.

"Do you like it?" Crystal asked.

"Spicy, spicy!" He cheered. Then he walked away.

Lloyd shook his head. "I don't think he understands what spicy is…"

"Oh…" Crystal hung her head. "Well, it probably wasn't that good anyway…"

"Hey, this is great!" Zelos said.

They looked over at him to see him holding a dish with curry on it, obviously enjoying it. He shrugged. "What? It's waste to just throw away the rest."

"That's true," Lloyd agreed. "Let's have some."

They each took a dish and started eating.

Lloyd put a spoonful into his mouth and raised his eyebrows. "This is really good…I didn't know you could cook."

"Yeah, why haven't you ever cooked with me?" Genis asked.

"It never came up, I guess." Crystal said.

Raine looked at her with something like longing. "Did you teach yourself to cook?"

"Well, when I was younger I really wanted to learn. I didn't think my mother would approve, so I asked my friend Nadia for lessons. She cooked for my family, and I liked to go hang out in the kitchens."

"Did you ever get in trouble?" Genis asked.

"It's funny actually," Crystal said, beginning to smile. "My grandmother found out and was furious at me. She thought it was improper for someone of our 'status' to learn domestic duties. So she told my mother, assuming as I did, that mother would disagree. Instead my mother told Grandma off for being too old-fashioned. Then my mother came down to the kitchens and asked Nadia if she could be her new student, along with me. The three of us cooked together many times after that."

Crystal smiled at the memory. No matter what darker memories followed, that single moment would always be pleasant to remember.

"Why did you want to learn so much?" Zelos asked.

"Umm…well…" Crystal turned a bit pink. "I knew I'd get married someday and I…wanted to be a good wife, and cook for the guy…"

Zelos grinned. "Aww, little Hikari-chan is so cute! But y'know, I could teach you things your husband would appreciate _much_ more than good cooking."

Crystal felt her face get intensely hot, and across from her Raine looked uncomfortable. Genis, Lloyd and Collete all looked at each other in confusion.

"What things?" Colette asked.

"Extremely useful things, my dear Colette. In fact, maybe one night we could get together and I'll explain in more detail—ouch!"

Sheena's card hit the back of Zelos's head with a sharp sound, a spark of mana flying upon impact. Sheena calmly picked it up and sighed. "You stupid chosen. C'mon guys, let's go find the summon spirit."

She walked away and Crystal stared after her. "That was a lot…tamer than usual."

"You call that tamer?" Zelos asked.

"Well, she didn't scream at you like she normally does."

Zelos just shook his head to himself and the group followed Sheena into the in chambers.

**Until next time then!**


	31. Tangled

**Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia**

Chapter Thirty-One: Tangled

Having successfully acquired a pact with the earth summon spirit Gnome, the group earned a night of rest before hopping on their Rheairds and heading to the icy city of Flanior in search of the ice temple.

The small snowy island of Flanior was a flat white expanse, fenced in by mountains. The temperature was a little above twenty degrees, which, according to Regal, was rather warm for the area. As a cold breeze blew over the group Crystal wrapped her arms around herself.

"Why couldn't we just fly there?" Lloyd whined.

"Because, we don't want to attract too much attention with our rehiards." Raine answered.

Zelos followed the others silently. His expression was as cold as the icy ground he walked upon. His crystalline blue eyes froze over. He jaw was set into an expressionless frown.

Sheena looked over at him with a puzzled expression. She tapped Crystal on the shoulder.

"What is it?" Crystal asked.

Sheena leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Isn't it a bit odd for him to be like that?" She nodded towards Zelos.

"Well, yes, now that you mention it…" Crystal agreed.

"Why don't you go see what's going on with him?"

The brunette looked at her quizzically. "Why me? Why don't you ask?"

Sheena shook her head and whispered in her ear again. Crystal understood and nodded.

She walked over to the redhead. "Zelos?"

He jumped and looked startled, like someone who had just been snapped out of a trance and looked around at Crystal. "Hmm?"

"It's very unlike you to be so quiet."

He blinked at her a few times, as if he was really seeing her for the first time.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's…I was just-" He shook his head and smiled at her. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, you can tell me anything, should you ever want to," Crystal said. She gave a small shrug. "Your choice."

Zelos smile turned warm. It wasn't the usual cocky smile he had. It seemed to be a real one. "Thanks."

"No problem."

They walked side by side. Zelos looked up at the sun and then at Crystal. "Y'know, that was a rather astute observation. I don't think anyone ever notices when I'm being…reflective rather than silly."

"Oh, well…" Crystal kicked a small bit of ice. "I wasn't going to say anything, but Sheena wanted me to see if you were okay-"

"I wanted no such thing!" The ninja exclaimed.

Both Zelos and Crystal looked over in her direction. She seemed a bit flushed.

Zelos looked amused. "Were you listening this whole time?"

"No, I wasn't! Why would I care about you? Idiot Chosen!" She stormed away from them at high speed, walking ahead of Raine, who was at the front of the group.

Crystal moved to try and with Sheena. Zelos however, wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pinned her to his side.

"Wait a minute…you mean _Sheena_ asked you to talk to me just now?" He asked.

Crystal looked away from him. "I'm not sure I'm supposed to say-"

"Why didn't she just talk to me herself?"

"I asked her that too," Crystal answered, trying not to trip from walking in such an awkward manner. "She said that if I asked you, you might answer seriously, whereas if she asked you'd just make jokes or take advantage and put the moves on her."

He glanced after her. "Really…"

"Yes, really."

Crystal wrapped her arm around Zelos's waist so that she could walk more easily.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows. "This is unusual."

"Well, I'm cold and this is helping. Besides, I trust you know what'll happen if you try anything."

"That trust is gonna get you in trouble someday, missy."

"I told you once before, it already has. Besides, I'd be more careful if we were, say…alone, in a bedroom. But you're too prissy and have too much class to do anything in the cold, in front of seven other people."

He frowned at her. "How do you manage to get a complement and an insult into one sentence?"

She grinned "It's an art."

They continued like that for some time, cracking jokes while walking arm-in-arm. The city of Flanior was in sight but it was still just a small blur of blue, gray, and white in the distance.

"Watch out!" Presea called.

Crystal turned in time to see Lloyd get a snowball full in his face. She let out a small laugh and turned towards the source of the snowball only to find one headed straight towards her. She ducked and saw four pengunists barraging the Chosen's group with snowballs.

"Monsters alert!" Genis cried.

Crystal smiled and pulled her sword. "C'mon Lloyd!"

"Right behind you!" he said, his duel blades in hand.

They danced around each other, steel flying around, brightened by the glow of the pearly snow on the ground. Crystal smiled the entire time, actually enjoying the fight. By the time they finished, she felt entirely warmed up.

The City of Flanior glistened in the sunlight. The buildings looked like gingerbread houses that were heavily iced. Everyone in the city was appropriately dressed in heavy layers, some in bright colors that popped against the background.

Part of the group went to the inn to secure rooms for the night. Crystal accompanied Lloyd, Raine, and Presea through the town to do some shopping. They used some gald to buy thicker clothing for their journey into the Ice Temple.

"It wouldn't do to die of hyperthermia," Raine said as she examined a mint-green coat.

Crystal picked out a thick brick-red coat that had white fur trim. She glanced over to Lloyd who was picking out a long coat in another shade of red. She smiled. With their hair and love of the color red, Lloyd and Crystal could almost pass for siblings.

As they explored the town, Lloyd and Raine asked the townspeople various questions about the Ice Temple. They heard many stories of a special flower that grows in the temple. The flower would freeze anything it touches, so pengunist gloves were needed in order to handle it.

"That flower might come in handy in the temple," Raine said thoughtfully. "It wouldn't hurt to have the gloves, just in case."

"Can we even make the gloves though?" Lloyd asked.

Presea looked over at the accessory maker who had told them about the gloves. "He said we need three pengunist quills to make the gloves."

"Oh! Like these?" Crystal asked, holding up a shiny blue and white feather.

Presea nodded. "Yes, those are them. You picked them up?"

"Yeah, when we were fighting those pengunists on our way here. They looked interesting so I picked them up."

"Great!" Lloyd said, thumping Crystal on the back and grinning. "Now we can get the gloves."

After getting the gloves made and a quick stop at the local market to pick up food, the shoppers returned to the rest of their group at the Inn. They had bought enough clothes for everyone and handed them out to their other companions. Raine immediately set to work trying to figure out how to get a coat on Regal with his arms shackled. Lloyd picked out a scarf from one of the packages.

"Here Colette, I thought you'd like this," Lloyd said.

The blonde took the sky blue scarf and wrapped it around her, smiling at the large fluffy pom-poms at each end. "It's warm! Thanks, Lloyd."

Lloyd scratched his head shyly, but still smiling. "Aw, it was nothing."

"Hey, where's Zelos and Sheena?" Crystal asked, looking over the top of the bundle of coats she had for them.

"By the fire I believe. Through there," Regal said, motioning to the doorway while Raine was trying to fit the coat to him.

Crystal walked into the next room to find her two companions sitting by the fire. For the short moment that they didn't notice her she realized that they were sitting closer together than usual, and they were talking quietly. She realized she had seen them conversing quietly only on a few occasions, and that the intimate quality of the scene was what was surprising. As she stared at the two of them, she realized Sheena was smiling. Crystal felt a small tightening in her stomach, almost like a yerning.

"Oh Crystal," Zelos said, surprised. "You're pretty quiet, I almost didn't notice you walk in."

Sheena looked up, seeming a little startled and though she smiled, Crystal could sense that Sheena was a little embarrassed. Crystal realized she may have seemed like she was spying on them and she felt her cheeks grow warm.

"We bought everyone warmer coats," Crystal said, trying to despell the weirdness. "Hope you like them, I picked them out. " She handed Sheena a plum-colored wool coat with pink embroidered cherry blossoms. "Here's yours," Crystal said to Zelos while handing him his long wool coat. It was a deep blue, the same color of the ocean, with a white trim that faded into the blue, like seafoam. "I hope it's flamboyant enough for your taste."

"This is so pretty," Sheena said, examining her coat. She stood up to put it on, and tested its movement by jumping around. "Yup, I can fight in it. Great choice, Crystal," Sheena said, smiling at her.

"It accentuates your fabulous curves too," Zelos said delightedly, as he put his own coat on.

Sheena shot him a look but didn't say anything. Again, Crystal was struck by how different this was from Sheena's usual reactions but she let it go. Whatever weirdness was going on, it was none of her business.

Fully stocked and outfitted, the travelers left the Inn and headed across the flat expanse of the continent towards the Ice Temple, which was located in the far mountains. Nothing unusual happened for some time except for monster fights. As Crystal dispatched her eighth penguinist she noticed it.

In the middle of the stark white plain a spot of auburn gleamed in the distance. The figure seemed to have sensed the group and turned towards them, his white and blue clothing blending with the background while the silver pieces over his torso reflected the snow.

"Who's that?" Genis asked.

Lloyd peered ahead. "It's Kratos..."

Crystal felt her heart dropped.

"Hey!" Lloyd called, walking towards him. "What're you doing here?"

Kratos glanced at him, then gazed upward. "It's you. I was just looking at the sky."

"Don't lie."

Kratos looked down thoughtfully. "...Hm. Then how about, I was scheming how to get rid of those that stand in Lord Yggdrasill's way. Now are you satisfied?" he asked, amusement lingering in his tone. When Lloyd looked at a loss for words he continued. "You seem well."

If Lloyd expected anything from his conversation with Kratos it wasn't this. "Wh...what?"

Kratos glanced at Crystal. She stared back at him, reading his expression. The ghost of a smile passed over his lips so quickly, that Crystal wondered if she imagined it. She could see the thoughts flickering through his mind, but the nature of the thoughts was a mystery to her. She suddenly wished she could just have a conversation with him, by a campfire. She wanted to know why they were on opposite sides, why a simple conversation between them seemed more impossible than saving the world.

Crystal watched as Kratos's gaze slid from her to Zelos and lingered for a second. She turned to try and look at Zelos, but Raine and Regal were blocking her view. Kratos returned his gaze to the young man in front of him. "Lloyd, don't be so trusting. There may be those close to you who are malicious."

Lloyd's expression darkened. "...You're talking about yourself."

"Hm...We'll see. Be ever judicious." Kratos started to turn away. "Now, I shall excuse myself."

"Wait," Crystal called. Kratos turned back and looked at her, his face expressionless. She felt the eyes of her companions rest on her and her face flushed, but she ignored it. She took a few steps towards Kratos.

"I just thought I should…thank you for the lonan herb. I used some of it yesterday, and it was quite effective in restoring my strength. I…" her throat caught with the emotional effort she was expending. "I appreciate the help."

He looked as if he wanted to say something else but he glanced away. Then, to Crystal's surprise, he patted her on the head gently, before turning and allowing his blue wings to burst from his back.

She watched him as he flew away, as she assumed the rest of her currently silent group were doing.

"I forgot to ask him what 'judicious' means," Lloyd muttered.

Crystal stared at his silhouette envisioning the expression he had just before he turned. The expression he had tried to hide.

He had been blushing.

Kratos flew through the air, hoping the cool air would clear his mind. But the thoughts in his head remained chaotic as ever. That was always the case lately, when he ran into Crystal. His thoughts would run together in a tangled mess of wishes and questions, the very type of thoughts he hadn't allowed himself to have in sixteen years.

His face was still warm and he cursed himself silently. What is it that she did to him? A silent mercenary, a cold Cruxis angel, and his armor was cracked by a young woman.

It made no sense. Except…

In those moments when he remembered how they fought side by side. Or the conversation they had each night. The way she laughed at silly things, or got embarrassed when she felt she showed too much of her emotions. The way her hair whips in the wind as she flips around, he sword in hand, beautiful and formidable, but deadly. The way she tried to be strong at all times, for others and for herself.

Then one thing usually made sense, and as Kratos flew through the air, he couldn't deny what he had to do.

He had to fix things somehow.

**Thanks for reading!**


	32. Fire and Ice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia**

Chapter Thirty-Two: Ice and Fire

While exploring cavernous Ice Temple the group came upon a small lake. The water was dark and hardly frozen over. On the other side of the water the entrance to the inner chamber of the temple beckoned.

"This may be a problem…" Regal said.

"Genis, can you freeze it?" Sheena asked.

Genis shook his head, his silver locks swaying. "No, the water is too deep. To freeze it I would need some sort of amplifier."

"I've heard of a flower that can freeze anything. Supposedly it grows in this temple," Regal said.

"That must be the flower we heard about," Lloyd said, looking to Raine. "I have the gloves. Why don't some of us go look for it?"

"Well, there aren't many monsters in here but is it wise to split up?" Raine said, her eyes glancing round at the group.

"I'll get it," Crystal volunteered. "I don't mind."

Raine looked worried. "I'd rather you not go alone."

"Sheena, will you come with me?" Crystal asked, looking to the raven-haired girl.

Sheena nodded. "Sure. We'll be fine." Crystal started to walk away. Sheena followed suit saying, "See you guys soon," to the rest of their companions.

The rocky cavern of the Ice Temple visually and physically suited it's purpose. Whereas the stones in the Earth Temple were various shades of rich brown, the stone here was all grays, dusted with white snow and bluish ice. Just looking at the structure you could tell it was cold, and the temperature inside made the rest of Flanoir seem like a spring day. Crystal drew her scarf above her nose so that the icy air wouldn't sting her nose as she breathed.

The two walked in silence for quite some time before Sheena broke the silence. "Hey, not that I expect you to open up about this—'cuz you usually don't—but are you okay?"

Crystal glanced at her before answering, "Yes." Then she heard Sheena give a small sigh, possibly of exasperation, so she added, "That was…weird."

"Yeah, I could tell. Seeing a guy like him randomly admiring the sky."

"I don't get it. What is he up to anyway? I can never tell if he's our enemy. It seems like lately, everytime he sees us he's giving us some cyptic hint, and I can't tell if he's mocking us or trying to help us, and I dare not believe he's trying to help us after he betrayed us and—" Crystal sucked in a sharp breath and exhaled slowly. "Sorry...guess the confusion is flooding out of me right now."

Sheena was smiling a little though, and she shook her head. "No, it's fine. It is confusing, confusing as _hell._"

"What do you think about all of this?" Crystal asked, her tone searching for some bit of logic she could hold onto.

"I think…actions speak louder than words. All we can do is watch what he does."

Crystal nodded slowly. "That's true. That's about as much as we can do anyway." She looked at Sheena. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it," Sheena said. "I'm just glad you're talking about it and not bottling it."

"I'm trying to do a little less bottling these days," Crystal said. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you really hate Zelos?"

Sheena was silent for a moment. Then she said, "It sort of sounds like you're asking a different question. But, no, I don't hate him he just…pushes my buttons."

"Well, he does that to all of us," Crystal said, shrugging. "I have noticed though, that lately you haven't yelled at him quite as much. And today you guys were getting along, so I just wondered—"

"Nothing's going on, I would never do anything with that…that…idiot," Sheena said hurriedly, her face glowing pink.

"Idiot? Is that really the best you can do?" Crystal asked, mockingly. "It's Zelos we're talking about."

Sheena grinned at her, the red in her cheeks fading slightly. "Maybe I'll have a better one later. Can we hurry up and find this flower though? I'm freezing."

Sheena and Crystal returned to the group with the flower safely in hand. Genis directed Crystal to put the flower at the edge of the water. The tiny sage stepped forward and chanted, his Kadenma bouncing along. Suddenly the lake in front of froze over, turning from a dark gray to the light blue-white of thick ice.

"Wow, nice going Genis!" Lloyd said.

Regal stepped forward and tapped the ice with his foot. "Is it safe enough to walk on?"

"Only one way to find out," Crystal said, stepping onto the ice. Her foot, failing to find any kind of grip on the smooth ice, started to slip behind her causing her to fall forward. She crashed onto her knees and the momentum slid her across into the middle of the lake. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for a sudden crash into the water below, but nothing seemed to even crack. Finally still on the ice, she opened one eye. She could see Zelos shaking with held in laughter. Crystal called out, "I'm not sure safe is the word for it, but the ice isn't cracking."

Lloyd gracefully stepped on the ice and slide towards her. He held out a hand. "You okay?"

She took and gingerly got up. "How did you do that?"

He shrugged. "I have good balance, I guess. C'mon I'll help you."

With a good deal more caution, Crystal and her companions made it across the ice with little incident. Through the alcove on the other side they were able to enter the room that held the Summon Spirit. As they walked up to the alter, the voice of an apparently young woman rang out.

"You who posses the right of the pact. I am Celsius, one who is bound to Mithos, the hero."

Sheena looked ahead at the alter. "I seek a pact with Celsius. I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos, and establish a new pact with me."

"You seek a pact with me?" The voice was mocking now. "How amusing. Let's see if you can handle me."

She appeared before them, a crooked grin fixed on her lovely and cold blue face. "Show me your power."

"Oh, Celsius! My cool beauty!" Zelos exclaimed.

Having secured a pact with Celsius, the group slowly made their way out of the icy caverns. They nursed fairly minor wounds, since Raine had gotten even faster at casting mid-battle healing spells. Crystal had, for once, been able to avoid major blows, which meant that she didn't have to spend the next few battles recovering slowly from this one. It was a relief to her that she was well enough to roll her eyes at Zelos.

"As long as it has a female form, anything's good enough for you, isn't that right?" Raine asked.

Sheena nodded solemnly. "Yep. This guy is a working libido."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Zelos asked angrily.

"Exactly what it sounds like," she snapped back.

Zelos stared at her for a moment. "Oh...so you mean I exude masculine sexiness?"

"What 'sexiness' you philanderer?!" Sheena yelled.

Lloyd turned to Raine. "What's a 'philanderer?' Is it something you eat?"

The sage sighed. "I don't think you'd want to eat one..."

"Philanderer," Presea said, with an expression and voice that made it seem like she was processing data. "An insincere man who plays around with many women."

"Oh," Lloyd's eyes lit up with understanding. "So, in other words, Zelos."

Zelos hung his head. "It takes all the fun out of it when you out it that way."

"Because it illustrates all the negative aspects of your personality," Crystal pointed out. "Which are glaringly obvious anyway."

The others broke out into laughter as they exited the dark tunnels. The sun stung Crystal's eyes, but she was happy to be leaving the dank, dark Ice Temple. Lloyd, Colette and Genis skipped around in the snow, throwing snowballs at each other.

Without warning the sunlight suddenly faded, a dark shadow passing over the stark landscape of Flanoir.

Zelos looked into the sky. "What's going on?"

Clouds the color of pewter covered the sky. In one spot the clouds turned purple and were swirling round a single point. From the center of the point a thunderbolt struck the ground, with a sharp cracking sound.

Presea gasped. "That's...that's the direction of Ozette..."

"...Yes," Regal said grimly.

"What could it be?" Genis asked. "There's a staggering amount of mana flowing from that lightening..."

Raine shuddered. "I have a bad feeling."

"Let's go see what's going on," Lloyd said.

The group hopped on their rheairds, with Presea leading them. Her pink hair reflected the angry purple and orange colors of the clouds above.

By the time they arrived at Ozette, a dark gray cloud of smoke obscured their sight. Genis cast a wind spell to blow the smoke away and allow them to run up the thick tree trunk that lead to the town's entrance.

Just ahead of Crystal, Colette stopped sharply at the entrance. "No!" she cried.

The once quiet, green village was nearly unrecognizable. Angry red flames covered the trees and danced on houses that were no longer whole. The light of the fire bathed the whole place in orange. It was like stepping into hell.

Presea took a step forward. Her whole body shook. "This is...horrible..."

"What happened here?" Lloyd asked.

"Look!" Colette said, pointing into the flames.

In the center of the chaos lay a figure. It looked like a boy with blond hair. He was lying on his stomach, apparently unconscious. Around him, branches from the burning trees began falling to the ground.

Lloyd ran toward the figure and kneeled next to him. "What's wrong, are you okay?"

Crystal went to his side. "This place is falling apart. We have to get out of here."

Crystal took the figure's arm and slung it over her shoulder. Lloyd did the same and they took the boy out of the village.

They went down to Presea's house. The fires had already gone out in this part of the wood.

Raine examined and healed the blond boy's wounds. After a while his eyes fluttered open.

"Where...?" His blue eyes looked around at all of them, inquiringly.

"It's okay," Crystal said. "You're safe."

"What happened here?" Lloyd asked him.

The boy shook his head. "I don't really know. Suddenly, lightening fell from the sky and, angels attacked the village."

"Angels?" Raine repeated.

"They had wings...those with wings are angels, right?"

Lloyd cursed. "Dammit! It must have been Cruxis!"

"Cruxis..." Presea's looked hard. "So angels destroyed the village."

Regal looked down at her. "Presea…"

"This unsettling feeling," she spoke quietly as she looked at her fist, which was shaking. "Is this...anger?"

Zelos turned to the boy. "I'm impressed you survived. Are you the only survivor? What's your name?"

"My name is Mithos. I lived by myself on the outskirts of the village, so..."

"You have the same name as Mithos, the hero," Lloyd said.

Genis looked at the boy carefully. "Wait...are you a half-elf?"

The boy's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. "I...I...no." he took a few steps back.

"Relax," Raine said. "You can tell, can't you? We have the same blood flowing through our veins as you do."

Mithos looked shocked. "You're Half-elves too?" He looked at Lloyd and the others. "But you're with humans!"

"It's okay, we're all friends," Colette said kindly.

He looked doubtful. "Humans and Half-elves as friends? You're lying."

"No, it's true!" Genis said, walking towards the blond boy. "My sister and I are part of this group!"

"Relax," Raine repeated.

"Y-yeah, but..."

"Your reaction is understandable," Regal said. "I've heard that the village of Ozette is particularly known for its contempt for Half-elves. If you've lived an isolated life in this village, you must have suffered."

"What happened here?" said a gruff voice.

They turned to see Altessa and Tabatha. The dwarf was looking at the billowing smoke of the dying embers.

"What are you doing here?" Lloyd asked.

Altessa looked at Lloyd. "I saw the lightening of judgment fall towards this village...but what in the world..."

"It was the work of Cruxis angels," Presea said, a bitter edge in her voice.

Now he looked at the girl in surprise. "Presea? You've...regained your true self?" he looked back at the smoke, muttering to himself. "Then this…is this their punishment for failing the experiment?"

"What do you mean, punishment?" Sheena asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing!" Altessa turned and rushed away.

"Wait!" Lloyd called, taking a few steps towards Altessa but he was blocked by Tabatha.

"THE MASTER BELIEVES THAT IT IS HIS FAULT THAT OZETTE WAS DESTROYED," Tabatha said.

"Altessa is connected to Ozette?" Colette asked.

"YES. EXCUSE ME, I AM WORRIED ABOUT THE MASTER." Tabatha turned at left the same way Altessa had.

Presea walked to Lloyd's side. "I'm…going to follow him."

Lloyd nodded then looked at the blond boy. "Mithos, you should come too."

"But I'm a Half-elf and-"

"That doesn't matter. Besides, what are you going to do if you stay here and the angels come back?"

"Lloyd's right!" Genis said. "Let's be friends!"

Genis held out his hand. Mithos seemed to hesitate but then he smiled and took it.

Altessa stood at his front door, stareing. When the group arrived behind him, he didn't bother asking them why they had followed him, how they ended up outside his rustic cottage, or even what they wanted. When Lloyd spoke his name quietly, with Tabatha at the side, waiting, the dwarf turned spoke clearly and frankly. "...I was a craftsman who worked for Cruxis."

Lloyd narrowed his eyes. "So, you're on the side of the angels...of Yggdrasil!"

"You know Lord Yggdrasil?"

"Know him?!" Lloyd repeated angrily. "Because of him, Sylverant and Tethe'alla were twisted into worlds that fight for each others mana!"

Altessa said nothing. His eyes lingered on the others in the group. Then his eyes rested on Colette. "That's a Cruxis Crystal...I see. So you must be the Chosen from the declining world." He looked back at Lloyd. "This may be fate. What happened to Ozette was my fault."

"What...do you mean?" Presea asked.

"I came to hate the work I did, for I was indirectly taking people's lives. I ran from Cruxis and hid myself in Ozette. But I was found by a Desian named Rodyle. He ordered me to create a Cruxis Crystal in exchange for my life."

Zelos glanced at Presea. "So that means the research on Presea was organized by Rodyle and the Pope, who then had you and Kate carry it out?"

"Correct. Rodyle, while in service to Cruxis, was also planning a revolt on Cruxis. Because I supported him in that, Lord Yggdrasil became angry and he..." Altessa clenched his fists. "He destroyed Ozette, which had protected me!"

"So this is how Presea was caught up in this..." Regal looked at the dwarf with a hard glare. "This is terrible beyond words."

"I'm sorry...apologizing will never be enough...but it's all I can do right now."

Presea looked sad. "...My time...will not come back. The people in the village and Daddy...will not come back."

"I'm sorry..."

Prsea turned away from him. "...Don't apologize. Even if you apologize...I can't forgive you right now."

Altessa nodded and walked inside his house.

Tabatha walked up behind the small girl. "PRESEA...I BELIEVE YOUR LOSS HAS BEEN GREAT. BUT PLEASE, DO NOT LOSE YOURSELF AS WELL."

Tabatha walked inside as well.

"I...I can understand Presea's feelings a little," Mithos said. "Some things...never come back. Even if he apologizes, even if you forgive, you can't control those feelings."

Regal nodded. "Not being forgiven...that may be the punishment."

Lloyd shook his head. "I don't think that's right...that can't be a punishment..."

"Either way, Presea doesn't need to force herself to forgive him or anything," Zelos said. "Let's just think about what we can do now."

"Yes, you're right," Raine said. "I think we should take the opportunity to ask Altessa all he knows about Cruxis."

"We don't have enough information right now," Crystal said.

Lloyd nodded then turned to Presea. "Would you like to wait out here?"

"No...I'll listen as well," she said.

Crystal stared at the small girl, her heart tightening in sympathy. She knew what it was like to watch your only home burn, and what it was like to lose years. To have things that were supposed to be permanent and lasting, taken away from you.

They walked inside. Tabatha silently directed them to where Altessa was working. Lloyd and Colette went to see him and Tabatha showed the others into a room with a sofa and some chairs for them to sit in.

Moments later, Altessa walked into the room where the others were seated, followed by Lloyd and Colette.

"Cruxis is an organization made up entirely of Half-elves. There are a large number of dwarves besides me involved as well. They have two objectives: to begin the Age of Half-elves and to revive Martel. For that purpose, they make use of the church of Martel and try to fuse the Chosen with Martel's consciousness."

"But if that's true, why do the Desians try to kill the chosen?" Genis asked.

"Exspheres and Cruxis Crystals are stimulated by people's fear and suffering. Also, by their combat instincts. That is why the Desians disrupt the declining world. In order to facilitate the angel transformation they deliberately put the Chosen in danger."

"What's Rodyle scheming?" Crystal asked.

"The revival of the Mana Cannon. He obtained the plans to the Mana Cannon somehow and is constructing it in Sylverant. He's also the master of his own ranch. It's likely he's using captives in the construction of the Mana Cannon. Once it's complete, he probably intends to build his own empire."

"How..." Presea began. "How can he make everyone suffer for such a thing?"

"There's something else I want to know," Crystal said. "Before Colette went to the Tower of Salvation, we ended up in one of Rodyle's traps. He seemed to be trying to get me, but it didn't work, and he retreated. After that he targeted Colette. Do you know what that's about?"

"It is my guess that he needed someone with the correct DNA and mana imprint. If he couldn't succeed taking you, then he would try Colette, who would work just as well, if not better. However it seems that wasn't the case?" He asked Colette.

She shook her head. "He said my crystal wouldn't work."

Altessa looked at Crystal. "I'd be careful if I were you. Rodyle is ruthless and relentless. He may come for you again."

"I see..."

Sheena looked at Altessa. "Is it true Yggdrasill made the two worlds?"

"Well, that's how I heard it." He said. "Yggdrasill anchored the two worlds, which are never to come into contact, via the mana links, and placed the Great Seed in the center between them, to guard it."

"The Great Seed?" Lloyd repeated. "Where have I heard that before..."

"It comes up in the stories of the Hero, Mithos," Mithos said. "That's what people called the soul of Mithos, who died on the Holy Ground of Karlan after the close of the ancient war."

"Wait a minute..." Genis said, standing up. That's true but...why does the same legend of Mithos from Sylverant also exist over here? There are two Holy Grounds, to Tower of Salvations, an now the legend of Mithos is the same too?"

Altessa nodded. "It would seem it's possible to travel between worlds at their poles. I don't know where those poles would be but perhaps that person we know as Mithos used that to travel between the worlds?"

"...Bipolar..." Raine said quietly. "Yes...that's it..."

Zelos looked over at her. "Professor? What is it?"

"This is my theory...Perhaps the ancient war was in fact a war between Tethe'alla and Sylverant and the hero Mithos arranged a truce that ended the war."

"That would explain why the legend of Mithos exists in both worlds," Lloyd said.

"Yes. And if we assume that one of the poles is the Holy Ground of Karlan, then we can understand the meaning of the existence of two Holy Grounds. That's the door between the two worlds."

Regal nodded. "I've heard many ideas regarding the bipolar structure of the worlds. But yours works from a logical standpoint."

"What are the other ideas?"

"There is a legend passed down in Altamira about something called the Otherworldly Gate. Some say that it is also a pole."

Raine looked down, her forehead creased slightly. "The Otherworldly Gate..."

"So what is the Great Seed?" Colette asked.

"I don't know that either," Altessa said. "But Lord Yggdrasill said it was more important than his life."

Lloyd put his face in his hand. "...I can't wrap my heard around all this stuff at once..."

Altessa looked at Lloyd's expression and a bit of kindness glinted in his eyes. "You all must be exhausted. You can rest here for tonight." He turned to the blond boy. "Mithos...right? If you don't have anywhere else to go, you should stay here, at my place for a while."

Mithos looked surprised. "Are you sure that's okay? I'm a half-elf..."

"The only ones living here are Tabatha, who I made, and myself a dwarf."

Colette raised her eyebrows. "You made Tabatha?"

Altessa nodded. "Yes. Tabatha is an atomized doll. So having a half-elf here isn't a problem at all."

"Okay..." Mithos said.

"We'll stay as well," Lloyd said. "Is that alright with you, Presea?"

"...Please, don't worry about me," Presea said.

"THEN I SHALL PREPARE DINNER," Tabatha said. She walked out of the room to the kitchen.

Mithos turned to the little sage. "Then tonight, Genis and Raine will be here too, right?"

"Yeah!" Genis exclaimed happily. "Let's hang out!"

Mithos smiled warmly.

The two boys went to a corner and chattered away happily while Tabatha showed the others where they would be sleeping. Presea however, turned and quietly walked out the front door. Crystal followed her with her eyes and after deliberating for a few moments, left the cottage as well.

She walked for a little while until she saw pink hair barely visible over the top of a large stone. Upon reaching the stone, she saw that the girl was leaning against it, staring straight ahead of her.

"May I join you?" Crystal asked.

Presea nodded silently.

"I mainly came out to make sure you stuck close to the house." When the girl didn't have any reaction Crystal decided to just skip ahead to her point. "I have a small idea what you're feeling."

"Do you?" Presea asked tonelessly, her eyes still straight ahead.

"You heard my story. I left my home as it burned. Along with the last people I could call family. And I don't even know where to find the person responsible."

"My time…is gone. You do not know what that feels like."

"Presea, I have a nineteen-year-olds body, and I should be twenty-four. No, it's true," Crystal added hastily when Presea turned sharply, her eyes obviously surprised. "Remember when I told you guys about the pod I was forced into that took me here from my planet? There's a timer in it, and when it stops, that's when the pod is supposed to land. Mine was set for five years. Not a ton of time, but long enough for things to die down a little," she said the last words with a bitter edge to her voice.

"Time…can be cruel," Presea said looking ahead of her.

"It can. But the important thing is that we stand up to the cruelty, and use time to our advantage. By allowing it to heal us."

Presea was silent for quite some time. Crystal stayed silent as well, staring out into the dark forest a little ways away from then. Her chest tightened as she relived some of the blurry memories of her final moments on Sundrith.

As the sky darkened to a deep blue the pink-haired girl stood up. "I'm going to go inside. Would you like to come?"

Crystal nodded and followed her inside. As the door opened, the smell of pasta and vegetables wafted over her. Her chest loosened up a little, as she relaxed into a spot by Zelos and Sheena.

**Thanks for reading!**


	33. Traitors

**Hey guys! Pixie here, thanks for sticking with me this far! I've had a lot less time to write but as the fall semester draws to a close things will pick up again. For now, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia**

Chapter Thirty-Three: Traitors

_The corridor was long and dark but there was a faint glow that bounced off the glistening walls. She knew exactly where she was going, and at the same time, had no idea what awaited her. She pushed open the heavy doors. A large figure loomed over her, beckoning her forward. _

_Crystal reached out a hand and realized that the faint glow was coming from her. She grasped the sword, and then a book was in her hands. She looked down, and her heart stopped. This wasn't right._

_The hand was coming. She started to run but her legs wouldn't move._

"_Crystal…"_

_ She couldn't be caught. She had too much to accomplish. Death was not an option._

"_Crystal."_

_ It was getting closer. Sweat beaded on her forehead. No. She had to tell him._

"_Crystal."_

_ The hand grasped her shoulder and she turned with a start._

"Hey!" a voice yelled.

Crystal blinked, her mind still filled by the dream. Light was coming in the windows and it was too bright for her to focus. She was sitting up, with her hand stretched out in front of her.

"You okay, princess?"

Crystal looked at the redheaded figure standing next to her. She was awake in an instant.

"Zelos?!" She exclaimed, sitting up very quickly. She then realized how thin the shirt she was wearing was and tugged the blankets up to her chest to cover herself.

"Good, you're awake," he said, paying no attention to her red face. "You almost punched me, by the way. Bad dreams?" He nodded to Crystal's hand which was curled into a tight fist.

Crystal brought her hand down and uncurled it, looking at her palm. Little crescent moons were across her palm from where her finger nails dug into her skin. "Sorry about that," she said. "I have rather intense dreams."

"I can see that. But now that you're awake, get up. Professor Raine seems to have gone off on her own."

The word didn't sink in right away. "What?"

"She left a note saying that there was something she needed to check out by herself. Tabatha said that she saw a Rheaird heading south."

"When?"

"Sometime around dawn."

Crystal shook her head. "Why would she do that? It's not like her."

"She wasn't quite acting herself yesterday either," Zelos added. "Remember how much she talked about that Otherworldly Gate?"

"Yeah..."

Sheena walked into the room and grabbed a bag. She glanced at Crystal. "As soon as you're dressed we're leaving for Altamira."

Crystal nodded and got up, no longer caring about Zelos' presence. She grabbed her vest and pants and glanced over her shoulder to see Zelos leaving.

"I'll be out in five minutes," she called.

She quickly brushed her teeth, washed her face, and combed her fingers through her hair. She pulled it up into a pony-tail and hurriedly left the cottage. She met the others outside; each of them were waiting beside their Rheairds.

"He's coming too?" Crystal asked, nodding towards Mithos.

He looked apologetic. "I'm...worried about the Professor. I've never met other half-elves so I want to know she's okay."

Crystal looked at his face and realized that he must've thought she didn't like a half-elf coming with them. She smiled at him as sweetly as possible. "Do you want to use my Rheaird?"

He shook his head, "I can ride with Genis."

"Okay, then let's go."

Crystal boarded her Rheaird and kicked off the ground. She saw the others do the same around her. Mithos was holding onto Genis and glancing around him, trying to be brave about the height. They flew to Altamira.

They entered the grand, resort-like entryway. The air was warm, with sea breezes floating off the surface of the water. Tourists walked and chattered happily with each other, stopping to look at the various stands and tiny shops that lined the way to the large hotel.

They had gone in a few steps when Regal stopped.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm going to wait here."

"What's up?" Lloyd asked.

Regal remained silently.

Zelos glanced at him. "Won't say why, huh? Well, it's your business. Lloyd, let him do what he wants."

"Alright, we'll see you on the way out."

They walked down the avenue and past the hotel. Under the shadow of the large building was a small monument, made out of stone. An old gentleman in a red coat was staring at the monument he had just laid flowers on.

Presea stopped and looked at the large stone. The man turned around and began walking towards them when he looked up and saw Presea. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Alicia!" He exclaimed. "Is that really you?"

Presea looked shocked. "You...know Alicia?"

"What?" The man asked, confused. "Wait, then who..."

"Alicia is my...sister."

The man started at her for a long moment. The light of excitement faded from his eyes and his expression went back to its somber state. "Oh, I see. Of course." He glanced behind him at the stone. "Alicia passed away quite some time ago. She couldn't possibly be standing here now."

"Passed away?" Presea sounded like she had forgotten how to breathe.

Lloyd put a hand on Presea's shoulder as if trying to comfort her. "What happened?" He asked.

"Alicia came to work in the service of the noble Bryant family," The man exclaimed. "But he was caught up in an unfortunate incident that resulted in her death."

"How did she die?" Crystal asked.

The man shook his head. "I dare not speak of the details. Please forgive me. Alicia's grave lies in the Sky Terrace of the Lezareno Company head-quarters. Please stop by there, if you have the time." The old man looked at Presea and gave a faint smile. "Alicia would surely be pleased to receive a visit from her younger sister."

He dug for something in his coat pocket and handed it to Presea. "If you show this to the receptionists, they should let you through."

He nodded to them and walked away.

"Younger sister?" Genis asked. "I thought Presea was the older one."

Zelos nodded. "That's strange. Presea said she had a younger sister..."

"Oh, I know!" Colette clapped her hands together. "Maybe there are three sisters in all!"

"Oh, come on..." Zelos said, disbelievingly.

Presea turned to Lloyd. "I...want to go see it."

He nodded.

They walked back to the end of the main avenue wet over the bridge to the pier. A boy with a grayish-blue uniform and matching cap waited in the boat-like railway.

"Welcome to the Elemental Railway," he said, nodding to each of them. "Where would you like to go?"

"Lezareno Company, please," Lloyd said.

The boy nodded and pulled a lever. The Railway began moving.

It took them under the bridge and made its way towards a large building. It seemed to be made out of polished gray stone. Instead of a dock, there was a small passageway that stopped right at the inside of the lobby.

The cart came to a halt, and they all filed out into the lobby. Lloyd pointed towards the elevator and Presea nodded and led the way. A guard standing next to the elevator tried to stop them but Presea flashed the employee ID the man had given her. The guard apologized and stepped back.

They took the elevator to the top floor and moments later they found themselves on the Sky Terrace.

It was a gorgeous little garden. Trees and flowers were planted all around a fountain with a stone goddess pouring water out of an urn she was holding. A small stone grave stood in front of the fountain.

Presea ran to the grave. She looked at for a long moment. "Alicia...what happened to you?"

Lloyd walked next to Presea. He opened his mouth to say something to her but his eyes caught sight of the grave. He took a few careful steps forward.

"Hey..." He said slowly, examining the small round rock embedded in the gravestone. "There's an Exsphere here!"

Presea looked up, surprised. "Why is there and Exsphere...?"

The tiny stone flash with red light. An image floating in front of the grave started to come into focus. For a moment, Crystal thought it was just the red light making her see things. But the image turned into a girl, with a purple outfit and pink pig-tails.

"_Presea!"_ The image said. Its voice echoed slightly, like a song coming from far away. _"Sis, It's you isn't it?"_

"Alicia?"

"_I'm so happy I can see you again before I disappear,"_ Alicia said. Despite the otherworldly quality of her voice there seemed to be note of genuine relief.

"What's going on?" Presea asked. "Are you still alive?"

"_I...I exist only in the Exsphere. Soon, even my consciousness will be gone. The Esxphere killed my body and absorbed my consciousness."_

"I can't believe you've become a victim of the Exsphere as well..." Presea said, looking at her sister's image with sorrow.

"_Presea, please grant me my request. Before I disappear...please find my master. Please find master Bryant!"_

"Bryant? The noble you went to serve?"

"_Yes...by killing me, he-"_

The light flashed again and her image disappeared.

"Alicia!" Presea fell to her knees and grabbed the stone. "He killed you? Please, tell me what happened!"

The voice echoed. _"Please...Presea."_

The echo died away. Presea's hands fell limply to her side. She stared at the grave for a long moment before glancing behind her.

"Lloyd..." She said softly, a hard look in her eye. "Please help me find Alicia's killer."

"Of course," Lloyd said, punching his fist. "We'll beat this Bryant guy to a pulp and drag him back here!"

"Yeah!" Genis said. "I won't let him get away with killing your sister!"

Presea faced away from them and spoke softly. "Thank you."

They started to walked out of the garden. Mithos, however, didn't move. He stared at the grave.

"What's wrong?" Genis asked.

"Exsphere's are terribly things, aren't they?" Mithos said.

The little sage nodded. "Yeah..."

"Come on, time to go," Lloyd called.

They went back down to the lobby. As the elevator doors opened, Crystal heard something that piqued her interest.

"Isn't the Otherworldly Gate going to open tonight?" One boy said to another.

"Man, I don't like to think about that," the other boy replied. "It could suck us over into the hellish lands of Sylverant."

Crystal turned to Lloyd. "Did you hear that?"

Lloyd nodded and walked up to the boys. "Excuse me? That Otherworldly Gate you were talking about just now, where is it?"

"It's to the east of here, across the sea," he answered.

"Raine might be there," Crystal said to Lloyd. "Should we go?"

"Yeah. It's the only clue we have right now."

The made their way back to Altamira's main street and started towards the exit. Ahead of them, leaning against the gate was Regal.

Crystal surveyed the man. He was keeping his head down, and his eyes low. It almost seemed like he was _trying_ to look like a convict, with his small, over-used shirt and pants and the messiness of his long blue hair. She would have thought that someone like Regal would try to blend in which was what he usually did, but instead was purposely looking like an outsider. His expression was odd, like he was trying to seem scary but his eyes told her that he was the one who was scared.

Or maybe it was pain.

"Regal," she called out.

He looked up at them and his usual nonchalant expression returned. "Are you leaving?" He asked.

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah. We're heading to the Otherworldly Gate, to look for the professor."

It was only a short flight to get to the gate. They had been in the sky only two minutes when Crystal could make out a small island, on its own, away from the rest of the continent. On the little island was pillars of dark stone, three tall ones, and circle of smaller stones.

She was suddenly reminded of her old lessons when she was younger. Her older sister, Anastasia had taught her a lot, and took on all of the history education Crystal was required to learn.

Crystal preferred taking lessons with her siblings. It was easier to understand, and even fun sometimes.

This lesson was about the different odd occurrences in the other worlds. One was the story of the Otherworldly Gate. "_Those who find themselves too close to the gate on the day of its activation will get sucked into the opposite world and as long as they remain in the mirror world, their memories of their true home will be forever lost. Only by finding the gate again, will they remember their old life." _

Crystal suddenly wondered if Raine didn't have a very good reason for taking off so suddenly.

They landed and ran towards the pillars. It was dark by now, and the stars were beginning to come out, one by one. In the center of the pillars was a head of glistening white hair.

"Professor!" Lloyd called.

Raine started, and turned around. "Everyone! Why...are you all here?"

"Why do you think we're here?" Genis asked, annoyed. "We were worried about you!"

"Yes, it's dangerous for you to come alone," Mithos said.

Colette looked around at the huge pillars. "Why did you come to this place?"

Raine walked towards a pillar. With her back to them, she spoke softly, but clearly. "This is where Genis and I were abandoned."

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked. "You two are from Sylverant."

She shook her head. "No...I happened to catch sight of this place when we rescued Colette, and it's been on my mind ever since. Then, when I heard the story about the two poles which connected the two worlds, I became certain." She touched the pillar like she was greeting a long lost friend. The images in my memory...the ruin I've been searching for all this time..." She looked over her shoulder. "It's this place."

"So you're saying you were born in Tethe'alla?" Sheena asked.

Genis shook his head. "It can't be! All my memories are of Iselia. I don't know this place at all!"

"You were too young Genis. But it's true. We were born and raised in the village of the elves, from which we were eventually ostracized," Raine said. "We were abandoned here because this place was said to be the pathway to the legendary Sylverant."

Mithos stepped closer. "The village of the elves? The secret village said to be off-limits to anyone except elvenkind?"

"Yes. I don't know the details of what happened..." She looked back at the ruin. "But I'm positive that I was left here along with Genis when he was just a newborn. And we eventually ended up in Sylverant."

A deep, familiar voice shook the air. "Then this time, let me send you to hell instead!"

Lloyd spun around and drew his sword. "Who's there?"

Sheena looked up at the figure and her expression was suddenly lost. "Kuchinawa...? What are you talking about?"

They group looked at the red-clad ninja. Sheena's friend stood atop the hill, staring down at them, his expression hidden by his mask. The sound of clanking, heavy footsteps approached behind him, until he stood in front of four Papel knights. The knights flanked him as if they were waiting for his order.

"My chance to avenge my parent's death has finally arrived," he said, his voice full of relish.

Sheena stared at him in shock. "Avenge your parents?"

"Correct. You will die for killing my parents along with countless others of our village when you failed to control Volt."

Her eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

"That was an accident!" Lloyd yelled. "Why are you doing this now?"

Kuchinawa stomped his foot into the ground. "Accident?! I could have accepted things if she just failed to make a pact with a Summon Spirit. But then she failed to assassinate the Chosen of Sylverant, thereby putting Mizuho in danger." He pointed at her. "Yet, look at her now. She's made pacts with Summon Spirits just like that!"

"You have it all wrong!" Colette exclaimed.

"Do I? I think she wasn't really trying during first pact-making. Because of that, she killed my parents and our people!"

Sheena shook her head. "I did the best I could! I...I..."

"Enough excuses!" He yelled, gesturing towards the group.

The knights nodded and charged forward.

Lloyd ducked under the solders spear and shoved his blade in the armor. It cracked and buckled under his blow.

"_Sword Rain!"_ He yelled. The rapid-fire assault hit the knight every time.

Presea jumped behind the knight as he tried to recover from the dizzying barrage. The girl raised her axe and brought it down, shattering the armor and knocking the knight unconscious.

Zelos slashed and danced with grace, keeping the knight at bay while Genis casted a spell.

"_Air Thrust!"_ Genis cried, lifting his Kedenma into the air.

Green mana surrounded the knight and blades of air turned sharp as knives as they battered the enemy. The knight groaned and fell to his knees in defeat.

Crystal and Regal took on the last two knights. The knight's movements were too slow for the quick fighters and it wasn't long before they were defeated as well.

The sound of more footsteps echoed off the tall ruins. Knights surrounded them on all sides. Cyrstal looked up at them and saw that the moon was almost at the top of the sky. Another piece of her old history lesson came to her. When the full moon hovered over the gate…

"Damn!" Lloyd exclaimed. "There's too many of them!"

"Kuchinawa, please!" Sheena begged. "Don't drag them into this! I'm the one you despise right? Then I'm the only one you need to kill!"

"Sheena, stop talking like that!" Crystal snapped.

"It's okay! Kuchinawa, please..."

He nodded. "Fine."

She began to walk towards him.

Suddenly, light flooded the entire area. A single, white beam made its way from the moon, down towards the center of the three pillars. The tip of the beam turned into an orb of light that split into the beams that hit the pillars. The engravings on the pillars lit up and they formed a wall of light between them, encasing the very center. Crystal looked at the wall of light nearest her to see that she could no longer see the knights on the other side. She could the small image of a town that looked very much like Palmacosta.

Sheena looked behind her and then back to Kuchinawa. She began to walk up with hill.

Zelos clicked his tongue and sheathed his sword. "You've got to be kiddin' me!" He grabbed her arm. "Enough of this, Sheena!"

Sheena gasped and tried to fight his grip, but Zelos was two strong. He lifted her up and wrapped his arms tightly around her, making sure she couldn't escaped.

"Lloyd, let's go!" Zelos yelled. He ran towards the wall of light and then he and Sheena were gone.

"Everybody, into the gate!" Lloyd exclaimed.

They nodded in unison. Colette grabbed Raine's hand and they went in, followed by Mithos, Genis, and Presea, and Regal.

"Crystal, take my hand," Lloyd said.

She nodded and placed her hand in his. They ran towards the wall.

Passing through the wall of light was like passing through a stream of dry water. The light and mana surround them and ahead of her she could see the rest of her friends, suspended in the space around them, not a single one moving, but all of them somehow traveling throughout space. Lloyd held on tight to her hand.

Crystal felt the hard earth underneath her. Her shoulder met a few pebbles and a patch of dirt. Her body went heavy. She heard Lloyd grunt next to her and assumed he had landed in the same manner. Her body aching, she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Where are we?" Regal asked.

Raine looked around and spotted the water in the distance. It was daylight in Sylverant. "Looks like the outskirts of Palmacosta."

"We're back in Sylverant?" Colette asked, brushing herself off.

Genis looked into the air. "It's Sylverant. But the mana levels have risen…"

Crystal looked over and saw Zelos shaking his head. "Man, I never thought I'd wind up coming here that…painfully."

"Zelos!" Sheena snapped. "Why did you butt in?"

Zelos's blue eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "Excuse me? Don't tell me you actually wanted to die back there."

Sheena looked at the ground, her fire gone. "Well…"

"Besides," Zelos continued, his eyes softening. "Those guys would have come after us regardless. Pope's orders and all."

"It seems like Kuchinawa is working with the Pope now. Those were his papel knights after all," Crystal said.

"Don't throw your life away Sheena!" Colette said. "Nothing good will come of it."

Lloyd nodded. "Colette's absolutely right. You should thank Zelos."

Sheena looked at the redhead out of the corner of her eye. "Th-thanks."

Zelos smiled and leaned a cheek towards her. "Can I maybe have a kiss or two?"

Sheena slapped him, but it was light and almost playful rather than violent. She had a small smile on her lips.

"So, what do we do now?" Mithos asked.

"Maybe we should see what the Desians are up to, since we're here," Lloyd said.

Genis walked next to Mithos, his expression worried. "We can't keep dragging around Mithos though."

"What about Neil?" Crystal said. "He could look after Mithos until we can figure out a way to get him back to Tethe'alla."

"Good idea," Lloyd said.

"I would rather come along but…I understand. Do what you think is best."

"I'm sorry about all this, Mithos" Genis said, sadly.

Mithos smiled at him. "It's okay. I'm just glad everyone is safe."

As they walked the few miles to Palmacosta, Crystal noticed how subdued Sheena was; her gaze was far away and serious.

Zelos slid up next to Sheena and fell into pace with her. "Not like you to mope around."

"I'm not…moping," she answered without any conviction in her tone.

"Well I sure hope you aren't beating yourself up. C'mon smile. Every hunnie should smile around the great Zelos!"

"Shut up!" She snapped, her rage flaring past its usual height. "Just shut up! I'm not your hunnie!"

Zelos just looked at her, slightly stunned.

Sheena looked almost ashamed for a moment before she looked at the ground. "I just…I hate traitors. More than anything."

"Sheena—"

She put her hand up. "Please…just leave me alone."

Sheena walked a little away from the group while keeping pace with the rest of them.

"You hate traitors, huh?" Zelos muttered to himself, his eyes narrowed as he watched her.

At those words, auburn hair flashed through Crystal's mind, and Crystal kept her eyes down as they walked to Palmacosta.

**Please Review!**


	34. Alliance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia**

Chapter Thirty-Four: Alliance

When they entered the office of Palmacosta's City Hall, Neil's head was bent intently over a stack of papers, his blue bangs hanging in front of his eyes like a curtain. Crystal felt a flash of sympathy for the young authority figure. The previous mayor, Dorr had left without a word to Neil. _Hell of a mess to clean up, _Crystal thought.

Neil looked up at the group and smiled in surprise. "Chosen! Lloyd! How are you? How is the journey of regeneration going?"

Lloyd glanced at Crystal as he answered, "It's going alright. Actually, we have a favor to ask of you. This is Mithos. He's a companion of ours and we were wondering if you could look after him for a while."

"We're heading to a rather dangerous area, and would like him to remain where it's safe," Raine explained.

"Are you heading to the Palmacosta ranch?" Neil asked.

Crystal looked at Lloyd and Raine in surprise. "The ranch? We destroyed it."

"I have received reports of desians roaming around the ruins of the ranch. Also, there have been attacks on the sea route between Izoold and Palmacosta and there seems to be some kind of massive construction going on in the ocean."

"The Remote Island human ranch is located in that area," Raine said.

"Maybe that's where the Mana Cannon is?" Lloyd said.

"We should check out the Palmacosta ruins and see where these reports are coming from," Zelos suggested.

"Yes. Let's be on our way then," Raine said. She looked at Mithos. "We will be back for you once we investigate this."

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll be back," Genis added.

Mithos nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small instrument. "Please, take this with you. For good luck. It's a memento of my sister."

"I can't take this," Genis protested. "It's too important."

"No please," Mithos replied, pushing the panpipe into Genis's hands. "If you need help, play it. It will protect you."

Genis looked at the instrument and smiled. "Thank you."

As they approached the ruins of the Palmacosta Ranch, figures came into view. Botta regarded them. "We've been waiting for you."

"So you were expecting us to come here?" Regal asked.

"Does it matter? We have more important matters to discuss. Such as joining forces."

"Unbelievable," Raine said coldly. "You expect us to trust you after everything you've done to Lloyd and Colette? Not to mention Crystal."

"The circumstances have changed," a voice said.

"Yuen," Crystal spat, making his name sound like a curse. The sight of the blue-haired man irked her.

"I'm not here to fight you today Crystal," Yuen said. "I'm here to talk business."

"So talk," Crystal replied stiffly.

"Do you know of the Giant Kharlan Tree?" Yuen asked.

"The legendary tree said to exist in the Holy Ground of Kharlan, right? The tree of life that produces infinite mana. A fairy tale" Zelos said.

"It did exist but the war caused the tree to whither and die. Now all that remains is the Great Seed, which exists in the holy ground. And it is vital to reunite the worlds."

"Reunite them?" Lloyd repeated.

"I told you that Yuggdrasill is the creator of the worlds. They were one but he ripped them asunder. Now the two worlds survive by vying for the remaining mana supply, but the Great Seed could be made into a tree with unlimited mana."

"How could that happen?" Raine asked.

"As it is now, the great seed is almost dead, but if it was exposed to excess mana it would germinate."

"But all the mana is being used to revive Martel," Botta said. "Martel's soul exists within the great seed. If Martel awakens the seed will be absorbed into her and disappear. The opposite is also true. In order to protect Martel's soul he protects the Great Seed with the Summon Spirits seals. That's why we are trying to stop Cruxis, so that we can revive the great seed."

"Why is Yuggdrasill so obsessed with Martel?" Genis asked.

"That doesn't matter," Yuen said. "What matters is that we see to it that the great seed germinates. The mana links are now breaking, and the protection around the Great Seed is weakening."

"So that's why you want us to join you," Raine said. "Because we have Sheena, a summoner. But why the extra effort to stop Rodyle?"

"Rodyle is building a Mana Cannon. If we could gain control of it, and use it on the Great Seed, it will germinate."

"Yuen are you with Cruxis?" Lloyd asked. "Or are you with the Renegades?"

Yuen looked at him steadily. "I am with Cruxis…and I am also the leader of the Renegades."

"A double-agent?" Regal said.

"Is that what you always do?" Crystal asked. "Play both sides? Figure out what's best for you, no matter who you sacrifice?"

"I will not be answerable to you," Yuen replied. "I have done things. There have been consequences. I am not proud of every action, but I do not dwell on the past. Perhaps you shouldn't either, Crystal."

"What _right—_" Crystal hissed. "—do you have that you can tell me what to do?"

"None," Yuen replied matter-of-factly. "I have no right. I only hope that you take this advice: figure out what you need to know to deal with the future. The past is set in stone. The future is subject to change."

His eyes lingered on her, and the low tone of his voice made Crystal aware that there was something under the surface of what he was saying. What it was, she couldn't yet comprehend. She stared back at him before turning her attention on Lloyd. "It's your call Lloyd. Team up? Trust these guys for now?"

"I say we team up. Yuen revealed he's a double-agent. He's putting himself on the line. That has to mean something."

Yuen looked at his right-hand man. "I leave the rest to you Botta."

Botta nodded. "We will take you all to entrance of the ranch and allow you to enter. Then we will try to take control of the Mana Cannon."

The dimly lit corridors of the human ranch were eerie; the entrance had been just above sea level but an elevator led downward into unknown darkness. Between the steel-walled rooms there were glass corridors that showed the fish and seaweed surrounding the oceanic base, the dark blue waters made Crystal feel claustrophobic, and incredibly small. She felt more like an ant than a human when compared with vast depth of the ocean.

After setting free the prisoners, they found the control room in the center of the Ranch. Lloyd destroyed the locking system and it slid open to reveal a whole set of panels with various buttons and huge monitors on every wall. In front of the farthest monitor was Rodyle. He clicked away at a few buttons before turning to them, with a smirk that made Crystal's stomach churn.

"Well, I see that the failed Chosen and her traveling band of fools are still alive," he drawled.

"You and Vharley deceived me," Presea said sharply.

"Presea, I would have treated you much better had you made me an Exsphere in the little body of yours."

"We are not your pawns, Rodyle," Crystal said.

"Crystal…you aren't like these inferior fools. And I thank for coming to me like I knew you would. You will be quite helpful to me."

"Wh-what?"

"You don't know do you? Your mana signature is very similar to another who helped the Angelous Project. Your blood is exquisite. So full of power. The light of your lineage is an interesting thing indeed."

Crystal turned white. "What do you know about my blood? My…lineage?"

Rodyle's smirk grew more pronounced. "I guess you'll have to find out what…connection you had to one of the test subjects."

Crystal moved faster than she ever had in her life and her sword was pressed against Rodyle's throat. Her golden eyes blazed. "_Answer me_, scum."

"Now, now, settle down and look at the screen."

The largest screen behind him showed the prisoners they had set free walking across a raised platform. The water below them however, was rising.

"No! They'll be killed!" Colette exclaimed.

"You bastard," Lloyd said, unsheathing his sword. "Stop the water, now!"

Rodyle chuckled. "It's too late. I know why you've come here. You want to shut down my Mana Cannon. But you wont succeed. I've filled the corridor leading to the Mana Cannon with water. And once I use this Cruxis Crystal, all of Cruxis will be at my mercy!"

A red shockwave of mana rippled over Rodyle's body, causing Crystal to leap back. She watched as the Desian leader's body deformed itself into a larger green monster, with a hammer for one hand and claws on another. His eyes turned orange, and the armor around him stretched across his torso.

"Lloyd!" Crystal yelled, her eyes fixed on Rodyle.

"Right behind you!" He replied and was suddenly at her side, twin blades drawn.

Crystal heard the shimmery sound of spell casting behind her, commencing the start of battle.

Crystal leaped forward, blocking Rodyle's swinging fist with her sword. Lloyd flew over her, slashes raining down on the enemy. Rodyle recovered and turned on Lloyd, striking him with his fist. Dark light hit the young swordsman on contact, and he was knocked back. Crystal caught a glimpse of the pain on Lloyd's face and felt her anger flare up.

"Two can play that game," she hissed. Zelos leaped in past her and began slashing Rodyle, spinning and swinging, the grace of his movements letting one hit flow into the next one. Crystal drew back and slid her left hand over her sword chanting. She moved her hand back and forth faster. The sword lit up like a beacon.

Zelos saw Crystal's spell and kept Rodyle busy. The long talons slashed his side, but Zelos managed to shove his sword into the hand. Rodyle cried, a sound that was between a human and demon sound. Crystal used the opening to plunge the light blade into his heart.

Rodyle cried out again and to Crystal's surprise, the bloody hand that Zelos hit was disintegrating, turning into dust. Zelos's sword fell with a clatter to the ground.

Rodyle stared at his hand, his orange eyes alarmed. "What's…happening? My body…it's...Pronyma, you tricked me!" He stumbled to one of the control panels and with a burst of effort, slammed a big red button. He turned his head towards Crystal, speaking between echoed puffs of breath. "Crystal…you will die. She will find you and kill you…you're the last flicker of light standing in her way…" His last word faded as he fell to the ground and slowly turned to a pile of dust.

Raine looked stricken. "No! He's activated the self-destruct system!"

The doors slid open and Botta ran into the room with two solders. "We'll take it from here. You can escape out of that hatch over there."

Lloyd looked hesitant. "But—"

"You'll just get in the way!" Botta said.

One of the solders tapped in a code and a set of stairs leading to a floor panel opened. The group filed out of the hatch. As the last person—Regal—came through, the hatch slid shut and locked.

Crystal turned in surprise and saw that the control room was also filling up with water. Lloyd tried to open the hatch but it wouldn't budge.

"No!" Regal said, and he started to kick at the glass wall that separated the group from the Renegades. His kicks bounced off the study glass.

"Botta! Open the door!" Lloyd called, but Botta was still bent over the panels, punching away commands into the Ranch's system.

"They knew this would happen," Raine said, clutching her heart. "They knew the water was coming and locked it from the inside."

Botta was yelling commands into a microphone. Finally, he stopped and came to the glass. "Our goal was to modify each ranch's mana reactor in order to fire the mana cannon at the great seed. Now, our mission is complete, and the rest of the Renegades are getting the prisoners to safety. You need to get the message to Yuen that we were successful. We pray for your success. Please see to it that Martel is finally allowed her eternal sleep, for Yuen's sake as well."

The gate slammed shut on the window, blocking their view. The group stood staring in a stunned silence.

The quiet was broken by the sharp sound of metal moving. Crystal turned to see cages, mounted on the walls, the bars moving away. Winged beasts flew out and cawed as they swooped over the group.

"No!" Crystal cried as she recognized the demons, the ones she hadn't seen since she was in Sylverant. Their humanistic torsos and scaled bodies were hard to look at, the scaled wings beating the wind terrifyingly. The scent of decomposing bodies filled the air and the creature's cry split her ears. "Those are Rinoa's demons! They're strong…too strong!"

"There's so many…" Colette said quietly.

Suddenly, music was in the air, the delicate sound of a flute cutting through the eerie shrieks of the demons. Crystal turned to see Genis playing Mithos's panpipe. Then the light sound of a birdcall echoed high above them. The glass dome shattered and the fragments reflected the light of the thousands of light-beams that struck each of the demons.

Crystal looked up as a great golden bird flew over them and out of sight.

Mithos's voice called out to them, "Genis! Everyone! Get on your rheairds!" As he spoke he destroyed the remaining glass with fireballs, giving the group a clear shot into the sky. They each quickly mounted a rheaird and escaped the Ranch.


	35. A Place To Start

**Welcome back to the story! One of the best parts about vacation is having more time for everything. That includes my music, art, and of course my writing!**

**If any of you are interested in finding out what else I do, you can check out my band at: PushThePullDoor**

**In the meantime, please enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia**

Chapter Thirty-Five: A Place to Start

After returning to the mainland Lloyd and the group told Neil what had happened and thanked him for looking after Mithos. As they walked out of city hall they decided to fly to the Sylverant Renegade base.

"We should go give Botta's message to Yuen," Lloyd said.

Crystal happened to glance at Mithos at that moment and saw that his eyes had darkened. But a moment later Genis turned to him and smiled and suddenly it was gone.

Crystal looked away wondering if it was her imagination. And then her thoughts were taken over by everything that Rodyle had said. He said she was somehow connected to one of the people he used for the Angelous Project. It would explain why he tried to get her in Lambirth. But worse still was the fact that he had Rinoa's demons at his beck and call. And his threat at the end topped off the foreboding feeling._ "She will find you and kill you…you're the last flicker of light standing in her way…"_

The weight of what Rinoa could be doing pressed down on Crystal. She was trying to save these worlds, Tethe'alla and Sylverant, but she had no idea how she would stand up to her own enemies. She didn't even know how to tap into her full power, though she felt that the strength she was gaining from the journey was somehow helping her get there. The problem was that she was trying to save someone else's world when she wasn't entirely sure what had happened to her own once she left. And in addition, there was the treat that her enemy, Rinoa, may be tied to Rodyle and possibly others in this world.

Collette's voice reached her ears, shaking her out of her thoughts. "Lloyd…please cheer up," the blond said softly.

"I can't," he replied, his voice strained. "All that stuff I say about not wanting more victims…and I'm only here because there are people sacrificing themselves."

"That's not entirely true," Crystal said, walking beside him now. "Botta and his soldiers died doing what they believe in. And I doubt they would bother saving us if they didn't believe we could accomplish what they want for the world."

"I think we can only do what we think is best right now," Colette added.

Lloyd looked from Colette to Crystal and slowly nodded. "You guys are right."

Crystal watched him a moment and before ruffling his hair. He looked a little surprised at first but smiled a little. Crystal smiled back and walked ahead of him wondering, not for the first time, why Lloyd seemed so familiar sometimes.

Mithos waited outside while the others went in to talk to Yuen. Lloyd directed them to the room he was in before the first time he met Yuen. It was a large room with a dark wood desk in the center and ceiling high bookshelves along the back wall. They found Yuen standing near his desk gazing into space. He turned as he sensed their approach.

"…You're back," Yuen said, tonelessly.

"Yuen, um…Botta is…" Colette said, haltingly.

"He died," Yuen said matter-of-factly.

Lloyd nodded. "Yes. He asked us to tell you that he completed his mission."

"I see. In that case we will activate the dimensional transfer system. You may travel between he worlds as you like."

Lloyd looked at him incredulously. "Is that all you have to say? Botta gave his life for the Renegades and—"

"Lloyd," Regal said sharply. "It is not our place to speak."

"Oh also," Raine added. "Our companion borrowed one of your rheairds, so we have to return it."

Yuen looked confused. "Borrowed one of our…? We haven't—" he stopped mid-sentence, an odd look on his face. It was the same look Crystal remembered when he realized something that could either be bad or exciting. The familiarity of his expression made her stomach tighten.

"Something wrong?" Crystal asked stiffly.

"It's nothing. You can ask the people in the control room how to use the transfer system."

Raine nodded and led the others outside. Crystal turned to follow her when Yuen stopped her. "Wait, Crystal. I want to have a word with you."

Crystal turned around, putting all the hate she could muster into her glare. "You aren't my teacher anymore, Yuen…nor are you my friend. I can't promise I won't kill you if I'm given the opportunity."

"I don't care if you hate me, Crystal," Yuen said, staring straight into her eyes. "But I wish for you to hear what I say. You do not know the whole story…and you do not know what Rinoa is planning. You have plenty to figure out."

"You think I don't know that?" Crystal spat.

"I doubt you know that you may be tied to this world in surprising ways. You should search for answers," Yuen said crossing to a map on the wall. Crystal saw that it illustrated both the geography of Tethe'alla and Sylverant in two different squares. He pointed to a purplish area. The Goracchia Forest. "You can start by searching Tethe'alla for evidence of your ancestry."

Crystal stared at the map then looked at Yuen. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Figure it out," he said and with that he turned around. Realizing his silence was a dismissal, Crystal turned around to leave, ignoring the stares of her companions.

"Crystal—" Zelos began reaching out to her shoulder as she passed, but she brushed him off and silently led the group back outside.

They used the dimensional transfer system over the Sylverant base to get back to Tethe'alla. Passing through the blue orb of light in the rehairds was not unlike passing through the Otherworldly Gate. A sensation Crystal could only describe as dry water passed over her body in the seconds it took to transfer them to the airspace above Flanoir. The group steered their way to Altessa's house to drop off Mithos.

After saying his goodbyes to Genis and the rest of them the blond boy looked at Presea. "I'll be praying for your success in avenging your sister."

"What?" Regal asked, confused.

"Oh that's right, we haven't filled Regal in," Lloyd said thoughtfully.

"Um hey…" Zelos said, looking from Lloyd to Presea. He looked uncomfortable. "That's not a topic we need to drag out right now, is it?"

Genis looked angry. "It's important! Presea's sister was killed!"

"Killed?" Regal repeated.

Colette turned to Regal. "Presea's sister worked for a nobleman named Bryant, but he…"

Regal's eyes widened as he looked at Presea. "What…what was your sister's name?"

Presea looked at him. "Alicia."

The look on Regal's face could have easily been the look of someone who had just been told they had a month to live. Pure shock painted his rugged features before his expression went stony. "I may know who the murderer is."

Presea took a step back in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes. But first tell me, where did you all find out about Alicia?"

"We visited her grave in the Sky Terrace of the Lezareno Company," Lloyd said.

"Please, take me there," Regal asked.

Crystal didn't like the tone in his voice. It worried her.

In the lobby of the Lezareno Company they found a whole host of unconscious guards. One man was still conscious, leaning against the wall and clutching a wound. Crystal and Colette ran to his side, asking who caused the injuries while Raine healed him. He informed them it was the exsphere broker, Vharley.

If Crystal thought regal looked strange before she had no words for the look on his face now. He was angrier than Crystal ad ever seen him. His expression was made scarier by the fact that most of the time he was so cool and gentle.

They took the elevator to the Sky Terrace and saw two figures standing near Alicia's grave.

"Tell me the password to the Toize Vally Mine!" Vharley demanded of the white-haired George.

Regal stepped up, anger clear in every line of his face and body. "How about I tell you instead?"

Vharly smirked. "So, the president himself decided to show up."

Lloyd looked as confused as Crystal felt. "President?"

Regal glared. "The mine only opens to my fingerprint and vocal register. You can't open it."

"Then I guess you'll have to come with me. I'll be out of business if I don't get some more exspheres."

"Give it up, Vharley. Rodyle is dead. You no longer have anyone to unload huge amounts of exspheres on."

"Are you stupid?" Vharley exclaimed, a smug smile on his face. "I've got the pope himself on my side! Soon the king will die, and the pope will take over! But I think it's time to go."

A pillar of smoke appeared near the fountain. A red-clad ninja stepped to Vharley's side.

Sheena gasped. "Kuchinawa! You're working with this guy?"

Crystal drew out her sword as Kuchinawa took something out of his belt, but he simply threw a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, Vharley and Kuchinawa were nowhere in sight.

"Are you alright George?" Regal asked.

"Yes, thank you, Master Bryant."

Regal turned to his group and looked at them steadily. "I am Regal Bryant, president of the Lezareno Company; I was granted the title Duke by His Highness." Regal glanced at Zelos. "Although I think the Chosen already knows me."

Zelos grinned. "I saw you at one of the princesses birthday parties!"

Raine looked stricken. "But then…Bryant is—"

There was a flash of red and Alicia's transparent figure stood before them again. She looked almost radiant. "Master Regal! I am so glad I can see you again before I disappear."

"Alicia," Regal said, his voice cracked. "I am so sorry…even after death you suffer."

Alicia shook her head. "It's all right."

Presea's confusion was apparent. "Alicia, what happened?"

"Alicia and I were in love," Regal said, not taking his eyes off of her. "But she was taken away and handed over to Vharley…who allowed her to be used in an exsphere experiment. Vharley black-mailed me and said she would be returned if I did what he wanted. And he did give her back." There was a sharp bitter edge to his voice and he was now looking at the ground. "But the experiment had failed and I…" He gritted his teeth.

Alicia looked at Regal. "Master Regal killed me in order to save me. I begged him to do it. It was the only way. So Regal…please stop punishing yourself."

"But Alicia…"

"I want to be able to disappear without anything to worry about. Do not continue to punish yourself."

Lloyd looked at Regal, sadness aging his young features. "Genis and I had to do the same thing. And I always wonder what it must have been like for my father…who had to kill my mother when she was turned into a monster. But I don't think she would want my dad to punish himself."

"It is as he says," Alicia said.

"Then I swear that I will not ever use these hands as a tool of death again. And when we have defeated those who use the exspheres in their experiments, I will remove these bonds."

"Thank you, Regal. And Presea," Alicia said, looking at her sister. "I don't want you to be angry at Regal. He helped me, and I am happy now. I'm happy I got to see both of you again. So please do not be sad."

Presea nodded solemnly. "If you wish it Alicia."

"Now, before I disappear…please destroy the exsphere. I do not want to be trapped inside it forever. Set me free."

"Lloyd, please help her," Regal said, his voice strained.

"Goodbye Alicia," Presea said softly.

Lloyd looked at them both and then slashed the exsphere with his sword. It shattered into glittering red shards and Alicia's image was gone.

Regal took a breath and turned to his companions. "Now you know why I am a sinner. But I have a favor to ask. Please, postpone my judgment until we can end this vicious cycle of exspheres, experiments, and victims. Once we have succeeded I will take any punishment you see fit."

Lloyd looked at Presea, whose expression was unreadable. "Presea? Are you alright with that?" he asked.

She nodded. "It was Alicia's wish as well so…I'll be fine."

That night George made arrangements for them to stay for free at Altamira's hotel. The rooms were large and relaxing, with balconies that looked out onto the water. Everything was in tones of white and blue, and the room had living area as well as a bedroom off to the side behind some light curtains. As Crystal looked around she found herself wishing she had someone to share the room with. After nights of campsites and shared rooms, this seemed a little big for the one person.

Crystal took a hot shower and found some yellow silk pajamas that the hotel provided. She twisted her hair into a braid as she walked towards the balcony. The water was sapphire blue against the velvety night sky. It was easy to see the constellations, shining over the lush green forests across the water from the little island. She thought of Goracchia Forest and Yuen's words.

"Hey, princess."

Crystal looked toward the source of the voice and saw Zelos on the neighboring balcony. He was wearing no more than a silk white robe that hung open on his chest. His red hair was flowing behind him in the breeze, like a flag. He swirled around the contents of his wineglass as he looked at Crystal, grinning. "Those PJs look great on you. They match your crazy gold eyes."

"Thanks," Crystal said smiling. "You look nice too. In a predatory sort of way. Expecting company?"

He winked. "Now, now, that's my secret. Of course, if you were willing to come have a drink with me I would cancel all my other appointments in a heartbeat."

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass."

"Oh come on, just one drink? What's the worst that could happen?"

"Knowing you? Plenty. My mana might go crazy again and kill you."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Crystal watched him carefully. "Why don't you go ask Sheena if she wants to hang out? You seem bored."

He was a bit surprised by this. "Bored? What makes you think that I don't have other plans this evening?"

"Oh, I can tell. Anyway," she stifled a yawn. "I'm exhausted. I'll see you in the morning though."

"Goodnight, Crystal," he said.

She went inside and was folding back the white futon on her bed when there was a knock at the door. She sighed and called out to the door, "Zelos, I'm tired."

The voice was muffled, and younger than Zelos's. "It's me, Lloyd."

"Oh, Lloyd!" Crystal walked over to the door and pulled it open. Lloyd stood there in his black tank top and some yellow silk pants, matching Crystal's.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked.

Crystal shook her head. "No, I haven't actually gone to bed yet. Please come in."

She stepped aside to let him enter. He looked uncomfortable for a moment but then his shoulders relaxed and he sat down on the sofa. Crystal sat across from him. "What's up?"

Lloyd looked at his hands clasped in front of him for a moment, deliberating. Then he looked up at Crystal. "There's something I should tell you."

Lloyd relayed the group's adventure to the Alter of the Angels when they were in Mizuho's safe house for the first time. By the time he was finished speaking, Crystal felt her heart speed up. There was a low pounding in her ears as she thought of a structure in this world that could have something to do with her. Maybe there would be some clue for Crystal about what she should do.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner," Lloyd said, looking at Crystal with concern. "We were worried that it would somehow make you…worse. And you were already sick."

Crystal looked at Lloyd and the expression on his face. He was trying to look after her. The idea squeezed her heart. Rather than answering she got up, walked over to him, and hugged him.

He seemed surprised at first, but he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

She straightened up and looked at him steadily, clasping his hand. "I want to see it, Lloyd. I need to see it."

"Of course," he said, and he smiled gently. "Let's talk to the others. We'll take you there."

The excitement and nervousness vibrated Crystal's chest. She needed answers, and finally, she had a place to start looking for them.


	36. Sister

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia**

Chapter Thirty-Six: Sister

With everyone else's approval of the small detour, the group set out for Mizuho the next morning. They arrived early in the small village and made their way towards back. Beams of early morning light lit the tops of huts and splintered through the leaves of the tree. As they approached the well behind the chief's house, Sheena called a guard to bring the transup. A few of the others went ahead first and then Lloyd stepped in and held out his hand to Crystal. She took it and allowed him to help her step into the trans. As they stood there, Crystal wondered if Lloyd felt as tense as she did.

"Okay, bring it down," the guard called from above the well.

Crystal caught a glimpse of Lloyd's brown eyes and relaxed expression before the trans lurched and they plunged into the darkness of the well. She felt her shoulders release some of her tension as her eyes adjusted. If Lloyd could be relaxed, she could try to do the same.

As they reached the bottom of the well, Crystal caught the red sheen of Hina's hair, made visible by the dim light of the torches. The young ninja smiled as she saw Crystal approach her.

"Hello young Princess of Light," Hina said respectfully, bowing to the brunette. "I am Hina, and I guard the _Alter of the Angels_."

Crystal looked taken aback. "Did you just…call me Princess?"

"The princess of the Sundrith family of Veluna," Hina said it as a statement, not as a question. "The one who can vanquish Rinoa again. Crystal Sundrith…" Hina smiled. "…I would recognize you a mile away."

"Who are you?" Crystal asked, her voice taking on a commanding tone.

"Hina Jeganshi, here to serve you milady."

Recognition flashed in Crystal's eye, as the name reverberated in her mind. "You can't be…"

"I have the proof," Hina said and she turned around and lifted her long red braid to show Crystal her neck. Crystal approached her slowly and took a closer look at what was there: a small tattoo of an eye with a small sun set in the pupil.

"The all-seeing eye of Veluna…" Crystal said in amazement. "You are the second branch of the Yami clan…the seers who help the Yamis protect the Sundriths."

"Is anyone else confused?" Zelos asked no one in particular.

Crystal turned to her companions, unable to hide the delight in her tone. "I'm sorry. Hina is a member of a prestigious family on Veluna. They assist and protect my family."

"So you knew Hina all along?" Zelos asked.

"No, I didn't. But the tattoo is proof of her heritage. The Yami clan was in charge of the Sundrith's protection; it has been that way since Midina's days."

"I recognized the power emanating from the Princess," Hina said. "Especially last time when it was so unstable. The Sundriths have unique mana signatures that cannot escape our eyes."

"Good thing you spotted me, or I may have missed out on meeting an ally from my homeland," Crystal said, elated that a connection to her home was standing right in front of her. "Hina, my companions have told me of the Alter. May I see it?"

"Of course," the redhead said. She turned and led them up the path that Raine and Lloyd had taken before, the one that Crystal was now seeing for the first time.

Through a small passageway in the back of the safe house Crystal found herself in wildly bright field. Flowers in every color of the rainbow dotted the grassy hill the group hiked over. Mountains were visible in the distance and Mizuho disappeared behind them. Once they were a ways away from the safe house they came to a large slab of flat dark stone embedded into the side of a small mountain.

Crystal looked closer at the wall. Pictographs of ancient angelic language more often seen in Veluna were carved into the stone slab.

Hina held something out to Crystal. "Here."

Crystal looked at the winged key, turning it over and over in her hand. She looked at Hina who nodded as if to say _go on_. Crystal touched the key to the stone and light started to filter out from where the metal touched. Each carving glowed, and Crystal could make out the words for 'Protect' 'Light' and 'Angels.' Then the stone door slid away to reveal a short dark hallway with another doorway further in.

Crystal looked at the group behind her. Some of them were watching her, while others—like Presea, Raine and Regal—were examining the surroundings.

Crystal shrugged. "Well…in we go."

The tall crystalline door at the end of the hall beckoned the young princess forward. The stone angels above the door reminded Crystal of the decoration in the palace on Veluna and she was filled with a strange sense of déjà vu. She stopped just before the door and touched the smooth surface. Light bounced off the door, tiny reflected rainbows covering her body and the walls of the now glistening hallway. She heard a small gasp behind her and turned to see Colette's wide eyes and the surprise on everyone else's face, save Hina.

"What…?" She began.

"You're…glowing," Zelos said slowly.

Crystal looked down at her hand and found a white shimmer was coming from beneath her skin. "I've done this before…" she said, remembering the dream she had at Altessa's house. She looked at Hina, and said to herself more than to her ally, "I think I know what's behind that door."

Crystal turned back to the door and closed her eyes. A tall, familiar figure was printed on the back of her eyelids. With a deep breath, Crystal pushed the ornate key into the door and turned it. The clicking sound of the internal lock echoed in the silent hallway. Ribbons of light lit up more carvings in the doorway to reveal the picture of a sun with rings around it. Then the sun split in half as the doors parted and revealed the inner chamber.

The room was so bright it sparkled, although there was no way for sunlight to enter from outside. The center of the gold alter held a pedestal with a gold box atop it. The box was intricately carved and designed with sharps of crystal. On the ground around the pedestal it stood on, were rings of topaz and angelic scriptures. Behind the alter was a tall figure that had entered Crystal's dreams; the statue of her ancestor.

"Hello Midina," Crystal said softly.

As if in answer, the topaz eyes of the statue glowed. Crystal stared into its eyes and felt something pull her forward. She walked towards the gold box in the center pedestal and reached out to put her hand on it. Heat radiated from it as if the box was on fire. Crystal's skin also increased its temperature as it glowed brighter, and she felt a bonfire light inside of her chest the closer her fingertips got to the box. The rings on the floor started to glow as well, as she stepped past them. Finally, her hand brushed the burning hot metal.

In an instant, a spear of light shot out from under Crystal's feet and ran her through. The force of it arched her body backwards and lifted her so that she was suspended a few feet above the ground, held in place by the spear going through her abdomen and up into the ceiling.

"Crystal!"

"Crystal, no!"

Crystal heard her name be called, but it was getting farther away. She had slipped away into unconsciousness.

_A single cherry blossom tree was in full bloom, anchoring the small island. The breeze carried the petals of the tree so that pink rain filled the air, and the green grass shimmered. The blue sky all around was empty of any clouds and in the distance the sky was tinged with pink and purple, as if the night sky was looming just under the horizon. The moon was visible, even in the light of day, and it was bigger than it ever looked before. A second smaller moon was a distance behind it. _

_Crystal looked at the scene before her as if in a dream. She stood a few yards away from the tree as her body started to wake up. She felt the warmth under her skin, in her finger tips and toes, her face, her torso, her hips, in every crevice of her body. She shook out her legs and then realized that she never could feel her legs move in her dreams._

_ So this was not a dream._

_She walked to the edge of the island and looked down expecting to see land or water, but the air was just empty and blue like the sky above. Even though the air was cool, Crystal was very warm. She looked at her arm and realized that her skin still had a shimmer. Her clothes had changed as well. She was wearing a thin, light white dress and nothing else. She looked at her surroundings and walked towards the tree, which seemed to be the only thing the island held. _

_The tree looked ancient, with a thick dark trunk and wide expanding branches. In the tree trunk there was a carving on a sun with rings around it, but this one had a tiny pair of wings in the center. Crystal touched the crest, and a circle of ring appeared around it and pushed itself in, like a button. There was a flash of light that blinded her sight for a moment._

"_Hi, Crystal."_

_ Crystal froze at the woman's voice, so warm and familiar, like when she was young. She turned around to see a slender figure with long, pin straight hair, as dark as the tree bark, and hazel eyes that turned green in the sunlight. _

"_Anastasia…" Crystal said wonderingly. "You're alive?"_

_Anastasia shook her head. "I am just a projection. It is likely that I am now dead. This is my last letter to you Crystal. To explain things. Why I left Veluna, why I disappeared, and what this place is…I will tell you everything."_

_Confusion washed over Crystal. "You aren't…real then?" _

_Anastasia looked at Crystal the way she always did when she was teaching Crystal, all those years ago. Except that this was just a recorded version of her. "This is just my letter to you, sis. I am so glad you found this place…I always knew you would. Please sit, and I will relay my last message to you. Crystal, my dear sister…I'm sure your journey hasn't been easy thus far…and I'm afraid it wont get any easier for a while."_

Zelos watched as Crystal walked towards the alter. She seemed to be hypnotized by the glow of the statue, or following some voice that only she could hear. The room seemed to react to Crystal's presence in a way that it hadn't when he first entered with his companions. Crystal herself was reacting to the room as well. Her skin glowed, making her look unearthly.

"Is she…okay?" Sheena whispered.

"She knows what she's doing, even if she doesn't realize it," Hina answered.

The group watched with baited breath as Crystal reached out to the box, and the floor lit beneath her. Suddenly, a spear of light pierced her body violently, skewering her right in front of the alter. Colette screamed.

"Crystal!" Zelos yelled.

"Crystal, no!" Lloyd began to run to her, but Hina threw her arm out in front of him.

"No, you mustn't!" Hina commanded. "This is her trial, she must overcome it herself."

Lloyd looked over at Crystal's arched body, his expression pained. "How can I just sit here and watch her?"

"I don't even think she's conscious!" Zelos said. "That can't be okay!"

"Leave her!" Hina said, stareing Zelos in the eye. "She is undergoing the trial of the angels, of her world. We cannot interfere with such matters. It would be a disservice to her."

Zelos cursed, his stance still rigid. Sheena walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw his expression reflected in the lines of her worried face. He let his shoulders relax and simply said, "Yeah," as if answering her.

_Crystal sat down on the grass under the tree and watched the projection of her sister._

"_I will begin at the beginning," Anastasia said. "In our home, after you were born, and we realized what power resided in you, my parents gave me the task of guarding the alter. I was surprised at first; all I had ever done was run away from Veluna and from the lessons that I didn't want to take with our tutors. I never found the classroom interesting. But I was friends with the Yamis, our shadow guards, and I excelled in skills that had to do with camouflage and information gathering. The usual shadowy work. So our parents sent me to this planet before you turned ten. I learned that this alter was a safe place for the "child of light" to unlock her powers. That's you Crystal. So I was supposed to stay here until you needed this place…because we knew you would. The moment you were born precautions were taken. Because my parents knew that Rinoa wasn't dead. I think they knew that something was coming._

"_So I stayed on this planet to guard this place, but while I was here something unexpected happened. I met someone. And I brought him to our planet. You wouldn't remember this, and neither does he…the Yamis insisted on erasing everyone's memories except for our parents. You see, the Yamis thought that an outsider having information on Veluna's location was dangerous. But I wanted you all to know about him so badly, so I'm telling you what's no longer in your memories. You were ten years old and playing in the flower garden. I hadn't been home for a while so as I greeted mom and dad, he wandered around the palace grounds and I suppose he found you. Because when I found you guys in the garden you both had flower wreaths in your hair, and he seemed to be helping you make one for me." Anastasia smiled. "You made it out of daisies and he helped you put a pink rose in it._

"_He and I returned to the world and I stayed here, but I was always scared of what could be happening in Veluna. I used to go check in and…I found out about our brother...and I couldn't even come home. Because someone in Cruxis found out who I was, even though I had changed my name. They had taken my blood sample from a clinic I was in—the simplest thing—and they found traces of light mana in it. It was just enough information to realize I was valuable. So I fled to Mizuho, found Hina, and created this projection for you to find._

"_Crystal, this whole island is in your mind. The Alter of the Angels allows you to enter your own being and find the extent of your power. That's why I chose to leave this message for you in here, where no one else can reach it. So here's what you must do: when you leave this place, your own hand must remove the spear of light that pierced you. Only someone with light mana in his or her blood can touch the spear, so no one can help you. If you cannot remove it from your body…you will die. If you succeed, as I know you will, you will have taken the first step towards unlocking your power, the power that will vanquish Rinoa. Make no mistake, she will come for you, and you cannot run forever—although I dearly wish you could._

_Crystal stood up as her mind reeled, trying to understand the flood of information she had just received. "How do I leave this place?"_

_ "I can release you from it myself," Anastasia said, walking up to Crystal. "Although I am a projection, I hold the essence of Anastasia's—my—personality. So remember, that I love you, Crystal. I pray for your safety and happiness."_

_Crystal nodded and didn't speak for moment, since her throat suddenly felt closed up._

"_Oh one more thing before you go," Anastasia said. She was moving her hands now and the ground started to shake. The blue sky was getting darker, as if night was suddenly falling. "Cruxis—and the Desians—have me filed under a different name, that it might help you to know. I used our great-grandmother's maiden name and my nickname—" the sky was black and the island seemed to be falling through space. Anastasia remained fixed in space but Crystal's hair was whipping around her. "—so Cruxis knows me as Anna. Anna Irving."_

_The name hit Crystal like punch in the stomach. "What? Wait! Anastasia! What do you mean?"_

_But it was too late. Anastasia faded into blackness along with everything else._


	37. Blade of Angels

**Welcome back to the story! I keep coming back to this story whenever I have free time. Thanks for sticking with me thus far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia**

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Blade of the Angels

Crystal's eyes flew open. It took her a moment to remember why everything was upside down, until she felt the stream of fire piercing her body. She grunted and clasped the spear. It was hot, but didn't burn her hand.

"Crystal! She's awake!"

Crystal could hear her group murmur but was only vaguely aware of them. Her stomach muscles hurt as she used them to curl towards the spear instead of away from it. She tugged, trying to get it out of her abdomen, but it felt stuck for good. The pain started to increase now, as did the heat, and sweat beaded her forehead.

She tugged and tugged, for what could have been minutes but felt like days. Each tug zapped her strength but she knew that shed never get out alive if she gave up. Finally, the spear moved, ever so slightly enough to give her hope. But after that brief moment, nothing could make it move again, and her arms ached to the point of breaking. Her breath ragged, she flopped back into her arch, unsure if she could remove the spear or if she was going to die at the alter.

"To hell with this!" a voice said angrily. A moment later, two red-gloved hands grasped the spear, and then flew back as if burned.

"N-no…" Crystal gasped. "You'll hurt…yourself."

"You're worried about me at a time like this?" Lloyd said incredulously. "I am not standing by watching you in pain anymore."

Crystal reached up and put her hands back on the spear. She spoke with a voice like sandpaper. "You cannot touch it…only I can…pull it out."

"Then I won't touch it, I'll hold your hands and give you my strength," Lloyd said, clasping Crystal's hands. "You aren't doing this alone."

Crystal gave a weak laugh, although she knew he wouldn't be able to help her. "Fine, fine, I'm…too tired…to argue."

With her last bit of strength, Crystal pulled on the spear with all her might. Her bones ached, and her shoulder and stomach muscles screamed in protest at the relentless use of energy. In her mind, she started to think it was useless, until suddenly the spear began to slide upward.

Lloyd's hands tightened and his teeth were clenched as she helped Crystal pull. Then he moved his hands away from Crystal's and grasped the spear himself. Smoke started to rise from where the spear singed his hand, but he didn't let it go. He kept pulling right alongside Crystal, sweat dripping down his forehead.

Crystal felt the burning start to leave her body and then, in an instant, it was gone, the spear of out her body and in her hands. Lloyd, seeing the accomplishment let go of the spear and watched as the light mana around Crystal gently lifted her to her feet. The spear transformed in her hand, shining a blinding white and shortening, sprouting two wings at the hand and finishing itself in a point. The light dimmed down, and a surface of reflective silver glinted in the remaining light.

As the glow faded under her skin, Crystal held out the sword and stared in wonderment. She moved it back and forth, getting used to the feel of it and realizing that was no more but an extension of her arm. She sliced the air in front of her and then spun around, twirling and moving the sword in a flurry. She spun to a stop, her arms crossed, her weight on her back leg and her front foot pointed, lightly touching the ground, ready for action. Then she straightened up and looked at Lloyd, who looked stunned.

"What kind of sword_ is _that?" he asked, walking towards Crystal to get a closer look.

Crystal held out the sword so that the inscription engraved in the blade could shine in the light. "Midina's sword—the Blade of the Angels."

"You mean…that's the sword your ancestor used against Rinoa?" Raine asked, also coming towards Crystal. "How is it here?"

"I think it was locked away in a dimension between this world and Veluna," Crystal said. "Somewhere that could be accessed from my planet or this one."

"But why here? And how long could it have been sealed?" Raine said, her manic researchers glint in her eyes.

"For centuries I would imagine," Crystal answered. "The knowledge of this place must have been passed down through the Yami the Sundrith family. That's why—" she stopped short, unsure of how much of her trial she should reveal to her companions. Her mind was still reeling too much to absorb it all.

"Why what?" Zelos asked.

Crystal looked at him steadily and decided what piece of information she would keep to herself in the time being: Anastasia's other name. Crystal shook her head. "Never mind, I can tell you all later in better detail what just happened. I'm a little tired right now."

Crystal felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Lloyd's concerned expression. "Are you okay?"

It was the first time she found his eyes familiar and knew why. Her chest tightened even more than it usually did, but she smiled regardless. Her smile felt weary. "I am. I'm closer to my fate, and whether its good or bad, I'm okay right now. I'm happy to know more about myself." She looked back at the statue of Midina and saw the solemn gaze of her ancestor's likeness. Staring straight ahead as if…

"Wait a minute…" Crystal said, a thought striking her. "Guys, wait here."

Without waiting for anyone's reply, Crystal brought out her wings and flew up towards the face of the statue. The topaz and onyx eyes were staring at a very specific spot in the opposite wall. Crystal ran her hand across that wall and felt a strange narrow slot. She looked at the sword in her hand and pushed the tip of the blade into the wall. It slid in like a key and she turned it once and withdrew it. A rumbling came from deep within the wall and the section with the slot pushed back and parted in the center, revealing a small cavern.

"I found something," Crystal called to her companions. "It's a secret cave. I'm gonna check it out, I'll be right back."

"Be careful," Sheena called back.

Crystal slowly walked into the dark cavern, using light mana on her fingertips to provide light. The cave had smooth stony walls but they were not decorated like the rest of the structure. To one side, by a wall, there were remains of cloth and straw, and at the very back was a desk with a short burned out candle, an old quill, and dried ink and wax all over the surface. A beat-up, leather-bound book lay on the table, a few pages falling out of it.

Crystal picked up the book and opened it to the front. The name in the front was Anna I. _Sister…_Crystal opened the diary and found that most of the pages had been ripped out, and only the loose ones remained. Portions of the writing were damaged or torn but the rest of the entry was intact. It read:

…_couldn't believe it. The secrets of this world and the great war are too dangerous indeed. I should not have found this out. To think that Rinoa, our family's enemy was holding Martel's life in her hands. Martel of all people, the one that the people here worship as an angel. Yuen must be angry…he'll know that found his secrets. He's doing everything for Martel. Why? What is going on in this world? I fear that I have sealed my fate. I have to find out what's going on before the weight of it is put on poor Crystal…she has to face this horrible destiny by herself. I don't know if I can do anything though. If the Desians find me, I won't be much help._

Blood rushed in Crystal's ears and pounded though her veins. Her breathing grew heavy again as the implications of the entry crashed over her. She clutched the edge of the desk and tried to clear her mind and focus on breathing in and out, but the air in the cave was stifling as it was.

"Crystal!" Zelos called from behind her. She turned to see that he was at the entrance of the cave. He approached her quickly. "Are you okay?"

"How'd you get up here?"

"I'm good at climbing," he said dismissively. "What'd you find? You look as pale as a ghost?"

Crystal stared at him and wordlessly held out the entry. Zelos took it and read, confusion painting his expression at first. As his eyes darted across the page his expression transformed into disbelief with a hint of horror. He looked up at Crystal.

"You mean—" he began, weakly.

Crystal nodded. "She's…she's been the cause of a lot more pain than I realized and…there's a reason Yuen's acted the way he has."

Zelos searched her face for a moment and then moved towards the exit. "C'mon, lets get out of here. We have a lot to talk about."

Crystal moved to follow him and took the page from the diary, but when his back was turned, she threw the diary aside. She didn't want to risk anyone seeing the name.

**Thanks for reading! For a different example of my writing check out my solo music page and/or my band page.**

** album/ptpd-the-singles**

** pixiexl**


End file.
